Until we taste the same
by LillianBroderick
Summary: Blood has been spilled on both sides and the only way to ensure loyalty is also through blood. Mobward. HEA. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM. I am so excited to be publishing this new story. I am still working on Ms Busy Bee and her fancy pants. I originally wrote this for another purpose - it is different for me - as I try with each story to challenge myself. It will be a multi chapter story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

The spacious conference room was brimming with activity as the security team were sweeping the room for listening devices and no doubt for explosive devices as well. With security completed the next wave of activity was the administrative staff who went straight to their task of setting the room ready for the meeting.

The expansive Board table was set so that each place included a setting for the family head and their advisers. Along the wall comfortable seating with small side tables were placed for the limited number of invited guests would sit.

The catering staff bustled around the room arranging platters of savoury treats, pastries and fruit and the delicious smell of freshly ground coffee filled the room.

After the staff had completed their work and left the room, the security team were sent back in to do yet another sweep.

With the all clear given, phone calls were made and the meeting participants were given the green light to arrive. Nervously waiting to greet the guests as they arrived was Charles Swan who was the appointed host for the meeting. He and his daughter Isabella waited to greet each new arrival.

His daughter had overseen all the arrangements and would now serve refreshments to the guests of each family head while also making sure introductions were made where necessary. It was her duty to know the likes and the dislikes of all the guests. It pleased her father to see her manage it all so well given her usual reserved, shy nature. Charles was to welcome each family head and their advisors and to see their needs as they waited for the Boss to arrive.

Aro was the first to arrive and he greeted Charles warmly, which was unsurprising given they were from the same Family. Aro's adviser Marcus was by his side as was Aro's son Caius. Charles was surprised, however, that Aro's wife Sulpicia did not attend as invited. This could only be seen as a breach of courtesy and protocol. It would be seen as an insult, not only to Charles and Isabella as hosts of the meeting but also as an insult to the Boss who would expect each family to be represented fully.

Aro must've realised that Charles had noted Sulpicia's absence and was quick to try and comfort his friend. "I am so sorry my dear wife Sulpicia could not attend today, my dear Charles and Isabella. Please do not take offense. She has been so unwell since the unfortunate outcome of our recent troubles. Her brother Felix was lost to us, you will remember, and she is still grieving, poor dear."

Being selected to host this important meeting of the Five Families was an unexpected honour for the Swans, given Charles had loyally stood as a lower ranked member of the Volturi Family. Unfortunately for them, they failed in their attempt to overthrow the leadership of the Cartel and due to their failure, Charles' fortunes and rank had been significantly diminished.

When the Boss had asked the Swans to host this meeting, it was a signal to all the Families that Charles was a man of honour and dignity, even if he was no longer a man of wealth and power.

For Sulpicia not to attend was indeed an offense. It was a particularly sharp slap in the face to Charles' daughter, whose social standing and worthy prospects for marriage had diminished in accordance with the loss of their wealth. In true Isabella fashion though, she never spoke of the change to her social standing, instead she stood as always with dignity and unfailing loyalty to her father.

Charles had expected more loyalty from the Aro family, frankly he knew he deserved it but he chose to ignore the social slight and guided Aro with his team into the conference room seeing to his needs politely before returning to welcome the next guests.

Emmett McCarty was the next to arrive with his advisor Laurent. With them were Emmett's heavily pregnant wife Rosalie.

Charles was grateful to see that despite being enemies during the conflict the McCarty's were adhering to protocol. The family was represented by their leaders as well as their women as a show of faith in Charles' security arrangements and as a mark of respect to the hostess, Isabella.

Isabella welcomed Rosalie warmly; she had been fearful that Sulpicia's rudeness was a sign of how all the families would behave but she was quietly relieved that this was not the case. She happily offered Rosalie her favourite beverage as she had memorised it and Rosalie was very pleased and grateful for Bella's attention to detail.

Rosalie was a successful engineer with her own company which in tandem with her husband's construction business, brought good legitimate profits to their Family's, and therefore the Cartel's, financial bottom line. She was well respected in her own right and often stood in for Emmett on Family matters. But for this conference Rosalie was attending in support and as a witness.

"Isabella, I am so pleased to finally meet you." Rosalie offered. "Are you thinking of entering the workforce now that you have earned your degree? Or is marriage your first priority?"

Isabella was honoured and pleased that such an important woman as Rosalie, wife and equal partner of the Head of the McCarty Family knew of her recent graduation, having just finished her bachelor's degree in Business at University of Washington. Isabella greatly admired this strong woman who balanced her role of successful professional woman with her leadership responsibilities within their Family.

The Swans were members of the Volturi Family and closely aligned with the Black Family, both of which were much more traditional with regards to expectations and liberties allowed to their women.

The McCarty, Cullen and Masen Families were more progressive; the fact that Rose often stood in for Emmett on family matters was remarkable and not something that would ever happen within the Volturi aligned Families.

Isabella had to negotiate carefully to be even allowed to go to College without being engaged or at the very least spoken for, which was the normal requirement in her Family.

She blushed at the suggestion of marriage and offered in response that she would like to get a job, if Aro as Head of her Family would allow it. She did not share that she felt certain Aro would not allow it, as it was only normally allowed with the support and permission of one's fiance or husband.

The Cullens were the next to arrive and when Carlisle entered the conference hall with his wife Esme, his daughter Alice as well as his adviser Garrett and his daughter Kate, Charles called his daughter to his side immediately. Isabella stood with her father as he introduced her to the second most prestigious family in the Cartel. Esme was delighted to meet the young woman and immediately encouraged a friendship between Isabella with her daughter.

"Isabella, may I congratulate you on the delightful arrangements you've made for this meeting. Alice has been most excited to meet you and insisted on joining us today."

Alice stepped forward and shook Isabella's hand. "I have pestered my parents abominably but they finally gave in and agreed that I could come. You really have done so well to manage all these arrangements by yourself."

"It is lovely to meet you both. May I offer you a glass of Moroccan sweet tea, Mrs Cullen? A chai latte for you Alice and iced lemonade for you Kate?"

"Why Isabella, how lovely of you to have my favourite tea on hand and to know Alice's and Kate's favourites as well."

Isabella guided the women over to join Rosalie where she left them while she went to ensure the beverages were prepared to her exact specifications. She instructed the servers on which foods were best for which person and once the drinks were delivered she excused herself to stand again with her father as the next Family were arriving.

William Black, his wife Sue, their son Jacob and his wife Leah all entered greeting Charles and Isabella warmly. The Blacks had also stood with the Volturi in their unsuccessful bid for control and they too had suffered significant loss as a consequence.

Isabella had known the Blacks all her life as the Swans worked closely with the Blacks on most business ventures. She was relieved and happy to see familiar, friendly faces especially Leah who had always been very kind to her. While Leah was like a sister to her, Sue was like a second mother to Isabella whose own mother had died after a lost battle with cancer.

The women embraced each other fondly and Isabella guided them to the refreshments table where she introduced them to all the other women. She had no trouble organising their favourite beverages and foods as she knew them all so well.

Polite, formal but still pleasant conversation was made amongst the women with no hint of the hostilities and loss which had led to this meeting.

Isabella was enjoying listening to Alice explaining her joy at studying her first year of a Architectural Design and her plans to work hard hoping to be selected for an internship by a most prestigious firm. While she admired them, she was also quietly envious of the freedom the Cullen and McCarty women enjoyed.

There was a flutter of activity in the foyer and Isabella knew it was time for the Boss to arrive, she moved quickly to her father's side and straightened her clothes and ran her hands over her hair. She was nervous as she had heard many things about the Masen Family and she'd heard that Mr Masen himself was a perfectionist with very particular tastes and demands.

She also knew her father's precarious standing and position was dependent on pleasing Mr Masen who had surprised everyone by selecting Charles to host the event.

For these reasons she had worked very hard and paid attention to every detail to ensure Mr Masen's satisfaction with the day's proceedings. She had gone to considerable effort to ensure his food and beverage preferences were prepared exactly, having made most herself to be sure of their exact quality.

"Mr Masen, welcome. Everyone has arrived and all is as you requested." Charles offered his most formal greeting of the day, clearly offering due respect for this man whose arrival had quieted the whole room.

Mr Masen shook Charles' hand, "Charles, thank you for arranging this meeting on behalf of the Five Families." His voices was deep, calm and sent a shiver down Isabella's spine. His voice was rich with unforced power.

"May I introduce my daughter to you, sir? She has taken full responsibility for the arrangements for today and has seen to every detail herself. Isabella, this is Mr Edward Masen, Head of the Masen Family and Boss of the Five Families Cartel. "

Isabella internally braced herself to meet one of the most powerful men in America. She tried not to shake and managed to keep herself to a small tremble when she took his outstretched hand. She knew she had to look him in the eye as he would expect this even though all her Family's deportment training had taught her otherwise.

When she took him in she saw that he was a tall man, solid but lean, clearly very well built beneath his very expensive and perfectly fitted suit. His manner and look commanded attention.

She gave him a small smile, "A pleasure to meet you Mr Masen, I hope the arrangements meet with your satisfaction. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

As Masen held her hand he was struck by the young woman's confidence and beauty. She was small and despite her demure outfit he could see that she was curvy in all the right places. He held her gaze for a few moments until a slight blush bloomed on her cheeks. His lips lifted to a small half smile, making Isabella blush even further.

Edward turned his attention back to Charles, "I wonder Charles if I might ask for your daughter Isabella to assist me with the supervision of _my_ daughter Elizabeth during our meeting today?"

Just then Mr Masen's second Jasper Whitlock walked in holding the hand of a pretty young girl perhaps 5 or 6 year's old.

Isabella looked to her father for permission and with his nod of approval she stepped forward and spoke quietly, "I'd be very happy to spend time with your daughter, Mr Masen."

She bent down to eye level with young Elizabeth. "Hello Elizabeth, it is lovely to meet you. My name is Isabella. Would you like to come with me Elizabeth? I have your favourite chocolate milk with mint chocolate sprinkles ready for you as well as some homemade almond macaroons."

The young girl smiled and took Isabella's hand and together they walked over to join the other women when Isabella left to prepare the milk and macaroons for Elizabeth herself.

Charles was deeply honoured that the Boss had brought his own daughter to the meeting. After the conflict between the Families, it was a great sign of trust and confidence in Charles.

He walked Edward and Jasper into the main conference room and to the head of the Board table. As the Boss took his seat, so too did all the other men who then waited for him to declare the meeting open.

The wives and daughters took seats around the room to quietly observe the meeting in progress. Isabella took Elizabeth to the furthest set of chairs so they could speak quietly without interrupting the meeting.

The Boss spoke and the room silently listened, "Thank you all for accepting my invitation to bring our Families together here today. Your trust is demonstrated and appreciated. It is unfortunate that this meeting follows a full year of difficulties and squabbling amongst us. This squabbling has caused significant loss of revenue for some and loss of life for others."

He clapped his hands together loudly and Isabella noticed that several people around the room flinched at his sudden movement. She however sat completely still, transfixed by Mr Masen's presence and his velvet voice which both resonated with power.

"But today marks an end to these difficulties within our Cartel, formally and finally. Three years ago, I became Boss after purging our Cartel of the scum who killed my parents.

At that time I promised you all that my leadership would see the beginning of the end of doing Cartel business according to 'old ways' and that I would lead us into more modern, corporate way to manage our business. Some of you took this as a weakness and decided to attempt to overthrow me as Boss."

The tension in the room was thick and many of the witnesses grew uncomfortable at his words, wondering what was going to happen as the Boss called out the treachery of many in the room.

"My victories in the past year's conflict and the soaring profits of the Masen, Cullen and McCarty Family businesses have shown all of you, I hope, that though I am ruthless in the corporate world, I am fucking lethal in the old ways." His voice grew cold and he thumped the table so hard with his fist the Volturi and Black men understood immediately the threat in the Boss' words.

Seeing the Boss reach for his glass, Isabella rose immediately to ensure it was filled with the water infused with three wedges of lime, as he preferred. Her arm brushed his as she reached across to the water jug and then poured his drink before placing his glass on the coaster by his hand. She felt a buzz of excitement at the contact, almost as if he was humming with power. She could feel the danger building in the room.

He gave her a small half smile and almost imperceptible nod of thanks before he resumed his eye contact with the men around the table.

Jasper stood and distributed a bound set of papers to each man as the Boss spoke with a calm business-like tone, "The document in front of each of you outlines the new boundaries and compensation rates for each Family; the changes are a direct consequence of the outcome of the failed insurgence. I ask you to now peruse your new agreement and then to ratify its contents."

Each leader around the table reviewed the documents before them. As expected the Cullens and the McCarty's had gained territory while the Volturi and Blacks had lost territory.

Aro was the first to speak. "Edward, my dear friend, there must be some mistake. According to this document you are removing one half of our territory and sharing it across the Masen, McCarty and Cullen Families."

Edward leaned back in his chair and smiled, replying to Aro with the same false politeness. "You must understand that your attempt to overthrow my Family failed. Your territories have been altered to compensate the three successful families for the trouble you caused them with your dispute. To the victors go the spoils, which is in keeping with the old ways you fought so hard for, my old friend. In short, these documents contain the terms of your surrender. You should be grateful that we are so civilised, if I followed the old ways to the letter you, your wife, your children and all your co-conspirators would be executed with all your territories divided amongst the victors. I think the agreement in front of you is very reasonable by comparison."

William Black, hearing Edward's thinly veiled threat and knowing first-hand that Edward's ruthless reputation was well-deserved, picked up his pen and signed the document in front of him, passing it to his son Jacob to witness and then passing to Edward for his signature. William stood and formally declared his position, "The Black Family accepts the terms of the new agreement and pledges its loyalty to Edward Masen as Boss of the Five Families Cartel."

Everyone, except the Volturi family, in the room applauded William's declaration.

Every other family head, except Aro, signed their agreement, and like William Black, declared the allegiance to the Masen Family and to Edward as Boss of the cartel.

Edward turned to Aro who so far showed no sign of signing the document, although his son Caius and his advisor Marcus were whispering their encouragement to do so.

In response to Aro's silence Edward confused most everyone in the room by taking a different tack to the one expected. "Tell me Aro, where is your good wife Sulpicia? I am surprised and quite disappointed she did not accept my invitation to attend today's proceedings?"

Aro snarled his reply, "She is grieving the loss of her brother and takes to her bed in sorrow."

Edward gave another half smile, Isabella wasn't charmed by this smile, however, as it was sinister and dangerous. She thought Edward looked like a cat playing with his prey.

At that moment a commotion could be heard in the foyer followed by the conference room door being thrown open. A scantily clad woman and naked man, both with their hands tied to each other, were dragged into the room and thrown to the ground by a couple of large henchmen.

Everyone was shocked at the sight while Isabella immediately positioned herself so that young Elizabeth was sheltered from the man's naked form.

Edward laughed, "Ah, here is the grieving Sulpicia now. I think you were right Aro that she has taken to her bed but I do not think it is in sorrow. Isn't that Demetri, your butler?"

Aro stood in horror at the sight of his wife who has obviously been screwing their butler, of all people. He looked around the room to see everyone but his son and brother laughing. He reached for his gun, not really deciding yet who he wanted to shoot more in that moment, Edward, Sulpicia or his damned butler, but his hand found his holster empty.

Edward thumped a weapon on the table, "Looking for this Aro?"

Edward toyed with Aro's gun as he spoke, "This conflict you started and then lost, has cost this cartel a great deal more than money, my friend. Instead of growing our business interests and enjoying the spoils of our labour you have set us against one another."

"The Blacks, and with them the Swans, followed you out of loyalty but that ends today. Everyone here has already declared their allegiance to me and my Family so they will no longer pay any of their profits to the the Volturi Family."

William and all the other Family heads banged the table in support of Edward's words.

"Aro, I have decided to amend the agreement offer on the table with you now, Jasper please give Aro my new offer."

Jasper produced another document and slid it towards Aro. Marcus stopped its glide along the table as Aro slowly took his seat at the table again.

Edward spoke again, "Aro, my friend it is time for you to retire. Honestly, I think you need to spend some time at home as your woman seems desperate for attention." He was enjoying Aro's humiliation and everyone in the room could sense it.

"Caius, you are now Head of the Volturi family. Congratulations. I am further dividing your portfolio so that a portion will be awarded to Charles Swan to compensate him for the losses he made supporting you in your attempt to overthrow my leadership.

"Caius and Marcus, if you sign this new agreement Aro will be granted leave to remove himself, and his dear sweet wife, to your property in Italy never to return to the United States."

Still toying with the gun on the table, Edward added, "Of course, if you do not sign we can settle this according to the old ways."

He looked around the room, "Are there any objections?"

The other four Families once more banged the table in agreement with Edward's wishes, while the Volturi Family remained seated.

Edward turned once to Caius, "What say you?"

After a long look at his mother and without a word, Caius picked up the pen and signed the document, followed by his second Marcus. Aro stood, hugged his son and whispered words of encouragement to him before being led from the room by a heavily armed contingent of Edward's men.

Edward shouted as he looked with disgust at Sulpicia and her pathetic lover, "Someone get this cheating slut out of the room, her foul fishy stench is making me sick."

The woman and man were dragged from the room, Sulpicia screaming for Aro's mercy. Caius momentarily dropped his head in shame and sorrow but with Marcus' encouragement he soon sat taller knowing he had the responsibility to protect his family and their interests from further decimation.

Caius stood and with an even voice declared the Volturi's loyalty to the Masens and to Edward as Boss. Everyone applauded and relief was felt all around the room.

With Aro removed and the agreements all signed, everyone expected Edward to close out the meeting but he had one more surprise in store.

"William, Charles and Caius, I am pleased and honoured to hear you pledge your loyalty to me and my family. But blood has been spilled on both sides and I believe that the only way to ensure your loyalty to me and my family is also through blood."

The men shifted uncomfortably in their seats wondering what Edward had in mind and whose blood he wanted to 'ensure their loyalty'. Aro's gun was still on the table in front of Edward who was still toying with it menacingly.

William Black spoke up first to ask the question they all feared the answer to, "Whose blood do you desire to quench your thirst, Edward?"

Edward turned his gaze to the far corner of the room. "Isabella's," was all he said.

Shocked gasps were heard around the room. Charles rose so quickly from the table that his chair flew backwards; William rose too, standing with his friend. From nowhere guns were cocked and pointing at the two men. Isabella sat in stunned silence, wondering what she had done to offend the Boss so badly that he wanted her death. Sue and Leah moved to her side protectively.

"You want to kill my daughter?" Charles was experiencing panic and disbelief in equal measure. William tried to calm his friend knowing that to openly threaten or resist Edward would be a death sentence for him.

Edward held up his hand in a peaceful gesture and let another smile creep across his face, "No, no, my friend you misunderstand me. Sit, calm yourself and listen."

Charles picked up his chair and sat at the table keeping his eyes locked with Edward's; the guns were all lowered and returned to their holsters.

Edward continued, all the while toying with the gun on the table, "You have all pledged your loyalty to me and my family. I am very pleased and honoured by this trust. However, with all the blood spilled in the recent conflict, I need to ensure that your loyalties are secured with something more meaningful than pretty words and oaths."

"After all, I believe that according to our old traditions as victor of this conflict I should exact a price from my enemies to compensate me for the losses I have personally endured."

He smiled at the obvious confusion to be seen clearly on the faces of those around him.

"My dear friends, when I say that blood is the answer I mean simply that by merging our blood lines there will be no risk of disloyalty in the future. What I mean, Charles, is to take your daughter Isabella as my bride."

* * *

 **A/N: So I think this Edward is fine. Your thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2 - you are mine now

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM.**

 **Thank you so much for your support of this story. I am truly humbled by your Favourites, Follows and most especially your Reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next installment.**

* * *

The Cullens and McCartys, though initially shocked, nodded their heads and whispered supportively in agreement with Edward's declaration of his intention to marry Isabella Swan. Arranged marriages were common in their world. Carlisle's and Emmett's own marriages with Esme and Rosalie were arranged, and for similar reasons, to strengthen the ties between Families.

Young Elizabeth Masen, still sitting beside Isabella, reached out and patted her hand. She gave her a smile and whispered to her, "My daddy wants to marry you." Though completely confused Isabella politely smiled at this innocent young girl and stroked her pretty strawberry blond hair.

Isabella blinked slowly, trying to come to terms with what she'd heard Edward declare. She was of course relieved that Edward did not want her death but was in shock that this powerful man wanted her for his bride. He could have anyone. There were so many women of more beauty, accomplishment and higher social standing than herself. Why would the Boss of the Five Families Cartel choose her to be his wife?

Edward spoke again to William, "I realise Isabella is not a blood member of the Black Family, but I also know that she is loved as such. Your wife and daughter-in-law love her as family, so you would never act in such a way as to hurt her, or her future children even though they be of my seed."

Isabella felt her cheeks blush at the suggestion of carrying his children.

Masen turned to Isabella's father, "Charles, Isabella is your only child. I know that by merging our blood lines you will do all in your power to ensure her happiness and success. It will cement your allegiance to me and my family. Now, what say you?"

William whispered to his friend, that this was for the best, that Isabella would be married to the one of the most powerful men in the land and would be taken care of for the rest of her life.

Charles glared at Edward, he knew his reputation. As a businessman he was well-known for his financial acumen, being a ruthless negotiator and brilliant strategist. As the Boss, Edward was known to be fiercely loyal, with zero tolerance for failure; he was also known as cold-hearted killer.

However, Charles knew little of Edward as a man other than he had been married once before and that his wife had died just one year after their daughter had been born.

Charles looked at each of the leaders in the room and realised that Edward had full control of every one of them. Edward's presence exuded strength, control and power. Charles knew in this moment that there was only one answer he could give. Edward wanted his daughter and Charles was compelled to comply.

He stood, cleared his throat and spoke to the whole room while looking only at Edward. "I will give my daughter to you Mr Masen on the condition that here, in front of the leaders of the Five Families, you swear to me that your intention is marriage. That you will honour your marriage vows, care for her and her children, and that you will be faithful to her. If you swear this to me I will give to you my most treasured possession, my Isabella."

Edward stood to answer but this time his deep green eyes met with the rich brown eyes of Isabella. "I swear to you, here in front of these witnesses, that I will marry Isabella as soon as it can be legally arranged, that I will care for her and always remain faithful to her as long as we both shall live."

Charles walked to Isabella who stood to take her father's hand.

Edward watched as Isabella stood before her father who spoke quietly to her. He then watched with pleasure as she gathered her composure, giving a nod of compliance and a sweet comforting smile to her father.

Edward knew at that moment that she was his.

Charles kissed Isabella's forehead softly and then led his daughter directly to Edward who stood keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his prize.

"Edward, I bring you my daughter Isabella who has accepted your offer of marriage. Honour your promises to me, sworn before these witnesses. Take her hand and treat her well." Charles kissed his daughter's temple before placing her hand in Edward's and then returned to his seat.

Edward brought Isabella's hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Still holding her hand in his, he turned to the men around the table to dismiss them. "Gentlemen, thank you for your loyalty. This meeting is now concluded. Let us all move to the next room to celebrate our Cartel's bright and profitable future."

The Black family gathered around Charles, supporting him and speaking positively of this great honour for his family and for Isabella. The mood of the whole group was lifted and they all moved quickly from the conference room into the next room where Isabella had arranged for the post-meeting celebrations, never imagining for a moment that the assembly would also be celebrating her engagement.

Edward turned back to Isabella and they stared at each other silently not even hearing the noise of the others leaving the room.

He sat back in his chair and pulled Isabella close to him, standing her between his legs. His hands softly glided up her arms, his fingers ghosting along her collarbone and then his right hand came to rest between her breasts while his other hand slid gently down her side until he reached her hip. She shivered at his touch which made him smile.

He waited for her to look at him, he wanted to look into her eyes as he pronounced his claim. Finally, she released a whispered sigh then raised her head and looked him squarely in his eyes. They held their gaze until Isabella felt something cold and metallic slide along her finger. Her ring finger.

She looked down to see a beautiful ring now settled on her ring finger. It was magnificent.

Standing, he raised her chin with his hand. His grip wasn't aggressive or painful but it was firm and possessive. He leaned in and placed a soft, barely there, whisper of a kiss on her lips. "You are mine now, Isabella."

One tear rolled down her cheek. She had absolutely no idea how she should feel. Her father had given her to one of the most powerful, dangerous men in America. She was to be his wife. Married. She looked again at the beautiful ring and then to her fiance, testing the word in her mind.

Her life had always been strange but today's events were, at the very least, unexpected; this morning she was the dutiful obedient daughter of a man whose best days were behind him and whose standing within the Family was in decline taking with it her prospect of a worthy marriage. Now she was engaged to be married to the Boss of Five Families. The absurdity of this dramatic turn of events forced a giggle to escape from her.

Edward looked at her with his left brow raised and a smirk on his face. "What a strange little creature you are. Your father has given you to me to be my wife. You've barely spoken a word to me, you wear my ring on your finger, have a tear rolling down your cheek and yet you giggle. What is going on in that lovely head of yours? I can't read you at all and I am very good at reading people."

She gave him a long look, taking in his handsome face, enjoying his deep, velvety voice and succumbing to the firmness of his hold. He said she was his, but in that moment she realised that he was hers too. They were to be married. Her father had agreed and so now it was inevitable.

She gave him a small smile and spoke softly: "Thank you for the beautiful ring."

He smiled, enjoying her sultry voice; he squeezed her hand gently. "Come, we must do our duty and celebrate with the Families. Then we will return to my home in Chicago, tonight. I have business that cannot wait."

She swallowed nervously at the thought of leaving her father and her friends so immediately and so completely.

However, she knew well how things were within the Cartel; she'd been taught since a little girl what to expect. According to the covenant of the Five Families she was in fact already married. He had asked her father publically for her hand; her father then offered her the choice. She had accepted Edward's offer and the moment his ring slid home on her finger she became a Masen. She must go with her husband and his family from that moment forward.

She stopped suddenly with the thought of family; his daughter!

"What is it Isabella? What has you panicked?" He looked at her with real concern, her face had paled and her look was of a frightened kitten.

"Elizabeth, your daughter, what will she think? What if she is unhappy to have me as your wife, should we speak with her to make sure she understands?"

Her obvious concern for his daughter only confirmed to Edward that he had made the right choice. He was right about her. He knew she had a caring heart perfect to mother his children. He smiled and stroked her beautiful, mahogany hair which felt like silk. "She already knows kitten. I prepared her for this and told her all about you being my wife and her mother."

Isabella was confused. "But ... how, you only met me today."

He smirked and pulled her close to his body. He liked the way she felt in his arms; he dropped his head to slowly glide his nose along the length of her neck taking in her natural scent. He whispered in her ear, "I didn't make this decision today. I have been watching you for quite some time. Remember that I had the ring ready, perfectly sized to fit your slender finger. You have no idea how long I've waited for you."

He stood tall once again but kept her close so that he could feel the full length of her body, he placed one hand under her chin to bring her eyes to his. He loved her eyes, they were the window to her emotions, he could read her so much easier looking into her deep brown eyes. His other hand roamed her body slowly.

He nuzzled her neck again and kissed her softly reaching her ear lobe which he bit softly, "I have had eyes on you for some time my kitten. I have waited patiently but now you are mine and I cannot wait to have you, to taste you, to bury myself deep in you and then to explode inside you." He bit her earlobe softly before pulling back to see her face.

He knew he was right about her, that she would be perfect for him. He knew she would respond to him and come alive under him. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were a shade darker, and she was lightly panting. He knew that if he could run his fingers over her sex right now, and he was using a great deal of self-control resisting the urge to do just that, he knew she would be glistening with excitement for him.

"Come," he said gently pulling her hands toward the door to go and join the others. He chuckled to himself knowing that he could in fact make her come for him, right there and then. He wouldn't do that though because he had his seduction of Isabella all planned out. He would get her used to his touch, he would build the heat between them until they were home in Chicago and then he would have for the first time in his bed, just the way he wanted.

Isabella shook her head trying to straighten her thoughts and then followed Edward's lead. She had a feeling that she would always be following this powerful man's lead and if she was going to keep up with him, she needed to steady herself for what lay ahead.

Before he opened the door to the next room he drew her close to him again wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. He delighted in running his fingers softly up and down her spine causing her to shiver. "Now when we enter this room I want to see you keep your chin up, kitten, you're not a shy, reserved, seen-but-not-heard Swan woman anymore. Now you are a Masen woman. Masen women are strong, powerful, and formidable. When we enter that room with my ring on your finger it means that you are not only a Masen woman but the first lady of this Cartel - you are the Boss' wife little one. Now, make me proud."

He flung the door open and they walked into the crowded room side by side, his arm protectively and possessively around her. She was his prize and he wanted them all to know it.

Everyone cheered and applauded as the couple walked in together. Edward and Isabella spent the next hour listening to obsequious congratulations and best wishes.

Every now and again Edward would lean across to shake someone's hand making sure his arm brushed lightly against her breasts. At other times, with his arm around her shoulders, he'd let his fingers trace up and down her neck. After each touch he would hear her breathing hitch and he knew he'd had the desired effect.

Then, after what felt like an interminable session of sycophantic ramblings from all and sundry, Edward stood pulling Isabella up with him.

"Isabella, go say your farewells to your father and the Blacks, you won't see them again until the wedding. It is time to go."

Isabella looked at him in shock, did he mean for her to go with him without any of her things, without her clothes or her books?

He grew impatient with all this ass-licking crap he'd been forced to listen to all afternoon and was on a short fuse. He wanted this done already. "Go Isabella, now."

"But Edward, what about my things, I need to pack before we can leave."

He waved his arm dismissively, "It has been done while we were here, I sent a detail to your home with your father's permission. You are packed and your things are already on the plane. Go now, say your farewells while I gather Elizabeth. I don't want to delay."

She nodded and went sadly to her father, "I have to leave now. Edward wants to go."

Charlie drew her close to him and enveloped her in his embrace trying to comfort his only child, hoping that what he said to her was true. "Now, now daughter. Edward is an honourable man; he's also a powerful man and you will want for nothing as his wife. I am proud that he has chosen you above all others. You have brought honour to our family, Isabella."

He then spoke in a soft whisper only for her ears, "I am only a call away my girl; if you should need anything you know the number to call. No one need know."

Isabella had known the secret number her father spoke of for as long as she could remember. She'd never had to use it and hoped she never would, and though she knew her father was trying to offer her comfort, somehow she didn't think that anything was a secret from Edward Masen.

She wiped the tears from her face while still hidden in her father's embrace, she pulled herself from him and stepped back giving him her best brave smile.

He nodded his approval and then kissed her forehead with genuine tenderness. "There's my brave girl. Now go join your husband."

Husband!

She cleared her head of her fears and once more became the dutiful Isabella. With due courtesy she went around the room wishing her old friends and her new acquaintances farewell, accepting their congratulations with grace and humility.

With her farewells all done she walked to the centre of the room and joined Edward, who, without even looking away from his conversation with Emmett, reached behind him taking her hand in his. As she joined them he kissed the back of her hand gently and continued his discussion.

As she stood trying not to listen to the details of their conversation, Elizabeth joined them. Edward closed his free arm around his daughter so that she was held close to him, and she looked up to her father and smiled at his embrace. Isabella was warmed by their closeness, surely if he was loving and affectionate with his daughter there was hope that despite his power and ruthless reputation that maybe he could also be a kind husband. She closed her eyes in silent prayer that he would be so.

When they finally left the function Isabella was awestruck by their entourage of guards, assistants and drivers. There were four identical cars and Edward randomly selected the one they would travel in, he said it was part of their security measures.

He then swapped out the driver from the one with the selected car to one of the other drivers. Edward guided Elizabeth and Isabella into the car with everyone else spread across the other vehicles. All of this took mere moments, with everyone moving with efficient, well-drilled precision.

Once in the car, Elizabeth sat with Isabella while Edward pulled out his phone talking business with someone.

Isabella was very used to this world of security guards and armoured vehicles, although this was a significant amplification of arrangements to what she was used to with her father. She was also skilled in dutifully ignoring the details of Family business, even when it was discussed all around her. Instead she focussed on young Elizabeth hoping to get to know her a little better.

"How old are you, Elizabeth?"

"I am five now but soon I'll be six."

Isabella smiled and nodded commenting that she was very grown up for five. Isabella was actually more than a little concerned that she was now a wife and mother of a near six year old at the ripe age of twenty-one.

"I am going to be living with you at your home now Elizabeth. How do you feel about that?"

Elizabeth gave her a small smile, "It will be your house too silly. You're going to be Daddy's new wife and my new Mommy."

Isabella glanced at Edward when the young girl said the words wife and mommy; she found that though he was listening to someone on the phone his eyes were on her. She could feel her cheeks pink with blush under the intensity of his gaze. He gave a half smile reaching over to take her hand in his, giving it a little squeeze. She returned a small smile to him before turning her attention back to Elizabeth.

"Tell me about the house then if it will be my home soon too," she laughed, relieved that Elizabeth didn't seem to have any issues with her new 'mommy'.

Elizabeth went on to tell her all about the staircase, the number of bedrooms, the stables and the swimming pool. "But my favourite part of the house is the workshed," the little girl announced.

Thinking this was an extremely odd remark, Isabella wondered if the little girl had her words mixed up. "The workshed? Why is that your favourite?"

"I like to build things. When I grow up I'm going to build engines."

Isabella was stunned, when she was this little girl's age she was already in training to be a dutiful Family wife, being taught the proper way to set a table, how to sew and how to cook. She would never have been allowed to get dirty in a workshed, no mind entertain a career as a grease monkey.

She hadn't noticed that Edward had finished his call and had been watching the interaction between his daughter and his new wife. She gave a little start when he leaned over and moved her hair exposing her neck to him so he could place small kisses there. Her whispered, "Masen women are raised to be leaders, kitten. We don't keep them pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen like the Volturi Families."

She looked at him with wide eyes, as she realised how different her life could have been if she had been born a Masen, a McCarty or a Cullen.

Just then the car arrived at the airport and Edward pulled her gently from the car. Edward's men quickly boarded the private jet, while Edward picked up Elizabeth and carried her towards the pilot who was waiting by the stairs of the plane. Isabella was waiting by the car not really sure whether to board or wait for Edward.

He put Elizabeth down and she boarded hand-in-hand with the pilot. Edward turned and walked back to Isabella with a sexy smile on his face. She watched him as he walked and she couldn't help but admire his physique and manner. He was like a Lion - relaxed in his gait, exuding power and confidence. He was a man confident in himself.

She took a deep breath steadying herself as he approached.

"Do you want me to carry you too?" he said with a smirk and mischief in his eyes.

She blushed, a little embarrassed that she had just stood by the car instead of boarding like the others. He could see that she was a little lost in his world but he knew she'd find her feet quickly. He reached out to her and in one swift move that surprised the air out of her lifting her into his arms bridal style.

"It isn't exactly a threshold but it will do," he laughed, carrying her with ease to the plane and up the stairs as though she weighed nothing at all.

She giggled and lost herself in the crook of his neck, embarrassed by this display but loving it all the same.

As Edward carried her through to a large, luxurious lounge area she noted that his men were nowhere to be seen. He placed her down on her feet and she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Elizabeth is with the pilot and co-pilot, she likes to sit up front in the cockpit to watch them fly. I think she'll have her pilot's license before she ever learns to drive a car. My men are in their lounge area and I'm sure they're already giving the stewards a hard time. They are off duty until we land and they know how to enjoy themselves."

He curled a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her cheek, teasing her with his soft sexy words. "That just leaves us newlyweds all alone; whatever shall we do with ourselves." His hands were gliding up her arms and he started kissing along her jaw.

* * *

 **A/N: So some of your questions answered but not all, not yet anyway. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3 - powerful and dangerous

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to SM.**

 **You guys are amazing, thanks for taking this journey with me; some more questions answered this chapter and a little lemon squeeze, too.**

* * *

Isabella felt a sudden wave of panic; would he want to consummate their marriage right there on the plane? She was definitely not ready for that.

She decided offence was the best form of defence, pulled herself back a little and cleared her throat so she could speak. "Well, we could get to know each other a little better."

He chuckled, then bit her earlobe playfully as he pulled her closer to his body, "That's just what I was thinking, kitten."

She giggled and pushed him away playfully. "No, I mean swap information. You could tell me about yourself."

Edward had no intention of taking her to bed while on the plane. Of course, he did plan to warm her up to the idea of sex because he fully planned for them to share their first time together in his bed that night. He had planned it that way and he liked things to go to plan.

He walked her backwards playfully until she the back of her knees pressed against one of the large comfortable seats forcing her sit. He chuckled again and proceeded to strap her in tightly with her seatbelt.

He whispered as he let his fingers linger at her hip, "You need to be safe for take-off naughty Isabella."

She noticeably wriggled in her seat and he smiled with satisfaction that he had again excited her with his touch. He sat opposite her, fixed his own seat belt and crossed his long legs, all the while keeping his gaze locked with Isabella's. She wiggled a little more in her seat which only made his smile widen knowing his affect on her.

Edward tilted his head to the side, looking at his lovely bride. He already knew quite a bit about Isabella Swan, as he'd done his research as well as having had her under surveillance for quite some time. Knowing her as he did he realised that she was a curious little thing, so of course she would want to know more about him.

"Why don't you ask me a question, I'll answer it and then perhaps I'll ask you one in return. Will that help you get to know me better?"

She nodded and was about to ask her first question when young Elizabeth's voice came over the intercom, "Everyone get strapped in, we're about to take off." Isabella could hear the men in the other room give a loud cheer and Elizabeth giggled over the intercom. Clearly this was a tradition and Isabella again marvelled at the freedom Edward's daughter enjoyed.

As the plane began to taxi along the runway Isabella's hold on the arms of her chair tightened, just a little. Edward noticed and was actually surprised to realise this was something he did not know about her. "Are you afraid to fly, kitten?"

She shook her head, "No Edward, not really. I just find the take off and landing a little unsettling, it's nothing, I'll be fine."

After a few minutes in the air, Elizabeth's announcement over the intercom that they could all take off their seat belts was greeted by another loud cheer and Isabella relaxed her hold on the chair. She decided to try again with her first question for her husband but once again she was interrupted; this time the interruption came in the form of a blond, buxom steward who leaned down much lower than necessary, in Isabella's opinion, to hand Edward the menu for their meals.

Edward made a selection for himself and for Isabella as well, before sending the steward on her way, without having given her more than a casual glance. He chuckled as he noted Isabella's eyes follow the woman's exit.

"To answer your first unasked question my jealous little lioness, I don't fuck the help." He raised his eyebrows in challenge to her, daring her to deny her jealousy. He was secretly very pleased to see her possessive of him and glad see the strength he knew she possessed start to reveal itself.

She blushed a little but felt reasonably justified in her reaction; she honestly knew very little about this man. She had observed, in her short life, that many men in his position of power, including her own father, took what they wanted wherever they found it when it came to sex.

She was startled by her thoughts when Edward pulled her over to sat her on his lap, "To answer your second unasked question, I don't cheat."

She turned in his arms quite enjoying the intimacy of his hold and gave him a genuine warm smile at his words on cheating. But she didn't want to get distracted by his beautiful green eyes, or his powerful chin, or his sexy hair, no she wanted to get some of her questions answered.

"Why me Edward? You could've chosen anyone to be your wife."

He nuzzled her neck and started kissing along her jawline; she moaned and he revelled in her response to him. "Do you wish I had chosen someone else?"

This question took Isabella by surprise, she paused for just a moment before looking him in the eye cupping his cheek gently, "No Edward, I am very pleased you chose me."

"Good," was all he said before he kissed her with a ferocity that thrilled her. She could feel an excitement building in her body, a tingling feeling which she knew would be making her panties wet. She could feel his cock hardening beneath her and the sound of his guttural moan when she wriggled in his lap excited her even more.

He pulled back and smiled at her. He licked her taste from his lips, wishing that he could take her to the king sized bed which was in just the next room but he would not. "You'd better move back to your own seat before I drag you into the bedroom. I don't want our first time together to be on a plane surrounded by staff, but know this - you will be mine tonight, kitten."

He stood her up and held for a moment as she was a little wobbly on her legs, he chuckled and sat her down in her chair opposite him. "You are dangerous little one, now behave yourself and ask your questions."

She sat and grinned; she was excited and happy in that moment that her husband was so passionate and clearly intent on making their first time together special. "You haven't answered my first question, yet," she said cheekily.

He laughed, "I suppose I haven't. Well, let's see, why did I choose you? That's actually the answer to probably a few more of your questions. So let's wait until our food arrives and I'll tell you the story without risk of interruption."

She nodded and then, as if on cue, the blond steward returned with a trolley. She first opened the champagne, poured them each a glass and set the bottle in the ice bucket within Edward's reach. She then proceeded to lay out the dishes on the serving table and was about to plate their meals when Edward stood and sent her away deciding to serve Isabella himself. He'd feed her each mouthful if he could, just to enjoy watching her lips closing over the fork but he decided that particular fantasy would wait for another day.

He knew she deserved some answers. He also knew that he needed to calm his painful erection and nothing soften his dick faster than talking about his first wife.

He proceeded to plate Isabella's meal, already knowing her likes and dislikes, and then he plated his own. He passed her the plate and she waited politely for him to resume his seat before pushing him to answer her question.

"Go ahead and eat Isabella, while I tell you a little story." Isabella nodded and began to eat her food, hoping her compliance would encourage him to speak.

"I was married before as you probably guessed having met my precious daughter. Tanya, my first wife, was not from our world which was a mistake I promised myself to never repeat.

"I met her at a party in the last months of my MBA at Harvard. She was tall, with big fake tits and long strawberry blond hair. I was 24 and happily being led around by my dick. I knew this time at University was my time to sow my wild oats before coming home and taking up my responsibilities with the Family.

"It's a pretty common story really: we met, we dated, we fucked, she got pregnant and we got married. I didn't love her and despite her claims at the time I doubt she ever loved me. My parents were against our marriage as they saw her for the gold-digger she was, especially my mother Elizabeth whom my daughter is named for, but I was stubborn and wanted to do the right thing by my unborn child."

Isabella was transfixed by his voice and grateful that he was sharing such a personal part of himself with her. She almost forgot to eat only he threatened to stop talking and feed her if she didn't feed herself and she really wanted him to keep talking. Anyway, the food was delicious, as was the champagne, in fact , she noted, they were all her favourites.

Seeing her eating again Edward then continued his story pausing only to eat some food himself.

"Tanya was a slovenly, lazy bitch and a terrible mother. She wanted money and that's all she wanted. I hired someone to care for our child because I was busy earning my position in the Family and I didn't trust her to even feed the baby.

"A year after Elizabeth was born I found out Tanya was cheating on me with one of Aro's goons. He wasn't even an upper man, just some swinging dick using her to get information about me and my family in an attempt to rise in the ranks of the Volturi Family. Thankfully Tanya knew shit about our business because none of us trusted her, so all he got were my sloppy seconds."

Edward topped up Isabella's glass again and stroked her cheek gently before continuing. "I didn't want to do it but it was my duty so I went to my father with the embarrassing confession that my wife was cheating on me. He didn't blink, no doubt he knew already and was just waiting for me to come to him. He gave me the best piece of advice I have ever received. He told me to do to Tanya and her wet dick what my mother had done to him when she'd caught him cheating on her."

Isabella gasped completely caught up in his story, "What was that?"

Edward laughed, "She shot him. She was a pretty bad shot though so instead of killing him she shot him in the thigh and she missed the slut who was giving him head altogether."

Isabella's heart was thumping out of her chest; she had to ask though deep down she already knew the answer. "Did you take his advice, Edward? Did you ... do what your mother did?"

He tilted his head a little to the side and smirked a devilish half-smile. "Oh, kitten, I never miss."

He let that sink in. He was possessive and he was ruthless. She needed to understand both of these things. He stood, clearing away their plates and placing them back on the side bench. Her brought over a large piece of cake which he placed on the table before he once again pulled the still shocked Isabella onto his lap.

"Now this is something very important you need to know about both me and my daughter - we love cake. This one is actually Elizabeth's favourite cake which I buy from Dinkel's Bakery in Chicago. I made sure they'd have it on board for us and had them send the rest up to the cockpit for her to share with the pilots. But this piece, this is just for us to share. It's a vanilla and chocolate layered cake with vanilla buttercream filling; here let me feed you."

Isabella was in a stunned silence. She watched as he sliced through the cake with a long handled dessert spoon and then brought the cake to her lips. She hesitated but then opened her mouth and closed her lips around the spoon. He moaned as he watched her and then took the spoon to collect a mouthful for himself. His eyes closed as he let the cake melt in his mouth, "Hmmm, so sweet."

As he fed her another mouthful she began to relax in his arms again which made him smile. "You know we'll have to start planning our public wedding straight away, since I promised your father we'd be married as soon as it could be arranged and I may not be a good man but I am a man of my word."

He sliced another spoonful to feed to her, "We can go to Dinkel's together to choose our wedding cake, would you like that kitten?"

She nodded, still unable to speak. He had just confessed to her that he killed his first wife and her lover. She had been raised in the old ways of the Five Families and she knew it was a man's right to dispose of his wife if she were unfaithful but still, she was completely unsure how she felt about this new information.

Edward gave her a small smile. "I can see you are still upset with me; shall I tell you now why I chose you Isabella?"

Again she nodded, silently accepting yet another spoon full of the delicious cake.

"I first saw you in surveillance photographs. We had eyes on your father and you were always at his side, even as a young girl. You were always there dutifully supporting him.

"I watched you graduate high school at the top of your class, clever girl." He leaned down and kissed her nose.

"It was when you started College that my interest in you ...changed. I became intrigued by your quiet strength, I became entranced by your beauty and ... as I want to be as honest with you as I can, I must admit you appealed to the caveman within me with your innocence and your modest disposition.

"So it was then I put eyes on you specifically. I was so impressed by your strength and self-possession when you fought for your right to go to College and I was so fucking proud of you when you graduated in the top 1% of your class."

He took some cake and then offered her more but she shook her head. She wanted him to continue which thankfully he did after his lips lingered around the spoon, his tongue almost stroking the icing. Bella decided watching him eat the cake was actually better than eating it.

But then he continued and she tried to focus on his words rather than his lips. "The more I watched you, the more you reminded me of my mother Elizabeth. She was such a strong, intelligent woman who managed to balance being a wonderful attentive mother, successful business woman, and Family leader. She loved my father passionately and completely. He was such an idiot to be unfaithful to such a woman. She forgave him and he never cheated again. She loved him with her whole being... and I want that Isabella. I want you to want me... I want you to crave me."

He looked at Isabella with such a powerful intensity and passion, she was mesmerised and unable to break away from his gaze.

"I would NEVER cheat and if I ever did I would expect you to follow my mother's lead and shoot me down. You do know how to shoot don't you kitten?" She looked at him sheepishly, not wanting to lie but not wanting to admit the truth.

He grinned, "Well, I know you do, I've seen you at the shooting range when your father thought you were visiting the Blacks. Naughty girl." He kissed her nose again sweetly.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I watched you for a few years. I must admit I became a little obsessed but I knew our time would come; I didn't want you to miss the normal College experiences before being caught up in the obligations of my world. That boy Riley gave me pause, he was so desperate for your attention. I couldn't blame him but I certainly couldn't stand by while he tried to take what was mine."

She sat straight in surprise, "Wait, Riley was offered an internship with a firm in London... was that you? Did you offer him that job just to keep him away from me?"

Riley had been in many of her classes, he was a good friend and always really nice to her but he left before the start of their final year. He'd been offered the opportunity to complete his final year and take up an internship no one else had ever heard of with a prestigious firm based in London. It was an opportunity no one with any sense would turn down.

"Sorry kitten, the CEO of that firm owed me a favour and I called it in to get that boy away from you but Riley's doing fine. It's not like I shot him, although if he had touched you I might have."

She turned to him and touched his cheek, "Edward, Riley was just a friend. He wasn't interested in me and I certainly wasn't interested in him."

He smirked, "Hmm, well you might not have wanted him but he wanted in your pussy bad, trust me. Punk. Maybe I should've shot him."

He pulled her closer to him again, "I knew you wouldn't do anything rash like run off with that silly boy; you've always been a good, dutiful daughter who would never bring shame to your father. You were raised to marry within the Family, just like me, only I was an idiot and made a costly mistake.

"I knew then that I shouldn't wait any longer, in case another Riley came sniffing around. So I decided to come to your father and negotiate for your hand but then of course, that fucker Aro decided to try and overthrow my control of the cartel, so I became a little distracted. I kept eyes on you though, I had to be sure you were safe."

She turned towards him still curled up in his lap, leaning into him a little more and he in turn tightened his hold on her.

"Then a month ago Jacob Black contacted Aro to negotiate an increase in his Family's region by promising you to Caius as his bride. Aro was going to hand over your father's holdings to Jacob as a reward; even after the loyalty your father showed to both the Volturi and the Blacks. That prick Jacob didn't even consult with his own father about his plans; he's a shady dealer, no honour."

Isabella sat up at this news, she had no idea that Jacob had been dealing with her life this way. "But Caius is gay, why would Jacob marry me off to him?"

Edward threw his head back and laughed. "Yes Caius is indeed gay, but I suspect Aro may be in denial about that. Jacob wouldn't care if you were stuck in a loveless marriage so long as he got his hands on your father's holdings, which is what he was asking for from Aro. So you can see now why I decided to act when I did. I wasn't going to lose you to Caius Volturi, for fuck's sake."

He leaned forward until his lips were almost touching hers. "I've waited too long for you but now you are mine and you will stay that way."

With these words he pressed his lips to hers; she opened her mouth to him and he deepened their kiss, moaning lightly at the pleasure he felt as she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands roamed her body, gently squeezing her breast causing her to offer a moan of her own. While one hand was holding her head firmly with her hair woven in his fingers, his other hand roamed down her body.

When he got to the hem of her skirt he shifted her weight and adjusted her on his lap to give his hand better access to her inner thigh. He pulled back from their kiss just enough to whisper, "Open your legs for me kitten."

Her body shivered at his words and she slowly parted her legs just enough for his hand to slide up her inner thigh. He was nuzzling her neck, leaving kisses and small bites along the way which made her drop her head back in pleasure.

His wandering hand reached her panties and his fingers teased her through the lacy cloth. She bit her bottom lip and moaned again.

"I can't wait any longer to see you come. I was going to wait until we were home in our bed but this is just too tempting, you are too tempting." He slid her panties to one side and in the same moment he slid two fingers inside her as he bit down on her neck. She arched her back as he pumped his fingers inside her while pressing on her clit with his thumb. She looked to him pleadingly with her face flushed, her eyes wild and bright, as she panted. At the moment when her orgasm overtook her he covered her mouth with his to swallow her cries. He continued pumping his fingers in and out of her as she rode out her orgasm. As her body calmed he replaced her panties and brought his hand up to his mouth to suck her juices from his fingers.

Still panting, she watched him sucking his fingers thinking it was the most erotic thing she'd ever seen.

He kissed her again, this time just a light touch of his lips to hers. "You are delicious Isabella, I knew you would be. I look forward to feasting on you. Seeing how beautiful you are when you come makes me want you even more. But we will wait until tonight."

She leaned her head against his chest; happy and sated she drifted off to sleep in the arms of this powerful and dangerous man.

* * *

 **A/N - my favourite line: "Oh, kitten, I never miss." ...**

 **So i'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Call it a kiss

**A/N: Anything Twilight related belongs to Ms Meyer.**

 **Anything about this sexy mafiaward belongs to me but I am willing to share with you guys because you are so awesome.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I read every one and they squeeze my heart.**

* * *

Edward chuckled as Isabella's breathing slowed, realising that she had fallen asleep. It had been a long day for her. Running his fingers through her long mahogany locks, he pondered how beautiful her hair would look sprawled across his pillows as he took her tonight in his bed.

With Isabella curled up in his lap asleep, her head resting on his chest, Edward relaxed. Finally she was here, in his arms, safe, soft, beautiful and his.

Swan was a good man, he knew that, but he was still an advocate for the old ways and he had raised his daughter that way. He knew he'd have to work at encouraging her out of the old habits of being seen and not heard. She was an intelligent woman and he wanted a partner not a submissive.

But Edward knew she did have a spirited nature. Although always dutiful and respectful to her father, she had been rebellious in her own way.

He knew she'd occasionally sneak off from her father's watchful eyes. He had seen footage of her at the shooting range. Sexiest, fucking sight ever. The memory of the surveillance photos of Isabella in shooting stance in tight jeans, hugging her perfectly plump round ass and the feel of that ass now against his cock forced him to shift uncomfortably.

He knew he had to settle himself, but tonight she would be his, completely.

She had also fought for the opportunity to go to College even though she wasn't promised, engaged or married, which was the usual requirement from the Volturi aligned families. She was spirited and strong; he needed that in a partner. His life was hard. There were perks but there was a price. That was why, after the disaster with his slut of a first wife, he knew he needed a woman by his side who had been raised in the Family. Isabella was perfect for him.

She dreamed away the rest of the flight and he was content to hold her in his arms, enjoying the silence and intimacy of the moment. The blond steward came in several times to clear away their dishes and to offer him beverages; she smiled at the sight of the woman curled in his arms. He didn't need notice her smile, he didn't want anything; he was content.

Peace of mind, contentment - that was rare for Edward - with a five year old daughter, the Masen business to run, as well as being Boss of the cartel, it was rare for him to have this kind of quiet in his life. He kissed the top of Isabella's head, let his head fall back against the chair and closed his eyes; not to sleep, as he rarely slept, but to enjoy this small moment of closeness with his new wife.

When they approached Midway Airport Isabella was woken by the voice of young Elizabeth over the intercom announcing that they should put their seat belts on for landing.

As she stretched Isabella became aware that she was still in Edward's arms and that her movement pressed her butt into his lap. She recoiled quickly and blushed as he smirked at her. He kissed her ear. "I was right to call you kitten, you stretch just like a little _pussy_ cat." He stressed the word _pussy_ making her blush even more which made him laugh at her shyness.

"Get in your seat and put your belt on or Miss Elizabeth will come down here and give you a lecture on airplane safety. Believe me, she's done it to me... twice!"

Bella giggled. "Elizabeth is so confident and independent. Has she always been like that?"

"She is an old spirit in a young body. She is very bright and I like to let her explore her ideas."

Isabella smiled at him, pleased to hear the pride in his voice as he spoke of his daughter and marvelling at his open attitude.

He tilted his head slightly as he looked at her with a curious gaze. "You know kitten, I'd like to see you explore your ideas too." He smiled. "You did finish in the top 1% of your graduating class, you must've had an idea of what you wanted to do with all that knowledge?"

She bit her lip, both because they were landing, and she hated that part of flying, and also because she was wondering if she could trust this man with her dreams.

When the jet came to a stop, so too did their quiet, intimate bubble. Edward's large entourage swung back into action, unloading from the plane and packing into a waiting van and line of black SUVs. Edward was talking business with his phone back against his ear while Isabella was in the cockpit listening to Elizabeth explain the flight instruments and introducing her to the captain and co-pilot as her new mommy.

Bella was in awe once again with the fluid efficiency of Edward's team. They were packed and moving within minutes of disembarking from the plane. As they drove from the airport to her new home Isabella enjoyed all the sites she could see through the heavily tinted windows of their SUV, with Edward promising to take her sightseeing.

"Where is your home?" Isabella asked Elizabeth.

Edward interrupted his call to lean over and correct her. "Our home," he said simply and then went back to his call. Bella blushed again. Why did this man have such an effect on her. She looked at him as he leaned back in his chair. He was elegant she decided, with his long legs crossed, the long fingers of one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other reached out touching her knee.

Elizabeth was animated as she spoke, waving her arms about and practically bouncing in her seat. "We have lots of houses Isabella all around the world, don't we Daddy." She looked to him for confirmation and when he nodded she turned back to Isabella.

"We have houses in France, Italy, Ireland, New York, Seattle, and... ummm, what's that other one Daddy?"

"Australia." He again interrupts his call to answer his daughter. Bella was surprised there was no annoyance from him at the interruption. If she had done that with her father, he'd have been cross with her at the very least. It didn't surprise her to hear they had so many homes, it was what she'd expect of such a wealthy, influential man.

Elizabeth continued, "In Chicago, we have an penthouse apartment in the city but my favourite is our house in Winnetka, that means 'beautiful land' in Native American; it's really pretty there and our house is HUGE and it's shaped like a castle."

"A castle?" Bella laughed. "Well you must be a princess then to live in a castle."

"I'm no princess, am I Daddy?" she laughed hysterically.

"You are no princess but you are my baby girl." He grabbed her and tickled her until she screamed for him to stop.

He settled his daughter again and then turned back to Isabella. "We stay at the apartment most weeks and then at the house a few weekends a month, when I can."

Isabella was excited to see her new home but was starting to feel nervous given Edward's promise to consummate their relationship that night.

They pulled into a below ground garage and Edward picked Elizabeth up carrying her to the lift holding Isabella's hand as they went. He explained to Bella how to use the lifts and the personal code for their private elevator. She paid close attention hoping she would remember.

As they entered the lift Elizabeth wiggled out of his arms and stood between them holding each of their hands. Edward smirked at her and gave Isabella a wink.

The lift flew to the penthouse in no time at all and when they entered the foyer outside their apartment door, Edward pointed out all the security cameras and introduced her to the guards. "I'll introduce you to the reception and door staff tomorrow. They already have your picture and know that you're are my wife but it will be best for them to meet you as soon as possible."

Isabella wasn't surprised that he'd already let them know about her, after all it was his plan to bring her home with him. He had it all planned. She sighed lightly, knowing that her life was changing and the man beside her was the architect of her future.

Elizabeth was tugging on Edward's arm and he leaned down for her to whisper in his ear. He laughed and nodded to her. He walked over to Isabella and once again scooped her up into his arms, much to Elizabeth's amusement. "Now Daddy can carry you over the freshold properly."

"Threshold," Isabella corrected, giggling.

"Open the door, Elizabeth, I have my hands full of wife."

As the door was opened by his daughter, Edward carried his new wife into his home for the first time. He stood her on her own feet in the foyer and before she had time to look around, he kissed her hard and deep.

Elizabeth applauded and then greeted a woman who was standing quietly in the corner waiting for the couple to come up for air.

Isabella was a little dazzled but collected herself as Edward introduced her to the woman.

"Mrs Cope, may I introduce my beautiful wife Isabella Swan Masen. Kitten, this is Mrs Cope who is our most beloved housekeeper. She runs the household staff at both this apartment and at our house in Winnetka. She also ensures my darling Elizabeth is cared for when I am called away at all hours."

Isabella shook hands with the matronly woman whose hair was a far too vibrant red to be natural, especially for her age. But Mrs Cope's smile was warm and genuine and Edward seemed to feel natural and comfortable around her. Isabella didn't think Edward would often be this relaxed with anyone so she took this as a good sign and was predisposed to like the woman.

Mrs Cope had heard all about Isabella from Edward for years. She was thrilled to welcome the girl into the family at last. She reached for her and drew her into one of her famous squeezy hugs, which only made Edward laugh more.

"Welcome to the family, dear. Oh you're a tiny thing; we'll have to fatten you up."

Edward dragged Isabella back from Mrs Cope. "Oh no you don't Mrs Cope. I like her just the way she is, the only way I want her to get bigger is when she's pregnant and not until then."

Isabella blushed and Mrs Cope laughed.

"Never mind him, my dear. Have you eaten? I can whip up some food if you're hungry."

Elizabeth ran up for a hug, "We ate on the plane, Gamma Cope. And Daddy sent us my favourite cake too."

Mrs Cope started to walk down one of the hallways, "Well then you'll need a bath and a bedtime story then. Say goodnight."

Elizabeth ran into her father's arms, "Night Daddy. Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, petal. I will be here most of tomorrow."

Elizabeth turned to Isabella, "Night Mommy."

Isabella was shocked but delighted by the affection from the unassuming little girl, who had run down the hall calling for her Gamma Cope.

"Mrs Cope seems lovely Edward. Elizabeth calls her Gamma?"

"Mrs Cope has looked after Elizabeth ever since she was born, Tanya was next to useless and had no interest in changing nappies or feed times. Mrs Cope is her family and I am extremely grateful for her; she loves my daughter as much as I do."

Edward starting walking her down the hall in the opposite direction as Elizabeth and Mrs Cope had gone. "I should really show you around the apartment, but that can wait until tomorrow. Come along kitten, let's get ready for bed."

Isabella's heart started to thump in her chest; she was very nervous but not fearful, after their interlude in the plane she was also excited to feel that delicious feeling again. Edward was a man who knew what he wanted and he certainly seemed to know what he was doing as he played her body like a fiddle each time he teased her.

When they entered their bedroom she was amazed at how spacious and comfortable it was. There were some lovely armchairs in the shadows of the room and she noticed there were others set near a fireplace, which wasn't lit as it was a warm evening.

Edward walked over to a set of drawers, "These drawers are for your sleepwear and lingerie, Isabella. I took the liberty of selecting a full range for you. So choose something, go take a shower and then join me in bed. I'll go shower in the guest bathroom to give you some privacy."

Isabella walked over to the armoire, opening the drawers one after the after to find them filled with beautiful lingerie and all styles of nightgown. She heard Edward behind her and turned in time to see him leaving the room, he'd already removed his shirt.

She gasped at the sight of his muscular back which narrowed down to his slender hips but what excited her the most was the sight of his tattoo. Across the broad expanse of his muscular back and shoulders was the image of the most beautiful lion in a relaxed but regal pose. It was stunning and Isabella wanted to touch it but then she noticed Edward had stopped and was now watching her ogling him.

"Go shower Kitten, you'll have plenty of time to acquaint yourself with my body soon enough."

Isabella blushed and walked to the bathroom with her negligee selection thrown over her shoulders. The bathroom was larger than her whole bedroom at her father's house, and she had a large bedroom. There was a spa bath, a double shower, a large bathroom counter and a private room for the toilet. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. All her favourite products were there as well as her favourite brand of lady shaver. She scoffed to herself and wondered if Edward knew of her preferred brand of tampons as well. No doubt he did.

Isabella set about washing away what had become one of the longest days of her life.

When she stepped out and dried herself she slipped on the most modest negligee she'd been able to find in the short time she had to look. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair. Edward knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting for her reply. He was wearing black silk sleep pants, and his leonine stride made her feel like his prey.

"Come Isabella, I don't want to wait another moment." He took her hand and led her to the bed.

"You look beautiful. I knew this blue would suit your skin. Pity it won't be on you long." He started to kiss along her neck, "Lie down kitten."

Her heart was thumping in her chest but it was excitement not fear. He was beautiful and he was hers.

He lay her on the bed and pushed the lace cloth up along her legs, following its absence with his kisses until he was at her bare pussy. "You are glistening for me already, kitten. Let's get you good and wet shall we? He licked her once and she moaned, her legs dropping open a little wider.

"That's my girl, give your husband plenty of room to work." He nudged her knees further apart and holding her ankles he lifted her feet over his shoulders. He played with her clit as he pushed his tongue inside her and fucked her with his tongue until her back arched and she came hard. He feasted on her juices and as she came down from her orgasm he sat up smiling.

"You are so sweet and that is perfect for me because I have a very sweet tooth. You just became my favourite dessert, wife."

She giggled as he climbed her body.

He play pouted at her. "This is no time for frivolity, Mrs Masen. Your husband is about to take your virginity, this is a very serious moment."

This only made her giggle more. He pushed her legs apart as he lay between them; she realised he had removed his sleep pants and she could feel his hard cock against her sex. She stopped giggling immediately.

"Mmm, that's right; you feel just how serious this moment is now, don't you." He kissed along her jaw until his lips were lightly touching her ear as he whispered to her. "Do you feel how hard I am for you? Open for me love, let me in and I will make you mine completely."

She moaned at his words and spread her legs wider. He positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed into her. She held his shoulders bracing herself for the pain she knew would come. "Open your eyes, kitten, I want to watch you as I make you mine finally. I've waited what feels like a lifetime for this moment."

She opened her eyes and as soon as their eyes locked he thrust forward in one movement breaking her hymen and consummating their bond.

She cried out but he shushed her, comforting her with gentle kisses and soft words. He held still within her and concentrated on kissing her.

"I love kissing you," Isabella moaned.

"Call it a kiss, but I want to dip my fingers into a dark wine and paint your lips red and let it drip down your neck. I want to cup your wet chin and raise the goblet of your fine wine mouth to mine. I want to drink from you until we taste the same."

With these words Edward picked up his pace, lifting her legs over his shoulders. He thrust over and over, harder and harder, hitting a soft spot within her until Isabella came so hard she cried. Just moments later he exploded deep inside her in what felt like the longest orgasm of his life.

He fell to one side of her and pulled her to lay across his chest. He took her chin in his hand and raised her face so that she was looking into his eyes. "Thank you kitten. Thank you for sharing your innocence with me. You are mine now and forever. I am yours and I will be faithful to you always."

She smiled at his words which went straight to her heart. He was so beautiful and strong. She felt safe in his arms.

"How are you love? Are you in pain?"

She giggled. "Well, I think you've ruined me for a few days."

He laughed and squeezed her against him. "You don't have to say it back because you don't know me that well, but know this my wife, know that I love you... always."

* * *

 **A/N: ooh, I just love his tattoo.**

 **What do you like about our sexy mafiaward?**

Poem - author Peregrine:

 _Call it a kiss, but I want to dip my fingers into a dark wine and paint your lips red and let it drip down your neck. I want to cup your wet chin and raise the goblet of your fine wine mouth to mine. I want to drink from you until we taste the same._


	5. Chapter 5 About time

AN: SM wrote Twilight - I wrote this. I hope you like it.

* * *

Edward lay with Isabella sprawled over him, he softly drew his fingers through her hair. He'd slept for a short while after their love making but he never really slept long. It was a blessing and a curse. It meant that he had more time to work and think which helped him stay ahead of his competitors but it also meant that he missed the chance to dream. He'd like to dream, especially so seeing Isabella's eyes move while in her REM state. He wondered what her dreams were and how he could bring her out of her shell.

It had always puzzled him the way the Volturi-aligned Families kept their women submissive. He couldn't imagine spending his life with a woman who never thought for herself.

His mother Elizabeth was never like that and his daughter Elizabeth sure as hell wouldn't be like that either. She would take over the Family leadership from him, if she wanted it, or she could do whatever she wanted. He knew he'd have no chance to tell her what to do anyway. She had her own mind, even so young; no submissiveness there. He chuckled at the thought.

Isabella stirred a little but settled back into her dreamy sleep. Edward continued to stroke her hair and his thoughts again went to her dreams. He wanted her to be the lioness to his lion - in life, in their marriage and in business, if that is what she wanted. But here in his bed he wanted his kitten.

His thoughts drifted then to his first time inside her and his cock began to stir with the pleasure of the memories. He sighed deeply taking a long languid look over his bride's naked body, remembering the feel of her. Her plump round breasts were perfection in his hands and in his mouth. The way she opened up to him with so much trust; her pink, virgin pussy squeezing his cock so tight he thought he'd blast in the first thrust.

As his memories aroused his body, his fingers started to roam down her spine.

When she stirred giving him a clear view of her slim yet curvy body, he couldn't hold off any longer. He wanted her again and the way she was curled around him would make it very easy to just slide into her.

He gently pulled one of her legs up over his hip and ran his fingers over her pussy lips, before dipping one finger and then two inside her. He started pumping, gently at first but then she started to wake so he moved with more pressure. She moaned in such a sexy way he knew she'd be with him fully awake soon.

He whispered in her ear, "Wake up kitten, I want to fuck my wife. I want my cock inside you, pumping over and over until I make you scream. Would you like that...hmmm?"

She moaned at his dirty words and her inner walls squeezed his fingers, she was wet and he knew she was ready even if she wasn't fully awake.

"Come on kitten, I need you to say yes. Say yes to my cock, you want it inside you filling you with my seed. Say yes, kitten, please."

He rolled her over on to her back, lined his swollen cock at her entrance waiting for her permission.

She lazily opened her eyes and gave him a sexy smile. "Yes, please Edward, yes."

That was all he needed; he pulled one of her legs over his right hip and pushed forward, slowly. He watched as he finally pushed his full length inside her, marvelling at how she opened up to take him. She was so small and he overshadowed her completely. His hard cock looked almost violent moving in and out of her, he'd worry it was too much for her except for the glistening coating of her arousal.

He looked up and found his wife watching him. She had a lustful look in her eyes. "Good Morning husband," she moaned while raising her pelvis to encourage him to move.

"It is now, wife." He dipped his head down and engulfed her left breast with his mouth, while he began to pump his cock deep into her.

"Oh Edward, ... please... more..."

He looked up to her and smiled. He pulled out and turned her over roughly, positioning her on her knees. "Hold the bed frame, kitten. This is going to be a hard fucking, no gentle shit this morning."

She bit her lip and grabbed the bed frame with two hands just in time as he pushed his cock into her, hard. She screamed in shock and then the waves of pleasure overtook her; he was so deep. He pressed his hand down on the small of her back so he could penetrate even deeper. "Fuck, I love your pussy, so fucking tight."

He pulled out and dipped down behind her licking her voraciously. He coated one of his fingers in her juices and then gently slipped it inside her little rosebud while he licked her pussy. He had no interest in anal sex, never having enjoyed it at all but a little ass play with his fingers was fun.

With his finger pumping slowly in her ass and his tongue in her pussy, she came hard. She almost let go of the bed frame but he took her hands and placed them back on the bed frame. "Oh, no you don't I am rock hard and I am nowhere near finished with you yet. I've waited a long time for you kitten and it will be another long while before I have had my fill."

He pushed back into her and pumped hard, as she grunted with each of his thrusts. While still deep inside her he lay her down on her stomach, keeping her legs close together he straddled them, effectively preventing her from moving. He pumped impossibly harder and faster. She tried to move but couldn't and when he reach his hand down to her ass and pushed his pinky into her rosebud again the sensations became too much. She came so hard and screamed so loud, he was in that moment grateful his daughter's rooms were on the opposite side of the penthouse.

In that position her vagina walls squeezed him so hard that she practically milked his orgasm from him, he roared with the beautiful sensations and bit down on her neck. She screamed and came again; sated, he collapsed against her back.

They lay that way panting and trying to get their breathing under control. When he regained his senses he rolled off her, worried his full weight was too much. He went into the bathroom to clean himself up and brought out a washcloth to clean his exhausted wife. He wiped her gently and noticed that her vagina was a little puffy and pink.

"Are you alright kitten? I hope it wasn't too much for you. I promise not to take you again until tonight."

She smiled at him, still a little breathless she wanted to quieten his concern: "I really enjoyed it Edward. I had no idea that sex was so ... visceral.. so primal." She blushed a little,embarrassed by her own naïveté; she couldn't know just how much Edward actually adored her innocence.

He chuckled lightly. "You certainly seem to have taken to it well, love. If I hadn't worn your blood on my cock last night, I'd have doubted your virginal status."

She blushed again, "Well my husband certainly knows his way around the bedroom; no want of experience for you, I think."

"I was married before kitten and although I certainly wet my dick a few times after ridding myself of that harpy." He leaned across, stroked her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. "I haven't touched anyone and no one has touched me for the past three years because that was when I knew you were going to be mine."

She looked at him in shock. The men in her Family not only had their wives but more often than not they had girlfriends too, some even had more than one. Could Edward really have waited three years for her?

"Yes, kitten I did wait." He chuckled at her speaking her thoughts aloud unknowingly. "I told you, I am faithful. I. Won't. Ever. Cheat." He gave her playful, pecking kisses in between each word but then nuzzled her neck and pinched one of her nipples which was just visible under the sheet. "That is why I am so hungry for you, I've been waiting with nothing but my fantasies that I am keen to realise now that I have you here, in the flesh."

He leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted when his phone rang. He sighed, rolled out of bed and much to Isabella's delight he stalked completely naked to the small table in front of the fireplace to pick up his phone and answer it. "Yes."

He listened for a few minutes before speaking with clear irritation in his voice: "Go to my office, I'll join you there in 10 minutes."

He turned to Isabella who was staring at him, lasciviously. He gave her a smirk as his cock twitched. "Oh kitten, don't start something you can't finish. I told you no more sex until tonight. Your little pussy needs a break." He crawled across the bed and kissed her deeply leaning his body into hers before pulling back suddenly. "Sorry love no more cock for you, I have to work. I don't know how long I'll be, so sleep if you like or you can find Mrs Cope and Lizzie."

She rolled over and made a strange little whimpering moaning sound after he pulled his body from her. He laughed as he went to the shower.

When he emerged clean and dressed, he found his little wife all curled up and fast asleep. "My brave little kitten," he whispered and left her to sleep.

He strutted down the hall dressed in his crisp navy suit; he loved these suits. He had them specially made by his tailor so that he could carry three guns on his person and it didn't interfere with the line of the suit. Armani and Dior made great suits but where the fuck do you put your handgun? No, he preferred his Chicago tailor. He always looked sharp and he was also always ready for action.

He threw open the door to his office where his three most trusted men, Jasper, Sam and Alec, were waiting for him. They stood as he entered the room. He didn't speak until he sat in his office chair behind his large mahogany antique desk. He loved that desk, it had belonged to his grandfather who had imported it from England. It was Georgian or some shit, each side held four drawers and the curved, scrolled edges gave the desk a sensual but solid feel. Rubbing his hands across the desktop as he kept his men uncomfortable with his silence, Edward thought that his Isabella might like a desk to match, if she wanted a work space in here which he hoped that she would.

He looked up then at his men who had the slightly on edge look they often wore when they knew they'd disturbed the Boss' precious family time. He didn't always react well to the interruption.

Edward leaned forward folding his fingers as he spoke in his controlled, commanding way: "Would someone like to explain to me why I had to leave the warmth of my beautiful wife's bed this morning, to come in here and talk with you ugly bastards?"

When he made that crack the men relaxed a little knowing that he was in a better mood than usual. It was Jasper who spoke up, he was always their spokesman. Edward suspected that they thought Jasper had a calming influence on his temper and that might've been true. But this morning he was impatient; he had planned to share the day with Isabella and Lizzie, not cooped up in his office talking business. He waved his hand to hurry Jasper along.

"Sorry Boss. First of all, Aro's butler was found dead last night with his dick cut off."

Edward chuckled. "No surprise there. What else?"

"Second. Aro and Sulpicia landed in Milan, they'll be staying there a few nights before heading to their place in Como."

Edward was actually shocked to hear that Sulpicia was still alive, but gave nothing away besides raising an eyebrow as if curious by the news.

"What else? This isn't enough to warrant an interruption."

The men looked at each other and once again it was up to Jasper to speak. "Black is making another move. He's been trying to move money out of the businesses you've taken from them in the new deal. He's being pretty slick about it but you said he'd try something so we were ready."

"Fucker, I should've shot him in the fucking head. He must think I'm an idiot not to be ready for him. Does William know what his precious son is up to?"

"Doesn't look that way. What do you want us to do?"

"Protect our assets but let's give him a taste of his own medicine. Start siphoning off cash out of his most profitable business, let's see how long it takes him to notice."

The men chuckled and nodded in support for the plan.

"What else?"

"No that's it. We just knew you'd want to know about Jacob," Sam said, as he, Jasper, and Alec stood ready to be dismissed. There was a small knock on the door. "Enter," Edward barked expecting it might be Mrs Cope but was surprised instead to see his beautiful Isabella.

She entered the room shyly until she made eye contact with Edward who gave her a signal with a small movement of his hand and tilt up of his chin indicating he wanted her to walk tall. She immediately raised her eyes and strode more confidently towards him carrying a tray with a coffee pot with four mugs on it.

She always hosted her father's meetings and she wanted to show Edward she was happy to do the same for him. "I thought you and your guests might enjoy some coffee, Edward." She leaned the tray towards him so he could take a mug but instead he took the tray and placed it on his desk.

He leaned down so he could look directly into her eyes: "You absolutely didn't have to do that for us Isabella, though it was very kind of you. Anyway the boys are just leaving."

He took her hand and led her over to introduce her to his men. "Isabella, you already met Jasper and you might remember Alec who was in our entourage for the trip home." Edward held her right hand tightly so she thought it unwise to shake hands with his men, so she gave both Jasper and Alec a small smile and nod of her head.

"Gigantor here is Sam, he's in charge of our personal security, he's organised a body guard especially for you and you'll be meeting her tomorrow. Isn't that right Sam?"

"Yes, sir. Jane is ready to activate as soon as you need her. Let me know and I'll bring her in for the introductions and briefing."

"I look forward to meeting her, Sam. Thank you." Isabella leaned into Edward but spoke clearly.

Watching her confidently address his men pleased Edward enormously. But he was keen to get them all out of his office so he could be alone with her. "Excellent. Jane will be perfect. Thank you for the update. I'll touch base with you later today. That is all gentlemen."

Summarily dismissed, the men left immediately leaving the couple alone in the office. Edward poured coffee for himself and sat back into his office chair while Isabella roamed the room.

She leaned in occasionally to look at books and Edward watched her in silence, just taking her in. She was so very beautiful, he felt he could watch her for hours. She was wearing a lovely jersey dress which hugged her curves, especially her breasts but it was modest in design. Edward wasn't surprised in her choice.

Finally she made her way around the room and sat in the single chair in front of his desk. She sat with her long beautiful legs swept to the side, crossed at the ankles. He loved her genteel manners.

"You have some excellent books in here Edward, I might need to come and borrow some occasionally."

"Of course, you are welcome to borrow whatever you like. In fact I'd like you to think of this room as your office too. I've actually had an idea about that I'd like to discuss with you." He stood, moving around the desk and then taking her hand to gently pull her up to him. "But right now I'm hungry, let's go eat."

On the way to the kitchen he stopped and showed her rooms and features that he thought she should want to know or see.

She was very impressed with the apartment's style and size. "It's a beautiful apartment and much larger than I expected," she said.

"Well if you want to change anything, remodel or whatever just go ahead. I have your credit cards and accounts ready for you, so you can buy whatever you want. I'll take you through all that tomorrow. But today I just want to relax with you and Lizzie, okay?"

She nodded and leaned into him as they arrived in the huge kitchen to find LIzzie and Mrs Cope making pancakes together. Lizzie was standing on a chair with her own 'Lizzie's Cooking' apron to match Mrs Cope's apron which read, "Gamma Cope's cooking." Bella smiled at the sight of them.

"Morning girls, what's for breakfast?" Edward walked in and gave his daughter a squeezy hug and a kiss on the cheek, miraculously managing not to get any flour on his navy suit at all.

Lizzie giggled and waved off her daddy. "Hey Daddy, hello Bella... I mean Mommy. Gamma Cope and I are making you a special breakfast of pancakes, syrup and strawberries. You go sit at the pretty table, we're almost done."

"Yes, ma'am." Edward saluted his daughter and then walked Bella into the dining room where they found the dining table had been set with a pretty blue tablecloth and a small bunch of daisies was in the centre of the table in an adorable blue glass jug.

Four places were set and Edward held out Bella's chair as she took her seat. LIzzie arrived sans apron and her father held out her seat for her too. He then took one of the seat opposite his girls for himself.

"Here you go lovelies," Mrs Cope almost sang as she placed the food down on the table. Edward rose to hold out the chair for his housekeeper as she too joined them for breakfast. Isabella was pleased and hoped this was a normal occurrence.

"The table looks lovely Mrs Cope, thank you." Isabella gave the older woman a warm smile.

"Thank you dear, Lizzie was a big help." She gave the little girl a wink and LIzzie smiled proudly.

"So Isabella has Edward given you a tour of the apartment?"

"Yes he did, it's very lovely and much larger than I expected."

"It is probably due for some redecorating; it's a bit austere really." She gave Edward a funny teasing kind of look; clearly this was a private joke between them. "It would be good for you to add your own touch and set things the way you like them. This is your home now." Mrs Cope suggested.

"Isabella is going to be very busy, Mrs Cope. She has a wedding to plan and some business to work on for me."

"Oh, I'll help with the wedding," Mrs Cope practically bounced as she volunteered. "Edward already asked me to book a few hotels on different dates for the reception so you can choose the one you prefer."

"Thank you Mrs Cope, I would appreciate your local knowledge. I've never even been to Chicago before, I have no idea about local suppliers."

Edward was heartily eating his pancakes, but Isabella noticed he didn't drip a drop of syrup; she was rather impressed that anyone could eat pancakes so 'neatly'.

"Actually, kitten, I've already booked a wedding planner she'll be here to meet with you tomorrow at 10. She's good, you'll like her but if you don't just fire her and hire someone else."

"Edward, I'm sure whoever you chose will be fine and with Mrs Cope's assistance I am sure it will be fine. Will you be helping too Lizzie?"

Elizabeth gave her new mother a huge grin, "Sure, I can help pick the cake from Dinkel's Bakery." Edward laughed giving Isabella and 'I told you so' look. Yes, he had warned her that Elizabeth and he both had a very sweet tooth, as the syrup poured all over their pancakes was further testament.

"Oh, Daddy, can I be the ring bearer in the wedding?" Lizzie asked her father.

Bella smiled at her, glad she wanted to be involved in the wedding, it was another way she was showing her acceptance of the marriage. "Wouldn't you rather be the flower girl? Boys are usually the ring bearer."

Edward put his fork down a little louder than necessary. "Isabella, if Elizabeth wants to be the ring bearer that's what she can be." His voice wasn't angry but it had some of the tone she'd heard him use with his men. Hearing that voice from him was intimidating. She felt that Edward was making his position clear and she knew better than to argue.

Regretting his overreaction, he reached across and took her hand: "Sorry kitten, I know you've been raised to believe that girls should behave in a certain way but that's not the way of it here. I didn't mean to be stern, I apologise."

She gave him a small smile, but took his reaction as a warning, realising she had some changes to make to fit in with this new Family.

Isabella was keen to change the topic of conversation and break this awkward moment between them. Then his 'business to work on' comment came to mind and she decided to find out what he meant. If he wanted her to be more forthright, she might as well start straight away: "Edward, what did you mean that I'd have business to work on?"

"That's the idea I mentioned in the office. Three of the businesses which have recently come under Masen control are bleeding money. I need you to audit their operations and give me your assessment on why they are losing money and your recommendation for what I should do with them. That's only if you want to, of course."

Isabella was completely shocked. He was actually encouraging her to use her degree. She didn't have to beg and plead her case; he was actually offering this to her. She was starting to think that her husband was possibly the sexiest man in the world. A huge grin spread across her face.

She nodded and whispered the same answer she'd given him that morning in bed: "Yes, please Edward, yes."

Realising what she'd said and why she'd said it, Edward rose from the table. "Excuse us Mrs Cope, Isabella and I will be back later. Lizzie after lunch we'll take your mommy to our special place. Okay?"

He pulled his wife up from the table and taking her hand guided her from the room, whispering in her ear: "I'm sorry kitten, I can't wait until tonight. Not when you look at me like that. So talking business to you is like dirty talk... I think I like that." He laughed as he shut the bedroom door behind them.

Mrs Cope sighed a contented sigh as they left the room. "About time he had some happiness," she muttered as she began to clear the table.

Lizzie grabbed another pancake and two more plump strawberries as she giggled, "Of course he's happy, Gamma Cope, Daddy is in love." Then she made kissy kissy noises which made Mrs Cope choke out in laughter. "Stop being cheeky and help me clean the kitchen."

* * *

 **A/N: Happy Easter for those that celebrate. I wait all year to eat hot cross buns on Good Friday despite them being stores since Christmas!**

 **So... I like how Edward balances his work life and his family life... what do you think? I**


	6. Chapter 6 - breathe, kitten

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight. I wrote this.**

 **A huge thank you to the lovely ladies at The Lemonade Stand, as well as the individuals who have recommended this story to others, your support is humbling and much appreciated.**

 **Thanks also for the reviews on the last chapter, they were so interesting - I loved them.**

 **So ... on with the show!**

* * *

"Oh, god... god..., please."

"It's Edward, kitten, not God, now exactly what are you begging for, hmmm? Do you want more of this or this?"

"Either... both... please."

"No my love, you need to choose. Tell me or I'll leave that blindfold on for the rest of the afternoon."

"Stop teasing me, please."

"Not until you choose, do you like this better or this...hmmm?"

A small giggle erupted from young Elizabeth, "Daddy stop teasing Bella .. I mean mommy, and let her have the cake."

Edward laughed and undid the blindfold from around Bella's eyes. "Naughty girl," he whispered in her ear and kissed it before taking his seat again.

She blinked a few times and then looked down to realise she'd chosen the same as Elizabeth.

"I can't help it if I chose the same as Lizzie. The chocolate and vanilla is by far my favourite."

"Well, we'll have over 800 guests coming to the wedding so I'm pretty sure we'll need more than one cake anyway, so we can each choose a flavour. You're happy with the design of the cakes, love?"

"Oh yes, I love the traditional 3-tiered pure white design with all that lovely detailing. They'll look beautiful, don't you think Elizabeth?"

"Mmm," Lizzie hummed in agreement, still enjoying her cake.

They'd been at the bakery for over an hour sampling tiny slices of cake and drinking coffee; not Lizzie of course she was drinking milk.

Edward clapped his hands together and the manager came over recognising that Edward was ready to finalise the order.

"Yes, Mr Masen. Have you made your flavour selection?"

The Masens were very good customers and brought a lot of business to the bakery. The owner knew who they were and all the staff had been taught to keep an eye out for Edward and his daughter and treated them like visiting royalty. Now there was a fiancee to consider so the manager made a special effort to make Isabella happy while at the store. They didn't want her to steer the family away from the bakery just because she didn't feel welcome.

"I will leave it to you to decide how many cakes we need, but we are inviting over 800 people, so if you can replicate the same 3 tiered cake Isabella chose in design as many times as you need to serve 800 guests. Of course, Isabella will finalise the numbers with you prior to the event.

"We want a different flavour for each tier, I want the wedding white sponge with the Cannoli cream."

The manager turned to Elizabeth, "Do I have to guess Miss Elizabeth or are you having your favourite chocolate cake with vanilla cream?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"And you Miss Isabella? What is your choice for the middle tier?"

"They really are all delicious," she complimented. "But I think for my tier I'd like the Butter Kuchen cake with the hazelnut infused buttercream filling."

Edward picked up her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "Hmm, that sounds delicious."

Isabella blushed at the lustful look in Edward's eyes. She wanted to distract herself from the lustful thoughts she herself was experiencing from his gaze alone; she loved the look of her leonine husband, his long legs stretched out and his body in a relaxed pose.

Distraction was definitely the best strategy: "Oh, um... Edward did you see the custom cookies they have in the cabinet. Wouldn't they be lovely added to our bomboniere. We could have the Masen crest and the date of our wedding on them." She turned to the manager glad to break eye contact with her far too sexy husband, "You could do that couldn't you?"

"Why of course Miss Isabella. We could have them boxed up and ready for each guest. Would you like to add that to the order Mr Masen."

"Whatever Isabella wants, I will leave the details to you."

"Certainly, sir."

He handed his business card to Isabella who took it and placed it in her purse with a promise to call the next week to finalise the details.

"Mommy what does 'bommbomm yarie' mean?"

"Bomboniere," Isabella carefully pronounced. "It is a very old tradition. They are favors or gifts for the wedding guests from the married couple. It used to be a small gift bag with five sugar coated almonds which were symbols for the newly married couple, wishing them: happiness, health, wealth, children and a long life. But these days it can be all sorts of things and because your Daddy is such an important man, we'll probably have lots of things as Bomboniere for our guests."

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully, "I like the idea of the five almonds. Can we do them as well? I want you and Daddy to have happiness, health, wealth and a long life."

"What about children?" Edward asked her amused by the conversation.

"You already have me, silly."

"Oh, of course. Well you are certainly enough 'children' for us to handle right now, isn't that right Isabella?"

She gave him a shy smile and gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek, "One delightful little girl is plenty of 'children' for me... for now."

Lizzie beamed at her father and her new mother.

Sam walked into the private tasting room in the bakery, bent down and whispered something in Edward's ear while Isabella continued in conversation with Elizabeth.

Bella was well versed in distracting herself and others away from Family business.

She had been raised in the ways of the Family, where women and children were around the business all the time but never involved in it. She was comfortable to keep her distance from the cartel side of Edward's business and, after their intimate discussions earlier in that day, she now knew he welcomed her working in only the legitimate side of his work.

When they'd left Mrs Cope and Elizabeth at the dining table after breakfast, Edward had planned to drag Bella to his bed and fuck her senseless again but he noticed she was walking a little stiffly and realised that she really needed a break from his amorous dick. So instead of taking her to bed, he steered her towards their bathroom much to her confusion. He sat her up on the bathroom counter and gave her a devilish smirk. Keeping his eyes locked with hers he slid his hands up under her skirts and tugged her panties down. She had to shuffle her bottom to let the panties move down and she giggled at his dominant display.

She gasped at his wickedness when he held her panties up to his nose and took a long sniff, moaning at her delicious scent.

He then tossed her panties towards the laundry hamper and keeping his gaze locked with hers, he slid his hands from her knees, up her silky well-toned thighs pushing her skirt higher with his hands; he pushed her thighs apart as she held her breath. He leaned forward to whisper to her: "Breathe, kitten, breathe." He dropped a folded towel on the floor and dropped to his knees resting on the towel. He nibbled his way down her thigh and pulled her bottom to the edge of the counter, slipping her feet over his shoulders. He took one long lick of her pussy, moaning at the taste. She leaned back on her elbows to keep her balance and moaned at his intimate touch.

He sat back for a moment, "Isabella your poor little pussy is all swollen and red. Now keep your legs wide apart for me baby, I'm going to eat your pussy and make it feel all better."

He dove back between her thighs; he was voracious, licking and nibbling as his fingers gently pushed in and out of her. He slipped one hand under her and he slipped his pinky into her small tight rosebud, causing Bella to groan. With all his attentions she started to shake and she could feel her orgasm building. He nibbled on her clit, while his fingers played in her pussy and ass. The combined feeling was so overwhelming, she was panting and moaning.

"Let go, kitten. Give me your orgasm, come on." At that he bit her clit and she screamed with pleasure, her orgasm creating a wave of wetness which he then feasted on.

As the shaking stopped and she started to calm, Edward sat back, his chin and mouth covered in her juices.

"Delicious," he smiled, feeling victorious for bringing his young wife to orgasm yet again.

He gently lowered her legs and pushed her to sit more comfortably on the counter.

"Now as much as I'd like to fuck the shit out of you right now, I think we need to give you at least a day's rest from my cock. I'll just have to eat you out again tonight, instead because I honestly don't think I can stay away from your delicious sex for a whole night. But right now, I'm going to run you a bath to soak in."

She couldn't bring herself to comment or speak in any way. Content to watch this amazingly sexual man move around the room. The curve of his strong muscular back only made more entrancing by the glorious lion tattoo.

He found some bath salts in the cupboard. "I use this in the bath when I've overworked my muscles in the gym, it will probably work for your overworked pussy too." He was chuckling now and she was contemplating kicking him if he'd just come a little closer to her, but she still couldn't move.

While the bath filled with hot water and the scent of the bath salts filled the air, Edward stalked towards Isabella placing his large hands under her arms and lifting her from the counter. As he stood her on her bare feet, she felt tiny against his large frame. He unzipped her dress and pushed it from her shoulders. His movements were determined and overly practiced in Bella's opinion especially when he unclipped her bra with a mere flick of his fingers.

He smiled at her and raised his hands to fondle her breasts. "I love your tits, Bella. Plump, full and firm. One day my child will feed at your breast. What a sight that will be."

She blushed at his words and he chuckled at her blush. He fucking loved her blush.

He stripped out of his clothes and they stepped into the bath together. He turned her so her back was to his chest and then lowered them so they were settled in the deep bath, soothing water.

Enjoying gentle touches and soft kisses, neither of them taking their touches any further, they took the opportunity to talk together in the intimacy of the moment.

Isabella whispered, "Edward, what are your expectations of me?" She turned a little in his arms. "I mean, you clearly want me to be your lover, a mother to your daughter and now you are offering me the chance to use my degree and work for you. It is a little overwhelming ... in a good way. I just need to know what you ... expect of me. I am a little confused, this is not the kind of marriage I was raised for... in a good way. Am I making any sense?"

He wanted to laugh at her confused face, with the cute little crinkle between her eyebrows, but he knew she'd be hurt if he laughed. "Isabella, why don't you list off the things you want to know about and I'll give you my decision on each of them?"

She turned around again and started to run the soapy cloth up her arms as she thought about his proposal. It seemed like a good idea. She needed some answers.

"You are okay with my working?"

"Yes, but only in one of my businesses and only the legitimate ones."

She nodded, she was happy with that.

"You want me to have your children?"

"Yes, but maybe not right away. I don't want to wait too long though. Anyway, you're on birth control right now. So it is moot for now."

She was quiet for a moment, not surprised that he knew this personal detail about her, but embarrassed. "My father insisted I go on birth control when I went to College. I tried to tell him that I would never be unfaithful to my future husband but he wouldn't listen. I have been on the shot for the past couple of years. I had one just two weeks ago." She whispered the last part.

"Well then, for the moment no talk of babies but believe me kitten, I want you round with my child within the next two years, okay?"

"I'd love to have your child, Edward," she said with full and honest conviction.

He kissed the top of her head. "Good girl."

"Are we really going to have a big traditional public wedding?"

"Yes and I want it soon, kitten. I gave my word to your father that I would make an honest woman of you. Can't have the world thinking we're living in sin. Outsiders don't know of our Family traditions, they don't know we are already married. So for the public perception and to fulfil Family expectations we must have the wedding. Now what else?"

She smiled to hear him use the expression 'what else', she'd heard him use with his men. "I think that's enough for now." She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck, "There are some things in my raising that I like Edward, and I want to do them for you?"

He was distracted by the way the water flowed off her tits and he could feel his overzealous cock start to rise again. "Oh yes, what things might that be?" He was rather hoping that she was talking about blowjobs, but he didn't think that anyone would've taught her that, anyway his hopes were soon dashed.

"I'd like to cook for you sometimes. I like to bring you coffee and host your guests. I want to please you, Edward, as your wife."

Again his mind went to a vision of her kneeling between his legs and sucking him off. "You do please me Isabella. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. So long as you are safe and careful."

She smiled at the memory of his words, as she continued to distract Lizzie from her father's and Sam's conversation by looking in the cake display cabinets and choosing a special treat to take back to Mrs Cope.

When Edward rejoined them they took their boxed gift and headed to the car.

"I need to go to New York for a few days, kitten. But I won't leave until tomorrow," he whispered into her ear so that Elizabeth didn't hear him.

Bella nodded, she wasn't upset, this was normal - this was expected. Her husband was a powerful important man with many responsibilities. The best way to support him was to understand the demands placed upon him.

When they returned home, Mrs Cope was just dismissing the cleaning staff, who had spent hours cleaning the already clean apartment so that it was pristine. Bella knew enough about Edward to know that he liked things just so. She decided that it would be wise for her to talk with Mrs Cope to find out more about the running of the household, which should would do while Edward was in New York. She also needed to know Lizzie's schedule as well as Edward's.

Lizzie gave her gift to a surprised but grateful Mrs Cope and then headed to her room to play as Edward took Bella to his office to talk about what he wanted her to do while he was away.

He walked her around his desk and sat her on his lap as he took his seat in his large office chair. He tapped his fingers on a three large folders piled on top of each other.

"Now kitten, these folders hold information about the three businesses I mentioned to you this morning. They are part of our Family's portfolio; two were originally from the Volturi Family and the other one was in the Black family but I actually think it was originally a Swan business. Each one looks good on paper and by rights should be doing well. But each one is losing money, I need to know why. That's your job...if you want it, of course."

Isabella leaned forward, tentatively opened the top folder and started fingering through the pages. Edward watched her eyes light up as she read the information, he knew then she would definitely want the job. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her neck as he closed the folder.

She gave the closed folder a longing look and he chuckled. "Now, now you can play with your business empire while I am away, my little tigress, but while I am here I want all your attention."

She giggled and snuggled back into his arms as he stroked her hair.

"How long will you be in New York," she asked, enjoying the scent of him which was filling her senses.

"I don't know but I am already looking forward to coming home."

* * *

 **A/N - so next chapter they are separated - so that should be interesting to write.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Dinkel's is a real bakery too folks. I loved researching that except it made me hungry for cake!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sword of Justice

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight. I wrote this.**

 **I am so grateful for all your reviews, follows and recommendations. Thank you all for your support. So Edward's loose in New York without his kitten…. what's he up to?**

* * *

 **New York ...**

"Relax Edward, my friend, it's time to have some fun. The negotiations are over and now it is time to celebrate. Get a couple of the girls and enjoy yourself."

Stefan leaned across to his brother Vladimir as he wrapped his arms around Edward's shoulders, pulling the three men's heads into a huddle: "Oh my dear Brother, don't you know that Edward is celibate. He is a monk. No pussy, no cock, no sex at all." He laughed as he slapped Edward's shoulder and they all leaned back. Edward flipped him the bird and sculled his vodka shot.

Vladimir pulled one of the bar girls over to him as she passed by and spread her legs around to straddle his lap as she giggled. He turned to his brother laughing: "Oh Stefan my brother, don't _you_ know that Edward is married now. He married Swan's daughter so maybe he is finally getting some pussy." As he said pussy he stuck his hand under the girl's tiny skirt and squeezed between her legs. She squealed and giggled as Stefan slid her down onto her knees and started to undo his trousers.

Edward had had enough of the Romanian fuckwits and wanted to head out but they had just finished a week of negotiations and finally signed a profitable deal that he'd been working on for months. Socialising with them was an unfortunate consequence. "You're a pig Vladimir. Don't talk about my wife while you've got your tiny prick in that slut's mouth."

Vladimir just moaned as the girl went to town on his dick while Edward and Stefan called for another round of drinks.

This was the private room in Edward's 'gentlemen's' club; his father gave him the place for his 18th birthday and it was his first chance to prove his business skills to his father. He turned it into a gold mine. There was the main dance club which was one of the hottest clubs in New York and on the top floor he created a private 'gentlemen's club where the dancers were fully nude, the bar staff, both men and women, were all hookers and members were encouraged to do whatever they wanted, so long as there was no violence; it wasn't a kink place.

'Gentlemen' were scarce but memberships were sought after and the waiting list was lengthy even with the $200,000 a year base membership price tag.

It was a very profitable spot as well as a great place to entertain his business partners.

When the dancer on the stage finished her set, she came down to Edward who had called her over. He nodded his head at Stefan and she immediately stepped over to him gave him a smile, knelt between his legs, pulled his zipper down and swallowed his cock in one very well-practiced manoeuvre. Stefan moaned his thanks to Edward as his head dropped back against his chair.

Vladimir, done with his girl who walked away with a $200 tip, was filling their shot glasses with vodka.

At that moment the lesbian sex act started on the stage and after rubbing each other all over with oil they lay on the ground in the 69 position to eat each other out. Stefan forcefully held the head of the girl who was sucking him off, pushing her into his pelvis as he fucked her mouth and came down her throat .

Edward laughed as Stefan lost his load down the girl's throat: "Everyone loses their shit when Tina and Trina go at it on stage."

Stefan thanked the girl, apologised for being rough, and sent her away with $500 shoved in her hands.

"I love this club Edward. Are you sure you don't want to sell it to me?" he said as he zipped up his pants.

Edward laughed, "Fuck off. I made my first million in my own right with this club. You can always apply for a membership but there's a two-year wait but I might move you up the list."

The men lifted their shot glasses, and Edward raised a toast: "Here's to a successful partnership."

"Fuck yeah," all three men shouted and then threw back the ice cold vodka.

"Seriously Masen, my brother and I have been waiting years for those fucking Volturi scum to get what they deserved so we could work with someone with honour. Fucking Aro was always upping the tribute and then shorting the supply. Asshole!"

"Stefan, Aro was a greedy bastard but he's gone now and Caius is under my thumb," Edward said. "You won't have to deal with the Volturi anymore, I've reduced their territory so New York is all mine. I'll honour the deal I made with you today."

Edward stood to leave, he called over the floor manager, "Joe, give my guests whatever they want."

"Of course, Mr Masen, only the best for your personal guests."

"Where are you going Edward? Vladimir and I are only just getting started. Stay and party with us."

Edward threw back one more vodka shot: "Sorry my friends, but I have some business to attend to and then I head home to Chicago. I have an outsider wedding coming up in a few weeks, you'll both come of course?"

"Of course, Edward. We want to see the girl who has your balls. We hear she is a real beauty."

"Ea deține inima mea," Edward said in Romanian (she holds my heart). He knew they'd love that shit.

The two brothers stood and offered him another drink and the three held up their glasses and it was Vladimir this time who raised the toast: "To Isabella."

"Fuck yeah," they yelled again and threw back their drinks.

Edward finally extricated himself from the two brothers and headed out to join Sam who was waiting in his car.

"Is the package at the warehouse?"

"Yes sir."

"Chicago? Anything to report?"

"Your former in-laws arrived at the apartment today. Ms Bella hosted them for two hours and then they left."

"Shit. I'd better call. They weren't due until next week, what the fuck were they doing there today?"

"They were in town to see to see a show... apparently 'The King & I" is playing at the Lyric."

Edward raised a brow at Sam who raised his hands defensively: "Don't look at me boss, Mrs C told me... I don't fucking know."

Edward pulled out his phone to call but seeing the time changed his mind: "Shit, it's 3 here so it's only 2 back home. Bella will be asleep. I'll call before we take off later."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Edward's head was splitting from all the Vodka and spending so much time with the Romanian fuckwits. When they arrived at the warehouse and Sam gave him the all clear to exit the car, he was impatient to get this done and head home.

He powered into the warehouse, weaving through the well remembered halls to arrive in the holding room. Jasper was waiting, sitting staring at a man tied to a chair whose mouth was taped shut with a blindfold covering his eyes.

Once he saw Edward enter the room, Jasper stood, pulled the hostage's blindfold from his head and ripped the tape from across his mouth. The man screamed with the shock and pain.

Edward stood at a distance waiting for Jasper to move away from his prey.

Jasper leaned down to the man and whispered in his ear: "You are so screwed, Embry. You stole from the Family and now here's the Lion to deal with you."

Jasper moved his chair and sat at a considerable distance from the traitor. He knew Edward needed no help to deal with this scum.

Edward removed his jacket and handed it to Sam who also stepped back.

Edward's mane of shaggy bronze hair, his strong and leonine physique, and his glaring green eyes combined to be a terrifying sight to behold. Embry felt the warm flow of urine flow down his legs, literally pissing himself at the sight of the Lion as he stalked towards him.

"Mr Masen, please this is all a mistake. I wouldn't steal from the Family. I am loyal. There's been a terrible mistake."

Edward silently paced around the pleading traitor and stopped just a few feet in front of him.

His voice was low and menacing: "Now Embry, don't whine like a little bitch. You were caught red-handed. Not only have you been stealing from my pocket, but you've been sleeping with the enemy."

Embry was crying and trying to deny the accusation but Edward's movements were slow and menacing. Embry was morbidly mesmerised as he watched Edward fluidly remove his custom colt.

Edward looked at the gun and smiled: "I love this gun. It has a name. Did you know that?"

Embry shook his head silently.

"I had its name engraved on the barrel. Tell everyone what it's called, Embry."

Embry squinted at the barrel and sobbed out: "Sword of Justice".

"That's right, it's the sword of justice. Do you know why I called it that?"

Again Embry shook his head.

"I called it that because it is the weapon I use for executions - to bring justice on the sinful."

Embry sobbed out: "Please Mr Masen, I have a family."

Edward pressed the gun against Embry's forehead: "Were you thinking of your family when you were stealing from the Cartel, trying to make us weaker? Were you thinking of your family when you were fucking that slut?"

He walked around the bound man and leaned down to whisper in his ear: "But don't worry Embry we'll take care of your family. In fact, I believe your half-brother Paul is more than happy to step in and care for your wife and child. After all, they haven't done anything wrong. Just you. You are the only one to be punished."

Edward walked around to face Embry being sure not to step in the puddle of urine surrounding the chair.

He pointed his gun at Embry's head: "I have seen all the evidence and let me put you out of misery and confirm that you are indeed going to die tonight and that I am going to kill you. Now, you can tell me who you've trading our business to and then I can kill you with one clean shot to your brain, ceasing all function so that you die immediately and painlessly.

"Or I shoot you over and over and over again in the most painful parts of your body and let you bleed out in agony. Your choice - you have 10 seconds to decide."

Embry immediately started vomiting out names, dates and details which Jasper wrote down. Once Embry had spilled his guts telling them all he knew he begged Edward to spare his life.

Edward walked over to him and shot him seven times including one shot to his gut. Embry screamed with pain: "Oh my god... you said ... you said you'd ... just use one shot ... if I talked."

Edward spat in his face and roared: " **You're a fucking traitor and a thief.** I don't owe you a fucking thing. Just be grateful I want to go home to bed my beautiful wife or I'd stay here and cut your limbs off one at a time while you were still breathing. That's what I usually do to traitors."

Edward shot him one more time blowing out Embry's left knee, then turned and nodded to Jasper, who had his orders. He was to wait until Embry bled out and then oversee the clean up. Jasper would stay in New York to follow up on the leads from Embry's confession. Jasper was a cold-hearted assassin. He'd kill everyone Embry mentioned and be back in Chicago before anyone realised what had happened.

Sam and Edward loaded back into the car and headed to the airport.

Edward sat in the back, pulled out his phone and dialled William Black: "Hello William. It's Edward. I am in New York."

"Are you enjoying your visit?"

"Yes, but I am a bit disappointed. I was hoping to catch up with your man Embry while I was in town but he was out with his Irish friends."

William sighed. There was a long pause before he spoke again: "I'll let Rachel know he'll be late home."

"That's okay, I already let Paul know. He'll look after Rachel."

"Good night Edward."

"Good night William, see you at the wedding. Perhaps Paul can bring Rachel?"

Edward ended the call and sighed. He was going to have to do something about the Black Family. William needed to clean house; Jacob was a fucking idiot who was sloppy and malicious. Paul was proving to be a good asset in the Black Family for Edward and a possibility if he needed to force some action.

For the rest of the car trip he scrolled through his messages, stopping to enjoy the messages from Bella. They'd called and texted every day he'd been away. She was having fun teasing him and he was enjoyed being teased.

As he boarded the plane he texted his Bella to let her know he was heading home. He took his seat and while he was tightened his seatbelt his phone pinged. He opened the message, let out a groan and adjusted himself. His cock was reacting to the gorgeous selfie Bella had sent to him. She was lying in bed wearing a sheer navy blue lace nightie, her hair was flowing over the pillow and she looked relaxed from sleep.

He couldn't wait to get home, slip into that bed and rip that fucking nightie off her.

He texted her back: 'Don't pull the Lion's tail, kitten. I bite."

* * *

 **A/N: A shorter chapter this week but i decided to separate the New York activity from the Chicago mischief.**

 **Next time we're back in Chicago… wonder what's been going on while Edward's been in New York … while the cat's away…**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8 - silly boy pants

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight and some other stuff. I wrote this and some other stuff too.**

 **So last time we had a glimpse of Edward's time in New York; let's see what his kitten was up to in Chicago while he was away.**

* * *

Mrs Cope rushed down the hall and burst into the playroom looking for Isabella. She was brought to a sudden stop, however, at the sight of Lizzie and Bella laughing, covered in paint splashes and painting a wooden rocking chair.

Mrs Cope couldn't help but join their laughter: "What are you two up to now?" All week she had watched with delight and relief as Bella spent time with Lizzie, getting to know the special little girl and enjoying mostly messy activities together.

Lizzie jumped up: "Gamma we're painting Daddy's chair with flower petals all over it. Do you think he'll like it?"

Bella and Lizzie had bought the chair while on one of their outings this week. They'd been shopping for new furniture pieces to add to Lizzie's rooms which Bella thought were a little spartan and formal. She wanted to give Lizzie's rooms a younger, more relaxed atmosphere.

They'd bought new bookcases, a number of bean bags, a large comfy couch, a beautiful floor rug, some more shelving and lots of scatter cushions.

Mrs Cope had told Bella that Edward always read to Lizzie at night before bed whenever he was home, so when they'd found the large, wide rocking chair in one of the many stores they'd been to, Bella thought it would be perfect for Edward and Lizzie to share when reading stories together.

Of course, then Elizabeth decided to paint it with pretty flower petals since his nickname for her was 'petal' and that's how Bella and she ended up covered in pastel coloured paint.

"I think your father will love it, my little monkey. Now, I just need to speak with Bella in private for a moment, okay?"

Lizzie nodded and started to pack away her paints.

Bella followed Mrs Cope into the hallway: "Is there a problem Mrs C?"

"Well, I don't know my dear. Lizzie's maternal grandparents have turned up for a short visit. Apparently they're in town to see a show."

Bella's eyes bugged wide and she quickly turned to see if Lizzie could hear them but she was happily packing up their paint materials, blissfully unaware. Bella whispered: "Tanya's parents? Do they see Elizabeth often? I should call Edward."

"Yes, Tanya's parents. No, they don't see her often. I already called Edward; Sam answered his phone as he's in conference so we can't disturb him.

"Bella, this is your home and if you don't want them here, I can ask them to leave. They had a scheduled visit next week and they know Edward doesn't really approve of them turning up unexpectedly but it does happen from time to time."

Bella took a deep breath: "Does Lizzie like them?" If Elizabeth didn't like them, she would send them away but she wouldn't deny her new daughter time with her grandparents if she wanted to see them.

Mrs Cope thought for a moment before answering, because in truth she wasn't sure if Lizzie did like them: "I cannot say for sure, she's usually happy to see them when they have a visit and they never stay very long. I think Edward makes them ... nervous."

Bella giggled at that. Power just oozed from Edward. She was sure most people would sense the danger and naturally become nervous near him.

"Here's what we'll do: I will meet with them while you get Lizzie cleaned up, but we might wait before letting her know they are here in case I need to ask them to leave. I don't want her upset."

Mrs Cope gave her a warm smile and agreed with this approach: "First, I'll go seat them in the formal lounge and let them know to wait there." She started to walk away and then she hesitated to look back at Bella: "Um... you might want to change before meeting them. They're a bit... stiff."

Bella looked down at herself and chuckled. She was wearing short shorts and a tank top and she was completely covered in paint splatters. She walked back into the playroom: "Lizzie love, I am going to shower and change. I have some guests who've arrived unexpectedly. Mrs C. will come back to help you clean up, okay?"

Lizzie just nodded as she happily moved around the room packing away the paints. Bella took a moment to admire her daughter's independence before heading to her own rooms to change.

She jumped in the shower and scrubbed the paint splatters off herself. She didn't have time to wash her hair so she decided to just whip it on her head in a messy kind of bun.

She stood in her walk-in cupboard, wrapped in a towel, wondering what the hell one wears when meeting the parents of your husband's ex-wife whom he shot for cheating on him... something in royal blue?

Bella found a modest but stylish blue suit dress and matching shoes. Once dressed she lightly dusted some powder on her face, adding only a little mascara and lip gloss.

She walked down the hall and stepped into the formal lounge to find an elegant couple sitting in silence, waiting as instructed.

As she entered the room, the man stood while the woman merely turned her head and said: "Oh at last, you must be the new nanny. Can you run along and get Elizabeth please? We've already been kept waiting for over 15 minutes, which is completely unacceptable."

The woman was haughty and no doubt expected her tone to intimidate the young woman before her. She was wrong.

Bella walked further into the room and quietly folded herself elegantly into one of the single lounge chairs: "I'm afraid I'll be unable to do that just yet as I have yet to determine if I will allow you to visit with Elizabeth."

The man sat next to his wife: "And who might you be that you think you get any say in whether we visit with our granddaughter?"

"Isabella Swan, Edward's fiancee."

The woman was shocked: "Edward is getting remarried?" She looked to the door nervously: "Is he here?"

"Yes, he is getting remarried. No, he isn't here. Which brings me to my first question, why are you here? I understood you were expected for a visit next week."

The man spoke then: "We are in town to see a show at the theatre, so we thought we'd stop by and visit with Elizabeth." His tone was a little defensive though he tried to rein it in. He was not happy at being questioned by this young woman, but knowing she was engaged to Edward made him wary of confronting her for her impudence.

"I see," she replied. "I am surprised you didn't call ahead to let us know you were coming; you are lucky to find us at home. Lizzie and I have been quite busy with preparations for the wedding."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Bella as she spat out: "Lizzie? Her name is Elizabeth. That was my darling daughter Tanya's favourite name and I would ask you to respect that and use it in full."

"I understood Lizzie was named for her paternal grandmother, Edward's mother, Elizabeth Masen," Bella hit back calmly.

The woman only huffed, while the man asked: "I would like see our granddaughter, if it is not too much trouble. We don't often get to see her. We contested for custody after our daughter's death in that unfortunate accident. Only of course Edward insisted on keeping her with his 'family'."

Bella didn't miss the hint to their knowledge of Edward's mafia connections, but was surprised to hear this man refer to his daughter's death as an 'unfortunate' accident. Surely a father would use 'tragic', or 'horrific' or some more emotional word. She was equally surprised to hear they had tried to take Lizzie from Edward, though she doubted they stood much of a chance.

This information did make her wonder at the timing of their visit with Edward away. Perhaps they still wanted custody and were here to test security in his absence.

"Mr and Mrs Woods, I will only allow you to see Lizzie if she agrees to the visit and then only under my supervision. If you are agreeable to these terms I will go talk with LIzzie."

The older couple were shocked by her firmness and frustrated that she was a gatekeeper to their granddaughter, but they agreed to her terms and sat quietly while Bella left the room to speak with Lizzie.

On her way to Lizzie's rooms, Bella shot a text to Jane to ask her to be available in case she needed to remove the Woods forcibly, though she hoped it wouldn't come that. Jane texted back that she was watching them on the security stream. When Bella met with Jane on the first day after Edward left, Jane had shown her all the security measures around the house, including the security cameras in most every room.

Bella then sent a text to Sam to ask that he let Edward know that she was letting the Woods see their granddaughter but under her personal supervision, and that Jane was watching on security footage.

Lizzie wasn't very enthusiastic about seeing her maternal grandparents but agreed to the visit. Mrs Cope had helped her clean up and change into a soft blue blouse which looked lovely with her long strawberry blond hair, dark blue denim jeans, and sparkly navy blue ballet flats. She looked lovely and, walking hand-in-hand with Isabella, Mrs Cope thought they looked perfect together.

As the three of them entered the room Mr Woods stood once again while Mrs Woods barely managed a smile as she reached her hand towards Elizabeth: "Elizabeth, come here child."

Lizzie looked to Isabella, who gave her an encouraging smile, before walking over to her grandparents.

"Hello Grandma Woods, Grandpa Woods," Lizzie said in an unnaturally quiet voice as she sat beside her grandmother.

"What are you wearing child, a pretty girl like you should be in a pretty dress, not these boy's clothes."

Lizzie slumped slightly but then regained her passive composure. Bella realised at that moment that Elizabeth was just putting on a brave face and was being dutiful, just like she herself had been many times in her own young life.

Bella didn't want her daughter to feel imposed upon by these people: "Lizzie looks beautiful in whatever she wears, don't you agree Mrs C."

Mrs Cope walked in and sat on a single chair near Bella, smiling encouragingly at her young charge: "Yes, our Lizzie knows her Daddy likes her to wear whatever she likes and not have to be wearing formal dresses all the time."

One of Mrs Cope's younger assistants came in with a tray of tea, coffee and juice as well as a tiered stand with biscuits and small slices of cake.

"Lizzie, why don't you offer your grandparents one of the cookies we made this morning?" Bella asked.

Elizabeth jumped up, lifted the cake stand and offered the selection to her grandmother.

"Oh no, my dear. I never eat cake or cookies. Too many calories, I need to watch my figure."

Bella sighed at the woman's vanity and selfishness.

Mr Woods, however, took a cookie though he didn't eat it and left it on his plate.

Mrs Cope and Bella both took one of the homemade cookies and made a great show of enjoying them.

"Miss Swan, if you expect to keep a man like Edward Masen, you'd better not keep eating those sugary cookies. He'll dump you if you get fat."

Bella deliberately took another cookie and again made a great show of how much she enjoyed it, making both Mrs Cope and young Lizzie, giggle.

After a few more minutes of formal questions about how she was doing at preschool, the Woods stood to leave.

By this time, Lizzie had snuggled in between Mrs Cope and Bella.

Mrs Woods leaned down to place a kiss on Lizzie's cheek: "We'll see you next week for our scheduled visit. I thought we might go shopping. Your mother always loved going mommy-daughter shopping with me, we'll have our hair and nails done and I'll buy you some pretty dresses instead of these silly boy pants."

Bella stood to walk them out the door but before she left she placed a soft kiss on the top of Lizzie's head and whispered: "I love your silly boy pants."

Lizzie giggled and leaned into her Gamma Cope's loving arms.

Bella walked the Woods to the front door where Jane was waiting as a show of available force if needed. Jane was small but she was fierce and the sight of her visibly intimidated Mr Woods who leaned away and attempted to move his wife out of the apartment but Bella blocked their path.

"Mr and Mrs Woods. If you ever wish to spend time with my daughter Lizzie again, you will never again make derogatory remarks about her choices. My Elizabeth is a strong, intelligent, kind-hearted child who has been raised by a strong, intelligent, powerful father and a wonderful kind grandmother, Mrs Cope.

"She has been encouraged to make her own choices and to follow her dreams. Believe me when I tell you that I will never again sit by quietly and listen as you belittle her choices."

Bella turned to Mrs Woods and stepped closer to her pointing her finger with a fearsome, determined expression on her face: "And you will most certainly NOT be taking my daughter mommy-daughter shopping to have her nails done - she is five years old! An appropriate activity with your five-year-old granddaughter would be to take her to a Disney or Pixar movie followed by lunch at Wishbone family restaurant."

She stepped back then to leave a path for them to exit: "But you won't be going anywhere with my girl unless I am right there with her. And just to be clear, where I go Jane here goes."

Jane led the Woods to the lift foyer ensuring that her handgun was visible as she waited with them. After they left she walked back into the apartment and gave Bella a huge smile and mock salute before heading back to the security quarters.

Bella headed back to Mrs Cope and Elizabeth in the lounge. Lizzie looked a little down so Bella decided to change their evening plans: "I was just thinking we might go out for dinner tonight. What do you feel like Lizzie?"

"Pizza!"

Mrs Cope laughed at the predictability of Lizzie's response, as she always chose pizza: "Come on then my little monkey, let's call and book us a table at Spacca Napoli, you'll love it Bella, it's great fun and the food is fantastic!"

Bella called after them: "I'll just change into some silly boy pants and I'll meet you in the foyer."

Lizzie laughed and Mrs Cope gave Bella a thumbs-up for cheering up her special girl.

Bella knew that there were jeans in her wardrobe somewhere, even though she'd never imagined wearing them to go to a restaurant. Her father would never allow it; she was always expected to dress like a young lady, even when they were dining in a casual restaurant.

They had a great time at the restaurant and Bella fell in love the food, repeatedly saying it was the best pizza she'd ever had. Before they left Bella took a selfie of herself, Lizzie and Mrs Cope eating a slice of pizza; you could even see Jane in the background on duty. She sent the image to Edward with a smiley face saying how she looked forward to coming back to the restaurant with him next time.

There was no reply but she knew from their pattern over the last week that he would reply when he was free. They had been exchanging sweet texts, fun photos and sexy messages all week. It had been a relief to her to discover Edward's flirty, fun side. He sent her photos of interesting things in New York and she sent him pictures from her activities in Chicago.

When Edward left for New York he left Isabella thoroughly sated and feeling a little tender as well. He'd kept to his word and let her rest the night before but in the morning he made love to her tenderly in their bed, then took her hard and fast from behind, bending her over the bathroom counter and then enjoyed her slow and intense in the shower.

He'd said that while he was away he wanted her to feel him and remember their time together.

As if she could forget.

Just days before meeting him she had been a single virgin, living with her loving if a little overbearing father. She'd expected that some day soon she would become the obedient, submissive wife to the man of her father's choosing; though her expectations for a good match were not high, given her father's diminished standing within the Family.

But there she was, married to one of the most powerful and dangerous men in the country to whom she had given her virginity and trust willingly.

Her body ached deliciously from his possession and, though these sexual feelings were previously unknown to her, she felt them to be natural and longed for her husband's return so that she could continue to explore these new desires.

She also longed to continue exploring his beautiful, muscular body. She loved the feeling of holding on to his arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her mercilessly. She blushed at the thought of it, though there was no one there to see her as she lay in their bed that night alone craving her husband's touch.

She could feel her body responding just to the memory of first running her fingers over his gorgeous lion tattoo and marvelling at the sight of his thick, long cock grow in her hand as she stroked him to orgasm. When she'd first seen him erect she tried to hide her panic but he saw her fear and begged her to trust him to ready her to take him and he did. He knew exactly how to prepare her and how to bring her pleasure.

She smiled remembering how he'd told her again how much he loved her. He'd whispered it in her ear as he made love to her and he'd roared it as he came while they were in the shower.

She couldn't claim to love him back... yet, but she knew that she would grow to love him and she was certainly grateful to him.

Grateful that he had claimed her, making her his wife, making her a mother and now offering her the chance to work alongside him in the legitimate Masen Family businesses. She rolled in the bed excited and happy with the turn her life had taken, looking every bit the young woman that she was.

It's not that her life before Edward was harsh or that she was unhappy exactly; it was more that she was unfulfilled with no likelihood of ever being able to pursue her dreams.

While in her father's house, Bella had pushed to study business at College. She enjoyed it and she was good at it. Although she knew it was unlikely, given the traditions of the Volturi-aligned Families, that she would be allowed to pursue a career she had hoped her business acumen could be of help to her father and even her future husband, whoever he turned out to be. She had watched her father's fortunes mysteriously wane over time and knew something needed to be done before he lost his rank altogether.

Edward's surprising display of support for Charles at the conference as well as his taking Isabella as his wife would go a long way to bolster Charles' position but his businesses were fading. It was only a matter of time before he was challenged for his position, at risk of losing it all.

Bella was excited that with her husband's blessing, she now had the opportunity to review the documents Edward had given her and to offer solutions to the underperforming businesses, including one of her father's.

On the first day of Edward's absence, Bella devised a plan for how she could achieve all she wanted to while Edward was away. As she saw it she had four priorities: one, she wanted to get to know Elizabeth better; two, she would work with Mrs Cope to understand the running of the Masen household; three, she needed to get started on her plans for their public wedding; and four, she wanted to prove her business capability to her husband by doing a great job of reviewing these underperforming businesses.

She decided that she would focus on priorities one through three during the day and immerse herself in priority four at night, while Elizabeth was sleeping.

That first day she met for several hours with Jane to discuss how best to work together. Isabella was used to this way of life and the need for security; of course being married to the Boss meant that she had higher security demands than before.

Jane was cold but professional which suited Bella. Bella was no fool, she knew better than to become 'pals' with her security team. At the end of the day they worked for Edward and their loyalty would be to him.

For her part, Jane was pleased too that Bella was no 'princess' but a level-headed person who understood the necessity of having security. She was also quietly pleased to hear that Bella was experienced with a gun though she knew the Boss didn't want his wife to carry one.

Over the course of the week, Bella and Lizzie had shopped for furniture to make Lizzie's rooms more like a child's rooms; they'd baked together, they'd played together and earlier that day they'd painted the chair for Edward together. Over this time Bella learned what a sweet, lovely child Elizabeth was and she was already extremely fond and protective of her.

Bella was also becoming fast friends with Mrs Cope or Mrs C as Bella called her. Together they had made amazing strides in arranging things for the wedding. They'd organised the venue, menu, invitations, flowers and even Bella's dress.

Mrs C and Bella went to a vintage dress store and found a beautiful dress from the 1920s which just needed some adjustment down to fit Bella's tiny frame. It was while they were there that Lizzie decided that she would like to be a flower girl after all and they bought her a beautiful dress to match Bella's dress.

Bella sent the photo of Lizzie to Edward and promised him she hadn't done anything to change LIzzie's mind and the decision was her own. He called her straight back as he was in the car when he got her call and reassured her that he was happy with whatever Lizzie chose. She handed the phone to Elizabeth who waxed lyrical about the pretty dress and how it would match Bella's but that she couldn't tell him anything about Bella's dress because it was top secret. That was a lovely day.

At night she'd worked hard on the business reviews Edward had offered her the opportunity to do. She found out some surprising things and had written up a final report. She'd enjoyed working on it and went to bed knowing she'd done a good job.

She knew Edward would be coming home soon so she wore a lacy navy blue negligee to bed with tiny g-string panties. Bella had slept for awhile but then woke up all relaxed but missing her sexy husband. She couldn't resist teasing him and sent him a selfie of herself lying in bed in the sexy outfit.

She read his text: 'Don't pull the Lion's tail, kitten. I bite.' She groaned, wishing he was there to see just how much he did bite. Finally she drifted back to sleep until the morning light broke through. She stretched her legs and arms but then sat up startled as she realised she was not alone.

Sitting up in bed in nothing but a pair of boxers was her sexy ass husband, eating her homemade cookies and reading her business review report.

He gave her a half-smirk: "This is great work love, we'll talk about it more later today." He then threw the papers to the floor and placed the plate of cookies on the bedside table before crawling over the bed to sit between her legs.

He raised her left ankle and placed it over his shoulder biting her inside thigh: "Those cookies were delicious."

He then raised her right ankle and placed it over his other shoulder biting her other thigh: "but ...", with her ankles over his shoulders he reached down to her panties and ripped them from her, "What I'm really hungry for is my naughty little kitten's tight, wet pussy."

"Oh... Edward."

* * *

 **A/N: so Edward's home! I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

 **I just want to send a shout out to everyone who has promoted and supported this story - big shout out this week to Random Rita on .com for including UWTTS in her Friday feature fics.**


	9. Chapter 9 - What else?

**A/N: I don't own Twilight which is probably a good thing.**

 **Cheers to everyone for the reviews and kinds words; so glad you are enjoying this sexy Edward as much as I am writing him. I think you're going to love Bella by the end of this chapter too.**

* * *

As he held her body close to his under the stream of hot water in the shower, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love your hair kitten, it is so thick and long. It is beautiful." He placed a gentle kiss on her head.

She looked up into his smiling face. He was so tall and strong. She loved the feel of being wrapped in his arms; she felt safe. "I am glad you are home," she whispered.

"I am too, love," he squeezed her a little tighter. He tried to ignore his dick which was unbelievably on the rise again as he leaned Bella back to rinse out the conditioner he'd smoothed through her lovely hair. The movement and position of their bodies, however, made her all too aware of his body's reaction to hers. She slid her hand down his taut muscular chest and abs until she came to grips with his cock. She slid her hand up and down languidly and he moaned at her touch.

With her hair well rinsed she straightened up, giving Edward a shy but sexy smile as she continued to stroke his cock.

She was enjoying learning his body and learning how to elicit those sensual moans from him with her touch. She licked her lips and his cock twitched in her hand. She slid down his body until she was kneeling in front of him.

He watched her, fascinated. Her confidence was growing and he loved it. He was aching to fuck her mouth as he'd fantasised about it so many times, but he was trying to be patient and let her set the pace. She gave him a questioning look, seeking his guidance. He gave her a loving smile and stroked her hair before bringing her closer. He held the back of her head with one hand and stroked his cock with the other.

"Open your mouth kitten and I'll feed you."

As he pulled her closer to his body she opened her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Oh, no Isabella, eyes open. Keep your eyes on me while I fuck your mouth, I'll try to go easy but I've been longing to do this for so long."

She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and locked her gaze with Edward's. She could see the lust in his eyes which made her even more excited. He pushed his cock into her mouth: "Breathe through your nose, love. That's right... oh god... heaven, your mouth around my cock is fucking heaven."

He started slow, pushing in and then pulling out almost completely before pushing back in again. Any time she started to gag he stroked her hair, slowed his thrusts and reminded her gently to breathe. They soon found a rhythm together, she held the back of his thighs and he held the back of her head with one hand with his other hand pressed against the wall of the shower. He revelled in the combination of physical sensations: the hot water flowing down his back; the steam filling the room; the hard tile against his hand and the incredible feeling of her mouth wrapped around his cock.

He could feel his orgasm starting to build. "Massage my balls, baby. Oh... god... that is so fucking good." He started to thrust a little harder and she knew he was about to come. She kept her eyes on his, though she was distracted by the sight of his abdominal muscles tightening.

"Oh... god... if you don't want me to come in your mouth... pull off kitten."

She panicked for a split second but wanted to try and swallow so she placed her hands on the back of his thighs again, bracing herself.

He grabbed her hair and tightened his grip. "Fuck yeah," he shouted as he pushed his cock down her throat coming hard and long. She swallowed so hard it was like she was suckling on his cock. As he eventually began to soften in her mouth she released him and he slid down the shower wall bringing her closer, wrapping her in his arms. The water was still pouring down over them.

"Isabella Marie Masen, that was the best fucking blow job I have ever had in my entire fucking life. Thank you." He kissed the top of her head and she giggled.

After a few minutes recovery, he stood up, bent down and lifted to stand with him. "Seriously, kitten. That was fucking amazing."

He turned off the shower and they stepped out but the bathroom was like a sauna, so he switched on the extraction fan to clear the air. Bella stood behind him and ran her fingers over the beautiful ink which spanned his deliciously muscular back.

"I love this tattoo, Edward. It is so beautiful and regal."

He sighed, loving her touch. "I'm glad you like it; I am actually planning on adding to it soon."

"Really? What are you going to add?"

He turned and lifted her chin in his hand so her face was turned up to his: "You."

She was taken aback and blushed.

"Not yet, but soon." He loved her blush. He took her hand and ran it over his chest and enjoyed the way she licked her lips as her eyes followed the path of her hand. "On my chest, I am going to add you, my little lioness, curled up around a lion cub."

She smiled and walked into their room to dress. He smirked watching her beautiful body as she walked away from him; she was his kitten but she was his lioness too. He thought about the protectiveness and fierceness she'd demonstrated with the fucking Woods when they visited out of the blue while he was away.

He'd watched the security footage when he arrived home. Jane had told him and Sam that she suspected the Woods were up to no good but spoke highly of Isabella's handling of them. He was intrigued and went to the security team's rooms to view the footage. She was sexy as hell in momma mode.

After watching the footage with the Woods he'd enjoyed scanning some of the footage of what she'd been up to while he was away. He'd watched her cooking with Lizzie, painting and playing with her, even reading to her. He also noted the look in his daughter's eyes as she spoke with Bella and he realised she was well on her way to loving her new mother and he couldn't have been more pleased.

Mrs Cope had sent him many photos of Bella and LIzzie together but they were all posed, watching the footage he was able to see their natural reactions to each other.

What was also pleasing, and sexy as hell, was scanning through the footage of her working in the office in the evenings after Lizzie had gone to bed. Bella's hair was in a messy bun with a pencil stuck in it to hold it up and she poured through paperwork and worked on the laptop.

Watching that footage prompted him to go to the office where he found her summary report, obviously ready for his return. She was so organised it made him smile.

He changed into casual jeans and grey henley: "Come on, kitten, I've worked up an appetite and I want to spend some time with Elizabeth but after that I want you to talk me through your research and findings, okay?"

She was already dressed and was brushing her hair: "I'd also like to bring you up to date with the wedding plans, Edward. Mrs Cope has been so wonderful and so has Lizzie, she's helped a lot."

Bella went to the kitchen while Edward went in search of his daughter. He walked into Lizzie's rooms to find her sitting in a wooden rocking chair. "Surprise!" she shouted.

"What's this, petal?"

"Bella and me, we found this chair for you to sit in when you are here with me. There's enough room for both of us too, so we can read together."

"Is that so?" He leaned down and picked up his daughter and sat down in the rocking chair with her in his lap. He gave it a small kick to make it rock back and forth. "It's very comfortable. I like it."

"Bella and me painted it for you."

He looked at the flower petals and smiled: "I like the petals."

She giggled: "Bella said you'd like them."

"Did you have a good time with Bella while I was away?"

She turned in his arms and sat in his lap facing him. She put both her tiny hands on either side of his face and he looked into her beautiful face. She was stunning, with her strawberry blond locks falling in waves around her heart-shaped face. She looked so much like her mother except for her eyes; she had his eyes.

"I love Bella, daddy. She is a really good mommy and the nicest present you ever gives me. Thank you."

He laughed: "Well, you're welcome. She's a present for me too."

He held her close and listened to her stories, telling him everything about their week apart.

"So you want to be a flower girl for the wedding?" He was surprised she'd changed her mind.

"Oh, yes. Bella said I can wear a dress or pants, whatever I like but I like the dress we found, it makes a swishy sound when I walk. I get to carry a basket and walk down the aisle sprinkling petals on the floor for Bella to walk on. And you call me petal, so I think being a flower girl will be nice."

He kissed her nose: "I think you will be the loveliest flower girl ever."

He stood up, keeping her in his arms and headed out to find Bella: "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"I ate breakfast ages ago while you and Bella was sleeping. Gamma Cope made me berry pancakes."

"Is that so? Do you think she'd make me berry pancakes too?" he said as they walked into the kitchen.

"No, Mrs Cope won't be making you pancakes," said Bella. "She's interviewing a new cleaning team member this morning."

Edward gave a small pout in disappointment as he took a seat at the breakfast table.

Bella reached into the oven and pulled out several plates of food and placed them on the table in front of him.

"I've made you breakfast muffins with cream cheese, eggs, bacon and vanilla maple syrup... will that satisfy you, _sir_?"

Edward grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her down into his lap. "You are so gorgeous when you're sassy." He kissed her deeply until she relaxed in his arms and pushed her fingers through his glorious mane of hair.

She whispered in his ear: "And you, _sir,_ are so sexy when you pout."

"Is that so?" He kissed her again and she moaned, loving the feel of his strong hold.

Elizabeth sat at the table opposite them: "You two kiss a lot. Gamma Cope says that's because you is in love and that people in love kiss and hug all the time."

Realising they'd been close to losing themselves in each other again, Edward stood Bella up from his lap and she took a seat next to Elizabeth with a pink blush blooming over her cheeks.

Edward served them each some breakfast while Bella poured them both coffee.

"Daddy, you have a bruise on your neck, did you fall over?"

Edward chuckled as Bella looked as though she was going to shrink under the table.

"No I didn't fall petal; your mommy was just so happy this morning when I came... home that she kissed me ... hard... and it left a mark. It's okay, it didn't hurt; I like it when mommy kisses me... anyway she wants to."

He loved that Bella was getting bolder in bed; this morning after he'd feasted on her she'd surprised the hell out of him by pushing him down on his back, climbing up over him and riding his cock, with him coaxing her along to take what she wanted. He was in awe, transfixed as he watched her tits bounce as she fucked herself releasing her newly discovered passion and opening up to him. When she lost her rhythm, he flipped her over and pumped into her so hard she bit down on his neck as she came and when her teeth met his neck, her pussy clamped around his cock and he came so hard he thought he'd black out. It was fucking fantastic and fantastic fucking, and it was exactly what he'd needed after being away from her all week.

Edward adjusted himself under the table so his daughter couldn't see him, while Bella changed the subject to share the progress she'd made for the wedding while he was away.

After hearing all the details he asked, "How is Maria Alba working out, kitten? She is the wedding planner, I hope she is doing most of the work."

"Oh, Maria is lovely, Edward. She is a darling woman and so helpful. I swear she knows everyone in Chicago. No matter what I want she knows someone who can get it for me. The dressmaker she found was perfect for me. Mrs Cope and I found a lovely dress for me and for our little flower girl too." She gave Lizzie a little loving squeeze.

"Mrs Cope has helped with me with all the decision making since she knows you so well. Between them both and of course, Lizzie, it has all been quite easy."

"Hmm," was all he said; he'd had the reports from the security team on much she'd been doing and just how late she'd been working each night. She was young and he knew she was eager to please him in more ways than just in the bedroom, so he let it go. He would keep an eye on her now that he was home again.

He enjoyed the breakfast she'd made for him and they chatted together about the wedding. He needed to approve the guest list so they Maria could get them in the post but otherwise all he had left to do was attend suit fittings, make a decision about his bucks party and book the honeymoon.

They spent a little time trying to explain the idea behind a Hens party and a Bucks party to Lizzie but in the end agreed that it was just an old tradition where the girls and guys went out to have fun on their own before getting married. It was stupid but expected which is where Edward finally landed and that seemed to satisfy Lizzie.

The honeymoon Lizzie understood completely but was a little disappointed to hear that it was a holiday for just the bride and groom, alone.

Bella showed Edward the sample invitations which Edward didn't really give a shit about it other than how his family was represented and making sure his family's crest was correct and well placed.

They then spent a couple of hours reviewing the guest list, deleting and adding names. They also marked up suggestions all over it with advice on where people should be seated in relation to each other; they didn't want a war to break out over the canapés. Bella then scanned their marked up list over to Maria and announced wedding planning done for that day at least.

Bella made them a light lunch and served it to Edward and Lizzie in her refurbished playroom. Lizzie excitedly showed Edward all the new additions and the two of them again spent time in his new rocking chair reading stories and chatting. Bella took a photo on her new phone of the two of them and saved it as her screensaver image as well as sending a copy to Edward and Mrs Cope.

After lunch and stories, Lizzie went for quiet time in her room. She never liked naps and Mrs Cope had long since given up forcing her down for a sleep. Instead she was given 'quiet time' in her room for two hours each afternoon. She could read, draw, or rest but no TV and no noisy activity.

Edward and Bella took the opportunity to head hand-in-hand to his office to discuss the work Bella had been doing while he was away.

He held up the first of the three business files he'd given the week before. "So what do you have for me?

"This textile factory from the Volturi business, should be making money. The sales are good, the supply partnerships are good and the profit margins are flexible enough to be competitive. I have spoken to the foreman, the floor manager, the shift supervisors and I've also spoken to their customers and suppliers. I believe the factory manager is crooked and a Volturi man. He knows nothing about business. Aro gave him the business as a thank you for handling a problem he had with Caius. Basically he's been using the business as his own personal ATM ever since.

"My recommendation is to replace this manager with the foreman. He's an intelligent man. He's not College smart but he's real world business smart. He knows everyone in the business and with a profit sharing deal as part of his salary package he'd be sure to turn this business around within two quarters."

Bella knew she was talking too fast, but she was nervous and Edward was sitting still as stone. She had no idea what he was thinking.

"What else?" was all he said.

She took a deep breath followed by a large sip of water and picked up the second folder. "The second Volturi business should also be making money. It is a collection of cafes, bakeries and catering businesses. This one too is being run by one of Aro's flunkies, without any sense of business management or partnership opportunities. I've had phone discussions with several of the managers of each of the individual businesses in the group and there is one who, with a little mentorship, could cross over the group. He's got great ideas for cross fertilising the businesses and has great corporate connections. Aro's flunky isn't taking the money for himself, he is just incapable of managing the businesses properly. He needs to be removed and a couple of the cafe managers are too inexperienced so they need to go as well, but the staff are experienced and there's one chef who could be managing the menus for all the cafes and catering activities, he's very creative. We could promote him to the public and he'd attract more business."

Edward was quiet with his only movement being a slight rocking in his chair as he listened.

"What else?"

"Well, this brings me to the Swan business. I am very sorry to say that this needs new management. This is a trucking business which hasn't kept up with the changes in the transit logistics industry. The whole fleet needs to have tech upgrades; the maintenance and booking systems all need to be replaced and revised. This has the potential to be a very profitable business, Edward, but it is floundering.

"My father has given the management of this business over to the Black family and I believe they are using it as a tax dodge. They are deliberating under managing it and it is suffering. I know the foreman well as he has worked for my father for many years and I believe him to be a loyal person. From my conversations on the phone with him this week and from what I have reviewed going over their books, I believe we could not only turn this business around but with the size of the fleet and the asset base available to reinvest we could make this one of the best Logistics businesses in the Northwest region.

"I also think there's an opportunity to buy out one of the lumbar companies in the area. It would work well with our Logistics business.

"Of the three businesses this trucking business will require the most work and the greatest investment but also has the best potential to bring in a significant profit for the Masen family and the Cartel."

She placed the three files and the summary report on top before resuming her seat. Edward turned his seat so the back of it was to her and took a draw from his whiskey.

He was overwhelmed by the work she'd managed to achieve in just one week. He knew she was smart. He knew she'd topped her class all through high school. He knew she'd graduated at the top of her graduating year at UW. With all this, he was still blown away by what she'd just done and what she'd just told him.

He turned back in his seat and gave her a genuine warm smile which helped her relaxed her.

She'd spent her life in a Family under the control of a patriarchal, misogynist culture. She was smart and had spent most of her life hiding it. She'd had to manipulate and negotiate for every education opportunity.

She hoped Edward was different. He'd said he wanted her to blossom and be herself. He'd said he wanted her to pursue her dreams. Now she would find out if he really meant it.

"Isabella, you have done amazing work, love. I will share with you that there are other businesses, not in legitimate portfolio, that the Blacks well specifically Jacob have been stealing from. I am handling those separately.

"I gave you these three businesses because with only a brief overview I could see that these three legitimate business groups should be making money but weren't.

"Thanks to you I now know why."

"This is excellent work kitten. But I need to ask you - do you stand by these findings? Do you believe that if I follow the recommendations you've outlined in this report that I could turn these businesses around and show at least a 25% return on the investment by the end of the year?"

She stood up and walked around to him. Edward could see the fire in her eyes, she was pissed.

"Edward, I have been very thorough. I know what I am doing. If you don't have faith in my ability, you can always have an external auditor review my work. They'll tell you what I have told you. I stand by my work."

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer to him. "Good, you are now the Chief Executive Officer for this group of legitimate businesses. I want you to go in there and clean them up. I want you to follow your own recommendations and I want to see a 25% turn around in the first quarter with a 50% growth over the first full year, except the Logistics business; I can see that one needs investment so I am giving you a two year turnaround on that one."

She looked at him like he was crazy but when she realised he was serious and a slow, sexy smile grew on her face.

Edward smirked: "Oh I think my kitten is excited at the idea of being CEO. Good girl. Now come over here and ride my cock to celebrate your promotion. The idea of seeing you bossing all those Volturi idiots around has me hard as marble."

She stalked towards him licking her lips and thinking that her husband may possibly be the sexiest man on the planet.

* * *

 **A/N: I think he's sexy too. Wow. Bella nailed the business review. I look forward to reading your thoughts.**


	10. Chapter 10 - fathers and daughters

**A/N: SM owns all things Twilight... fair enough.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, I read everyone.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Fathers and Daughters**

"Are you watching me sleep again?" Bella tried to sound annoyed but Edward could hear the amusement in her voice.

"I can't help watching you, it's kind of fascinating to me. I mean I can't believe you can sleep so well with all the noises you make. Between the snoring and the talking I can't get any sleep at all," he teased.

She hit him with her pillow: "You couldn't sleep before I shared your bed, you can't blame me. And I do NOT snore or talk in my sleep, you liar." She hit him again with her pillow.

He grabbed her wrists pulling them behind her back so that her soft breasts were pressed hard against his muscular chest; his hold on her was so tight there was no way she could move.

"Stop your violence woman," he laughed.

He kissed up and down her neck before whispering in her ear, "You don't snore kitten but you definitely talk in your sleep." He licked her neck, she moaned enjoying the feel of his tongue on her neck and his hardening cock beneath her. He kissed his way to her ear again: "I love hearing your unguarded thoughts while your sleep."

"Oh no, what did I say?," she gasped.

He chuckled at the look of fear on her face as she panicked about what she may have said in her unconscious state. She didn't really say much that he could make sense of, except that she did say that she loved him. He had been shocked when he heard her say it that first night after his return from New York, since she had yet to say it to him when she was awake.

Edward loved Bella deeply and told her so often but even though he knew that she loved him too, he also knew she wasn't ready to say it out loud... yet. He longed to hear it from her but he knew he needed to be patient. For the time being he would make do with her unconscious mind sharing her true feelings with him.

He decided to tease her a little more so he wiggled his eyebrows and rocked his pelvis against her sweet spot and she moaned enjoying his gorgeous body pressed against hers. Bella really loved Edward's body, he was so strong and hard; she always felt safe in his arms.

"Well let's see if I can remember what you were saying in your sleep."

He thrust up again and rocked her over his cock. She moaned out: "Oh, god. Edward."

"Yes, it was something like that," he said with a cocky grin on his face. "I think my little kitten was having a naughty dream about my cock thrusting into her pussy, or were you thinking of swallowing my cock deep into your throat. Is that what you were dreaming about love?"

She rocked over him as best she could with the way he was holding her: "Don't tease me Edward, please."

"But I love to tease you my naughty little kitten. As a matter of fact I think I am going to tease you some more." He pulled her hands even further down behind her back pushing her luscious breasts into his face. Edward loved Bella's tits; he dipped down and took as much of her right breast into his mouth as he could, laving her nipple with his tongue and after suckling hard, he bit down and Bella screamed out in pleasure.

He licked his lips and winked at her before lifting her off him and laying her back on the bed. She whimpered with disappointment but he only chuckled. He loved that her desire for him was growing every day. She was a sexy little thing, discovering her passionate nature and becoming more and more confident with him.

He took the tie from her silk robe which was sprawled across the base of their bed: "Sit up on your knees little one."

She had no idea what he was going to do but she had loved everything they'd done so far and was happy to try something new.

"I'm going to tie your hands behind your back, would you like that love?"

She nodded keeping her gaze locked to his. Her hands tightly bound behind her back he took her chin in his hand stroking her throat with one of his long fingers. Bella had grown to love Edward's magical fingers; they were so long and could bring her so much pleasure.

"Open up kitten, I want to fuck your mouth and then I'm going to fuck your pussy from behind so hard you're going to feel the effects of my cock for days."

She whimpered, loving his dirty talk. She licked her lips as she stared at his massive cock which was already dripping with pre-cum. She opened her mouth and he slid his dick into her going deep into her throat: "Good girl, breathe through your nose and take me all the way, that's it, love."

He grabbed her hair and pumped into her mouth. With her hands tied behind her back Bella couldn't touch him like she wanted to but she could see his reflection in the mirror of her dressing table which was off to the side of him. She enjoyed the view of Edward's gorgeous ass squeezing in time with his thrusts and his glorious Lion tattoo moving with his shoulder movements as he gripped her hair, she moaned with pleasure. Edward turned his head to see what she was looking at: "See something you like, kitten?"

He turned back and fucked her mouth with a new fervour, her moans vibrated along the length of his cock and he knew if he didn't stop he was going to come.

"Let go, love. I don't want to come in your mouth this time. I want to fuck your gorgeous pussy. Let go, kitten."

She reluctantly pulled back and he pulled out.

"Damn Bella your mouth is the second best fuck I've ever had. Now I want back in to the best place."

He piled some pillows on the bed and then moved her slightly before pressing down on her back to lay her over the pillows: "That's right kitten, I want that lovely ass in the air. You can still watch us in the mirror from this angle... is that what you want? Do you want to watch me fuck you."

"God yes, Edward, you look so sexy. I feel so beautiful when you ... when you..." She was growing more confident physically but she still couldn't bring herself to talk dirty to him. He chuckled at her embarrassment: "when I'm fucking you?"

She smiled. She lay over the pillows and in this position she could've felt vulnerable but she didn't. She knew Edward loved her and he would never humiliate or hurt her.

He untied her wrists and rubbed them gently before placing her hands down flat on the bed next to her head.

"Hold on love, I've been aching to do this for hours while you've been teasing me, chatting away in your sleep. I'm ready to burst." Edward pushed his cock into her in one smooth movement, she was wet and dripping down her thighs, he loved that she was so responsive to his touch.

All that could be heard was the slap of their skin as he thrust into her and their rhythmic grunts; he kept his word and fucked her hard and deep.

"Oh god Bella with your ass in this position I can go so deep, I'm going to blast and fill you up but I want you to cum with me love." Without missing a stroke he reached around and stroked her clit. Bella screamed and tried to squirm as she exploding with all the feeling but unable to move as he held her hip with his other hand. Her pulsing inner walls squeezed his dick and Edward roared as he pulsed his seed into her. She watched him in the mirror with barely opened eyes - he was savagely beautiful in that moment and she couldn't believe this heavenly man was hers. He collapsed on her and they lay like that for some time as they both tried to catch their breath.

Finally he rolled off her and helped her off the pillows as he pulled her into his arms. They both dropped into a deep sleep wrapped in each other's arms, still sweaty, still wet with each other's juices and not giving a shit about it. They'd poured all their energy into each other and now they wanted to sleep.

After a few hours their deep slumber was interrupted by a ringing phone and for once it wasn't Edward's but Bella's phone.

She giggled as she crawled in all her naked glory across Edward to reach her phone. He merely grunted and then rolled over, causing her to giggle again as she heard his light snore: "Who's snoring now big guy?"

Her wide smile disappeared immediately when she saw who it was calling. She quickly picked up her robe and wrapped herself loosely unable to find the tie which Edward had used earlier on her wrists.

She took a deep breath to calm herself before answering: "Hello Daddy, how are you? Did you receive your wedding invitation?"

"Hello daughter. Yes, yes, I am well and I did receive the invitation. How are you? everything okay? Is Edward treating you all right? He's not being too rough with you is he?"

By this time Edward was awake and was kissing his way up Bella's back and gently running his fingers along her arms.

She smiled as she answered her father's questions in full honestly: "Daddy, Edward is wonderful and treats me like a Queen. I'm very very happy with him. You don't need to worry."

Edward leaned forward to kiss her neck, pleased by her admission.

"Good, good, Isabella - that's fine. Everyone knows Edward is ruthless, I just want to be sure he's taking good care of you."

"He is, Daddy. I'm fine really. Was there another reason for your call or where you just calling to check up on Edward?"

Edward raised his eyebrow in question listening to her side of the conversation but she just rolled her eyes. She knew her father well. He loved her but he'd never call just to see if Edward was treating her right. In fact, he wouldn't do anything even if Edward wasn't treating her well, so she knew he had to have another reason for his call.

Edward pulled the phone from her ear and put it on loudspeaker so he could hear what was going on.

"Well, as a matter of fact Isabella," Charles continued, "I _did_ want to speak to you. Jake called me and told me some disturbing things about you."

Edward signalled to Bella to keep the conversation going.

"Oh really. What has Jake said that has you so worried and what does it have to do with this call?"

"Watch your attitude Isabella, I am still your father and deserve your respect."

Bella bit her lip realising she had just sassed her father but Edward kissed her shoulder giving her a supportive smile.

"Sorry Daddy."

"Isabella, I know that the Masens do things a little differently but you need to remember that you are a Swan and I expect you to behave appropriately."

Edward muted Bella's phone and pulled her onto his lap. "You are a Masen and he's talking crap. Isabella Marie Masen you are my wife and Elizabeth's mother - you are a noble lioness with the rest of the world but you will alway be a kitten with me - you are my partner, not my servant."

"Isabella! Are you there?" Charlie was becoming increasingly annoyed.

Edward unmuted their end of the call and signalled to Bella to answer.

"Yes, Dad. I am here. You were saying something about Jacob Black?"

"Yes I was. Jake called and told me that you, my daughter, were messing around in his business causing trouble. Is that right? What the hell, Isabella, I thought I raised you better than that. You are a wife and mother now. Women belong in the home and you should be planning your wedding for fuck's sake. Why the hell are you causing trouble for the Blacks? They are Family, Isabella."

Bella gave Edward a pleading look, silently begging him to jump in and speak to her father. But Edward just whispered in her ear: "Time to step up Mrs CEO Masen." Then he leaned back on the pile of pillows with his hands locked behind his head with a cocky grin on his face.

Bella took a deep breath, stood up and started pacing the floor as she spoke to her father. "Dad, I need you to listen and not interrupt me, I have some things to explain to you. I've done some research into the Swan trucking business and it is being very badly managed. It should be the best logistics business in the north west but it has outdated inventory, poor tracking systems and unsustainable bad debts. I am going to clean this business up Dad."

"What are you talking about Isabella? The Blacks run that business for me, the economy has been bad that's why it isn't doing well. If Jacob hadn't stepped in I probably would have lost the business altogether. I knew I shouldn't have let you go to University. Isabella, you should leave business to the men, you just don't know what you're talking about."

That was enough for Bella, her pacing took on a furious pace as she listened to her father talk the garbage he'd been fed by Jacob.

Meanwhile, Edward was enjoying the show. He lay back watching his beautiful girl pace back and forth, her robe flowing out behind her like a cape giving him a beautiful view of her long legs and her beautiful naked form. She looked magnificent.

When her father finished his rant, Bella stood still and took yet another deep calming breath: "Dad, everything you just said is wrong. I do know what I am talking about; you need to know that I am taking over as CEO of Swan Trucking and I am going to show you just how profitable that business can be. I am also going to show you that Jacob Black is a liar and a thief and I have the documents to prove it.

"Edward, Elizabeth and I are going to New York tonight to sort out some other businesses that I am going to be running. Then we are going to return to Chicago and get married in some stupid, totally unnecessary, Outsider ceremony that YOU thought was necessary.

"After we get back from wherever it is Edward is taking me for our honeymoon, you better believe I am going to be coming up to Seattle and I am going to clean house at Swan Trucking. I have promised Edward a 50 per cent growth within two years. I'd like your support with my plans but Dad believe me when I say that I am going to do it with or without your support.

"I will see you at the wedding. I love you. Goodbye Dad."

She ended the call and turned off her phone and threw it on the bed. She had no interest in hearing her father's reaction. She stood still for a few minutes and then looked at Edward with tears pooling in her eyes. He stood up and opened his arms to her, she walked into his comforting embrace.

"Well done, Kitten. You were glorious." He wiped away her tears and kissed her hard. "I am so fucking proud of you."

She laughed a little: "I can't believe I said all that to my father, but I was right Edward and I will prove it."

"I know you are and I know you will, kitten. I believe in you and I am so proud that you are starting to believe in yourself, too. Now let's shower, we have to pack and get to the airport in time for our scheduled flight."

They showered and dressed for the flight but as Bella packed her bags she noticed Edward was frowning at her: "What exactly are you frowning at?"

"Your clothes. They won't do for your meetings in New York, Mrs CEO."

Bella looked at the clothes she packed and couldn't see the problem: "Edward these are the clothes your personal shopper bought for me at your request. What's wrong with them?"

"That's just it, they're fine for when you're with me or with Elizabeth, but you need power clothes for business. No matter, when we get to New York I'll take you shopping and we'll get you some suits... pants. You need to wear pants, not dresses or skirts."

"Edward, I'm not sure I'd be comfortable wearing trousers... that day wearing jeans with Lizzie and Mrs Cope was the first time I've worn pants like that ... out in public. I've always worn skirts and dresses."

"Well now you're a Masen and better yet, you're a CEO in the Masen Family so _you_ are going to wear pants!"

* * *

A/N: Well I guess she told Charlie! Next stop New York for some shopping and some more Boardroom Bella. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11 - New York New York

**A/N: Once upon a time a lady named Stephanie wrote a book called Twilight and then crazy creatures like me started writing stories like this one...**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and support - I read every one and just love your thoughts on things.**

* * *

After arriving in New York they'd spent their first day shopping for Bella's clothes and setting up Bella's appointments with the owners, managers and staff of the businesses she was taking over, to set her new plans in place.

Edward had been surprised by his little kitten when he took her to buy some new business clothes.

He wanted her to buy tailored pant suits for her business meetings, mostly because it presented a more assertive impression with these old-fashioned Volturi fuckwits; they were not going to be happy being usurped by a woman.

It also didn't hurt that in pants her legs weren't on display. He fucking loved her beautiful long lean legs, especially when they were wrapped around him as he fucked her, which is exactly the kind of mental musing he did NOT want any other man enjoying while looking at her legs in skirts.

When they had arrived at Barneys Department Store on Madison Avenue, they were met by Greta the personal shopping assistant Edward had booked to help Bella make her selection. Mrs Cope and Elizabeth headed straight to the children's section of the store with half the security team, while Greta led Bella to a private shopping area with Edward walking behind them tapping out texts on his phone.

Greta gave Bella her full attention, asking about her likes and dislikes as well as what kind of clothes she enjoyed wearing. Edward settled into the comfortable lounge chair provided, knowing that this could take some time.

"Pant suits," he said to Greta. "She needs tailored business suits."

Greta nodded and turned to go gather appropriate items, when Bella grabbed her arm lightly. "And skirts - professional business skirts too, please Greta."

"Of course, Mrs Masen."

Edward gave Bella a challenging look but was surprised to see her give him a challenging look of her own. Oh his kitten was _so_ ready to deal with his domineering ass.

She walked over to him standing between his spread legs, he couldn't restrain himself from holding her lovely hips and pulling her a little closer to him.

She reached her hand into his hair and stroked his scalp gently. He leaned in to her touch.

"Edward, _sugar_..."

Yeah calling him 'sugar' was her new secret weapon. Edward fucking loved it and she fucking knew it. Bella said she came up with the endearment because of his sweet tooth but he'd heard her mumble 'sugar lips' in her sleep which made him laugh so hard the first time he heard her say it that he woke her. She forcefully denied calling him sugar lips but he knew what he'd heard and every time she called him 'sugar' since then it made him smile.

"You want me to feel confident in these meetings don't you?"

"Of course, kitten."

"And you want me to feel in charge and strong, don't you?"

"That's the idea, love."

"Well, I am only going to feel that way if I am comfortable in my own skin, including the clothes I wear. I'm not used to wearing pants and I think it will distract me. I need to stay focussed on what's really important, not my clothes."

She subtly rocked her body closer towards him and he rounded his hands to gently cup her plump ass. She was playing him and he loved it.

"What if I buy pants as well as some skirts? Then I can just choose what is best on the day. Would that be alright, Edward?"

Hearing her ask permission to buy what she fucking wanted made Edward feel like shit. He was no better than those paternalistic Volturi assholes, telling her what she could and couldn't wear. He knew he felt a strong compulsion to possess and protect her but he needed to keep it in check.

He softened his hold on her and kissed her lightly: "I think that sounds perfect, kitten. You buy whatever you like; your brains are what's important in business, not your clothes."

She smiled a huge grin, leaning down to kiss him deeply; their embrace was probably too intimate for a public place but neither of them cared, only pulling apart when Greta came into the room dragging two clothes racks full of gorgeous outfits.

Edward turned Bella towards the private fitting room and slapped her butt: "Okay woman, go spend some money."

Bella had no problem with that idea and strode towards the changing room feeling as though she'd won the lottery. She'd negotiated with her Lion of a husband and won.

Greta decided that Dolce & Gabbana was a great style for Bella's body shape and style. She also selected some stunningly feminine but professional outfits from the Stella McCartney range including a soft pink tuxedo pant suit, matched with a soft charcoal silk camisole. Bella loved it and Edward wanted to rip it off her but kept his cool reminding himself not to be a possessive prick.

However, Edward did exercise his power of veto when it came to selecting the lingerie. He had very clear ideas of what she would have when it came to lace panties, bras and bodysuits. Bella didn't mind, she'd won the real battle and anyway, Edward had great taste in lingerie.

When Greta and Bella started babbling about shoe choices and preferences for Manolo Blahniks over Christian Louboutins, Edward left them to it so he could call security and check in on Elizabeth.

With all their shopping done, Mrs Cope arranged to have all the purchases couriered to the apartment while Edward, Bella and Lizzie went sightseeing, accompanied by their ever present security team.

They had eaten that night at the restaurant where Chef Michael worked; he was the 'celebrity' style chef that Bella wanted to build the new Hospitality brand around. The meal was delicious and when they sent their compliments to the Chef he came out and visited at their table. Chef Michael was a little nervous but relaxed when Edward was generous with his praise of the meal.

Bella noted that wherever they went, even in downtown Manhattan surrounded by wealth and power, Edward still evoked an instinctual response from people. They were drawn to him and fearful of him at the same time. He just exuded power and control. She studied his behaviour closely realising how useful it would be to be able to emulate his mastery of stillness, calm and authority.

After breakfast, on their second day in New York, Mrs Cope settled in to Edward's office for a skype session with Maria Alba who was back in Chicago, so they could work on all the wedding planning. Sam and Jane packed Elizabeth off to go bicycle riding through central park. This was one of Lizzie's favourite activities when in New York and Edward promised to meet up with them later to take Lizzie to the Natural History Museum.

But first up that morning Edward was attending the first of Bella's meetings with her because he had a feeling this could get ugly and require his 'special' skill set.

On the trip over to the textile warehouse Bella was quiet, choosing to review her paperwork rather than chat. Edward took some calls and left her to prepare in her own way only giving her a supportive smile or squeeze of her hand whenever she looked his way, which he noted was often.

When they arrived the security team did their sweep before giving the couple the all clear. Edward was finishing up a call so Bella went ahead but before she exited the car he took her hand and whispered to her: "I like the skirt, kitten." She blushed and headed in for her meeting.

An older lady who was obviously the secretary jumped up from her desk to greet Bella warmly. "Mrs Masen, welcome. Mr Vasilii is ready, let me show you in."

"Thank you Sasha, please remain available as I may need you to witness some documents," Bella said as she shook the lady's hand. Sasha had been extremely helpful when Bella was doing her investigations into the business operations. She'd also set up all the meetings for Bella for the day including this one with Vasilii, Aro's man who owned the company.

As the door opened Vasilii stood from behind his large desk and came around to greet Bella. He was a tall, heavy-set man dressed in a very fine suit which was no real surprise given he owned a textile manufacture/import/export company.

He gushed in his greeting to Bella. Sasha had informed him that the new Mrs Masen wanted to meet with him and knowing the wedding was soon he imagined this was to get some fabric for the reception. An event of that size would require much in the way of fabric to carry the theme. He had not been invited himself which was a bitter disappointment to him as he knew that anyone who was anyone in the Cartel had been invited and to be missed off the list was a public slap in the face as far as he was concerned. He hoped this meeting would be his opportunity to correct the obvious error of his omission from the guest list.

"Mrs Masen, how lovely to meet you. Please come in, take a seat." When he took her hand to guide her to his chair he placed his other hand on the small of her back.

This was a big no, no in the Family. Other than to shake or kiss her hand, no man could touch the Boss' wife without at the very least her permission but if you were wise and valued your life, you would get Edward's permission first too. Bella gave him a cold look to signal that she wanted him to remove his hand from her lower back but he was oblivious to her wishes and replied only with an obsequious smile.

He was looking at her as though she were his next meal. Trust the Boss to pick such a beautiful woman for his bride. She was tiny but her legs were long, her hips were round and her waist was small. His eyes took in her fulsome perky breasts. A nice handful, he thought.

He continued to guide her to her seat, all the while with his hand on her back, when he noticed Edward filling the doorframe behind them. Vasilii paled, dropping his hand immediately. Bella smiled to herself knowing what must have halted Vasilii's unwanted attentions; she sat in a smooth elegant motion into the chair provided, crossed her legs and waited patiently for the men to greet each other.

Vasilii, though shocked to see Edward at his door, regrouped quickly to greet the Boss of the Five Families with the respect he was due. He remained near his desk as he spoke because, as Bella had begun to observe, though most people admired or were in awe of Edward they instinctively sensed the danger in his presence.

"Oh, Mr Masen, you are here too. That is a surprise... please come in, sir. I had no idea you were joining us today. I thought Mrs Masen was here to talk fabric for your wedding reception as I hear it will be a very grand affair. May I take this opportunity to congratulate you sir on your marriage, Mrs Masen is clearly a fine choice of bride to bear your heirs." He was babbling and knew he had to stop before he incurred the Boss' wrath, so he quickly moved back behind his desk and loudly sat in his oversized leather chair.

By sharp contrast to Vasilii's panic and noise, Edward walked into the room silently, unbuttoned his suit coat and took a seat on the couch which was to the side of the main desk rather than the other chair which was positioned in front of Vasilii's desk. He crossed his long legs with one ankle resting over his other knee and languidly stretched his arm along the back of the couch.

Bella loved to watch Edward move; he was a predator - dominant, strong and in control.

Jasper and Alec then walked in and took position in the corners of the room after nodding a greeting to Vasilii.

Watching these men overtake his office, Vasilii realised that this was not going to be a discussion about any fabric order for the wedding.

He took a moment before turning to Edward: "Mr Masen, what brings to you my office today?"

Edward waved his hand in Bella's direction. "This is MRS Masen's meeting, Vasilii; you need to address yourself to her."

Vasilii was confused but slightly relieved; if the woman was in charge of the meeting perhaps it was about fabric after all; obediently he turned back to Bella in expectation, to hear her enquiry.

Bella straightened in her seat, took a deep breath and channelling Edward's calm manner she opened the folder on her lap and addressed the biggest problem with this Company - Vasilii himself.

"Mr Vasilii, thank you for seeing me today. We understand that this business was gifted to you by Aro Volturi. When this occurred you were made aware that, as is the case for all business owners within the Cartel, you have a responsibility to contribute to the shared wealth of the Five Families.

Bella then read out the clause within the agreement: "Under this agreement any Family business will provide, each financial quarter, five per cent of their gross revenue to the Cartel - that is before expenses, before tax and before any personal remuneration."

She looked back to Vasilii with her clear, innocent eyes: "You are of course aware of these details?"

Bella was in complete control and Edward was getting hard watching her bait and hook Vasilii.

"Mrs Masen... may I call you Bella?"

Edward answered for her: "No, you may not."

Bella smiled at Edward and gave him a wink as a light blush blossomed on her face. He wanted to walk over and kiss the shit out of her but knew he had to let her finish this deal first.

She turned back to the idiot behind the big desk who was looking rather agitated.

"Mrs Masen, I'm not sure if you know who I am but I am a _man_ with many years experience and a certain level of _seniority_ within the Volturi Family. I can assure you that I fully understand my obligations to the Cartel."

Bella noted how he emphasised the words 'man' and 'seniority'; he was trying to make her feel small. She was expecting this attitude. Time to close in for the kill.

"Mr Vasilii. I have completed a full audit of your accounts as well as those provided to the Cartel's accountants and prepared a comparative report for Edward's review." She leaned across and passed the document to Vasilii.

"As you will see this report shows that you have not been fulfilling your obligation to the Cartel but instead you have been contributing only 3 per cent of your _net_ revenue after all other expenses, including your own 'management fee', have been deducted. This is in breach of the agreement with the Cartel."

Vasilii flipped through pages, mumbling about what would a young girl know of the high cost of imports and cost of wages but when he landed on the last page which is where Bella had mapped out all his own personal withdrawals from the business account, his eyes went wide and his mouth went silent.

Again he regrouped. He threw the document on the desk: "This is an outrage. How dare you accuse me of stealing from the Family. I am a loyal Volturi soldier. This business was given to me as a reward for my years of service to Aro. How dare you, little more than a _child_ , tell me how to run my business. Mr Masen, you cannot possibly take this report seriously, it is a child's fantasy. I am a _senior_ man in the Family."

Bella expected Vasilii's response, she was prepared with information and witnesses ready to validate her position. What she wasn't sure of was how Edward would respond. Would he jump in and take control? She paused and chanced a look in Edward's direction only to find him smiling at her and giving her a wink of his own.

She smiled and returned to business.

"Mr Vasilii, I must ask you to sit down or I will have to ask one of these gentlemen to sit you down." Looking around the room, first at Edward then Jasper and then Alec, Vasilii recognised the threat was very real and so sat down quietly.

Bella continued, her voice calm and steady: "Mr Vasilii, you seem to think this meeting is to discuss the integrity of the accounts but I need to assure you that the purpose of this meeting is not to hear your side of the story or to have you validate my findings. This meeting is to remove you from this company... right now, today."

He was about to protest but with another glance around the room, he knew he was trapped. He leaned back in his chair: "What compensation will you be giving me. This is my company you know, Aro signed it over to me."

"Well, yes that is in fact the first order of action - I need you to authorise this document which signs the business over to me." Isabella slid the paperwork over to him with a pen as he sat with a stunned look on his face. "I'll just pop out and ask your secretary to come in to witness the document."

Bella returned to the room with Sasha who witnessed his signature on the multiple copies of the document. Isabella thanked her and promised to chat with her more after the meeting.

Vasilii turned defeatedly to Edward: "So, you are stealing my company from me - me a senior man in the Family - to give it to your young _bride_."

Bella didn't wait for Edward to answer: "We are not stealing your company Mr Vasilii. The document you have signed is a bill of sale; the Cartel is buying the company back from you for the same amount of money you have already withdrawn from its value. Basically, for every dollar you spent which should've been paid to the Cartel, you were paying yourself in advance for the sale of this company."

Jasper couldn't help himself but chuckle at Isabella's brilliance, he looked over at Edward and gave him a nod of understanding. He had been surprised when Edward told him of the plan to give Bella the opportunity to manage some businesses. There was no doubt she was a bright and lovely young woman but she'd been raised to be an obedient wife and Jasper wondered if she could be forthright enough to really stand as an equal at Edward's side. Watching her coolly demolish Vasilii he began to believe that she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"What happens now?" Vasilii sneered. "You think a slip of a girl like you, who is just Masen's _plaything_ is going to run this business? You know nothing about textiles and you don't even live in New York."

Edward wouldn't interfere despite Vasilii's disrespectful words; he kept a calm exterior which gave nothing away but at the words 'Edward's plaything', he started thinking up different ways to kill Vasilii - slowly and painfully.

Isabella remained calm despite the insults: "What happens now Mr Vasilii, is that you pack your belongings into a small box and get the hell off _my_ property."

The room was silent. Edward was amazed at how his beautiful Bella was blossoming before his eyes into a tough, no-nonsense boss. Jasper and Alec took a step closer to the back of Bella's chair to show their support, while Vasilii sat stunned his chair.

In that moment Sasha, who had obviously been listening at the door and who clearly had no love for her boss, entered the room with a box and handed it to him.

He stood in anger and cast the offensive box to the floor before charging out of the room.

Edward nodded at Jasper to follow Vasilii.

Bella had dealt with the legal side of things, now Edward would see to it that Vasilii's treachery and greed was punished. As per the Cartel's by-laws his life would be forfeit. He had stolen from the Five Families and on top of that he had insulted the Boss' wife, for that alone Edward wanted to gut him like a fish. Edward would leave it to his men this time, he was sure they'd come up with something creative. The body needed to be found and it needed to be clear to anyone within the Cartel that Vasilii's death was a punishment, a retribution for his dishonour.

With the idiot Vasilii taken care of, Bella was sitting quietly in the chair coming to terms with what had just happened. She had held her own and remained professional. Her life had changed so much in the past few weeks. She was married, lived in Chicago, had a daughter and was now proud owner of a textile manufacture/import/export company, the responsibility for which was just starting to dawn on her.

Edward walked over and lifted her from the chair: "You were so fucking hot as you were telling that idiot to get out of your office. God kitten, you have me so fucking worked up I want to bend you over the desk and fuck you senseless." He kissed her hard and deep.

She pulled back and laughed. "Mr Masen, I am starting to think you have a fetish for desk sex."

"Desk, chair, floor, wherever... what I have Mrs Masen is a fetish for you," he laughed. "Especially when you kick ass. That was incredible." He walked her around the desk and sat her down in Vasilii's chair. "Now as much as I really want you right now, you have some more work to do. You need to promote the foreman, and then meet with the staff to let them know you are the new owner and tell them all about your grand plans.

"I am leaving a security team here with you, they'll be outside. Meanwhile I am going to meet up with our daughter and spend the afternoon in the Natural History Museum." He strode to the door but turned just before he left the room: "Oh and Bella, give the secretary a raise. I like her."

Bella spent the afternoon in meetings explaining her vision for the company with first the Foreman, Aldo, whom she promoted to Operations Manager on a new contract and then with the floor manager, shift supervisors, sales team and other workers. She offered new contracts which included the usual benefits but also included an incentivised profit sharing deal.

Sasha supported Bella throughout the day and while they worked they talked. From their conversations when Bella was still in Chicago and investigating the business operations, she'd been impressed with Sasha's knowledge of the textile business. She'd looked into her background and found that Sasha's family had been in textiles for generations back to when they lived in Ivanova, Russia. When Sasha's family migrated to America in the early 1900s they'd remained in textiles in one form or another. Sasha had come to this company in hopes of working her way up the ranks. The business had been doing well until Aro gave it to Vasilii who knew nothing of textiles and had no business development acumen either. She had stayed because she was loyal but it was a frustration to work with someone with no love for the industry.

As the two women sat in Vasilii's old office eating a late lunch, Bella slid a folder to Sasha.

"What's this Mrs Masen?" She dusted the bread crumbs from her fingers wiping them clean with a napkin before taking the folder.

Bella shrugged: "An opportunity."

Sasha opened the folder and fingering through the pages realised that Bella was offering her a new job. She looked up at Bella with wide eyes: "Business Development Manager?"

"Of course," Bella said simply. "Sasha, you know the business operations, the buyers, the trends and the industry. You have great contacts here and back in your old country and, most importantly, you love the business."

"Aldo will have the business running like a well oiled machine, he is a good operations manager and a loyal,trustworthy man.

"You, Sasha, will make this business sing! Your creativity, energy and love for the business as well as your amazing knowledge of what the market is looking for will keep us one step ahead. You will be an equal to Aldo. You will keep us ahead of the market, finding us new products, new raw materials and new customers and Aldo will make sure we deliver. What do you say will you take the job?"

Sasha closed the folder after having read the terms of her contract, the scope of her new job and her new pay level: "Hell yeah. You have yourself a new Business Development Manager, Mrs Masen."

Sasha, Aldo and Bella spent the rest of the afternoon into the early evening mapping out priorities and how they would work together. They agreed to a schedule of skype conferences and Bella agreed to visit when needed but stressed that they were both in charge and hers was more of an executive oversight role.

Exhausted Bella headed back to the apartment to have dinner with her family and prepare for the next day when she would be working with the Hospitality business.

Lizzie entertained them throughout dinner with tales of her adventures cycling in the park, eating a hot dog with Sam, and then telling them all about being in the Natural History Museum with her Daddy. Mrs Cope also brought the couple up to speed with the progress of the wedding planner and her confidence that all was going well.

After dinner Bella helped Lizzie in the bath and then Edward read stories.

Bella and Edward worked quietly side by side until they went to bed and enjoyed another fabulous night immersed in each other's pleasure.

But despite a deep post-coital sleep at 3 am Edward was once more awake. He rarely slept through the night and rarely cared about it.

Over the years he'd learned to make very good use of the sleepless hours. He worked out in his gym; he went through the accounts for his many business interests; he read business reports; and he had skype conference calls with his contacts around the world.

One of his favourite late night activities, especially when out of town, was to pay surprise visits to any one of the Cartel's many nightclubs or restaurants - watching the staff react to his unexpected presence was often a fascinating insight into how the clubs were really operating.

However, on this trip to New York he had his young wife and his daughter travelling with him, in truth he was travelling with Bella since this was her business trip; so this time he kept his wakeful nocturnal activities within the confines of their Manhattan apartment.

After having finished up his business calls, he was putting himself through an intensive cardio workout pumping hard on the rowing machine. He loved to work out; it was a good release of anger as well as frustration, and until recently it was a necessary physical distraction from his lack of a sex life which was absolutely not a problem any more.

He and his kitten were voraciously hungry for each other. Bella was so naturally sensual and he loved her sexual curiosity. Earlier that evening she'd ridden him reverse cowboy style and came so hard he thought she'd passed out.

As if she heard the direction of his thoughts, Bella came wandering into the gym looking like sex incarnate. Her hair was ruffled from sleep and from Edward gripping it as he pumped into her from behind, her lips were swollen from his kisses and her lingerie was sinful, thanks to his selection.

He slowed his rowing pace bringing himself to a stop. He stood from the machine and started stretching out.

"Sugar," she purred like the little sex kitten she was becoming, "I missed you. Won't you come back to bed."

Edward stalked towards her, his eyes lustful and his cock hardening with each step he took towards her. He reached for her and lifted her over his shoulder. "Oh kitten, I am definitely going to come."

* * *

 **A/N: So Bella kicks ass and Edward gives in on the whole pants/skirts debate. I loved all your thoughts on that by the way.**

 **I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter... i had sooo much fun writing it.**


	12. Chapter 12 - grateful for his absence

**Chapter 12: grateful for this absence**

 **A/N - SM owns twilight; I own this.**

 **I feel the need to warn you that Jacob features through most of this chapter and he's not sweet little Twilight Jacob... at all.**

* * *

"Jacob, please slow down, it hurts."

"Shut the fuck up. Either take my cock in your ass or my fist in your face. I'm so pissed off right now just be thankful you don't get both."

Tears dropped from her eyes but she remained silent biting her pillow to stop herself from screaming. She'd been on the wrong end of Jacob's temper before and she had no intention of letting her child see her with black eyes again.

Jacob pumped into her relentlessly, gripping her hips so hard she knew they'd bruise, but those were bruises her daughter need never see. His rhythm became erratic and his groans grew louder, ' _he's almost done, thank god_ ', was all she thought. With a loud grunt he pulsed his seed into her ass and withdrew without a care for her pleasure. She winced and turned her face away so he couldn't see her discomfort, it always pissed him off when she couldn't at least pretend to enjoy his sexual attentions.

He slapped her butt cheek hard, "Thanks babe. I fucking love anal and Leah won't let me near her ass but you're a good girl and let me do whatever I want."

Claire hated when he called her babe. She also hated it when he talked about his wife but she knew better than to antagonise him. Jacob had a terrible temper and he was always just one wrong glance away away from losing his cool.

He rolled out of the bed and walked to the shower completely naked. She watched him go, relieved to see the back of him, literally.

There was a time, when she would long for him to stay with her, to hold her, to romance her. Now she was grateful when he just rolled out of her and left her bed straight away.

She knew her time was running out, he was less and less interested in her. She was a quick fuck, an easy lay. A slut he could use however he wanted. Soon, he would find a younger, fresher girl to chase and seduce. Another innocent lost to his easy smiles and lavish attentions. She had to hold on for as long as she could and get as much money put aside as possible, for her daughter.

Jacob had given her this apartment to live in but she knew that would end with his attentions. All the jewellery he had given her she'd sold, putting the money in an account under another identity, ready to for the day she needed it. She knew how spiteful he was. She'd seen it first hand.

She had noticed Jacob long before he'd noticed her; she thought he was so dashing, so handsome and so rich.

She was a single mother who'd been kicked out of home for falling pregnant when she was still in high school. With no prospects, no education and no money she was just getting by working as a waitress in one of Jacob's restaurants. He'd been married to Leah for a while already but was known for being quite the player, with a new 'other woman' on his arm every few weeks.

Claire would observe him and the cycle of these relationships when he would bring his women into the restaurant.

When he had a new girl he'd tell them they were beautiful, he'd laugh at their jokes, he'd let them order what they wanted and enjoy a few drinks. But Claire could always tell when they were on the way out because he'd start to pick at little things about them: he'd order them a salad because in his words they were fat slobs; he'd send them to the bathroom to fix the makeup because they looked haggard; or he'd tell them to shut up because they talked too much or too loudly.

He had one woman, Sheila, for a longer time than the others and Claire wondered if he actually had serious feelings about that one but after about six months into his time with Sheila, Jacob had started to show interest in Claire.

The apartment Claire was living in had been Sheila's before her but Jacob had kicked Sheila out with nothing after promising her the world. Turns out he had passed Sheila on to one of his business associates.

So, Claire knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she allowed herself to be lured by Jacob but she knew if she was smart that she could play him at his own game; he'd get what he wanted but she'd get hers too, though it certainly wasn't in bed where he had no interest in her getting hers, ever. She faked it and he let her.

So far she'd managed to hide away close to $100,000 in secret accounts. This was her one chance to get some money for her daughter's future. Her daughter was so beautiful and clever; Claire wanted to get her away from this life and she was determined to keep her away from men like Jacob.

In this harsh world, she'd seen many women passed around from man to man and then eventually land on the streets, prostituting themselves for the price of their next fix. Claire never touched drugs even though Jacob gave her plenty. She sold what he gave her to whatever idiot wanted them making a tidy profit.

She wasn't going to be handed off to one of Jacob's men, even though there were plenty slobbering after her. Quill had offered on many occasions to be next in line when Jacob tired of her. She was always sweet to him but never answered either way.

She was a survivor and knew that she might need a friend when Jacob finally kicked her out; her plan was to get the hell out of town but she might need help so she'd keep Quill sweet, just in case.

"Claire," Jacob shouted from the bathroom. "This bathroom is fucking disgusting. Are you such a lazy slob you can't even clean the apartment I provide to you for free?"

Yup, she was definitely on the way out. He told her when he arrived that he only wanted to do her anal because she looked like crap without any makeup on and he didn't want to look at her face. Now her very clean bathroom wasn't clean enough for him. She needed to get her escape plans sorted and fast.

Having fucked Claire up the ass Jacob desperately needed a shower. This would be the last time he'd be with Claire, stupid bitch, he'd had enough of her slovenly ways, always whining about her daughter needing this and her daughter needing that. It was cute at first to have a chick with a kid but he'd grown tired of the mess.

His wife Leah was a stuck up bitch but she kept a clean house and behaved as a Family wife should, submissive and conveniently accepting of his extra curricular activities. He only strayed because he liked his sex dirty and rough; Leah was the mother of his heirs and the matriarch of his Family so he did her missionary just often enough to keep her pregnant and off his back about paying attention to her.

So it was out of respect for Leah that he did what he really liked to do with his side sluts.

He'd had plenty of women over the years but the last two were the best, Sheila loved his rough fucking and would scream for his cock. She was with some fuckwit in the Port Angeles now but whenever he was there she would spread for him, even after he'd thrown her out on her ass. Stupid cunt.

Claire, though, was smart and he had a feeling she knew more than she let on. She was an amazing fuck and let him do her anyway he wanted, whenever he wanted. But she had a kid and frankly he'd grown tired of her.

Last month, he'd met Kim, a gorgeous little girl, who'd just turned 18. Fresh and ready for the plucking and if he didn't pluck her soon someone else would. He was just waiting for her to be of age, no need getting picked up by the cops on a sexual misconduct charge.

The age of consent may be 16 in Washington State but to have sex with someone who is under 18 if you are over 21 is a crime unless you're married to the bitch.

He had only been keeping Claire until he had Kim primed and ready to go. Kim had been one of their team of mules - underage kids shifting drugs around the country for them. Underage was best, as junior offenders they didn't get into too much trouble with the law when caught and they were cheap since they didn't know any better. But now she was of age and out of a job, so she was desperate.

That's the way Jacob liked them, desperate and willing to do whatever he wanted. So he was going to kick Claire and her fucking annoying kid to the curb and replace them with Kim with her tight little virgin pussy. He got hard just thinking about; oh well, may as well get one more out Claire.

Jacob came storming out of the bathroom with his fly undone. "Claire get off the bed, kneel down and suck me off. I'm hard again and I'm not touching your pussy until you clean yourself up."

Jacob left having fucked Claire's mouth hard, she gagged and he slapped her hard across the face. A parting gift. When he was done and she was sobbing on the floor he told her she had until the end of the week to find another dick to pay for her life as he was kicking her out. He'd have kicked her out on the spot but she had a kid and he wasn't a complete monster.

As he was getting into his Maserati he called Quill, who answered as always on the first ring.

"Jacob, what do you need boss?"

"I'm done with Claire, she has until the end of the week to get out of the apartment or she's on the street."

Quill was both pleased and shocked to hear the news. Pleased because now he might have a shot with Claire, and shocked that the Boss would throw her out even if she had no place to go; she had a kid to consider, after all. That was cold even for Jacob.

There was a pause: "Is there a problem Quill?"

"No, of course not Boss. She'll be out by the end of the week."

"Good. I'm heading to the Club call the boys and meet me there."

When Jacob arrived at 'The Wolf's Den' he did a tour of the floor and said hello to anyone important enough to warrant his attention and then headed back to the office. He called for some food and waited for his men to join him.

As he was finishing his steak and fries, Quill walked in with Jared, Colin and Brady.

"Report," Jacob ordered.

Quill took the lead: "It's as we thought boss, your father sent orders through to let Paul run Embry's territory. He's reporting directly to your Dad and all the profits are going through Paul and your Dad as well."

"Fuck," Jacob threw his dinner plate across the room and it smashed to pieces. "This is Masen's work, I just know it. That shithead is coming after what's mine, I can feel it."

He turned to the youngest in the crew: "What did you find out Brady?"

Brady was only recently promoted to the inner circle. He and Colin were replacements for Embry and Paul who had been part of his crew since they started working for the Family. The new guys were mediocre when compared to their predecessors but they were eager and willing.

"What we heard was true. That idiot Masen has put his woman in charge of a whole swag of businesses in New York and the word is that they are heading here next to take over Swan's trucking business from you."

"What happened to Vasilii?"

"Dead. His body was found floating in the Hudson; his tongue was cut out, his hands were cut off and he'd been disembowelled. He would've died pretty fucking slow."

"An execution." Jacob started pacing the room. He knew the signs of a Masen execution, Edward had quite the reputation for making an example of traitors. The tongue being cut out meant Vasilii had probably insulted Masen himself, the removal of hands meant he'd touched something he shouldn't, probably Isabella, knowing Vasilii the slimeball. Being disembowelled just meant Masen wanted Vasilii to die slow. "Masen is such a sadistic prick."

The room was silent.

Brady spoke up again but a little quieter, sensing Jacob's increasing agitation: "She's got all of Peter's businesses too."

Jacob stopped his pacing and stared at Brady, unable to believe what he was hearing. "What. The. Fuck. Is Peter dead too?"

"No, apparently she bought him out fair and square."

"She? She? This is Masen's doing, Isabella is just a stuck up little bitch who doesn't know how to behave like a real woman."

Brady shook his head: "Peter said he didn't even meet Masen. It was Isabella who came along to meet with him; she had the deal all worked out and all the papers ready for him to sign over the business. He said he was relieved at first because he was losing money with the businesses and couldn't turn a real profit legally but she paid him a fair price for his controlling share and it's now all in her name.

"She told him of her plans for the business, about bringing in a marketing agency to rebrand the whole group. Peter was so impressed he asked if he could keep a share in the business because it sounded like she was going to really shake things up and turn a tidy profit, but she wouldn't let him and bought him out completely. He said Masen was nowhere to be seen and had nothing to do with the deal."

"Probably off gutting Vasilii like a fish while the little woman was working the legit side of the business," Jared joked.

Jacob started pacing again. "So that's why they are coming to town - to take my business from me. I've worked for years taking over Swan's businesses one piece at a time. Well, if Masen thinks he can remove me and put a fucking woman in my place he's lost it. I'll fucking bury him. Charlie won't hear of it and my Dad will back me up. He can't get rid of me as easily as Vasilii and he won't be able to buy me like Peter."

Quill walked over to his boss, he was loyal and would stand by Jacob no matter what but his words against Masen were dangerous. "Jacob, be careful. You can't take on Edward, he's the Boss of the Cartel. You'll bring a war down on our heads and we haven't recovered since Aro's disastrous attempt to remove Masen."

"I know, I know. You're right Quill, my friend. I might not be able to do anything about Edward, he is too powerful right now but he is vulnerable. Stupid man letting his little Isabella off the leash and into the world where anything could happen to her. It's a very dangerous world we live in."

Quill laughed, "Yes, indeed it is. Very dangerous."

They headed out to the club for a few drinks before heading their separate ways and Jacob headed home. The house was quiet as he went to his children's room checking on them sleeping. His three daughters Ruth as well as the twins, Sarah and Hannah, all shared a huge room. When the twins were born Ruth, who was four at the time, wouldn't be parted from them. He kissed Ruth's head and tucked her into her bed tightly, she was such a good girl; a natural caregiver always helping her mother with the other children.

Jacob went into his bedroom and stripped down before waking his wife.

"What do you want Jacob, didn't your slut let you fuck her tonight? Leave me alone."

"Watch your mouth, Leah. You're always such a bitch when you're ovulating. You know what I want. I want a son. Now open your fucking legs and shut the fuck up."

The next morning his daughter Ruth woke him offering a steaming cup of coffee, "Daddy, wake up. Mommy said to remind you that you have a big meeting today."

"Thank you angel. You are such a good girl. Tell mommy I'm going to have a shower but then I want bacon and an omelette for breakfast."

"Okay Daddy."

As he stood under the hot shower he thought about the day ahead. He had to have his wits about him. For the past five years he'd been slowly but surely taking over the Swan business. Charlie had no male heir and since the loss of his wife he'd lost his edge, so Jacob took every opportunity to offer Swan his 'assistance'. Idiot didn't even know what was happening.

Lately though Jacob's plans were unravelling. After months of negotiation Jacob finally had Aro ready to sign the deal and take Isabella for Caius' bride in exchange for the Swan territories. But of course Masen had to ruin his plans by marrying the bitch himself. That had been unexpected.

Masen's removal of Aro from power also meant that all of Jacob's work to rise in the ranks of the Volturri Family were now worthless. There was no love lost between Caius and Jacob, the two men having hated each other since they were children.

To try and counter the losses they'd made in the revised cartel settlement after the power struggle with the Masens, Jacob decided to siphon money from some of their legitimate businesses, even ones which now technically belonged to Masen and McCarty. Masen, of course, caught on quickly so that well dried up almost immediately. Of course McCarty still hadn't noticed so he managed to keep a stream of revenue coming through from there.

But now two of Jacob's own legitimate businesses were inexplicably losing money. He'd searched through the accounts but still couldn't find where the money was going. This was Masen's handiwork again, he was sure of it.

No fucking way he was going to hand the trucking company over. He would not be so easy to remove as Vasilii and wouldn't be bought off like Peter.

He needed that trucking company to support some of his other 'private', non-Family business. Not even his father knew about that.

Dressed in an Armani suit Jacob headed down to the kitchen. His wife was sitting at the table waiting for him. The maid brought in his breakfast while his wife stoically ignored him. The silence between was thick and angry. With his food finished he threw his napkin on the plate. "What the fuck is wrong now, Leah?"

"I've got bruises all over my hips from your 'lovemaking' last night husband, when you so rudely jumped me while I was asleep," she spat her words at him, wishing

He laughed as he got up from the table, leaning over and kissing his wife's cheek. "Sorry my dear but I needed to be sure to get my seed as deep as possible so I could to plant my boys in your womb." He grabbed her chin and turned her face to his: "I need an heir, wife. I love the girls but you need to give me a son."

He gathered his keys and walked out the door leaving his wife behind cursing him under her breath, grateful for his absence.

When Jacob arrived at the Fairmont Olympic he was met by his security team who led him directly to the corporate meeting room. He walked in to find Charles Swan sitting with Paul Lahote. Jacob walked over to join them while his security team took position around the room while

"Paul, I didn't expect to see you. What are you doing here today?"

Before Paul could answer, Edward and Isabella walked into the room with their security team behind them.

"Daddy," Isabella rushed over to her father.

"Daughter you look beautiful, marriage suits you well," he said as hugged her tightly, placing a gentle kiss on her temple. She closed her eyes as she revelled in the warmth of his familiar embrace.

When they pulled apart, Edward called to her gently: "Isabella, come to me love."

She immediately walked into Edward's arms. He whispered in her ear, "It's time to be my lioness now, kitten."

* * *

 **A/N: so how much do you hate Jacob… I really hate him… a lot.**


	13. Chapter 13 no trucking way

**A/N: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

 **Thank you for your support, I love reading your reviews**

* * *

Charles shook Edward's hand guiding the group to the boardroom table: "Gentlemen, please let's be seated and we'll discuss our business."

Isabella ignored her father's omission of including her in the invitation; she simply smiled at her father and walked to the table with her husband. Edward held her seat for her and she descended into it gracefully, rewarding him with a soft smile. Sam brought another seat for the meeting table for Edward placing it next to Isabella since the table was set with only enough for the men in attendance.

Edward and Isabella had discussed at length how to approach this meeting before agreeing to a game plan, knowing that neither Charles nor Jacob would be receptive to Bella even participating, no mind leading the discussion. They had discussed likely tactics Jacob and Charles might employ and how they would respond.

Charles noted with irritation that his daughter was seated at the table but considered carefully how to proceed given that the Masens had a different way with their women than the Volturi aligned families and that perhaps it was Edward's wish to have his wife by his side at all times. Edward was after all the Boss of the Five Families and not to be trifled with, if the rumours about Vasilii's death were to be believed Edward dealt swiftly and decidedly with anyone who slighted his wife. Charles was pleased that Edward and his Bella did seem remarkably affectionate with each other given it was so early in their relationship. With this rational reasoning he decided to dismiss her presence in the meeting hoping she would be a quiet, respectful and decorative addition.

Jacob, however, was exceptionally annoyed at her presence. He was mindful of the information which Brady had shared on the goings on with some businesses in New York. He knew from that information that Isabella was taking an active role in the Masen's legitimate business portfolio and he had no wish for her interference in Swan or Black business. He was not going to allow Charles' daughter ruin his plans; he'd worked too hard and too long stealing business away from Swan, the weak and failing fool.

Jacob addressed Isabella in a condescending tone: "My dear Isabella. I must agree with your father - you are looking so well since your move to Chicago. I must say that being a wife and mother seems to agree with you. You must be so busy with the plans for your wedding ceremony. All women long to organise their wedding, don't they? I hope you are not overwhelmed with your new found responsibilities as well arranging such a large and lavish affair. I suppose it is a blessing that your father trained you and raised you so well, to understand your womanly responsibilities within a Cartel Family."

He finished his remarks with an obsequious smile aimed at Charles who nodded in agreement towards Jacob. "Yes, yes," he agreed. "Isabella has always been a good girl, a dutiful daughter. I am sure she is serving Edward very well."

At the mention of Isabella serving him, Edward's neck stiffened. He hated their inference that his beautiful kitten was in any way lesser than himself simply because she was a woman. He let out a scornful laugh: "Gentlemen, you make my wife sound like a tame reliable mare, that you broke in so I could ride her."

"Edward, of course, that is not what we are suggesting at all. We simply meant that she was raised to know her place within the Family," Charles backpedalled.

Edward nodded a few times pursing his lips as he considered his response. "Let me assure you gentlemen. My Isabella does indeed know her place very well within the Masen Family." He raised Bella's hand and kissed it gently giving her a soft smile and cheeky wink. "Her place is, and always will be, as my equal and therefore at my side." He lowered her hand and then turned again to the three other men at the table. "Now, shall we get on with our business?"

Once again, Jacob sought to humiliate her and keep her away from the meeting table. "Isabella, would it be too much trouble to ask you to organise coffee and some food while we men get on with the boring matters of business?"

Isabella met Jacob's snide smile with a wide grin of her own. "Jacob, as this is my father's meeting I believe you should be speaking to him of the hosting arrangements. However, as you seem eager I can inform you that coffee along with some delicious pastries will be served by the Hotel staff in just a few moments. I do hope you can manage until then although I am surprised to find you so wanting at this time of the morning, considering I am sure that my good friend Leah, who is a most dutiful Family wife, would've served you a hearty breakfast this morning."

She and Edward had discussed at length the need to keep a calm attitude throughout this meeting, but Bella was having a hard time holding her usual composure around Jacob. In the not-so-distant past she had considered him to be not only a wonderful ally and support for her father in his diminished status but also as a personal friend. It was truly shocking for her to hear that not only had Jacob planned to marry her off to Aro's known-to-be-gay son Caius but that from her own investigations she had discovered that he had also been mismanaging, either by design or by ignorance, the Swan business portfolio.

The more she learned of Jacob's true nature the more vulnerable she felt her father's future to be.

Edward took her hand once again, this time pulling it across into his lap. She was immediately distracted from her annoyance with Jacob, when Edward gently opened her hand drawing small slow circles on her palm with his finger.

Edward's clear, authoritative voice took control of the discussion: "Gentlemen, I must thank you for meeting with Isabella and myself, ahead of schedule. As you know we had planned for this meeting to take place after our wedding, however, some circumstances led me to believe that more urgency was required so I brought the meeting forward."

"Of course Edward, Jacob and I were very happy to meet with you today, though I was surprised to see Paul here today on a matter relating to Swan business."

Paul spoke firmly for himself: "William asked me to attend this meeting on his behalf, thank you Edward for allowing me to attend."

After a knock on the door, Edward's security team led a crew of hotel staff into the room bringing with them two trolleys laden with coffee and pastries. Jacob gave Isabella a pointed look, no doubt suggesting she should offer to serve the men. Edward responded by pointedly nodding to the Hotel staff to serve.

Once the staff exited the room the meeting finally got under way with Edward in the lead.

"Once again gentleman thank you for meeting today. With the new agreements recently signed at our recent Cartel meeting, where I most importantly claimed my beautiful wife Isabella who has already brought great joy to my life." Bella blushed and smiled shyly at his words.

"At that meeting I also claimed on behalf of the Masen Family, my spoils as victor of our recent period of Cartel conflict. These spoils included several new business interests for both the Family's legal and illegal portfolio. I am here this morning to discuss one new acquisition in particular which was previously a legal Swan business but is now a Masen asset.

"I am of course discussing Swan Trucking. We'll be rebranding this by the way now that it is a Masen company but on top of that I have learned we need to make some far more immediate and important changes to this business."

Jacob was internally furious hearing that this meeting was indeed a threat to his future plans for the trucking business. He'd worked too hard and had made some dangerous partnerships with the Russians and the Irish which relied on the use of those trucks with no prying Masen interference. His life wasn't worth shit if he couldn't hold up his end of the deals he'd signed.

Charles turned to Edward: "What changes are you talking about Edward?"

"We'll get to that in a moment Charles. Usually when I absorb a business from another Family, it is my practice to leave the management in the hands of the original Family. I then usually enter into a profit sharing arrangement with that Family in return for my minimal involvement. It is only if the business is not well managed that I step in and make management changes.

"Charles, please understand that although I will not be allowing the current management to continue I do intend to continue with the approach of profit sharing with you once we get the company back on track."

Charles rubbed the back of his neck: "Well, that's very gracious of you Edward but I don't know what kind of profit we can really share given that, despite Jacob's selfless efforts to turn this company around on my behalf, the company has been unable to turn any form of profit due to the economy."

Isabella gave a small snort at her father's comments about Jacob's ' _selflessness'_ and his pathetic efforts to keep the company afloat. She had audited the books. She knew the truth. Once again Edward stroked the palm of her hand to remind her of their game plan.

"Excuse me," she said apologetically, taking a sip of her coffee.

Jacob sneered at her: "Do you have something you wish to say, Isabella?"

Edward gave him a look that was so cold and hard that Jacob felt compelled to sit back in his seat. "Jacob, I'm not sure if you are aware of the unfortunate news of Vasillii's recent death in New York. He was a loyal Volturi soldier but I found his manners to be lacking."

Jacob's heart rate accelerated; Edward's threat was clear. Fuck with Isabella and Edward would fuck you up... permanently.

Charles cleared his throat and tried to break the tension: "What kind of changes are you looking to make Edward?"

"Your daughter has the answers to that question, Charles. I should let you all know that I am putting this company as well as several other new acquisitions under her direction as CEO. Bella's group of companies will simply be a subsidiary collective within the broader legitimate Masen Holdings."

"Are you insane?" Surprisingly, this wasn't Jacob but Charles. "Is this a joke Edward? If so, with all due respect, I think this is in poor taste. Jacob, a man whom I trust implicitly has run this business on my behalf with no thought to himself. He is a man with years of proven business success and is second-in-command for the Black Family. You are proposing to replace this honourable and respected man with my slip of a daughter with no experience other than how to manage a household budget and no capability beyond bearing children, although even this has yet to be proven."

Edward's fist landed on the table with such force that Bella thought the wood would shatter. " **Enough!** " he roared.

Bella held her breath. This was Edward the Lion; Edward the Boss of the Cartel. Danger filled the room with fear. Paul had his hand on his gun ready to move against Jacob while the security team moved to high alert ready to crush both Charles and Jacob.

In a voice which was deadly calm Edward spoke: "Charles, Isabella may be your daughter but you would do well to remember that she is now my wife and is the first lady of this Cartel. You will show her due respect or by God you will live only long enough to register the bullet from my gun as it enters your brain. Do I make myself clear?"

Edward was terrifying in this moment and Charles sat frozen with fear, unable to speak. Finally he managed a few careful chosen words: "I apologise for my outburst. This company is yours to do with, Edward. If you wish to place your wife as manager, of course, this is your choice and I will have no more to say on the matter."

Listening to the half-assed apology did little to calm Edward's fury at the blatant disrespect being shown to his beautiful, brilliant wife. He knew their tradition held women in low esteem and he wondered, not for the first time, at the courage and determination his Isabella had shown to negotiate through their bullshit behaviour to pursue her dream of going to College.

Jacob's thoughts were all over the place. He could not lose this trucking company or all his plans would be for nought and the fucking Irish thugs would slit his throat for going back on their deal. Clearly Charles was going to submit to Edward's ridiculous idea of putting his bitch in charge so he'd have to stay out of Edward's firing line and wait for his opportunity.

Edward gave Bella a small nod and she immediately tapped out a message to someone on her phone before placing it gently on the desk. Her father's words were hurtful but not unexpected. This was not the first time he'd tried to diminish her belief in her ability but this was the first time she had someone in her corner with her.

Edward's belief in her was empowering and his display of power was exhilarating, not to mention arousing. She took a moment to calm her thoughts; it was time for her to show her hand.

"Dad, Jacob. At Edward's request I conducted an audit of the operations and finances of Swan Trucking. Unfortunately, my report found a business which is underperforming despite an opportunity rich market. I found an underutilised and out of date fleet, missed partnership opportunities and a serious capital drain problem."

Jacob scoffed at her remarks: "Where is this report? What evidence do you have to back up any of these statements?"

Just then a small knock was heard. "Excellent," Isabella said. "My assistant is here with the documents we need. Just one moment Jacob and I will present you with the evidence you ask for."

She walked to the door and had a quiet conversation with the young woman at the door before she led her to join the others at the Boardroom table.

Jacob jumped up in shock: "Claire! What the fuck are you doing here?"

Edward gave no external sign of his inward delight at Jacob's reaction to seeing his cruelly discarded lover standing before him in a tailored business suit holding a stack of reports for Isabella who simply ignored Jacob's outburst.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce you to Ms Claire Young, my personal assistant. Claire can you please distribute the reports to the gentlemen and if you could stay for the rest of our meeting in case I need further assistance. You can take a seat by the window and please help yourself to coffee and something to eat."

Claire gave Bella a small smile and determinedly avoided direct eye contact with Jacob who was still standing with his mouth agape. He threw his arms in the air: "This is beyond ridiculous. Will someone please explain to me how this little slut goes from sucking my dick to being your personal assistant in the course of 24 hours."

Charles cautioned Jacob on his language while Bella waited patiently for Jacob to finish his tantrum. This was expected. His reaction was anticipated.

Bella cleared her throat and sat forward, folding her hands on the table: "Jacob, I understand that you have a former acquaintance with my assistant but I will ask that you exercise some restraint and treat Ms Young with respect while she is in my employ."

Isabella proceeded for the next hour and a half to lay out all the mismanagement and missteps she'd identified in her research of Swan Trucking. With each statement she pointed to a section of her report which outlined in detail the proof of her claims.

Jacob had no answer to combat her observations.

Finally she came to her vision for the future: "This business is about to undergo a complete overhaul and a completely new direction under my management. There have been a good many changes in the transit logistics industry which have not been employed by Swan Trucking, so I have devised a plan to overhaul the whole fleet with tech upgrades as well as new networked maintenance and booking systems.

"In addition, Edward has authorised a capital injection so we can add to the fleet as well as purchasing service chain partners which will give Swan Trucking end-to-end control of operations, demand management as well as improved profit. I have identified several local businesses, including one of the largest lumber companies in the area, which would be ideal partners.

"After my return from our honeymoon, I will be working closely with the local team on an intensive change and upgrade program.

"With the changes I've outlined in my business plan, I will be working to modernise and energise this firm to become the largest, most efficient and most profitable Logistics business in the Pacific Northwest."

Charles looked to Jacob for his views on Bella's outlined business approach.

Bella continued, not waiting for either her father or Jacob to interject, "Dad ... Jacob... please proceed to the last section of the document pack provided by Claire where you'll find where you need to place your signatures. This will authorise the changeover of management and ownership of the company to myself."

She tried to subtly release a breath, she hadn't realised just how nervous she truly was in confronting her father and Jacob. Edward squeezed her knee and gave her an encouraging smile.

Neither man wanted to sign over the company but neither were prepared to incur Edward's wrath. Jacob needed to find a way to manipulate things without Edward's interference. Charles and Jacob signed their documents and passed them to Bella who asked Jasper to witness with his own signature.

"Thank you both. Dad, I promise the returns on this business will rise significantly in accordance with the plans I have outlined. I hope ... that one day you will come to be proud of my work."

Charles grunted and nodded. Privately he doubted he'd ever be comfortable with his daughter working. She was married and a mother, _that_ should be her focus. But his influence over his daughter was at an end and he would not fight her husband on the matter.

Edward once again took Bella's hand in his: "Bella, my love, I have other Cartel related business to attend to, would you mind returning to our suite with Claire; the office area is set up there so you can continue your work there? I will join you soon."

She stood, leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Of course, Edward. It would be good to check in with Elizabeth and Mrs Cope as well."

She turned to say goodbye to her father, sad that he was unhappy with her. She'd spent her life trying to please him, honouring his ways as best she could but she knew in that moment that their lives were now on different paths. Her place was with Edward and she couldn't be happier about it. Bella suspected that there was more going on in the region than Edward had shared with her. She worried for her father who's misplaced loyalty to Jacob was most likely leading him down a path of no return but she knew he wouldn't listen to her concerns or warnings. With a small sigh she bid her father farewell, nodded to both Paul and Jacob and turned to leave the room.

The softness of Bella's kiss drew Edward to her, she was like a drug to him, he always wanted more. He stood from the table to walk Bella and Claire to the door, signalling for Jane and her team to escort their charge safely to the suite as they'd arranged earlier.

"You did very well today Claire," Edward encouraged. She gave him a small smile and followed one of the security team into the hallway. Before Bella could leave the room, Edward pulled her back into his arms and kissed her so deeply she lost herself in the moment moaning lightly as he pressed her body to his. Sensing the hostile stares coming from Jacob and even Charles as they watched the passionate couple wrapped around each other, Jane stepped in front of them to block them from view. When they pulled apart, Bella smiled and tried in vain to repair the damage she'd done to Edward's unruly but beautiful hair. She kissed his cheek and whispered to him: "See you later, sugar." She gave him a wink and turned to leave surrounded by her security team.

He watched her until she was lost from his view before turning back to resume his seat at the table. He looked to Paul who was texting on his phone: "Are we ready Paul?"

"Just five minutes away, Boss," Paul replied. Edward walked to the catering trolley and served himself another coffee and picked up a sweet pastry smiling to himself remembering Bella's name for him.

Jacob was furious to see Claire with the Masens and although he tried to convey a cool exterior, underneath he was seething. He joined Edward at the trolley perusing the pastries. "Surprised to see a man like you dipping his dick in my sloppy seconds, Edward. You'll enjoy Claire though, she loves cock any way you give it to her, my personal favourite was anal since Leah won't let me near her ass and Claire never complains no matter how rough I was. She also sucks dick like a fucking hoover."

Once again, Edward turned his cold glare to Jacob: "You disgust me. I would never dishonour my wife the way you shame yours. I honestly don't know how Leah stands to be in the same room as you."

Jacob shrugged as he walked back to the table: "What can I say? Black Family men know how to control their women."

"Well, Claire and her daughter are now under Masen protection and I suspect they will be better off with us than under your 'control'."

When they arrived in town Paul had introduced Edward and Bella to Claire as well as to her sweet little girl. Claire was terrified when Paul told her he was introducing her to the Boss of the Five Families Cartel. She hoped that Paul was right when he told her that Edward may offer her the chance to safely get away from Jacob without having to move on to one of his crew. She'd had enough of male 'companionship' for a while and was desperate to avoid needing another Jacob just to provide for her daughter.

Knowing something of Jacob's reputation with women, Isabella had no trouble believing Claire's story of her relationship with Jacob, though she was shocked by Jacob's intention to put them on the street.

After lengthy discussions about Claire's dreams for the future, Isabella offered her the position as her personal assistant on the proviso that she keep all her dealings on the right side of the law, to protect not only the Cartel's interests but also to protect her daughter. Bella signed Claire to a contract which offered a decent salary, health plan and education package for her daughter. In return the contract included a strict privacy and non-disclosure clause.

Edward and Paul also had a lengthy discussion with Claire who shared everything she knew about Jacob's business dealings including his recent meetings with the Russians and the Irish. Edward was grateful to Claire for sharing information with him and although it wasn't the only source of this information, the dates and locations she provided definitely validated his other intel.

Paul gave Edward a nod and moved to stand by the door. Edward resumed his place at the Board table as he was now about to move into his next stage of his plans: "For the next item on our agenda I have invited William and Caius to join us."

Jacob look startled, he had no idea his father even knew about this meeting with Edward no mind was planning to attend. Edward of course had planned everything for both of these meetings. He'd achieved his first goal thanks to his brilliant wife, with the removal of Jacob from the operational management of the trucking business moving it completely into Masen control. Now it was time to put his plan in action to remove Jacob's authority and power base on the rest of the Black business.

Jacob was a cancer, left untreated his corruption would eat away at the Cartel's bond. Edward was the Boss of the Five Families, it was his responsibility to ensure the profitability and the unity of the Cartel. It was time to cut out the cancer.

Paul opened the door, welcoming William and then Caius. Both men as Heads of their Families had their own security teams present so the large meeting room become quite crowded.

"Welcome gentlemen, thank you so much for joining us today. As agreed we will keep only two members of each security team with all others taking positions outside and around the Hotel."

The men moved quickly and silently as per their instructions. William, Caius, Marcus and Jasper all then joined the others at the table.

"This is a sit-down," Jacob declared. "Why wasn't I informed of this?" He looked to his father who was studiously avoiding direct eye contact.

Edward answered him: "I made arrangements for this meeting with the Family Heads only Jacob. Now if you don't mind we have a lot to cover."

Jasper handed Edward a slim folder which Edward lay flat on the table while tapping his finger lightly on it. "Gentlemen, I have shared with each of you, as Heads of the Black and Volturi families, information which proves that 'someone' in your combined Families has been operating outside of the approved business areas outlined within the Charter of the Five Families, namely Human Trafficking."

Edward shared papers from the folder in front of him with William and Caius only.

"As you can see, I have now provided you with the proof of my earlier suspicions that deals have been struck. Deals committing Cartel Families to engage in the trafficking of humans on American soil. Not only are these deals for business which are forbidden within our Cartel but according to our Charter all new deals with outside syndicates require not only the approval of a Family Head but also require MY fucking approval."

On these last three words Edward thumped the table with the same force as he had used earlier in the day with his cold hard gaze going straight to Jacob. The anger in his voice and the violence of his action put every man in the room on alert.

Jacob swallowed hard but tried not to let the panic show on his face. Clearly, Edward knew of his plans. Anyone else would be afraid for their life but as the only son of the Head of the Black Family there were rules to protect the family line. His life was not in danger, but his livelihood was.

Caius lifted a finger to indicate he wished to speak and Edward gave a small wave of his own hand to give permission for Caius to proceed. There was no love lost between Caius and Jacob, both of them were the first sons of their respective Families there had also been a certain rivalry between them when they were children. When they grew older and it became known, though not spoken of, that Caius was gay Jacob did all in his power to worm into Aro's favour. Caius hated Jacob for his clumsy machinations and his every attempt to diminish him in his own father's eyes. Edward knew that Caius would be an ally so long as he could prove his suspicions of Jacob's duplicity, which of course he could.

"Edward, when you came to me with your suspicions I could hardly believe my ears. I found it incredulous that any Volturi aligned Family member would be so bold and so stupid as to dip into the cesspool of human trafficking which is forbidden within our organisation. However, once I began some investigation of my own I understood that your suspicions held merit. Now, reviewing this latest information you have provided, I will vow to you that Volturi stands with the Masens and with the Charter of the Five Families to restate our vehement opposition to doing any business which involves human trafficking. Any Family member who has or plans to pursue this business will be dealt with in the most severe terms. I bow to your authority and judgement on the matter and will sign any agreement as you wish."

"Thank you Caius. William, how say you?"

For the first time since entering the room William looked to his son. There was long, heavy silence in the room as father and son engaged in a silent conversation. Jacob's face was filled with hope and expectation that his father would stand by him. William's face conveyed at first sorrow, disappointment and then resignation. Jacob knew then that he had lost.

William cleared his throat to clear away the emotion which was catching in his voice: "Edward, I have worked with my own people to investigate your accusations about my Family's involvement in the insidious business of human trafficking. I could not believe that anyone in my organisation would go against not only the Cartel's charter but my own leadership and my personal opposition for this disgusting business.

"I engaged with my good friend Charles Swan to work with me to investigate the matter and it was he who confirmed to me that Jacob had indeed modified some trucks with hidden compartments. Charles didn't know the purpose for these modifications as he has been blindly following my son's business advice and guidance without question. It was then that Paul joined me in the investigations and with his help we have uncovered the proof that my own son, Jacob, is a traitor to the Cartel, the Black Family and to me his own father.

"I vow to you and to Caius that the Black Family is loyal to the Charter of the Five Families Cartel. That Jacob has acted under his own authority as I have demonstrated with the evidence Paul and I uncovered and shared with each of you last night. Therefore, I too will bow to your authority and judgement on the matter and will sign any agreement as you wish."

Edward nodded and patted the table: "Thank you William. Jasper please distribute the papers for signature. Gentlemen, in addition to holding my authorisation signature, these papers outline my judgement based on the evidence as well as my determination on the matter; Jasper will sign as our witness. Copies of these signed papers will be distributed to the Heads of the Cullen and McCarty Families as per our Charter."

Charles had sat stunned throughout the proceedings but as he watched William and Caius signing the documents he felt compelled to speak.

"Edward, I do not claim to know the details of what you have been discussing with William and Caius behind closed doors. I realise that I am no longer a man of power or influence in the Cartel but I must protest this treatment of the honoured first son of the Black household. My wife only provided me with a daughter and so having no son of my own to pass on my business enterprise or to share the responsibilities of this life we lead, and despite my diminishing fortune, Jacob has remained loyal and supportive with no thought of personal reward. I know he cannot have done what you accuse him of and suspect that your own man Paul has manufactured evidence to implicate Jacob and influence William. I implore you to reconsider your actions."

Paul stood with his hand on his weapon at the accusation aimed at him by Charles, but Edward gave a small shake of his head and signalled for Paul to resume his seat.

"Paul, please leave this to me. Charles is unaware of what we know and unfortunately is so blinded by his loyalty to Jacob that even with all the evidence we have before him, is unlikely to accept the truth. Your honour is not compromised by the agitations of this foolish old man."

Edward then turned to Charles: "I feel sorry for you Charles. I thought you a good man but I understand now that though you are a loyal man, you are not a wise man. You lament having only a daughter and having no son to help you with the burdens of business. Yet you have a child so blessed with intelligence, cunning and strategy that if you had ever listened to her advice and allowed her to support you in business you would most likely be in a better position than the Black Family and the Volturi together.

"Jacob, in whom you so foolishly have placed all your trust, has been the architect of your financial demise. I have evidence which proves that Jacob has incrementally absorbed your assets, stealing from you, for years. Your diminished financial position and power are the result of you placing all your trust in Jacob who has betrayed you at every turn.

"I would absolve you of all of Jacob's wrongdoings, however, your refusal to listen to others - Paul, Isabella and even my own advice provided in confidence since my claiming of Isabella as my wife - has proven to me that I must act as you are no longer an asset to the Cartel's interests, Charles."

Holding up the papers now co-signed by William and Caius, Edward continued. "Charles, you are now officially retired. All active interest in the illegal activities of the Swan Family will be managed by Paul and all legal activities will be managed by Isabella. A pension will be awarded to you from the profits of your business enterprises both legal and illegal. Luckily for you with Paul and Isabella in charge you will likely live in greater comfort than you have ever known."

Charles was shocked into silence. Jacob had betrayed him? Jacob had stolen from him? Surely this wasn't possible.

Edward then turned to Jacob who was looking at him with defiance and a false belief that his father, even in his anger, would have negotiated on his behalf.

"Jacob. Upon investigation of your business activities, it has been proven that you have acted against the Charter of Cartel of the Five Families. Your actions have resulted in a mess of unauthorised commitments which I will now need to resolve. In addition, you have acted in secrecy to disrupt and diminish the integrity, loyalty, and most importantly profitability of our Cartel. Your crimes deserve death."

Charles and Jacob gasped, and for the first time Jacob actually considered that he may pay with his life for his actions.

"As the first and only son of the Black Family, and in accordance with the Cartel's Charter, you will not be executed for your crimes. However, you will pay a high price for your disloyalty. You are now irrevocably removed from your position as heir to the Black Family, as are your heirs. Upon William's death, if he has not previously named a successor, one will be named upon agreement of myself and the four other Family Heads.

"You have acted to diminish the value of our partnership and you must compensate the members of the Cartel for your theft. Therefore, all your illegal businesses and territories will be reabsorbed and shared by the Black and Volturi Families, as I have negotiated with William and Caius."

Edward nodded to Jasper who moved around to Jacob with a folder of papers for his signature.

"In addition, you are required to sign those papers which will remove you from ownership and management of all but one of your legal business portfolio. The removed businesses will be awarded to the Swan holdings to compensate that group for your theft over the course of the past few years. You will continue as the owner of 'The Wolf's Den', your nightclub, which is listed as a legal asset in your portfolio and you will ensure that it does remain so or it will also be removed.

"A Trust Fund will be established for each of your current and future children to mature and be payable to them at the age of 21 years. An annual payment will be deposited to this account as profit sharing from the legal and illegal portfolio. Your father may, if he desires, add to these Trust Funds at any time. You will have no access to these funds. If access to these funds is desired at any time before maturation, a petition will be submitted to me for approval, as I will be the custodian of these funds.

"Oh and Jacob, if your daughters ever wish to petition me for access to funds so they can pursue their education, I will view these petitions favourably."

Jacob picked up the pen and signed the documents in silence. As he signed the final document, his anger burst through his calm facade. In one movement, Jacob threw the papers across the table into Edward's face as he stood, pulling his gun and aiming at Edward's chest.

In a blink of an eye and before Jacob had a chance to fire, Edward had pulled his weapon he'd had in his lap throughout the meeting anticipating Jacob's reaction. He shot the gun right out of Jacob's hand, the bullet taking most of his hand as well.

Jacob screamed in agony.

Edward walked around the table and stood over Jacob pointing his gun - his Sword of Justice, his favourite weapon for punishment and executions - at Jacob's head. The urge to put a bullet in Jacob's brain was strong.

"I have promised your father that you would leave here alive. I didn't promise that you'd be in one piece."

Edward then shot out Jacob's left knee and right shoulder.

"Someone clean this mess up and get this traitor out of my fucking sight."

* * *

 **A/N: so … how was that… lots to talk about?**


	14. Chapter 14 Suga Suga

**A/N: I didn't write Twilight but I did write this.**

 **I want to send a HUGE thank you to all the people reading, reviewing and promoting this story. Your kind words squeeze my heart with happiness and your theories make me smile.**

* * *

"Come back here, kitten. Let's not get up yet, I'm fucking exhausted and I've missed you." Edward pulled Bella back and wrapped himself around her.

She didn't put up much resistance; she'd missed him too but she knew they had to get out of bed as there was so much to be done. "Edward, I want nothing more than to stay here with you but it's already well into the afternoon and we have guests we should at least check in on, not to mention the fact that we're getting married tomorrow, so there's actually quite a bit to be done."

He held her tighter and moved his leg over her torso: "No. We have a wedding planner and staff to do all that shit and I saw enough of everyone else at my fucking Buck's night."

She moaned in pleasure as he kissed her neck and pulled her impossibly closer to him. "Edward... speaking of the Buck's night..."

"Mmmm?"

"What exactly were you doing all night at that Atlantis club?"

He raised his head from her neck and raised his eyebrow, wondering what she was really asking. "Drank, listened to crap from men who've been married for a hundred years trying to school me on marriage as though as I was a 17 year old virgin, drank some more and spent the rest of the night trying to shake off idiots trying to suck up to me by sending skanky pussy to rub up all over me."

"What?!" Bella pulled away as best as she could in his tight hold and gave him a look of absolute horror.

He laughed and pulled her back to him. She resisted his hold so he growled pulling her hands above her head and laying himself along the length of her body while gently nudging her legs apart. He leaned down to kiss and gently bite along her collarbone, then up and down her neck and along her jawline. She could feel his cock harden against her, it was very distracting, but she gave him a defiant look letting him know she wanted to know exactly what went on at that so called 'gentleman's' club.

Holding her down turned him on even more and his cock was aching to be inside her again but he couldn't help but be amused by his jealous little kitten. He couldn't resist kissing her pouty lips: "Isabella Masen, do you really think I'd let any stupid slut any where near me," more kissing along her jawline, "after waiting FOR YEARS to have the best pussy," he pressed his cock against her, "...and the smartest, sexiest," he bit her nipple and she groaned, "... loveliest woman right here waiting for me in my bed each night?"

He sat up and she moaned as he pulled away from her. "Do you really think I would disrespect you that way and risk losing you just to fuck some skanky, overused pussy?"

"Edward, the men in my world, even my own father, would've not only done that but gone back for seconds... no matter who was at home waiting."

Her answer stunned and saddened him. He realised in that moment that she still didn't trust him. He released his hold on her before reaching down to scoop her up in his arms, turning himself so she was sitting on his lap as he sat back against the headboard.

He raised her chin so she had no choice but to look in his eyes. His voice was soft and full of emotion; he never wanted her to doubt him: "Kitten... _**I**_ would never do that. _**Never**_. I love you, I would never hurt you that way." He kissed her with so much love and with such intensity she couldn't help but sink into his embrace. As they parted from the kiss he nuzzled her neck and nibbled at the base of her ear. He loved her smell, so delicious: "I know I've taken you from your old life and thrust you into mine but believe me, love, it wasn't a random, spur of the moment decision or choice. I had planned to woo you, to take my time, so you could get to know me, to trust me... to love me ... before I claimed you as my own. But Black's ridiculous plan to marry you off to Caius, basically selling you to Aro, meant my hand was forced."

She leaned back from him and looked into his eyes, stroking his hair gently as he continued. "But I have loved you for a long time Isabella. My body, my heart and my cock are yours." She giggled and he cheekily smiled as he raised her hand to kiss her finger tips.

"Yes, I wanted a mother for Elizabeth but I had Mrs Cope to help with Lizzie and I think I've done a pretty good job as a single parent." Bella nodded, no one could deny that Lizzie was a wonderful little girl.

"Yes, I wanted a wife who understood my world, who understood the sacrifices and the way we live. But kitten, I didn't want just anyone. If I'd just wanted sex I had no shortage of women who'd have happily sucked my cock on demand... and you know how much I love that." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave her a devilish half smile. She chuckled and rested her cheek against his chest.

"But I didn't just want some submissive wife who'd spread her legs on demand. I wanted someone who could share my life with me as a partner, a lover and as a friend. You are so smart, so strong, so loyal, so beautiful and so sensual." He kissed her lips softly. "And Isabella, I haven't had another woman since I realised you were the one I wanted to share my life with... that I loved. I _**will**_ be faithful to you, love, always. I promise."

He pulled her close to him and placed a gentle, loving kiss on the top of her head: "I suppose the only way to prove it to you will be the test of time. You will see - I can and will be the husband worthy of your love."

She smiled as her fingers traced the soft hairs on his chest. Together, they stayed quiet in that position for some time until at last he smiled to himself remembering the video his Aunt Esme had sent him from the Hen's night and decided to tease her: "So, kitten, apart from your little karaoke number, what else did _**you**_ get up to last night at your Hen's night?"

She gasped and pulled back at him, her blush taking over her whole face and working down her neck: "How did you know about that? Did Jane spy on me and tell you?"

He laughed: "No, love, Jane would never do that; she is there to protect you not spy on you. It was Esme actually, she thought I'd enjoy it and Isabella, I _really, really_ enjoyed it."

Maria had booked out Cuvee, a very exclusive and trendy nightclub, for Bella and all the senior women from across the Cartel Families to enjoy Bella's Hen's night. Bella was adorned with a long bridal veil with a princess crown and sat in a specially decorated throne. Delicious food was served all night as well as free flowing French champagne which led to a very inebriated karaoke session. Bella laughed hysterically as each woman took her turn trying to embarrass the blushing bride with sexy songs and provocative dancing. Alice's version of 'Like a Virgin' was hysterical and had Bella blushing beet red.

When they were all done the call went up for Bella to have a turn; they all shouted and chanted her name making it impossible for her to back out. She was actually excited to have her turn, so she perused the song list looking for inspiration and finally smiled mischievously when she finally found the perfect song. The combination of all the champagne she'd consumed through the night and the fact there absolutely no men allowed in Cuvee that night, even the staff were women, Bella decided to really go all out; she was going to hit back and give the ladies a little taste of their own medicine by turning up the heat.

When Esme's message came through on Edward's phone he was in one of the Atlantis Club's Private Dance Suites being subjected to a fully nude private Feature Dance courtesy of a group of the junior men in one of Jasper's crews. It would insult them not to accept and so he sat in the plush viewing chair trying to enjoy watching as Candy, the fake blond with her fake tits, desperately tried to get a rise out of him doing her best bump and grind routine as she worked the dance pole. Atlantis is an exclusive high class gentleman's club and the women working there are very beautiful and very naked, if you pay enough. Edward had been in the business for too long to be tempted but he could admire the skills and Candy was certainly easy on the eye.

He pulled out his phone and read Esme's message curious to be getting a message from his Aunt.

' _Edward, I thought you might enjoy a glimpse of your beautiful Isabella enjoying her night. Esme_

 _p.s. You might want to be alone for this_ '

There were two attachments a photo and a video. The photo showed Isabella wearing a very short, very slinky white dress with a corset bodice, white thigh high boots and fishnet stockings. She looked so sexy Edward sat up immediately and licked his lips at the sight of her.

Seeing Edward's suddenly excited state, Candy thought she'd finally got the attention she was seeking from the sexy mob boss. She stepped down from the pole and strutted towards him. He hadn't even noticed her approach or for that matter even remembered she was in the room but when she stroked her fingers up his arm Edward almost flew out of the chair.

"What the fuck are you doing? The no touching rule works both ways, sweetheart."

"Don't worry, there are no rules for you," Candy replied in her best sultry tone as she stepped back and ran her hands up and down her body. "Baby, you can touch anything you want, any way you want."

He grabbed her arm and walked her to the door: "Get the fuck out and tell them to turn the music off in here too."

Candy was confused and left in a huff as Edward locked the door after her. In a few moments the music stopped and he sat down to watch the video Esme had sent him.

He watched as the intro started Bella fluffed up her hair, downed a shot of tequila, loosened the laces at the top of her bodice and stepped up to the microphone.

"Jesus," Edward ran his hands through his hair and was practically drooling as he watched his sexy little kitten sing softly in her low sultry voice, practically purring the lyrics of 'Suga Suga'. Her hands ran down her body as she moved her hips from side to side in that all too familiar circular movement she used when she rode him. During the first verse her hands went through her hair arching her back, pushing her breasts up and forward.

"Fuck." Edward was reduced to monosyllables.

During each chorus she leaned forward into the microphone to almost whisper 'Suga suga how you get so fly?'; Edward could almost feel her breath on his ear. Singing the next verse her hands moved down lower and lower until they joined together at the top of her thighs, so close to her pussy.

"Oh, kitten." Edward bit his lip watching her hands glide back up to cup her breasts and then back to lift her hair and let it fall. The women in the room were screaming and whistling their encouragement; Edward was jealous as hell not to be in the room seeing this performance in the flesh.

"Oh my fucking god," he groaned when she turned giving a full view of her fantastic ass covered in the silky white fabric of her tiny dress, her body smoothly writhing to the beat.

When the video finished, Edward sat plotting a way to escape his own Buck's party and go find his kitten. He knew it was impossible without insulting the men who were there to celebrate with him so he tried to think of anything he could come up with to ease his aching cock. When he finally had his less than small problem under control he headed back out to join the others but only after saving the video to his favourites folder. He was going to watch that shit again and often.

Bella pouted, "I can't believe Esme filmed that and sent it to you." Edward smiled and ran his hands down her arms and then along her long beautiful legs.

"Don't be angry with my Aunt, love. I am so grateful she sent it to me, honestly, it was the sexiest thing I saw all night... by a mile."

"Yeah?" She lifted herself to wrap her legs around him.

"Yeah." He was kissing her neck as he lifted her slightly: "Kitten, I can't wait I need you again, guide me into you."

She reached down and lovingly stroked his erection before leading him into her waiting body. They both gasped as they were joined. She arched her back and groaned at the feeling of fullness.

"You are the most sensual creature, my little kitten." He gave Bella a cheeky wink as he reached for his phone and found the song 'Suga Suga'. When the song began to play Bella laughed and proceeded to give him a very intimate lap dance with lots and lots of touching.

After they had both reached their peak and he'd exploded inside her, Edward tucked her into his embrace and fell into a rare deep sleep. She knew having her in his arms this way brought him comfort, so she lay contently, gently running her fingers through his gorgeous hair. He was so beautiful, she loved the way he looked when he was here with her away from all his many responsibilities.

Edward rarely slept for more than a few hours a night and since the meeting with Jacob in Seattle he'd been working even more ridiculously long, hard hours and he was truly exhausted. She softly traced the dark area under his eyes hoping that their honeymoon would give him the opportunity for a real break from the heavy weight of his role as Boss of the Five Families.

Their time in Seattle was incredibly busy and she barely saw Edward before their flight home. Home. She smiled as she realised that she genuinely considered Chicago to be her home now. Not since her mother passed had Bella had this feeling and even then she had felt a little like a round peg in a square hole trying to fulfill the expectations for a woman in their Family tradition and deny her own aspirations. Here, living with this incredible man and his wonderful daughter, Bella was starting to truly believe she could have it all - be a wife and mother as well as a have a fulfilling career. She placed a small kiss on Edward's forehead and he squeezed her slightly though he was still asleep.

Bella had spent her time in Seattle working to set new management in place with not only Swan Trucking but also the other legal businesses from her father's and Jacob's portfolios. She'd need to do a full audit to work out what needed to be done to get these companies to improve their performance and profitability because from what she could see Jacob had done a good job of draining them of assets.

Edward had been busy working closely with Paul and Caius moving the illegal businesses under their new management and that included dealing with some of the personnel who had been loyal to Jacob. Most of these men, who were given the choice of moving their loyalties to Paul or Caius, moved their business activities with no problem. They were pragmatic enough to move with the money and after all they were staying within the Cartel and Jacob wasn't a particularly successful leader so the transition was a simple financial decision. There were small number of crew leaders who were torn in their loyalty but after several sit-downs with Edward who convinced them that by moving to Paul's leadership they were remaining within the Black Family where ultimately their loyalty was to William and they knew it.

Quill and Brady were the only one two crew leaders who chose to stay with Jacob despite his diminished circumstances. Edward supported their choice only if they signed away their crews to Paul and were sworn to only work in the legal enterprise remaining being the nightclub. Jacob's injuries would keep him out of action for at least three months so Edward knew that Quill and Brady would have their hands full with management of the Club while Jacob was in recovery.

Bella of course knew little of all these arrangements as Edward kept her separate to the illegal side of Cartel business as much as possible. She did know that Jacob had been removed from the Black business and that William was devastated by his own son's betrayal. Sue and Leah had spoken with Bella many times while she was in town and they had told her of Jacob's injuries and reduced standing in the Family. Thankfully, Sue was upset but not vengeful, she and William knew their son had brought his current circumstances upon himself. Their focus was on Jacob's physical recovery and ensuring Leah and the little ones were looked after.

Bella was also very pleased to hear that William, Sue, Leah and her girls were still attending the wedding. She knew she should be up and playing hostess to their house guests but Edward's comfort was higher on her priority list, so she cuddled in with him until she too fell asleep wrapped in his arms.

Two hours later a loud knock on their door woke them both from their sex induced slumber. Edward raised his head and shouted towards the door: "WHAT?"

It was Jasper on the other side of the door: "Sorry Edward, but there is a situation."

Edward groaned and nuzzled into Bella's neck as he whispered to her: "When we are on our honeymoon, there will be no 'situations' to disturb us. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett will be sharing my role and I have given them strict instructions that we will not be disturbed." He kissed her deeply as she writhed under him causing him to groan in pleasure. "Away from everyone, I am going to sink myself into you and stay there." He bit her nipple and nuzzled her neck to again whisper in her ear:

 _"I like my body when it is with your_

 _body. It is so quite new a thing._

 _Muscles better and nerves more._

 _I like your body. I like what it does,_

 _I like its hows. I like to feel the spine_

 _of your body and its bones, and the trembling_

 _-firm-smoothness and which I will_

 _again and again and again_

 _kiss, I like kissing this and that of you..."_

Bella pulled him closer and kissed him with all the passion his words evoked. It was his turn to groan as once more knocking at their door disturbed them and Jasper again called for Edward's attention.

He leaned his forehead to hers: "Tomorrow, we will have our wedding ceremony and then you are mine and no one will part us for two whole weeks."

He texted Jasper to let him know that he was taking a shower and would meet him in his office in 10 minutes. Edward then disappeared into the shower alone, knowing that if his Bella joined him there was no way he'd only be 10 minutes.

With Edward gone to his meeting, Bella also showered and dressed for company. It was time to re enter the world of wedding madness. When she entered the kitchen she found Maria the wedding planner, Mrs Cope and Claire sitting around the table with papers and material all scattered everywhere. Sitting under the table were Elizabeth and Claire's daughter Anita, playing with sheets of coloured paper.

"Where are Esme and the other ladies, Mrs Cope?"

"Well, good afternoon to you Isabella, it is good to see Edward finally let you out of bed, anyone would think you were on your honeymoon already."

Bella smiled and blushed as the ladies all laughed at her embarrassment. Lizzie poked her head out from under the table: "Hello Mommy, I'm teaching Anita to make paper planes."

"Good girl, can you make one for me and I'm sure Daddy would like one too."

Lizzie nodded enthusiastically and ducked back under the table to her new best friend.

At Edward's request Mrs Cope had set up Claire and Anita in a small apartment on the third floor of his building which kept them close but gave them their own space as well. Mrs Cope took to Claire and her sweet little girl immediately after she'd read the security report and background check. Mrs Cope was a stickler for security.

It turned out that Claire was extremely organised and had a gift for negotiating so she was already proving to be a godsend to Bella, managing her diary, travel arrangements as well as setting up all the skype sessions with the management teams of each business.

Bella sadly understood that she'd have to leave business alone for today and for the next two weeks until she was back from her honeymoon. She wanted to keep momentum going with her new role as CEO but she knew that this time alone with Edward was a precious rarity and she wasn't going to spoil it. If he could take a break with all his responsibilities then so could she.

Mrs Cope handed Bella a coffee: "Don't worry about the houseguests, they've gone shopping and sightseeing. They'll be back in time for the rehearsal dinner though."

Bella nodded and gave a genuinely warm smile of thanks for the coffee. She turned to Maria to ask for an update. "How are things going with the arrangements, Maria? Everything under control?"

Maria looked up from her iPAD and rattled off a status report which included everything from airport pick ups and accommodation arrangements for out of town guests, gift registry, flowers, cake and bonbonniere delivery, through to police payoffs, staff screening, on-site security, emergency exit plans and weapons storage. Everything needed for a Cartel wedding was in place and triple checked. Edward was right, Maria was perfect for the job as their wedding planner.

"Oh and Mrs Masen, your beauty therapist will be with you at your suite at the Ritz-Carlton tomorrow at 10am, your hairdresser at noon and stylist at 2pm. Claire has all the details so she'll look after yours, Mrs Cope's and Miss Elizabeth's prep while I am downstairs in the function rooms making sure everything is delivered on time and according to our expectations. Of course Claire will be able to reach me at any time so if you have any concerns or questions tomorrow just ask Claire."

Claire looked up and simply nodded before returning her attention to the reception banquet seating plan; Maria had put her in charge of the ushers seating the guests for the reception in the Grand Ballroom. There were 800 guests and so she had her work cut out for her with the guest list made up of senior members of the Cartel's Five Families, celebrities, politicians, CEOs and business people as well as international guests. Everyone who was anyone wanted an invitation to the wedding of the year.

Maria was in charge of the usher crew who would greet guests upon arrival and seat them for the actual ceremony in the Concorde Room. Neither Edward nor Isabella had any interest in a Church wedding so they agreed to hold the ceremony in the same Hotel to make things easier for Sam and his security team.

Maria walked over to the counter and poured herself yet another cup of Mrs Cope's excellent coffee before turning to Isabella: "Now this evening for the rehearsal. The wedding party will have a walk through at 6.30pm in the Concorde room and then join the guests for the rehearsal dinner at 8pm in the Pearson Room. All Family Heads have two tables of ten each for their guests and then your own tables of guests of course. You are booked in the Presidential Suite for tonight and of course the wedding night. I do recommend you retire early this evening Mrs Masen, you want to look your best for tomorrow. Mr Masen will of course return here tonight and tomorrow will dress here with his groomsmen before heading to the Hotel for the ceremony."

Edward entered the room at that moment and circled his arms around Isabella's waist placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck before putting Maria straight: "No, I will be staying with Isabella and Lizzie at the Hotel tonight."

Maria looked at him for a moment considering whether it was a good idea to try explain the importance of the sleeping apart tradition to the most dangerous man she was ever likely to meet; it was only a moment's pause before she decided to adapt the plan instead. She gave him a nod, picked up the phone and started altering arrangements talking to someone about delivering the men's suits to the Hotel, assigning one of the other booked rooms for the men to dress in the next day, as well as changing the arrangements with the security team.

Bella smiled and rocked herself in Edward's arms, she had no interest in being apart from him tonight or any night. This wedding was for others, in her eyes she became Mrs Edward Masen the day her father placed her hand in Edward's. Of course that thought reminded her of her father. "Have we heard from my father on his travel arrangements, Maria?"

"Yes, Mrs Masen. He's travelling with the Blacks and will arrive later today. I have a room from him at the Hotel. Did you want me to bring him here before then?"

"No, no. I just wanted to know what his plans were." In truth, she'd wondered if he had planned to come at all. William had offered to walk her down the aisle, as had Caius, if Charles was a no show. She was relieved that he had decided to come as it would be an insult to Edward if he didn't and she wasn't sure how much more patience her husband would show towards her foolish father. She determined it was most likely William's or Sue's persuasion that brought her father to Chicago.

"I have to go out for a few hours kitten," Edward whispered in her ear pulling her out of her thoughts.

She nodded silently, understanding that the 'situation' Jasper referred to earlier obviously required Edward's continued attention. "Please eat something before you go, Edward." She offered him a croissant from a platter of pastries sitting on the table. "Maria, Claire and Mrs Cope have everything under control here. Once I've eaten and had my coffee I might take the girls to the park for a short outing to fly their paper planes."

Lizzie poked her head up from under the table again. "Hey Daddy, I've made you a paper plane too." She handed him a bright blue plane which he took from her inspecting her work: "Nice design, petal." He then sent the plane gliding across the room and the two girls ran squealing to chase it. Edward laughed and grabbed his daughter into a tight hug. "You be good for Bella and I'll see you at the Hotel, okay?"

"Yes Daddy," she giggled as he placed her back on the floor when she promptly rejoined Anita back under the table.

Edward turned and placed a small kiss on Bella's cheek: "I'll let security know you're heading out soon with the girls." He winked at her and took another pastry from the platter; Bella shook her head and smiled at his sweet tooth.

"Sugar," she called and he turned to look at her. "Be careful."

He gave her his crooked smile: "Always am."

* * *

 **A/N: So next up the wedding! Who else thinks it is a crazy idea to get all these wise guys into the same room, give them all alcohol and expect them to behave?**

Credits and notes:

 _ **"Suga Suga" by Baby Bash**_

Universal

The song was written by Baby Bash, Happy Perez, Frankie J and it samples "I'm Gonna Love You Just a Little More Baby" by Barry White. In turn, it was sampled in the Robin Schulz song "Sugar" in 2015

 _ **Hen's night venue**_ \- nightclub: Cuvee -

308 W. Erie St., Chicago, IL 60654

 _ **Buck's night venue**_ \- Atlantis - /chicago-private-party/

1897 E. Lincoln Highway, Ford heights IL. 60411

 _(my family thought it was really weird when i was talking about this Club i can tell you._

 _ **Poem (in full): I Like My Body When It Is With Your**_

 _by E. E. Cummings_

I like my body when it is with your

body. It is so quite new a thing.

Muscles better and nerves more.

I like your body. I like what it does,

I like its hows. I like to feel the spine

of your body and its bones,and the trembling

-firm-smooth ness and which I will

again and again and again

kiss, I like kissing this and that of you,

I like, slowly stroking the shocking fuzz

of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes

over parting flesh….And eyes big love-crumbs,

and possibly I like the thrill

of under me you so quite new

 _Source Book: 100 Selected Poems by E. E. Cummings_

 _Paperback: 121 pages; Publisher: Grove Press (January 10, 1994); Language: English; ISBN-10: 0802130720; ISBN-13: 978-0802130723_


	15. Chapter 15 - a little family drama

**A/N: I didn't write Twilight but I did write this.**

 **I want to send a huge thank you to all the people reading, reviewing and promoting this story.**

 **As some of you know I recently had some significant surgery and unfortunately experienced some post-surgery complications. This took me offline for the better part of two months but I am thrilled to finally have the energy to be writing again.**

 **Thank you for your kind words and good wishes.**

* * *

Bella was gathering up Lizzie and Anita from their games in the park and about to head back to the apartment when Jane received word from Sam that Edward wanted Bella to join him at his office downtown.

Edward usually preferred to keep her away from his side of Masen business so she was surprised by the request. She quickly shot him a text asking him to confirm, he replied quickly that she was right to check with him but yes he definitely wanted her to come to his office and as soon as possible. She took the girls home, then quickly changed into something more suitable and headed downtown escorted by Jane.

When Bella arrived she was pleasantly surprised to find the Masen offices were housed in a lovely heritage styled double story building. It looked like an architect's office; very professional and stylish. When she entered the reception area she was welcomed warmly by a polite older woman who ran the office for Edward and introduced herself as Mrs Henry, Mrs Cope's cousin. Mrs Henry happily pointed out Edward's and Jasper's offices as she guided Bella to the Board Room where Edward was waiting.

Mrs Henry knocked and then opened the door to announce Bella's arrival.

As she entered the large formal Board Room Bella was surprised to find not only Edward waiting for her but Mr and Mrs Woods, Tanya's parents, waiting as well.

"Thank you for joining us Isabella," Edward greeted her with a chaste kiss on her cheek. She was a little taken aback by his formality and noticed that the Woods were clearly uncomfortable with her presence but she kept her concerns to herself, as she'd been raised to do.

Edward guided her to the seat to his left as he sat at the head of the table while the Woods were seated to his right.

"Isabella, of course you've previously met my former in-laws, Victoria and James Woods." It was a statement not requiring an answer so she simply nodded.

"Well, they've come to me today with some very upsetting accusations... against you, actually. So I brought you here so they could repeat their charges to you ... face-to-face."

Bella gasped at his words. Edward kept eye contact with her as he spoke but she broke from his gaze to look to the Woods. She couldn't imagine what kind of accusation they could possibly have against her. She could feel a blush of anger as she waited to hear what they had to say.

James Woods dropped his eyes to the table unwilling to make eye contact with either Bella or Edward but Victoria Woods had no such concern. She raised herself to sit even more stiffly, squinted her eyes at Bella for a moment before addressing her remarks to Edward: "Well, thank you Edward. Please understand that normally it would be of no concern to either James or myself who you choose to take to your bed. However, we do have a granddaughter to think of and since tomorrow it is your intention to marry this woman, we felt it our duty to speak up and share with you what we have discovered about her."

With an air of snide, superiority she continued: "When we heard of your intention to marry again and that Isabella would be replacing my darling Tanya as the mother of my granddaughter, we took it upon ourselves to investigate this woman. To say we were shocked with what we found is understating our feelings considerably.

"I am sorry Edward to inform you that this young woman to whom you had intended to be married tomorrow, is nothing more than a _harlot_ who has been carrying on with a lover before your engagement to her and since then as well."

Bella stood from her chair in shock and panic at hearing the accusation. Her eyes wide, she turned to Edward to promise him this wasn't true but when she looked to her husband she saw a glint of mischief in his eye and he winked at her. She held her tongue instead of protesting their accusations, sat down confused, still in shock, and wondered why Edward had winked at her?

Victoria did not see his wink and decided that Bella's silence was her chance to triumph over her: "I have proof. Photographs of you with your lover. Edward has already seen them but here, see them for yourself and deny them if you can." She slid a large envelope over to Bella who took it gingerly, emptying the contents to the table curious to know who this 'lover' might be given she'd only been with one man in her whole life and that man was sitting in the room next to her. She almost laughed when scattered in front of her were photos of her with her college friend Riley.

Sorting through the photos Bella realised that most were simply snapshots reflecting her innocent friendship with Riley; they weren't even touching each other in these photos, they were sitting drinking coffee, reading in the library and walking around campus. However, she also found several images in the pile which were far from innocent, showing what looked like her and Riley in bed together having sex. Incredulous, she looked at each one closely, noting that the more intimate images were date stamped for just one week ago.

She was stunned. She was angry. She turned first to Edward, hoping that he had the good sense to know these were images were false. He said nothing but his wink earlier and the wicked glint in his eyes told her he did not believe the lies these photographs portrayed.

She then turned to her accusers: "I do deny your accusation Mrs Woods. I deny it vehemently. Riley, the man in these photographs, was one of my friends in college and the photos of us on campus are real and innocent." She picked up the other images and slid them back to Victoria: "These other lurid images are false; perhaps it is you who should explain just how you came by them."

Victoria slid the photos back to Edward, her voice barely holding back her resentment and hatred: "You believe the photos, don't you Edward." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Of course, you believe them. Let's be open here, we all know who you are." James tried to hush his wife but she persisted: "You are always leaving your wife alone while you take care of 'Family' business; no wonder this little tramp is cheating on you already. My _poor darling Tanya_ told me how you repeatedly left her all alone with the baby, while you were off with your men doing god knows what and sleeping with untold number of whores."

The room fell silent as Edward slowly lifted the images Victoria had once again thrust at him, looking at each one in detail with no readable expression on his face.

His silent power and dominance of the room was so overwhelming James was practically shrinking under the weight of it; squirming in his seat he wished to be anywhere but in that room. Victoria also grew agitated in the heavy silence but rather than shrink back she lost hold of her control altogether, as Edward had hoped she would, her venomous contempt vomiting from her and revealing her true intentions.

"My granddaughter will never call you Mother," she sneered at Bella. "My Tanya was a beautiful angel and I will not allow her to be replaced by a pathetic little girl like you." Standing now she turned to Edward: "We demand full custody of Elizabeth. We have proof that your 'wife' is cheating on you even before you are legally married and is clearly unfit to be a mother to my grandchild... and _you_ , well no judge will want an innocent little girl raised by a criminal thug like you."

Edward looked to Bella and gave her a small half-smile. She blushed under his intense and hungry gaze; she loved watching the Lion at work and knew from his smile that he had caught his prey. He turned his gaze to Victoria who shrank back into her seat under his now dark stare; she'd said more than she'd intended, she'd overplayed her hand and everyone in the room knew it.

The tension was momentarily broken when a small knock on the door was answered by Edward's command to enter; Jasper entered, walking directly to Edward to hand him a manilla folder before exiting the room without a word spoken between them.

James and Victoria became increasingly uncomfortable as they watched Edward quietly and unhurriedly look through the contents of the folder. With all the contents reviewed Edward closed the folder, picked up his phone and sent off a short message. He then tapped the folder for a few moments before standing and walking leisurely around the table.

"James, I cannot tell you how disappointed I am with the actions you and your wife have taken today." He deliberately avoided speaking directly to Victoria because he knew that would irritate her. "Since the death of my first wife, your daughter, I have ensured that you and your wife have had access to Elizabeth so that she could enjoy the love and attentions of grandparents, especially since my own dear parents have passed."

Bella watched in awe as her husband paced the room slowly, stalking his prey.

"However, your most recent visit with Elizabeth left her saddened and consolable only by the loving arms of my beautiful Isabella. I am sure, James, that as a father you can understand that I cannot risk that you will upset my daughter in that way again."

James and Victoria shared a look but remained silent recognising the danger as Edward moved slowly around the room tapping the folder against his leg as he paced.

When he stopped pacing his voice deepened as his eyes locked with Victoria's: "Now you come here on the day before my wedding, to accuse my Isabella of adultery." He shook his head slowly with disapproval.

He placed the folder on the table and removed three photographs. He placed each one on the table in front of James and Victoria who looked at them in silence.

"As you can see these are photos of Riley, the man you accuse of my being my wife's lover. He lives in England you know, and works for a good friend of mine there. Actually I will admit I pulled some strings to get him the internship but he has done so well on his own merit that they've given him an excellent position in their investment division. I had my friend, the CEO of the company, send me these images from the security footage at his office. They show Riley at work... in London ... on the days your photos claim he was in bed with my Isabella. "

Edward then placed another another four photos in front the couple: "These are the original photos of Riley's sexual encounters - the ones used to create the cheap manipulations you tried to pass off as Riley making love to my wife. These originals show Riley with his English girlfriend Bree Tanner. She does bear a striking resemblance to my Isabella ... beautiful mahogany hair, deep brown eyes ... no doubt the resemblance to my wife is what drew Riley to Bree in the first place." He shot Bella a wink reminding her of their conversation where he'd told her that Riley wanted her which is why Edward had arranged the London internship for him in the first place; she blushed at the memory of their time on the jet.

Turning back to his former in-laws, Edward continued: "The two women could almost be sisters. However, Bree does have a quite unique birthmark on her left shoulder which my Isabella clearly does not. Whoever produced these pathetic photo manipulations did not even bother to remove the birthmark from the images; very sloppy work, I hope you didn't pay too much for them."

After another small knock at the door Jasper re-entered the room, this time with another man whom he sat roughly in a chair against the wall.

James jumped in his seat in alarm when Edward clapped his hands together loudly as he walked towards the dishevelled man now slumped down keeping his eyes fixed on the floor. "Thank you Jasper for escorting Mr Jenks to meet with us. Jason, how good of you to join us. You know everyone here of course, your clients James and Victoria Woods but oh wait, I don't think you know my wife, Isabella?" He pulled the panicked man's head up by his hair roughly pushing his head back and pointed Jenks' face towards Bella: "Yes, my wife, the innocent woman whose reputation you've called into question with your shoddily manipulated photographs." He pushed Jenks' head back down: "Then again, don't look at her. Keep your filthy eyes off her."

Victoria's eyes widened when Jenks entered the room but it was James who spoke up, pleading with Edward not to blame them: "Edward, we had no idea the photos were manipulated. We asked Mr Jenks to look into Isabella's background, as she would be our granddaughter's new mother and we wanted to be sure Elizabeth was safe. Please, you must believe we had no idea that he tampered with the images... please, Edward."

Edward looked to Victoria: "Is that right Victoria? You had _'no idea_ ' that Jenks tampered with the images?" He cocked his eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

Victoria looked as though she was about to protest but seeing Jenks raise his head watching her, she knew she was caught and answered in a voice so quiet it was barely audible: "Yes, I knew."

"Vicky, what are you talking about? What did you do?" James was completely shocked by his wife's confession.

Having extracted the truth, Edward nodded towards the door to Jasper who then forcefully pushed Jenks out of his chair moving him towards the door but as he was pulled along, Bella could feel Jenks' creepy eyes on her making her uncomfortable so she turned her back slightly trying to shield herself from his view.

Edward ever watchful of his kitten, noticed her discomfort and crossed the room so fast he was almost a blur; he grabbed Jenks slamming him against the wall with a sickening thud. Reaching into his jacket Edward pulled out a switchblade, dragging it across Jenks' cheek leaving behind a bloody trail. He held the tip of the blade threateningly over Jenks' left eye: "I told you to keep your filthy eyes off my wife." He threw Jenks' limp body to Jasper: "Get him out of here and ask Sam to take care of him... personally."

Jenks screamed for mercy as Jasper dragged him from the room but his pathetic pleas had no impact on Edward; no one disrespected Isabella. With the slimy distraction removed from the room Edward once again turned back to his in-laws with a small smile.

"James," he said, once again ignoring the vile Victoria. "I think you should know that Isabella will not only become my wife tomorrow but also Elizabeth's legal mother. You see as well as signing our wedding contract, Isabella will also be signing adoption papers. This means that if anything should ever happen to me, then Elizabeth would stay with her new mother. I am sure as a father yourself you understand what comfort that brings me and of course Elizabeth was over the moon with happiness when we told her the news."

Victoria was clearly angered by the news and it was obvious that she was itching to comment but James squeezed her hand in warning, cleared his throat and tried to inject sincerity into his response: "Well... that... that is very good news for Elizabeth. Congratulations... Isabella."

Bella gave him a small polite smile in response but she had no interest in having the Woods' approval. She loved Elizabeth and was delighted when Edward had asked her to adopt his daughter officially; she knew enough of the Woods to know that she did not want Lizzie to spend any more time with them than necessary.

Edward took a seat opposite James and Victoria, drumming his fingers on the folder. After a few minutes of watching them squirm he went in for the kill. "After my first wife died, I promised you that you would have access to your granddaughter even though you had attempted to get custody and take her away from me. I have allowed you regular visits with her and even allowed you to take her on outings. However, your behaviour on these visits has become increasingly toxic and now with this latest act of blatant stupidity, this time against Isabella, I know that I must act."

Victoria attempted to speak but James squeezed her hand in warning once more so she remained silent.

Edward opened the folder and passed some papers to his former in-laws: "These documents outline the new visitation rights I will afford you. In short, you will see that you now have only bi-monthly visits which must be supervised by either myself, Isabella or Mrs Cope. You will be allowed to take Lizzie on outings but only if they have been approved in advance by myself or Isabella and one of us will be in attendance for these outings, with a full security escort.

"I do not wish to deny you access to your grandchild, nor do I wish to deny my daughter the opportunity of knowing her grandparents better, but understand that my patience with you and your ridiculous behaviors is at an end. This is your last chance."

He handed them a pen: "Please sign at the places marked for your signatures and Isabella will sign them as the witness."

James picked up the pen and signed the documents immediately before passing them to his wife. Victoria pushed them back at Edward without signing them: "I will not sign this. I want more time with my granddaughter not less and I most certainly will not seek permission from this slip of a girl you call 'wife' or your servant Mrs Cope. Elizabeth is the daughter of my sweet angel Tanya and I demand you treat us with more respect."

Edward turned again to Mr Woods: "James, you may wish to remind your wife just who it is that owns the deed of the mansion you currently reside in and who also holds controlling interest in your Hunting & Camping businesses. It would be a shame if I had to take over the businesses completely and sell the house out from under you."

When Edward married Tanya he had done a great deal to financially support his wife's family and after her death he'd done even more.

James picked up the pen and the papers pushing them at his wife: "Sign Victoria. It is your own meddling that has caused this, now sign before we lose everything. We still have visitation rights, let's not lose those too."

Victoria signed and threw the papers at Bella for her to witness but Bella did not move to pick them up nor did Edward. James, however, scurried around the table and picked up each page placing them in front of Bella muttering his apologies all the while.

The Woods stood to leave but as they gathered their belongings and walked towards the exit Edward called to them: "Oh, Victoria. You have repeatedly insulted my wife and I'm afraid I cannot allow this to go unpunished. So you should know that I have cancelled your membership with the Country Club, I have cancelled your store cards and I have sold your Mercedes all of which I had been paying for as tokens of respect for you as the grandmother of my child. Please try not to disrespect my wife again."

Victoria's face turned puce with shock and anger but before she could say another word James pulled her from the room, all the while obsequiously wishing Bella and Edward all the best for their marriage.

After the Woods were finally out of their sight Edward joyfully lifted Bella into his arms and kissed her deeply.

She pulled away: "Edward, I was so afraid that you actually believed their lies."

He chuckled, "Oh kitten, I just wanted you to be here so that they could accuse you to your face and so you could witness their punishment. Honestly, that was the worst photoshop work I've seen in awhile. Jenks is a conman; Victoria is such a stupid bitch for having paid him and for thinking I'd believe it."

"I thought you were going to destroy them for some of the things they said to you and for repeatedly going on about their 'angel' Tanya."

"If it were just Victoria I would have been less forgiving but James' only real crime is being a bit stiff and blind to the actions of his social climbing wife. He's suffered enough already, I didn't want to destroy his life so I really just took away Victoria's toys. I have never told them about Tanya's cheating or her true behaviour with Lizzie as a baby. After Tanya's death I didn't want to destroy their memories of their only daughter but I think James suspects she may have been less of the 'angel' Victoria makes her out to have been."

Bella's phone pinged with a meeting reminder: "Oh Lord, I'm late! I am supposed to be at the Hotel by now to meet with Maria and Claire."

Edward laughed: "Relax love. You. Are. The. Bride. Those ladies work for you!" He kissed her nose.

She giggled: "You're right. Mrs Cope and Claire were going to bring the girls and our things over to the Hotel, so I'll just go straight from here. You won't be much longer will you, sugar?"

"I'm afraid so," he said as he walked her to the door and out to where Jane was waiting patiently for them. "I have a long queue of people who want some time with me today. Weddings bring all these Family members to town and they all want something!"

Throughout the afternoon Edward met with the steady stream of people asking for favours or seeking his advice or asking him to mediate disputes. Mrs Henry and Jasper kept them all to the tight schedule and made sure Edward ate something between meetings.

When it was almost time to leave for the hotel, Jasper once more knocked on the office door. Edward had his head in his hands: "Please tell me there are no more requests to see me."

Jasper answered sheepishly: "Sorry Edward but there is just one more." He entered the room pulling Edward's cousin Alice in with him: "But we are the last."

"We?" Edward asked looking between Jasper and Alice, who had a small smile on her pretty little face.

"Edward, Alice and I ... well, we need your help. We've been dating for awhile and... "

Edward interrupted tersely: "Does Carlisle know?" He knew immediately from Alice's downturned eyes that the answer was no.

He thumped his fist on the table: "Jasper are you fucking kidding me? You are seriously telling me that you have been sneaking around with the only child of a Cartel Family Head without his knowledge? Do you have a fucking death wish?"

Alice went to speak but Edward shut her down: "Don't even start Alice, you know I love you like a sister but you also know that your father is a good man who expects and quite frankly deserves more respect from you than this."

He turned again to his second-in-command: "Jasper, I cannot keep this from Carlisle. Now that you have confessed this to me I am duty bound to tell him immediately." He ran his fingers through his hair and took a calming breath. Jasper was an important man in the Masen Family; yes Jasper had been foolish but Edward knew that he needed to help him... them.

"Listen Jasper, you are going to have to go to Carlisle and come clean, ask his forgiveness for going behind his back. Once he calms down I am sure he'll let you date his daughter... it might take a while before you can see her but better blue balls than dead, right?"

Alice blushed and gave Jasper a strange look which made Edward worry there was more going on that just these two dating on the sly.

"Jasper? Is there a problem?"

Alice stepped closer and slightly in front of Jasper in what Edward considered a strangely protective posture. But Jasper stepped around Alice taking her hand in his. "Well, Edward that would be a good plan if we had time to wait but you see... well... Alice is 10 weeks pregnant, so we really don't have time."

Edward took his gun and pointed it as Jasper. Alice screamed loud enough to bring Sam rushing into the room, his gun drawn and looking for the danger.

"Edward, what the fuck is going on? Why are pointing a gun at Jasper?" Sam asked while holstering his gun.

"Because the asshole deserves a fucking bullet...," Edward said as he holstered his gun and signalled to Sam that it was fine and to wait outside. Sam grumbled but left the room.

Edward sighed: "Jasper, are you out of your fucking mind?"

Alice stepped forward: "Edward, look this is all my fault. Jasper wanted to speak to my father before we started dating but I asked him not to. I thought that Mom wouldn't approve since she's wanted me to finish my Architectural Design degree before seriously dating. I was foolish but we can't go back, we can't change anything and honestly, we need your help.

"We thought that with all the Families together for the wedding, we could 'come out' as a couple because my Dad would never make a fuss in front of everyone. If you will meet with Mom and Dad with us, I'm sure they'll listen."

Without answering Alice, Edward picked up his phone and called Carlisle: "It's Edward, I'm in my office downtown. Can you and Esme join me here right now? ... I can't discuss it over the phone ... you know I wouldn't insist unless it was important ... good, thanks."

He looked at the shocked couple: "Well they are on their way. When they get here Alice I want you in the next room, no fucking arguments. Jasper and I will talk to your parents about this situation."

She pouted but agreed and they all spent the next half hour working out the best approach to talk with her parents.

When Carlisle and Esme arrived Mrs Henry escorted them to the office. Edward had arranged for Sam to take everyone's weapons, including Esme's, and remove them from the room. This immediately had Carlisle suspicious but he calmed a little when he realised Sam was taking Edward's weapons as well.

"Carlisle and Esme, thank you for joining me here this afternoon. I called you because today, this afternoon in fact, I found out that Jasper has behaved poorly towards you and I wanted you to come here so that he could speak to you directly and apologise."

The Cullens looked surprised at the news, as Edward expected, but he continued as planned to build up and reinforce Jasper's good name with them before telling them the shocking news.

"As you know Jasper is my second-in-command, my most trusted man; so trusted in fact that he will share my role with you and with Emmett while I am on my honeymoon. I hold him in the highest regard and normally his actions are beyond reproach. However, in this one matter he has followed his heart instead of his head and has not behaved respectfully. I've asked you here today so that he can ask your forgiveness. Will you hear his apology?"

Carlisle stood and shook Edward's and then Jasper's hand: "Of course, my old friends. I have the highest respect for Jasper's role in the Masen Family as well as his service to the Five Families Cartel. Please Jasper tell us of your offence now so we can forgive you and share a drink together to put whatever it is behind us."

"Thank you Carlisle. I am grateful to you for your kind words and please know that I sincerely regret my actions. I have the highest respect for you both and for the Cullen Family. I also need you to know that Edward was completely unaware of my actions until I spoke with him today and as soon as we had spoken he insisted we speak to you without further delay."

Esme reached over and touched Jasper's hand: "Come now Jasper. We have known you for many years, whatever it is I am sure we can forgive you. Please just tell us and let's move on. We have Edward's and Bella's wedding rehearsal dinner to attend and I am sure Edward does not want to be late." She smiled warmly at him which gave Jasper courage as well as feeding his sense of guilt.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen. I must apologise for not coming to you and asking your permission but ... for the past six months... I have been privately ... dating your daughter Alice."

Silence.

"I love her... Alice... I love her very much. I know I have gone about this in the wrong way but I want to now, with Edward's permission and support, formally ask to marry your daughter."

Silence.

Jasper looked nervously to Edward who shook his head slightly in warning to Jasper to just stay quiet. He had warned Jasper that Carlisle needed time to absorb and not to push him for a response.

So they sat.

And sat.

After about 10 minutes of Carlisle glaring at Jasper with a look which made Jasper very glad that Edward had insisted on removing all weapons from the room, Esme finally broke the silence.

"Where is my daughter, Edward. If I know Alice she is here and this secrecy was all her idea."

Edward smiled at his Aunt, stood and directed her to the next room: "You know your daughter very well, Esme. Come, let me take you to her. She's in the next room."

Edward left with Esme leaving Jasper and Carlisle alone, it was a risk but they had all agreed when planning this conversation that it would be best to leave the two men to hash it out.

Edward took Esme to Alice and then went in search of a moment's peace sitting in his own reception area. He sent Mrs Henry home with assurances that he and Sam could handle things from this point. He leaned his head back against the wall and waited. He could hear the shouting from Carlisle and hoped that Jasper would take his advice and just listen as Carlisle let off steam. After a short while the shouting died down and Edward thought it would soon be fine for him to reenter the room. He desperately wanted to get them all out of his office so he could go to the Hotel and join his kitten for some alone time before the rehearsal.

Unfortunately all hope of leaving was crushed by the sound of Esme screaming: " **YOU'RE PREGNANT? CARLISLE!"**

"SHIT!" Edward ran back to his office shouting for Sam to come too; they burst into the room to find Jasper lying on the table being choked to death by Carlisle with Esme screaming at Alice and Alice screaming for Carlisle to stop choking the father of her child.

It was pandemonium.

Edward and Sam grabbed Carlisle and Alice immediately threw herself at poor Jasper who was coughing as he struggled to breathe. Esme grabbed Carlisle and was sobbing in his arms.

"Everyone sit ... NOW!" Edward had had enough of this drama. "Sam - shoot anyone who speaks other than me!"

Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle all sat in silence apart from Esme's occasional sniffling.

Edward took a moment to calm himself deciding that as the Boss he needed to settle this situation as with any other dispute within the Cartel - with clear direction and certainty.

"Carlisle, on behalf of the Masen family, I wish to apologise to you for the gross disrespect Jasper has demonstrated through his actions. He should never have started up with Alice without seeking your permission first."

Carlisle sat a little straighter and Jasper sat a little lower.

"Having said that, and understanding that some compensation needs to be offered from Jasper to address his offence, we have a more pressing issue at hand. Your daughter, my cousin, is with child. This is a fact that no amount of sobbing, screaming or choking of Jasper will change. In approximately seven months Alice is going to have a baby, who will be your first grandchild, and unless you want that child to be born out of wedlock we need to get these two married as soon as possible."

Carlisle went to speak but stopped himself when Sam raised his gun to show he would follow his orders to shoot anyone who spoke without Edward's permission.

Edward continued: "Now if you are agreeable, I propose we announce their engagement tonight at the rehearsal dinner, or better yet, Jasper can propose tonight in front of everyone; then Carlisle and Esme you can give them your blessing for all to see."

He looked at Jasper then: "I presume you have a ring already?"

Alice lifted the necklace she was wearing so we could all see that it held a rather lovely diamond engagement ring, hidden when the necklace was tucked inside her blouse.

"As I thought. As for the wedding dates and arrangements that is for you all to decide; I have enough with my own wedding and I want nothing to do with planning anyone else's, they can elope for all I care."

He looked at each of them in turn: "Are you all agreeable with this plan?"

Jasper and Alice agreed enthusiastically and looked to her parents awaiting their answer.

After another long silence Carlisle finally answered: "Edward, thank you for bringing us here today and for helping us through the shock of this news. You are right of course, that we are soon to welcome our first grandchild and we would not want the child born out of wedlock. As Jasper is the father of the child and Alice clearly loves him, we will agree to the engagement and wedding. Only because we know Jasper to be a worthy and, until now, honorable man. I will speak with Jasper alone to discuss the compensation he will be required to offer by way of apology for his disrespect to myself, to my wife and to the Cullen Family."

He gave a long look to Esme who gave him a small smile: "We, therefore, agree to the plan as you have suggested Edward, however, it will be some time before I will be happy about this situation."

With that he and Esme left the room, with Esme looking over her shoulder giving a sad look to her daughter. Sam followed closely behind them to return their weapons to them and to see them out to their waiting car.

After they had left, Jasper and Alice stood to leave as well. Edward called after the couple: "I am glad you survived Jasper but if I were you I'd be very careful around Carlisle. You'll need to make that compensation something he really wants and you'll need to suck up to him for some time because otherwise he will put a hit out on you after you've legitimised the pregnancy.

"He was careful with his words, Jasper, he agreed to the engagement and to the wedding he said nothing about the marriage. If you are not careful Alice will be a widow not long after being a bride and you will be dead before your child is even born. I know that's what Carlisle's thinking because that is exactly what I'd do if you betrayed my trust this way."

Jasper led Alice from the room with a heavy heart knowing his actions had disappointed Edward.

Sam put his head in the door: "You ready to go Boss."

"Fuck yeah."

When Edward arrived at the Ritz Carlton he went directly to his room. He had sent a text asking Bella to wait for him there and not to go to the rehearsal without him. He sent another text to Mrs Cope asking her to clear the suite and ensure he and Bella had some alone time.

When he arrived at the suite he walked through the rooms until he found Bella sitting on the edge of their king sized bed in nothing more than a silk robe. She knew what he needed because she needed it too.

He kicked off his shoes and walked towards her as he stripped out of his suit, peeling away his clothes until he stood before her naked and fully erect.

"Is that for me?"

"All yours kitten."

She leaned forward and licked his full length before taking him in her mouth swallowing him down her throat in one swift movement. He groaned with relief and pleasure but he wanted to be inside her so after a few minutes he pulled out of her mouth. She pouted prettily and let out a squeal of delight as he lifted her from the bed to stand before him. He reached down and toyed with sash of her robe: "Is this for me?"

"All yours sugar," she replied huskily.

He pulled the sash and opened the robe to reveal her deliciously naked body. She was so beautiful; he reached out and ran a finger down her body from the valley between her breasts to finally reach her sex. He glided into her with two of his fingers and she groaned with relief and pleasure.

"No foreplay Edward, please I want you inside me."

"Your wish is my command, kitten." He gently nudged her and she fell back on the bed with a giggle before she pushed herself up the bed as he began to crawl towards her.

She curled her fingers and beckoned him between her opened legs. Edward grabbed her ankles and wrapped them around his waist as he thrust into her wet heat in one powerful stroke.

"Oh my fucking god," he called out as he pushed his cock deep into her. "When we are on our honeymoon we are staying in our room, in bed, for a whole week. No, fucking sight-seeing and no fucking visitors. Just my cock fucking your pussy, all week."

Bella giggled, she had no problem with that plan at all. The past few days, weeks really, had been exhausting and she had not seen nearly enough of her handsome husband.

"Oh kitten, try not to giggle while I am buried inside you, unless you want me to come before you get yours".

She stopped immediately, giving him a lustful eye and an encouraging push with her hips.

"Mmm, that's what I thought," he moaned as he picked up his pace, thrusting into her while feasting on her breasts. She matched his moan with one of her own before calling out as her orgasm overtook her.

"Good girl," Edward said as he pulled out of her body only to toss her onto her stomach, lifting her ass up and then pushing back into heat. His pace was merciless but she had no interest in mercy, she could feel another orgasm starting to build and she greedily pushed back against his thrusts to milk the pleasure from him. He exploded inside her calling out her name as well as many colourful expletives, his passionate almost violent final thrusts causing her to come one more time.

* * *

 **A/N: So the Woods - slimy plot to frame Bella - they actually believed that would work with Edward! HA! And Jasper and Alice - idiots in love!**

 **Thanks again for your patience and kindness - I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	16. Ah, Venice

**A/N: I am not SM so I did not write Twilight but I did write this.**

 **A special shout out to whoever nominated me and this story in the Twific Fandom awards - I am truly honoured and humbled to be nominated, thank you.**

 **Here's a little honeymoon fun.**

* * *

As dawn broke, Bella rolled from the bed and out of Edward's arms, wrapped her naked body in the beautiful silk wrap he'd peeled from her the night before and drifted over to the window to look out over the amazing view of Venice coming to life for a new day.

She had no idea beforehand where they were going for their honeymoon and she really didn't care. She was only interested in spending time alone with her husband. That said, when she realised they were actually honeymooning in the romantic city of Venice she was thrilled; she'd always wanted to see the famous floating city.

Edward had booked them into the Hotel Cipriani, which he said was his favourite Hotel in Italy, not only because of its luxury and old-world charm but also because of it privacy and ease of protection for his security team.

She loved their suite which was quite decadent with original artworks on the walls and exquisite furnishings throughout but most of all Bella loved the view which overlooked the beautifully manicured hotel gardens while still taking in St Mark's Square and Doge's Palace across the water.

They'd been at the Hotel for five days and true to his word she and Edward had not left the Hotel room nor did they have any visitors or take any calls. But that was coming to an end as Elizabeth, Mrs Cope, Claire and Anita were all on their way to join them for the second half of the honeymoon. Edward had an adjoining suite booked for Lizzie and Mrs Cope while Claire and Anita would stay in a room on the floor below.

Bella was excited to see Lizzie again as she'd missed her. There was a lovely pool at the Hotel which the girls would enjoy; they'd also planned gondola rides and lots of sightseeing for the next few days. It would be fun though Bella would miss having Edward all to herself - it had been a wonderful five days.

When she looked back to their massive bed she saw Edward was still deep in a rare sleep; too awake herself to go back to bed and aching from her husband's passionate sexual escapades the night before, Bella decided to indulge in a long soak in the enormous tub in their pink marble bathroom. She filled the tub with fragrant rose bath oil and steaming hot water before lowering herself carefully to soak her deliciously aching body. Edward had been insatiable from the moment they boarded their jet for the honeymoon, not that she was complaining.

Prior to her life with Edward, Bella had never really given sex much thought. She knew it would be something she would do with her husband and with the expectation of an arranged marriage to a man of her father's choosing, she really didn't expect to enjoy it. The women of the family, especially Leah, told her many times 'if he wants kinky stuff tell him to get a side-girl but if you want children you'll have to have sex with your husband so you just had to grin and bear it'. Bella snorted at the thought of that; she was grinning alright and was more than happy to bear it. She actually found that she not only enjoyed sex but that she craved it; on those occasions since she had come to live with Edward where they had to be apart for his work or hers or both, she found she physically ached in want for Edward's hard, sensual body and the wonderful things he could do with it to bring her such immense pleasure.

Lying in the tub enjoying the peaceful calm, her thoughts drifted to all that happened before they left for the honeymoon; there'd been so much drama she'd barely had time to really process it all. She closed her eyes enjoying the memories of the wedding and every moment of their honeymoon so far, letting the hot water soothe her overworked muscles.

After a short while, Edward came into the bathroom looking for his bride, amused to find her soaking in the bath, eyes closed with a goofy smile on her face. He stripped out of his sleep pants and stepped into the bath to sit opposite her: "What have you been thinking about to have you smiling all alone in this tub, wife?"

She laughed as he splashed the water around them: "I was just remembering the events of the last few days before we left home: meeting with the Woods, Jasper and Alice, the wedding."

"Well, what's a wedding without a little family drama?" Edward laughed.

"I think we had more than our fair share of drama, Edward."

He groaned in agreement, "I couldn't believe how many of those assholes came to our wedding just to have the chance to involve me in their petty squabbles; I was exhausted before we even had the rehearsal dinner."

"You were in such a bad mood at the rehearsal, I was beginning to worry that you were upset with me."

"You, kitten, were the only person I actually wanted to see; I was so furious with Jasper." Edward chuckled: "Even though I suggested it, when he proposed to Alice during our rehearsal dinner I still wanted to shoot him. I'm worried Carlisle will kill him before the wedding."

"Really? Would Carlisle do that?"

"Fuck yeah, he'd strip his skin off him while he was still breathing for such an insult; Carlisle is a man with a strict set of rules; sleeping with his only daughter and getting her pregnant outside marriage is definitely against his honor code."

Bella let that sink in for a moment, Carlisle was such a well-mannered, pleasant sort of man it was hard to believe he could be that tough. Then again her own father had proven many times that he could do what was necessary to keep order in the Family, so she shouldn't be surprised that Carlisle was a hard man too.

Shifting her thoughts away from Carlisle wanting to skin Jasper alive, she moved the conversation to a happier topic: "Our wedding was nice though, better than I thought it would be actually. Even though I hate being the centre of attention Lizzie softened it for me. She was great as the flower girl wasn't she?"

Edward laughed: "She practically marched down the aisle as she threw the flower petals everywhere, I think she got some in Esme's hair. I would've laughed my ass off except when I looked up I caught sight of you in that fucking amazing dress. "

He starting playing with Bella's toes before running his fingers up her legs as he remembered the sight of his young bride in the most elegant, form fitting wedding gown, remembering too taking it off her in their Hotel room that night.

Bella started to moan but then yanked her foot away from him: "Oh no, Romeo. I need a break, I think you broke me last night; look, your handiwork is all over me." She raised her hips to show him where his hand prints could be plainly seen from when he'd held her tight as he pounded into her from behind in the early hours of the morning, not to mention bite marks on her neck and back.

He had the decency to look a little sheepish at the sight of his marks all over her, though secretly he loved it. He crawled towards her and settled between her legs, splashing water all over the bathroom floor: "Sorry kitten. I can't help it that you get me so worked up; I promise to be gentle this time ... really." He started kissing along her neck and making his way to her nipples, he bit them and grinned mischievously at her as she left out a deep sensual moan. He had her and he knew it. He ran his hand up her arm to the back of her neck and pulled her closer so he could kiss her passionately as he slowly pushed his hard cock into her. Keeping to his word, he rocked into her gently over and over again until finally bringing them both to satisfaction.

Still lying between her legs and kissing her neck softly, he whispered: "See kitten, I can be gentle when you need me to be."

She sighed and relaxed against the curve of the tub, running her fingers through Edward's hair as he lay his head on her chest. It was bliss.

The wedding had all gone to plan thanks to the wedding planner, Maria, as well as Mrs Cope and Claire. Mrs C watched over Lizzie and Anita, while Maria and Claire looked after the guests.

The actual rehearsal was cancelled since Edward and Bella were otherwise occupied in their room, which suited Edward just fine. All the drama seemed to happen at the rehearsal dinner.

First Aro arrived without his wife and without Caius knowing of his visit. Edward knew of course and found it hilarious that Caius wasn't keeping closer tabs on his father. Aro was furious that Caius hadn't met him at the airport and even more furious to find that there was no place set for him at the main Volturi table. Maria moved his place over to Caius' table though not next to his son who was refusing to speak to his father because he in turn had refused to bring Caius' mother with him from Italy.

When Maria told Edward and Bella what was going on and asked if she'd done the right thing seating Aro, Edward dismissed her saying he didn't give a fuck about Aro and was only glad he hadn't brought his slut of a wife.

During the speeches Jasper proposed to Alice in a big show of being respectful to Carlisle who pretended to be overjoyed when Alice performed beautifully sobbing out her acceptance of Jasper's proposal. Everyone raised their glasses in toast to the newly engaged couple and Carlisle accepted everyone's congratulations. Edward and Esme, however, both kept a close eye on Carlisle knowing that he was actually furious beneath his 'happy father' facade.

The next day Bella was a little nervous before the ceremony when her father hadn't arrived with the other guests but when he did arrive he was polite and behaved himself doing everything Maria told him to do. Charles even gave Bella a small brooch which had belonged to her mother and had originally belonged to her great great grandmother. She pinned the brooch to her dress with pride and pleasure to have something of her mother with her on her wedding day. She was also glad that her father had remembered that the brooch was intended for her when she was married.

This reminded Bella that there were actually quite a few other items and assets which had belonged to her mother's family that would be transferred to Bella upon her marriage.

"Edward, there are some things, investments, property and such, that I will inherit from my mother's family now that I am legally married. What do you want to do with them?"

He shrugged: "Whatever you want, they belong to you kitten."

Once again, Bella was shocked at how different Edward was to her father, Caius and Jacob. In Volturi Families, the wife owns nothing. That was why her mother's things had been kept from her until marriage, it was assumed that her husband would take control of the assets. In the Masen Families, women were equal to their husbands; she was having trouble adjusting to that.

"Well, when we get home we can get a list from Daddy's lawyer and then we can talk about it. Okay?"

He leaned up and kissed her nose: "Whatever makes you happy." He stood up in all his naked wet glory and she lost all train of thought at the sight of him. He was truly magnificent; strong, hard, dangerous and sexy as hell.

He stepped out of the bath and chuckled when he noticed she hadn't moved: "Let's go order some food, I am starving and you're getting pruny."

She slapped his hand away and pulled herself up out of the water, this time it was Edward's turn to be dazzled. He loved her soft curves and her strong lean legs. He grabbed a towel for himself and one for Bella: "Here, dry yourself off and cover up before I take you up against the bathroom wall." He left the room mumbling to himself about how the fuck he was supposed to resist her when she was all wet and warm and naked.

She giggled, pleased that she had the same effect on him as he did on her.

Bella sat on Edward's lap at the breakfast table where the two sat quietly, nibbling on the food and each other, while watching Venice through their huge picture window. This was their last chance to be alone and they wanted to enjoy every moment. Soon Elizabeth would be here and Edward would once again resume his responsibilities as Head of the Cartel.

"Edward, do you ever wish your life had been different, that you weren't a Masen?"

He shook his head minutely, "No. I like my life. It's what I know, it's how I was raised. I was trained from an early age to become who I am; I'm very good at what I do.. and I like it. It can be lonely at times but now that I have you... I have someone to share it with… someone who understands this life."

She nodded: "That's how I feel. I don't know any other way ... but I will say that I like being in the Masen Family better than being in the Volturi Family."

"Do you now?"

She bit her lip as she worked up the courage to say the next part: "Yes and I like being a wife and mother more than I thought I would."

He turned her in his arms so he could see her face: "What are you trying to tell me kitten?"

She gave him a small smile: "I like you more than I thought I would... in fact..."

He lifted her chin with his finger so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes which were shining with happiness. "In fact...?"

She rested her head back on his chest and played with the soft hairs on his broad chest: "... in fact... I ... love you more than I thought I would."

He sighed, and closed his eyes thankful to finally hear those words from her. She loved him.

"Say it again kitten, please, out loud."

She lifted her head to look directly into his bright green eyes, she held his cheek softly with one hand and stroked his soft hair with the other. "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen."

He kissed her with such passion and she melted into his arms. When they broke apart they touched their foreheads together gently for a moment before he tucked her back into his embrace resting her head back on his chest: "I love you too, kitten, more than you'll ever know."

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, well she finally said it.**

 **Well next chapter it's back into Cartel business but even Edward Masen deserves some alone time for his honeymoon. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks again for the person who nominated me in the Twific Fandom Awards and good luck to everyone involved.**

 **Also Happy Hannukah, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all.**

 **Reference:**

When I was researching honeymoon destinations I came across Hotel Cipriani and thought it looked so quaint and romantic, just perfect for our Mafiaward on honeymoon in Venice with his kitten.

wiki/Belmond_Hotel_Cipriani


	17. Royal Dragon

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight and I wrote this.**

 **Thanks for the support you've shown to this story - I very much appreciate it.**

 **Thanks also to all those who voted for this story in the recent TwiFic Fandom Awards voting rounds - we made it to the second round and we were up against TwiFic royalty - we'll find out later how we went. Honestly I am pretty much just jazzed to have been nominated.**

 **Now let's get back to our Lion mob boss and his kitten shall we?**

* * *

During the wedding reception back in Chicago, after the toasts and before the happy couple's first dance, Edward had taken the four other Cartel Family Heads to a secure room at the Hotel for a formal sit-down.

During the meeting he laid out the situation with the arm of Russian family headed up by Yakov Kolosov, Jacob Black's main partner in his failed attempt to start up a human trafficking business in Cartel territory. Edward had already dealt with Jacob's Irish partners to everyone's satisfaction and with no blood spilled but Edward had been in negotiations for weeks with Yakov with absolutely no satisfaction and it was pissing him off.

He'd offered generous compensation to Kolosov for the trouble Jacob had caused and any costs incurred but Yakov rejected all offers, insisting that his family be allowed to join the Cartel and take over Black's territory instead. William Black and Caius were unsurprisingly furious at the idea of giving any of their territory up to the Russians but Edward calmed them both letting them know 'there was no fucking way that was happening'.

The Cartel Heads unanimously agreed to support, in any way necessary, Edward's efforts to deal with the Russians. Kolosov led a group of underhand thugs who even stole from their own business partners; the Family Heads all knew that Kolosov could not be trusted to abide by the terms of their Cartel covenant nor would he ever contribute towards the wealth of the Cartel.

The Heads of the McCarty, Cullen and Volturi Families also demanded that the Black Family be further censured for Jacob's actions which brought this costly and messy problem into their lives. A hefty financial penalty was to be paid by the Black Family directly to Edward since he was now burdened with resolving the issue.

Since diplomacy and financial incentives had failed with Kolosov, Edward had designed another course of persuasion. He had already done all the groundwork and planning so that once he had briefed the other Family Heads and received their full support to do whatever he felt necessary he immediately put his plan in play.

His honeymoon provided the perfect cover. Before leaving the US, Edward gave Jasper and Carlisle separate lists of Kolosov's business partners and suppliers. He also provided them with the background information for each one and the best tactics for persuasion. Edward had found most of Kolosov's businesses relied on key partners and suppliers whom Yakov disrespected and ripped off at every opportunity. Edward knew they were ripe for the picking. He knew that most were keen to get a fairer slice of the profits and would be happy to leave Yakov and his crew in the cold.

Edward was well aware that Yakov had eyes on him, watching his every move so he needed this first phase of the plan to be carried out swiftly and in complete secrecy. So Edward played possum, sequestering himself with his bride at the Hotel Cipriani, with many witnesses able to testify that he never left their private suite. Yakov had no idea that Edward had sent other Cartel members to the task of strangling his supply. Phase one of his plan was carried out to perfection. He received update texts on progress from Carlisle and from Jasper and by the end of the first week of his honeymoon his hard work behind the scenes had paid off and Yakov's suppliers were all on board to switch to working with the Cartel.

With Yakov's business drying up Edward put phase two of his plan into action and for this phase he needed to be highly visible. He wanted to lure Yakov and his key people out of the woodwork.

Bella knew something was up when Edward offered to take her out each night of their second week in Venice but she'd been raised to keep quiet so she didn't ask any questions. Every night they'd been to fashionable restaurants and high-profile theatres. Each night they sat in the limelight, the best and most prominent seats wherever they went. Edward wanted to be seen.

At some stage each evening Sam would lean over and whisper something to Edward who would get up and leave Bella and their guests with apologies. She hosted their party beautifully in his absence and he always returned within 30 minutes. She could see that he even wanted these absences to be noticed.

Edward was baiting Yakov and it was only a matter of time before he was on the hook.

On their final night in Venice Edward asked Bella what she wanted to do for the evening. She didn't have much experience with nightclubs but she really enjoyed her Hens Night so she asked if they could go dancing and if they could take Claire as well.

Edward booked several tables at Piccolo Mondo, a small but famous night club, and was happy to invite Claire along so Bella would have someone to dance with while he was busy with business. Claire, of course, jumped at the chance to dress up and have some fun.

Their evening began with gondola rides watching the sun go down while travelling to Ristorante Alle Corone. Elizabeth was fascinated by the idea of waterways instead of streets and spent the entire ride talking with the gondolier, who spoke rather excellent English, about the mechanics of steering a gondola.

At the restaurant the whole family and all the security staff enjoyed a delicious dinner, celebrating their final night in the Venice. After a loud, festive meal half the security team escorted Mrs Cope and the children back to the Hotel, while the rest of the security team went with Edward, Isabella and Claire to Piccolo Mondo.

Bella noted a higher level of security than on previous occasions but again she said nothing. Edward had explained to her the night before their wedding that when he didn't tell her information about his business that it was for her protection; she knew this life well and understood that danger was an everyday part of their lives and when Edward increased security it was to protect her and their family; she would never complain about that.

PIccolo Mondo was a small venue but famous for attracting celebrities; Edward had booked ahead and once seated his security team kept the area cleared creating their own small VIP area. Bella organised drinks for everyone, including a virgin margarita for herself and champagne for Claire, since that was her favourite.

"Do you mind if Claire and I go dance for awhile, sugar? I want to burn off the calories from that outrageously delicious dinner."

He looked down at her beautiful face and placed a kiss on her nose: "Go ahead kitten, just stay where I can see you and where Jane can reach you." He gave her a swat on her bottom as she turned away from him.

Bella giggled before taking Claire's hand and heading out to the dance floor. Edward leaned back in his chair and slowly sipped his tumbler filled with ice water and three lime wedges. Bella ordered it for him, knowing this was his preference and showing him without words that she knew he had something planned and understood that he would want a clear head.

He kept his eyes and his full attention on his sexy young wife as she danced in her slinky dress, swaying her delectable hips, teasing him with every move and knowing full well that he was watching. His attention was broken when his phone beeped with the text he'd been expecting and he gave a small nod to Sam who gave the signal to his team to be on the alert.

"I'm here to see Masen, let me by." It was Kolosov and his crew trying to pushing past Sam and his team. Sam held back Kolosov's security but let Yakov through knowing this was part of the Boss' plan.

Edward signalled to the empty chair across from him: "Yakov, so good to see you. What brings you to Venice?"

"You know damn well what brings me to Venice, Masen. I've come to put a stop to your meddling with my business."

Edward gave a small smile: "I am on my honeymoon, Yakov. I have no desire to talk business. Let me get you a drink."

"I don't want a fucking drink. You're up to more than fucking your bride and that other sweet piece of ass." He waved his hand to Bella and Claire dancing together under Jane's watchful eye.

"I will warn you only once Yakov. Do. Not. Disrespect. Isabella." Edward's gaze was deadly and Yakov leaned back from the intensity.

An unopened bottle of Vodka was placed on the table with two shot glasses.

Edward cracked the seal on the bottle and poured a shot for himself and one for Kolosov: "Come come Yakov. I've imported this Royal Dragon vodka just for you, I know it is your favourite."

"Just for me? You son-of-a-bitch Masen." Kolosov took the shot and threw it back. "You've been messing with my business, Masen. Don't deny it. Over the past two weeks we've lost most of our suppliers and now most of my key crew leaders are missing. I know it is you; are you trying to take over our territory?"

"Trying?" Edward's small smile returned. He threw back his own shot of the excellent Vodka and slammed down the glass. "I'd say the deed was done, Yakov. Loyalty is earned, you know. This is something you have never understood. If you want to keep your suppliers you need to reward them occasionally, instead of beating them down to the lowest price and stealing from them at every turn."

He poured them another shot before leaning over towards Kolosov. "Your contacts and suppliers were only too happy to switch to working with me and with the Cartel. I just had to offer them a fair share of the profits."

He looked over to Isabella who was watching him closely as she danced with Claire. She gave him a hand signal asking if he wanted her to join him but he gave a small shake of his head and she knew he wanted her to stay away. Jane took in their interaction and moved Isabella and Claire so they were still visible to the Boss but were on the far side of the dance floor and further away from Yakov and his men.

Edward poured another two shots. Yakov drank his shot greedily.

Edward toyed with his glass a little as he spoke: "I've met with your key men this week and even some members of your own family who were all too willing to betray you. But I abhor disloyalty. I took care of those traitors for you Yakov, they won't be able to stab you or anyone in the back ever again." He then threw back his shot.

Yakov threw his glass against the wall where it smashed into pieces. " **You killed my crew leaders and members of my family**! You son-of-a-bitch. I will kill you and your whole family. This is war."

Edward laughed: "The war is already _over_ , you useless shit and you lost before you even knew the battle had begun. You are too greedy Yakov; I offered you fair compensation for your failed endeavour with Jacob Black but you had to be unreasonable and now you are paying the price for that greed."

Edward knew his work was done; he'd literally cut off the heads of his leadership and bled Kolosov's business dry and it only took him two weeks to do it. His research had uncovered that Kolosov was desperate and in debt up to his eyeballs, he'd overstretched and owed money to too many of the wrong people. Edward wouldn't have to kill Kolosov, his debtors would take care of that soon enough.

Yakov stared at him with wild desperate eyes; his business was gone and Masen had taken it from him.

Edward smiled to himself as he chanced another glance at Isabella dancing with her friend. But Yakov noticed Edward's glance to Isabella: "She is very beautiful Masen, so many men here are watching her plump little ass as she taunts us with it but you know she will look even better when I shove my dick in that ass."

The words had barely left Yakov's lips before he fell face first against the table. Edward returned his gun to his suit coat as quickly as he'd drawn it. Between the pumping music and his silencer, no one even batted an eyelid at the now dead russian collapsed on the table. Edward leaned over Yakov's body and whispered, "I told you not to disrespect my wife."

Sam and his team quickly moved to collect Yakov's body making a big show of carrying the 'drunk' russian outside of the club.

With the russian problem dealt with, Edward poured himself another shot of the Royal Dragon vodka, picked up his phone and called Carlisle.

"Hello Masen, enjoying your honeymoon?"

"What's not to enjoy? Venice is a truly romantic city and Isabella loves it here."

"Which only raises my curiosity as to why you are calling _me_ instead of enjoying either the city or your beautiful wife?"

"Carlisle, I have closed the deal on our Russia venture."

"Congratulations Masen. Only you could've handled this so smoothly."

"Thank you my friend. Carlisle, I was thinking you might like to share this Russian venture with me, now that negotiations are complete. It would be my offer of compensation from the Masen Family for Jasper's indiscretion."

Edward wanted to reassure Carlisle that he had no part in Jasper and Alice's deception, so he decided to offer the Cullen Family a half-share of his newly acquired Russian business. The territory was rough but it would very profitable. He knew this was a more than generous compensation for Carlisle's bruised honour.

After a moment Carlisle replied, "That would be more than satisfactory compensation, Edward. But Russia is a complicated place to do business, I believe we would need someone we can both trust to look after things and ensure things are done _our_ way."

Edward hung his head low, knowing what Carlisle was about to suggest.

"I agree, Carlisle, it is a tough market, very corrupt."

"Edward, might I suggest we offer the management of our new venture to Jasper. Of course, we'll need to move the wedding date up so that he can get started on this new business as soon as possible."

The Russian territory which Edward had just acquired out from under Kolosov's very nose, was indeed a tough business. It was cut-throat. Sending Jasper to run that business was close to a death-sentence. Carlisle was cunning; this was his way of punishing Jasper without having to shoot him himself and risk alienating his daughter.

"I will consider it Carlisle. Good night."

"Thank you for the share of the new territory and I hope you see it my way with regards to Jasper. It will be his chance to redeem himself. My daughter can stay here with us, since she is pregnant; safe from any _complications_ in Russia."

Edward ended the call and immediately called Jasper. "It's done," he said when Jasper answered his call. "Meet me in Chicago tomorrow and we'll discuss what's next."

"Sure Boss."

"Oh and Jasper order me a case of that Royal Dragon vodka and order one for Carlisle too, will you?"

He ended the call, paid the bar bill leaving a hefty tip, before collecting his wife and Claire from the dance floor.

When they returned to the Hotel and parted ways with the others Edward and Bella entered their suite and were finally alone again.

"Did your business go well, sugar?"

"Oh yes, my little kitten. It went very well and I'll tell you _all_ about it but I don't want to talk about business right now. I want to enjoy the last night of our honeymoon. Now let me get you out of this sinful dress but let's leave those strappy killer heels on, shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N: So our cool mobward Masen rules over the greedy Kolosov and his russian thugs. They could've just taken the offer like the Irish did but noooo they had to go and piss off the Lion. Sounds like Edward has a new favourite drink though (read description below of Royal Dragon vodka - it's a trip).**

 **So Jasper is going to be married and then shipped off to Russia - will he survive?**

 **Our Bella seems to be getting a good handle on Edward's business behaviour and Edward seems to be getting a good handle on Bella!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing - *mwah***

 **References:** (i love doing this kind of research - now I'm dreaming of a holiday in Venice)

 **Ristorante Alle Corone, Venice:** At "Alle Corone" Restaurant you will discover the pleasure of savoring the best ingredients that our land can offer, following an itinerary of gastronomic excellence that will take you from the starters to dessert. The bread, the homemade pasta and the desserts we serve all come straight out of our kitchen.

restaurant_

 **Piccolo Mondo, Venice** \- one of the very few dance clubs in Venice (believe it or not) - is one of the oldest and most traditional clubs of all Italy. World famous for its history and guests. Founded in the 1963 it soon became a meeting point for several world-famous artists. In 1978, the club transformed to become a very fine night club, unique for its beauty and originality. Piccolo Mondo remains a jewel inside the heart of Venice, an inevitable meeting point for any kind of celebrity and anyone who just wants to have fun.

.biz

 **Royal Dragon Vodka** is a specialty vodka based in Hong Kong, and distilled in Lithuania. It was created in 2012 and features flakes of gold leaf mixed with the alcohol. There are claims that it is one of the most expensive vodkas in the world. The brand comes in several different versions, the most expensive of which comes in a hand-blown glass bottle in the shape of a dragon, and topped by an 18 karat gold pendant, encrusted with 35 diamonds. The spirit is a "small batch five-time distilled vodka"

wiki/Royal_Dragon_Vodka


	18. a fool in love

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight and I wrote this.**

 **Thanks for the support you've shown to this story - I very much appreciate it.**

* * *

Bella was looking out the window of their private jet; she was gently stroking her hand over Elizabeth's hair as the little one lay deeply asleep with her head in her mother's lap.

Bella had been legally a Masen for three months and it was in rare quiet moments like this that she reflected on just how complex her life had become.

This was not the life she was expecting to be living when her parents, especially her father, had lectured her repeatedly on the duties of a good Family wife. He would never have allowed her to pursue her dreams whereas Edward actively encouraged her to work and to live a life outside of the family home.

She looked down at Elizabeth's sleeping face and wondered what dreams this wonderfully bright little girl may finally settle on to follow. Lizzie's life would be filled with promise and opportunity, Bella agreed with Edward's ideas about that. She wanted her daughter to know that she could do anything she wanted and not be limited because of her gender.

At that thought Bella giggled to herself realising that she sounded like a 'radical feminist' which is what Charles had warned that he feared she would become when she went to College.

She didn't think of herself as a feminist but she did know that she would never have been happy in the life her father had planned for her.

She knew her father was disappointed when Jacob married Leah; he had often spoken of what a good match he would've been for Bella. She shivered at the thought.

No doubt that he would've gone along with Jacob's plans to marry her off to Caius.

The more she knew of Jacob's true nature the more incredible she found her father's blind faith in him. Paul and Bella had uncovered considerable evidence that Jacob had been back dealing to erode the Swan Family wealth for years. There was no point in trying to convince her father; he didn't trust Paul and he didn't respect her opinion simply because she was a woman.

Looking down at her beautiful daughter once more, she was overcome with a feeling of gratitude; she felt very lucky that Edward had chosen her.

She was immensely proud to be Isabella Marie Masen. She was very busy and it took a lot of energy and planning to give each of her roles the time they deserved. She wasn't complaining though; her life was filled with purpose and she couldn't be happier. Edward remarked often how proud he was of how much she was growing into her new role as his partner at the head of their Family.

The only fly in her ointment at that moment was being separated from Edward so much. They tried to travel together as much as they could but it wasn't always possible and sometimes not prudent in terms of her safety, she understood that but she missed him.

"Would you care for something to drink Mrs Masen?" the steward whispered, mindful of the sleeping child lying across Bella's lap.

"I'd love some iced tea, thanks Julie," she whispered in return.

After a few moments, Julie returned with Bella's drink and placed it on the side table beside Bella's seat.

"Mrs Masen, Claire wanted you to know that she's finished the correspondence work and specifically that she had sent the rsvp to the Mayor's fundraiser for yourself and Mr Masen as you requested."

"Thank you Julie."

Claire was proving to be a wonderful addition to Bella's life, she was very organised and hungry to learn. She loved all the travel and was grateful to be able to bring her daughter with her as well but as Bella often reminded her Claire's little Anita was a lovely companion for Elizabeth so she was no bother at all.

On this last trip Bella and her little entourage spent just one week in New York; things were going so smoothly there and she was very pleased to report to Edward that she was well on her way to keeping her promise to him to bring the New York businesses into the black.

Sasha was proving to be a wise choice for the textile company, her contacts in Ivanova were giving them an edge on the market and Bella knew, though Edward never said anything, that the shipping of her textile products out of Russia was proving an excellent cover for some of Jasper's new and less than legal exports as well.

The main reason for the most recent visit to New York was actually to attend the launch of the new Chef Michael cookbook with a gala event at their restaurant which was now called 'Bella's' at Edward's insistence.

It was an amazing event and well attended by all the celebrities necessary to get solid media coverage which, of course, translated to high presale figures for the cookbook and plenty of interest in the book tour.

The PR team had organised a fantastic cooking tour to promote the book but also as the first stage in the launch of the hospitality brand 'Chef Michael'. The tour featured Michael as guest chef at large gala events across the country, including the upcoming fundraising Ball hosted by Chicago's Mayor which is why Edward and Bella had accepted the invitation. To follow the book launch and tour would be the catering service launch, then the cookware and dining sets and finally the ready-made-meals and meal kits. The campaign would take around three years to roll out but would be well worth it in terms of return on investment.

Bella had chef Michael locked down into a ten-year solid contract and he couldn't be happier about it since he saw a fair percentage of the profits and it was his name being promoted so his celebrity chef status would give him security for the rest of his life.

Edward couldn't make the trip to New York with Bella as he was still working in Russia with Jasper. Bella wasn't sure exactly what was happening there and she was quite happy not to know too much either, her only concern was for his safety.

The day after the New York gala, Bella made a side trip to Boston to visit with Alice who was not taking being separated from Jasper very well. Privately Bella had very little sympathy for Alice, who had been raised in the Family and knew that keeping her affair with Jasper secret was a very, very bad idea.

Esme had worked miracles to organise the couple's wedding amazingly quickly so that Jasper and Alice exchanged vows just six weeks after Edward and Bella returned from their honeymoon.

Esme knew that Alice had always dreamed of a wedding inspired by 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' and she managed to put it together so beautifully that it was perfect for her pixie-like daughter. The ceremony was held at twilight in the garden of the Cullen's magnificent estate. The guests sat on wooden logs under a canopy of vines and fairy lights; Alice looked like a fairy queen with her simple long white lace dress and her bare feet. She carried a bouquet of ivy and wildflowers and wore a beautiful wreath on her head of woven ivy, wild roses and baby's breath.

The reception was in a massive marquee, themed to look like a magical woodland and the hundreds of guests were served a banquet of roast meats and vegetables while enjoying drinks served in glass goblets with golden laced stems.

No one other than Edward and Bella knew how Carlisle really felt about the marriage of his only daughter to Jasper. To all the guests this was a happy celebration of a good match between Families.

Alice and Jasper honeymooned for just five days on Esme's private island before Jasper was shipped off to Russia and Alice was returned to her parents' home to resume her studies at Harvard.

To the rest of the Cartel, the Russian deal was seen as a promotion for Jasper and a sure sign that he was being groomed to one day succeed Carlisle as Head of the Cullen Family. But Alice knew better. She knew this was her father's punishment to both of them; she was both fearful for Jasper's life and furious with her father.

Bella tried to be supportive and comforting to Alice but in truth 'you reap what you sow' was all Bella could really think about their situation. As Edward had made very clear to Alice, she was lucky that Carlisle had not put out a contract on Jasper after the honeymoon.

Alice's behaviour was very challenging to Bella. Her tantrums and angry outbursts would never be tolerated from the women in the Volturi, Black and Swan Families; not that Alice was getting any benefit from her behaviour. Carlisle was simply ignoring her nonsense, only caring that she finish her studies and care for her health which included the health of her unborn child.

Esme ignored all the hostility and just pretended to be deliriously happy that her daughter was married, studying for her Architecture degree and now pregnant with the first Cullen grandchild. She planned to wait for a few more weeks before announcing Alice's 'honeymoon pregnancy' to the world.

With her first lady of the Masen Family duty served and the visit to Alice done, Bella then travelled again to Seattle for what was supposed to be one week but turned out to be three weeks instead. Thankfully, she had Elizabeth, Claire and Anita with her which was the only bright spot to the trip.

Things were changing at Swan Trucking but not as quickly as she had hoped and she was working with the operations manager to find the problem. This was her second trip to the trucking business since returning from her honeymoon and she knew it would have to be a regular visit until the business finally shook off the years of Jacob's and, she was sorry to say, her father's mismanagement. The new management plans were going well but there was a resistant culture within the organisation, so the 'bad eggs' needed to be identified and removed before she'd see a real improvement in the business operations.

Although she payed a dutiful visit to her father she refused to stay in his house. She was pleased he'd attended her wedding and that there was no repeat of the hurtful comments he'd made about her life with Edward but that didn't mean she'd expose herself to his negativity and she certainly wouldn't let Elizabeth be exposed to his old-fashioned ways.

Instead she asked Mrs Cope and Jane to organise for Edward's Seattle apartment to be opened up and fully stocked since she was going to be visiting so often. Jane set out the security arrangements after running her plans past Sam. Mrs Cope wanted to hire a cook for them since she had remained in Chicago but Bella and Claire both promised they would be fine to look after the meals. A cleaning team was engaged but Jane insisted on doubling up on their background checks and even then only allowed them to work in the apartment under the watchful eyes of her security team and only while Bella and Elizabeth were out.

In the end the only cooking Bella did while they were in Seattle was making breakfast for everyone each morning; Claire cooked the evening meals and they ate out for lunch since they were working at the trucking office each day.

Bella spent most of the first two weeks in Seattle working on new contracts and the purchase of the local logging company.

She'd also spent a good deal of time with Sue, Leah and Leah's girls. Edward didn't trust the Black Family and was furious when Bella had first mentioned going to William's house for a visit. Edward insisted that if Bella was to meet with anyone in the Black Family it would have to be on Masen turf, i.e. their apartment, where security could protect her.

Bella of course acquiesced to his demand, since he was only concerned for her and Elizabeth's safety. She'd told him that she was very worried about Leah who seemed distracted and anxious. Bella actually suspected that Leah was covering up bruises on her arms but Leah denied there was a problem when Bella asked her about them.

Bella was only meeting with them out of obligation after the first visit as she found their conversation extremely upsetting. Leah spent most of her time complaining about Jacob's many infidelities and Sue even shared stories of William's and Charlie's less than savoury behaviour when it came to other women.

Bella hated these conversations, the women were angry about their unfaithful husbands but accepted that this was part of their life. Not that she wanted to defend her father but she felt obliged to point out that Charlie was in fact a widower and therefore entitled to sleep with whomever he pleased. Sue went on to say that most of his promiscuity was actually while Renee, Bella's mother, was still alive.

"Oh but he truly loved your mother very much, Isabella. But with men it's just the way they are, especially in this way of life. It's to be expected," Sue said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Bella didn't bother to argue but she wanted to tell them they were wrong and that not all men in this way of life slept around on their wives. Edward had promised her that he would never cheat and, in fact, made her promise to shoot him if he did.

Over the course of her three weeks in Seattle, Bella had seen Leah four times and each time she became more convinced that Leah was in trouble and that Jacob was the cause, she was sure he was physically mistreating her. Her concern for Leah's well being had grown more intense but Leah had assured her that all was well and there was nothing to worry about.

Before Bella left Seattle she made Leah promise to come to Chicago for a visit and to bring her daughters with her on the trip, offering to pay for the whole trip.

After another long flight, Bella was thrilled to finally be back in Chicago. Even though she knew Edward would not be there she was pleased to be home.

Mrs Cope greeted them enthusiastically and offered to settle Elizabeth into bed. They'd eaten on the plane so after a bath it was just one story and the promise of a skype session with her daddy the next day before Lizzie dropped off to sleep.

Mrs Cope busied herself with unpacking Lizzie's and Bella's suitcases and by the time she was done she returned to the kitchen to find Isabella sitting at the kitchen table staring at her laptop with a concerned expression.

"Bella, you're not working again are you? You're going to wear yourself out with they way you work and run after Lizzie." She realised Bella's expression was of shock not concern and immediately rushed to Bella's side: "What's wrong my dear? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Bella closed the laptop quickly, not wanting Mrs Cope to see the images. "It's nothing," she said rather unconvincingly.

"Yes it is. Now open that laptop and show me what has you so upset all of a sudden."

Bella considered for a moment not showing Mrs Cope but she trusted this woman and knew she should show someone.

"I've received two messages... over email from someone... with pictures."

"Someone? Don't you know who the messages are from? I think you'd better show me, Isabella."

Bella sighed, opened her laptop and logged in again. She spun the laptop around in a failed attempt to avoid the upsetting images which flashed up almost immediately in the preview screen of her email.

Mrs Cope leaned forward and opened the message which had come in that night. The subject line said 'Playing you for a fool' and in the body of the message were pictures of Edward with his arm around a tall blonde woman, they were in a club and they were laughing together.

Without a word Mrs Cope scrolled further to find the other message with the subject line 'Food for thought' and in the body of the message there was Edward with the same beautiful blonde going into a restaurant. He had his hand in the small of the woman's back, the other images were inside the restaurant and were a little more blurred but it was clear they were laughing and enjoying themselves.

Bella's voice was just above a whisper: "I suppose this person wants me to believe that Edward is cheating on me?" She couldn't help it, the statement came out as a question.

Would Mrs Cope tell her if Edward took after her father and the men of her Family now that he was married, and get himself a side girl. Was Edward cheating on her? She didn't want to think so but the way he was looking at this other woman, it looked so intimate.

Mrs Cope looked up from the screen at the sound of Bella's small unsure voice: "Edward loves you Isabella and I don't believe for one minute that he is cheating on you. But I can tell you one thing for sure my dear, if Edward 'big shot' Masen is cheating on you I'll shoot him in the balls myself!"

Bella couldn't help it, she laughed at the passion from her friend: "Oh Shelley!"

Bella's phone rang and she knew without looking that it was Edward calling since Suga Suga was playing. She panicked for a brief moment wondering if she should tell Edward about the emails.

"You need to tell him, Bella. Now." Mrs Cope pointed to the phone and then left the room.

Bella sighed realising that of course she should tell him, she wasn't going to let this anonymous person make her doubt her husband.

"Hey sugar," she said as she answered.

"Are you home yet kitten?"

"Yeah, we got in a couple of hours ago. Lizzie's asleep but she really misses you. We bribed her with a skype session with you tomorrow to get her to go to sleep, that'll be okay won't it Edward?"

"Of course. You sound tired, are you okay?"

Bella paused. She didn't want to have this conversation over the phone but there was no avoiding it: "Edward, I have a problem. I've received a couple of anonymous emails to my personal email."

Silence.

"They contain some pictures of you... you... you're with a woman."

"What do you mean I am with a woman? Is this more bad photoshop from my ex-inlaws?"

"I don't think so. The photos are of you in Russia, I can see that from the background but ... I suppose they could be photoshopped but they don't look it."

"Kitten, send me the emails now and I'll look at them."

Bella forwarded both emails and waited for Edward to react.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward finally spoke: "Bella I know how this looks but it isn't what you may be thinking."

"Okay," she said.

"Okay? You don't sound okay."

"I'm tired Edward, 'okay' is all I have," she said, her voice started to get louder. "Unless of course you want to tell me who that is and why you're looking at her like that and why you have your hands all over her."

"Isabella," Edward's voice sounded angry. "I know the men in your life up until now have all been fucking idiots when it comes to respecting their families and their wives but I refuse to be punished for their wrong doings. I have told you over and over again that I will never be unfaithful to you. I am no cheat. I can't answer your questions right now but I will when I come home."

Bella's voice was softer now: "When will that be?"

"Soon kitten, very soon. Meanwhile I will get Sam and Jane working on who's sending these emails and where they are getting this footage from, don't worry about it okay."

"Okay."

"Bella," he said.

"Yes Edward."

"I love you and I want you trust me."

"I'm sorry sugar. I do trust you, I am just very tired and I miss you."

"Fuck, I miss you too kitten."

There was a moment of silence before his rich voice whispered in her ear through the phone:

"I carry your heart with me - I carry it in my heart

I am never without it - anywhere I go you go, my dear"

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek: "Oh Edward, I ache for you."

"As I do for you, love. Leave this bullshit to me and I'll sort it out. If you get any more emails forward them to me and Sam and then delete them. I have to go now. I will see you very soon."

Bella showered and went to bed feeling much better after her conversation with Edward. She did trust him and she believed him. If she was a fool to do so then she was a fool in love and there was nothing to be done about it.

* * *

 **A/N: is she a fool to believe him?**

Poem (in full):

 **I carry your heart with me by e.e. cummings**

I carry your heart with me (I carry it in

my heart) I am never without it (anywhere

I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done

by only me is your doing, my darling)

I fear

no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want

no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)

and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing is you

here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows

higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)

and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)


	19. chink in my armour

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight and I wrote this.**

 **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter - they were fascinating.**

* * *

The next week went by quickly as Claire and Bella were getting their girls' school things ready as both Lizzie and Anita were starting at Sacred Heart Primary in a few weeks. The school was expensive at almost $20,000 a year but Anita's tuition was covered in Claire's employment contract, as was the rent of her apartment. It was what Claire had always dreamed of, being able to give her beautiful daughter the start in life that she never had.

They'd had fun with the girls organising uniforms and shopping for school supplies. Jane was training a new security crew to exclusively protect Elizabeth and Anita while they were at school. Elizabeth was a bit cool on the idea of school at first but when she found out Sacred Heart had many fabulous extension programs, including a Space Academy program, she couldn't wait to start.

Edward was sold on the school because although it was co-ed the girls and boys had classes separately. He tried to convince Bella his reasons were that girls statistically perform better academically in single sex classes but she knew that was only part of his reasoning. No boy would ever be good enough for his Lizzie. Pity the boy who tried.

Lizzie skyped with her father to show him her uniform, her stationery pack and all her new school things. His promised 'soon' return had been delayed and he looked exhausted.

There was no more mention of the emails or the blonde woman and Bella doubted there would be any more said until his return. She understood that some things were not safe to discuss over the phone, so she would wait. But she would get her answers.

Bella had spoken to Leah every day since her return to Chicago but their conversations did nothing to ease Bella's mind as Leah was more evasive than ever.

On the Friday morning call Bella begged again for Leah to come to Chicago for a visit but Leah said it was impossible with the girls starting back at school soon.

"There's no way Jacob will agree to my coming to visit Bella. I know you worry but my girls come first; I have to stay. You understand don't you?"

Bella didn't know exactly what Leah meant but this was the closest she had come to admitting that there was a problem.

Late Sunday night Bella was about to go to bed when the situation with Leah reached the inevitable boiling point. Bella received a desperate call from Leah: "Bella, I don't know what to do. Jacob's going crazy. The girls and I are hiding in the panic room but I'm worried he'll work out where we are and find us. What will I do? I can't call his parents, they're always on his side. You know Sue, she just thinks it's a woman's lot to put up with this bullshit. I'm worried about the girls. Bella, can you help me please?"

"Oh my god Leah. Stay hidden. Stay put. I'm on my way, okay."

Leah agreed and Bella could hear that her friend was crying quietly. Leah never cried. Bella knew she had to help.

Once off the phone, Bella called their pilot and asked him to lodge a flight to Seattle as soon as possible that night. She quickly packed a bag and drove to the airport. She'd left a note for Mrs Cope and Elizabeth and she left a message for Claire to cancel her meetings for the next day.

After take-off Bella realised she hadn't called Edward so she called him as soon as the pilot gave her the okay to use her phone. His phone went through to voicemail so she left a message: "Suga, I'm flying to Seattle. Leah is in trouble. I'll call you when I get there."

She did her best to sleep on the four hour flight which was almost impossible given how worried she was about Leah, Ruth, Sarah and Hannah. Her phone battery was very low so she sent a text to Paul to let him know what was happening and when she would be arriving in Seattle. She asked if he could send a security team and a car for her since she'd left without telling Jane.

When she arrived, there was no car or security team waiting for her. She thought Paul must not have seen her message so she went to call him when she realised her phone battery was completely flat. She asked the pilot to call a car for her. He called one of the services which service the airport so it arrived within minutes. Bella asked the pilot to call Jane and let her know that she was heading to the Blacks.

When she arrived at the Black's house Quill answered the intercom at the gate and opened it for her to enter. She sent the car away deciding that she'd get a lift from Paul later and not wanting an outsider to know their business.

The front door was opened and Quill was standing waiting for her. Bella was starting to get a really sick feeling in her stomach?

"Mrs Masen... welcome, " Quill said with a sarcastic lilt in his voice.

"Quill," was all she said as she entered the house. He slammed the door behind her making her jump.

"Oops," he said with a rather unpleasant grin on his face.

Bella knew this house well, she'd been here many times, she knew that the panic room was hidden between the kitchen and the dining room. So she walked as casually as she could towards the kitchen hoping to find Leah and the girls. She only made it as far as the lounge room however when Jacob blocked her path.

"Oh my, boys, look at who we have here. It's Masen's cunt."

Bella reeled back from his disgusting words but gathered herself realising she was alone and this was looking more dangerous by the second.

"Where's Leah, Jacob? I've come to see your wife and girls."

Jacob laughed a rough and quite frightening laugh: "She's hear to see Leah, boys. What do you think of that?"

Quill and Brady, who were standing close behind her, burst out laughing in a similarly maniacal way to Jacob.

Jacob leaned down to get his face directly in Bella's face: "My girls are with their grandmother, did you really think I would hurt my precious girls? You stupid bitch."

His breath was foul and Bella tried to lean away from him but Quill had moved closer so she was pressed against his chest.

"Where's Leah?"

Jacob nodded his head to Brady who left the room for a moment before returning with Leah who was sobbing. She had a black eye and a cut lip: "Bella, oh Bella, forgive me please. He was going to shoot me if I didn't call you. Please Bella, I am so sorry."

Jacob turned and hit Leah with a closed fist and she crumpled to the floor, sobbing louder.

"Shut up, you stupid cunt. How many times do I have to tell you to SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP."

Tears flooded Bella's cheek as she saw her friend lying on the ground beaten and weak. Without a moment's hesitation she ran to stand between Jacob and Leah: "Leave her alone, Jacob."

Jacob laughed: "What the fuck do you think you're going to do to stop me? Your husband fucked up my knee and shoulder but I'm still strong enough to strangle the fucking life out of you with my mangled hand."

He reached his deformed hand towards her and wrapped it around Bella's tiny neck. He began to squeeze and she struggled to get free of him, when a crash could be heard at the front gate followed by the sound of car doors slamming out the front of the house and around the back as well.

Brady and Quill grabbed Jacob and the three men ran towards the kitchen. Bella fell to the floor clutching her throat.

Paul and at least ten of his men burst into the house from the front and the back. Paul found Bella almost immediately: "Are you alright Mrs Masen?"

With her hand still around her neck she rasped out in barely more than a rough whisper: "Jacob ran to the safe room."

Before Paul could ask for the passcode Leah raised her head and spoke as best as she could through her bloodied mouth: "There's ... a tunnel from the safe room... I ... don't know where it leads ... the passcode is Ruth's name in numbers." She held her hand up to signal Paul to wait. "... it's boobytrapped ... if the door has reset it will ... activate... I don't know how to disable it."

Paul nodded and went to investigate, as suspected it was locked behind Jacob's escape. He returned with some of his men: "The door has reset and if it is boobytrapped, like she says it is, I won't lose my men to risk opening it. We'll find Jacob another way."

Bella whispered: "Paul we need to get Leah medical treatment."

"Don't worry I have a doctor we can take her too, he's on the payroll. We should get him to look at you too Mrs Masen, your throat is bruised and he may have damaged your vocal chords."

Paul turned to Leah: "My men are going to pack up the house with your personal belongings and the girls things; then we're going to burn down the house. Jacob won't have it to come back to. Rachel has picked up your girls from Jacob's parents and is waiting at our house to look after you."

Leah was loaded into one car while Bella travelled in another car with Paul.

"Thank you Paul. Your timing is excellent," Bella whispered giving him a half smile.

"Why did you go to the house, I left messages for you on your phone and I replied to your text that Edward had ordered me to pick you up and take you to your apartment and for you not to go near the Black's house."

"My phone is flat," she said. "You spoke with Edward?"

"Of course, Mrs Masen. I'd better call him now that I have you."

He picked up his phone and called Edward who answered on the first ring.

Bella sat listening to one half of their conversation.

"Yes sir, I have her."

"Yes sir, I am taking her to my physician to make sure she's okay."

"Uh, well Jacob was trying to strangle her when we arrived sir."

Long pause.

"Yes sir, I have arranged for her return flight to Chicago."

"Yes sir."

Edward's voice was deep and low, Bella couldn't hear what he said but she knew that voice meant that he was furious and trying to contain his anger.

She didn't ask to speak to him, she knew better than to pull the lion's tail when he was this angry. She would wait until he returned from Russia and by then he would be calm and maybe she'd be able to explain herself. She couldn't talk right now anyway.

Paul's doctor patched up Leah who continued to apologise to Bella and beg for forgiveness. Bella tried to comfort her friend but it was impossible to calm her as she was close to hysterical; the doctor decided it would be best to give her something to make her sleep.

When the doctor examined Bella he told her that though bruised she would recover quickly but that she needed to rest her voice. Paul took her to the plane and she slept all the way back to Chicago thanks to some mild painkillers from the doctor.

When she landed, Jane and her team were waiting for her. They didn't speak. Clearly Jane was furious with her. When she arrived back in the apartment Jane said that Mrs Cope had taken Elizabeth to a movie with Claire and Anita. Bella was relieved, she desperately needed a shower and she needed to find some clothes which would hide the finger marks around her neck.

She went straight to her bathroom and let the hot water wash over her. After washing her hair, she scrubbed her body clean. Jacob had touched her and she wanted to wash his scent off her completely.

After drying herself, brushing her teeth and blow drying her hair she smoothed her body cream all over her skin so that she smelled and felt so much more herself. She wrapped herself in the beautiful silk wrap Edward had bought her in Venice and slipped on the matching silk panties. She loved the feel of silk on her skin, especially with Edward away. It was comforting.

She walked back into the bedroom but jumped with fright when she realised Edward was sitting in his armchair in the shadows, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He was rolling the ice around and around the glass. She stood quietly waiting for him to speak.

"Feel better, Isabella?" His voice was deep and controlled.

She nodded. She wasn't supposed to talk unless necessary and in that moment the sight of her furious husband struck her dumb anyway.

He thumped his glass on the side table, "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Do you know how much harm you could've come to? Do you?"

"Edward," she rasped, still frozen to the spot. "Leah's my friend. I had to help her. I never believed they'd ever hurt me, not even Jacob."

"Oh, you believed that did you? Do you understand how dangerous our lives are? Do you not see the attention I pay to our security? We can never let our guard down; we can never be vulnerable. It's not just that idiot Jacob. There are men so hungry for power, who want my crown and you, my dear, are just the chink in my armour they can use to get what they want. You don't know half of what goes on because I shield you from it; I need to always be on alert because I cannot afford to be blind to their ambition.

"Jacob used his own wife to manipulate you, to hurt you and weaken me and you played right into his clumsy hands. He'll pay for this stupidity."

Isabella looked at him with fear, "Please Edward don't punish Leah for Jacob's stupid mistakes; she's already suffered enough."

"It is Jacob who will pay; not even his father can stop me for punishing this latest treachery. Do you know about what he planned for you Isabella? He was going to hold you for ransom - my life for yours. He planned to bury you beneath the earth in a box no bigger than a coffin and that's just what it would've been because there was no plan to retrieve you."

Isabella gasped at the realisation that Jacob planned to kill her and in her heart she knew it was true.

Edward spoke again, his voice still low and controlled: "And what of Elizabeth? She adores you. How would I explain that her father could not protect her mother?"

That was a low blow but effective. Tears flowed down Isabella's cheeks: "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't think... I just wanted to be sure that Leah was safe. I didn't stop to think of what might happen."

Edward downed the last of his whiskey and slammed the glass on the table. Isabella jumped in fright. Would he harm her? Would her Edward hurt her? She stared wide eyed at him.

He stalked towards her removing his tie as he walked. She stepped back but he would have none of that: "Come here Isabella." He stood still and waited for her to walk to him, which she did although hesitantly. He ran his hands slowly down her arms while his eyes held her gaze like a serpent mesmerizing its prey. She couldn't look away if she wanted to and she didn't want to.

Danger and power oozed from his every pore. She had tested his patience, she knew he didn't want her to ever go to see the Blacks alone but she went anyway. She'd put her life at risk.

He pulled her close firmly placing her arms behind her back, while he tied his tie around her wrists he spoke in barely more than a whisper and yet his voice was firm, "Isabella, you are mine." He kissed her forehead: "This is mine." He kissed her lips: "These are mine." He raised his hands and his fingers teasingly circling her nipples through her clothes: "These are definitely mine." With that he gave her breasts a firm squeeze, and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped.

His mouth covered hers and she moaned as he kissed her hard. His tongue playing with hers; one hand held her head firmly by the nape of her neck while his other hand continued their journey down her body. He slid his hand under the hem of her wrap, slipped her panties to one side and thrust two fingers inside her without warning.

He released her mouth but kept his lips attached to her as he kissed her neck just below her ear. "This pussy is mine," he growled, his voice was deep and rough. His thumb circled her clit while he continued to finger fuck her. She was close to her orgasm, she knew it, she feared it. Would he let her come or would he pull away. "Please," she begged.

"What is it you need, kitten? Do you need to come?" He was toying with her, she knew it, but how far would he go?

Just as she was about to explode around his fingers he removed them.

She cried out as her orgasm slipped away and she looked at him with desperation.

He slowly licked his fingers now covered in her juices: "Your orgasms are mine too, Isabella."

He turned her around so quickly she found it hard to get her bearings. He untied the tie and released her hands. She thought he was done, his point was made, but he pushed her hands against the wall, leant down to her ear, "Hold on Isabella. My cock has missed pumping into your soft wet pussy. I'm so hard, this won't be gentle, but you can take it. You want my cock in your hungry little pussy, don't you kitten?"

She did. His dirty words only made her want him more desperately. Her body ached for him. She wanted that electricity that always flowed through them when they were joined. She nodded and whispered a soft but heartfelt 'yes'.

He undid his belt and unzipped his trousers, opening them enough to release his aching cock. He needed to claim her again, to know that she was there and safe.

He ripped her panties further down her legs but only to her knees, he pushed down on the small of her back and then thrust his entire length into her in one powerful push. She cried out and he grunted, he was home, she was safe and here with him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to reclaim her; he held there for a moment desperately trying to regain his self-control.

That familiar electrical pulse moved through him and he started thrusting into her again, he was rough but not enough to hurt her. He held her hips and thrust over and over again.

She came and then she came again, he had to hold her up as the second orgasm was so strong she couldn't hold herself up anymore but he wasn't done. He pulled out, turned her and tore the panties off her completely before lifting her into his arms. He held her up with his hands firmly gripping her ass as she wrapped her legs around him. In one move he pushed her against the wall and thrust his cock back inside her.

"Mine," he shouted. His pace was punishing and she was almost afraid as her next orgasm built within her again. He thrust his hips with even more power: "Give it up for me kitten. One more."

She started to tremble and when his cock started to swell ready to burst inside her she came with such force she screamed his name. Moments later, Edward roared with the force of his own orgasm as he poured his seed deep inside his wife.

He held her there against the wall, with her legs wrapped around him. Both of them were panting, both of them clinging to each other. As their breathing settled Edward slid down to the floor keeping Isabella in his arms. He was gently stroking her hair, her arms, her legs all the while placing gentle kisses on her lips in between whispering: "My little kitten."

Finally, Isabella regained her senses and pulled back from him just enough to see his face. She reached up and cupped his cheek, she was so glad he was home, safe. He placed a small kiss on her palm and then leaned his cheek into her touch: "I hope I wasn't too rough with you."

She gave him a small smile, "No. it was powerful, wonderful. I think you've ruined me for a few days though, but I loved it."

He gave her a small smile and kissed her palm again. "I needed it, Isabella. You scared the shit out of me today." He squeezed her tightly. "If anything had happened to you, I would've destroyed the Black family, all of them."

She leaned forward and kissed him: "I'm so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing but I realise now I went about it all wrong. I am so sorry Edward. I love you, sugar."

"I love you too kitten... but I need you to trust me." He held his hand up to stop her from answering: "Please don't say that you do trust me, because clearly you don't. When you saw those photos of me you believed them; when your friend was in trouble you didn't call me. I thought you understood that in our life and especially in this household, you have to trust me to protect you and to respect you. There are going to be people trying to take us down and we have to be strong. United. You and me, together. Understand."

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek, followed by another and soon there was a steady stream. She knew he was right. She knew he loved her; he'd waited for her after all. He'd been faithful to her even before they were together. He hadn't been with another woman since he fell in love with her from a distance.

"I should've called you the minute I saw the first email. I do trust you Edward. I'd been spending all this time with Leah and Sue. They kept going on about their unfaithful husbands and even how my father was unfaithful when my mother was alive." She sobbed, "I'm sorry, Edward, so sorry for doubting you."

He wiped her tears but she was still sobbing.

"When Leah called me... I should've called you and I should've woken Jane so she could bring security with me and... and... I should've brought my phone charger."

Edward lifted her and stood all in one movement before walking her over to their bed: "Oh kitten, don't cry, it's all over now."

She snuggled into his chest and whispered, her voice really hurting her now: "I was so scared Edward, he punched poor Leah and she fell to the ground. I thought he was going to kill her so I jumped in front of him ... then he started to choke me."

He lay her on the bed, stripped out of his clothes and then lay next to her. He ran his fingers over the bruises on her neck, his gentle touch belying the violent anger consuming him.

He whispered to her: "No more talking my beauty. You were very brave... very stupid... but very brave. You need to rest and you need not to talk for a few hours. When you wake up I'm going to show you the footage from Russia and you'll see that you can always trust me to be yours and only yours, always. Sleep kitten."

He pulled her close and she fell into a deep sleep held tight against his body. He stroked her gently as he considered the many, many ways he was going to torture Jacob Black before slitting his throat.

* * *

 **A/N: So Jacob is a dead man walking... well limping... and Bella brave or stupid? a little of both in my view.**

 **ciao for now.**


	20. Chapter 20 Russian Connections

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight; I wrote this.**

* * *

Bella groaned and stretched her aching body as she slowly woke from what had been an exceptionally deep sleep. As she tossed and turned under the duvet she reached across to Edward's side of the bed but it was empty and she wondered just how long she'd been asleep.

Clearly, Edward had pulled the blackout curtains across the windows for her as the room was very dark. She squinted at the clock to see the time and realised that it was midafternoon and that she had slept a very long time. She rolled on her back and thought about her husband and how angry and hurt he was by her actions.

She knew she'd messed up, on so many levels. In a matter of a few days, she had frightened him, she'd doubted him and she'd put her life at risk. It wasn't wrong to go to Leah's aid but why had she gone alone? Why hadn't she called Paul and asked him to go there first? Why hadn't she taken Jane and her team? Jane would be angry and disappointed and she was right to be.

Bella groaned and put her arm over her face. "What was I thinking?" she said into the darkness. Her voice hurt as she spoke which only reminded her of how close she had come to death at the hands of that miserable asshole Jacob Black. "Dammit," she rebuked herself and punched the bed in a fairly futile expression of her frustration. She was smarter than this and she knew the dangers of this life.

She needed to apologise to Jane, she needed to check up on Leah and her girls but most importantly she needed to talk it out with Edward.

She crawled out of bed and as she walked to the bathroom she felt an ache between her legs reminding her of the passionate, rough and needy sex of the night before. Edward had been passionate before and he was sometimes a little rough but never before had he been needy. It was as though he needed to prove to himself that she was alright and that she was still his, which of course she was... completely.

After a long, scaldingly hot shower Bella dried her hair so it fell in loose curls down her back and then moisturised her entire body. She dressed in a light blue, long, woollen dress which hugged her curves and felt so soft. She wrapped a soft, grey silk scarf around her neck and slipped on a pair of blue ballet flats. Satisfied the bruises on her neck were hidden, she went in search of her husband.

She walked through the kitchen and then past his office; when she didn't find him she knew he must be with Elizabeth. She made her way to Lizzie's playroom and smiled as she stood at the door. It looked like a hurricane had swept through it. The floor was covered in toys and constructions. Lizzie loved to build things and Edward had bought her the most complex kits but she had managed to build them all almost completely by herself. There were model planes out everywhere and her train set was weaving a path all around the room. There were books scattered on the floor and her paint set was out with a new painting still pegged to the A-frame. Bella shook her head, amazed at how much mess Edward and Lizzie had made. They'd obviously been playing together for hours while she'd been sleeping the day away.

They were no longer in the playroom however, so she went to see if they'd escaped their own mess to Edward's favourite sanctuary in the house, his library.

When she walked in, she found Edward stretched across his three-seater brown leather lounge chair. Draped across his torso was Elizabeth, fast asleep.

Bella quietly took a seat in the single high-back chair and took in the delicious sight of her handsome husband. His feet were bare which was very rare and he was wearing his favourite soft denim jeans with an old, soft blue, well-worn Chicago Cubs t-shirt. He was reading, holding his book in his right hand while his left arm was protectively wrapped around Lizzie who had a small smudge of paint on her nose and cheek.

He lowered his book and looked over to see Isabella silently watching him. He gave her a sexy, half-smile which disappeared quickly as his eyes went to the scarf around her neck reminding him of how close he'd come to losing the love of his life. A sad look came across his face. Bella's hand went to her neck; she tried to convey to him that it was fine and nothing for him to worry about.

He sat up, keeping Lizzie pressed against his body, and then he whispered: "I'll just take Lizzie to bed. Meet me in the kitchen, you must be starving."

She nodded and left the room quietly and turned right towards the kitchen. Edward followed but turned left to carry his happily exhausted daughter to her bed. He kissed Lizzie's forehead and tucked her in for a sleep.

Bella was standing at the kitchen counter making a fresh pot of coffee when Edward entered. He stood still for a moment enjoying the view of his wife's beautiful curves wrapped in the soft baby blue woollen dress. He loved her curves. He walked over to her and placed his large hands on her hips: "I love this dress, kitten. You look so soft."

She leaned back into his body and he slid his hands around her waist. He rocked her gently in his arms before he turned her to face him: "How are you? How is your throat?"

She whispered: "It's sore but I am fine, Edward."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, softly. He touched his forehead to hers: "I am so sorry I was so rough with you last night. I was struggling to control my emotions; I was frightened that I was going to lose you." He squeezed a little tighter: "When I found out you'd left with no security to protect you... I thought... for a moment, I thought you were leaving me."

Bella gasped, shocked and saddened that he thought that she'd leave him by running off in the middle of the night. If she could've taken back the last 48 hours, she would in a heartbeat.

Edward pushed a loose lock of her hair back behind her ear but kept his hold of her with his other arm. He didn't want to let go, ever. "I'm sorry I couldn't explain about Russia over the phone and I'm so sorry I was so rough," he said. "I'm a hard man, love. I have to be... our survival depends on it. But I do love you kitten, with my whole heart and soul." His voice was rough and low as he struggled to control his emotions: "Please don't ever scare me like that again. Now that I finally have you, I can't be alone again. I couldn't bear to be without you. Please Bella."

A tear rolled down Bella's cheek. Although she was thrilled to hear his committed devotion to her, it felt so wrong that she had reduced her strong and powerful man to fear losing her. She touched his cheek and then kissed him with such passion, he moaned into the kiss and held her impossibly closer to his body.

After a few minutes she slowed the kiss, pulled back from him slightly and whispered: "Edward, I am so sorry for being reckless. I should've called Paul before I left, I should've taken Jane with me and I should've talked to you. I would never leave you, sugar. I love you, so much."

They stood there holding each other, their foreheads touching, their eyes closed, neither of them wanting to break away from this moment.

Mrs Cope cleared her throat as she entered the room: "Bella, dear, you haven't eaten since yesterday. Go on into the dining room and I'll bring you both something to eat."

Edward chuckled, kissed Bella's forehead lovingly: "Thank you, Mrs Cope. That would be very much appreciated. Come, Isabella, let's have something to eat and we can talk."

Bella nodded, gave a small smile to Mrs Cope, took Edward's outstretched hand and followed him into the dining room.

When they took their seats at the dining table Edward lightened the mood regaling Bella with stories of his day with Lizzie, who had apparently wanted to fill her daddy in on every moment he'd missed while he was away.

"She seems pretty excited about starting at Sacred Heart. She even modelled her uniforms for me. She looked so damned cute. Thank you for getting all her supplies for her," Edward said while holding Bella's hand across the table. He didn't want to let go of her today.

Mrs Cope came into the dining room carrying a serving tray loaded with a loaf of warm freshly sliced Italian bread with a selection of cheeses, salami, olives, sundried tomatoes and a pot of butter and a pot of mushroom pate.

Edward raised his head to sniff the air: "Is that bread from D'amato's?"

"Certainly," said Mrs Cope, smiling at him. "I went there this morning while Bella was sleeping and you were playing with our Lizzie. I just popped it in the oven for a few minutes to get it lovely and warm."

"Did you get some cannoli?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course," she laughed. "I wouldn't dare go to D'amato's and not pick you up some of your favourite cannoli."

He looked to Bella with fresh enthusiasm and looking years younger than he had just minutes ago in the kitchen: "They make the best cannoli kitten, wait until you taste it. Then again maybe I won't share," he teased.

"Oh Sugar, your sweet tooth." Bella laughed as she reached across to take a slice of the delicious smelling bread.

As she did so the scarf around her neck loosened slightly and Mrs Cope saw the bruises around her neck. "What the hell are those bruises?" she yelled as she pulled the scarf to get a better look. She saw at once that they were in the shape of a man's fingers. She shot a furious look at Edward. "Did you do this? Not enough that you've been gallivanting around Russia with some blonde floozy... Edward Masen, if you did do this to my sweet Isabella, I will shoot you in the balls and you know damn well I would do it."

Edward's happy face turned to shock and then fury. He roared: "What is it with the women in my life that they think the worst of me?" He threw his napkin down on the table and stormed out of the room.

Mrs Cope and Bella were shocked into silence. A furious Edward is a fearsome thing to behold. Mrs Cope took a seat at the table and looked to Bella for answers.

"Oh Shelley, thank you for your concern but Edward didn't do this to me. Jacob Black did it." Bella told Mrs Cope all about the call from Leah, her attempt to rescue her and how Jacob had tried to strangle her. "If not for Paul, I don't think I'd be here right now."

Mrs Cope was horrified to hear that Bella had gone off without her security detail. "Your note just said you were going to Seattle to handle an emergency. I thought it was a business problem. Oh Bella, dear. Thank God you're alright and nothing worse happened."

An extremely angry Edward entered the room followed by a stoic Sam carrying a laptop. Mrs Cope went to leave but Edward barked at her: "Sit down. I presume by your comments that you saw the photos that were sent to Isabella's private email." It was rhetorical, he wasn't looking for a response.

"Sam has been investigating the matter so I've asked him to come in and share his findings with you both."

Sam took a seat, opened the laptop, typed in his password and set up a video to play but pressed pause before letting it roll.

"Mrs Masen, for security purposes when Mr Masen meets with new contacts for any business dealings we put cameras on him. We use this surveillance so we can ensure Mr Masen's safety but also so we can do background review on everyone in the vicinity even if they are not in the meeting. Often times, new contacts will have extra unknowns in the background pretending not to be part of the crew but with this footage we can identify everyone on the scene. No actual business is done at these preliminary meetings so the footage is benign, should it fall into the wrong hands."

Isabella understood that he meant in case it fell into the hands of the FBI or even other Families.

"The surveillance has film and audio," Sam continued. "I'm going to play a fairly long clip from our Russian trip because it is relevant to the images you were sent on email."

He turned the laptop so that both Isabella and Mrs Cope could see it. He then pressed play. They sat in silence as they watched and listened to the video. Edward kept his eyes on Isabella.

When the video started it showed several large black Mercedes SUVs arriving at the restaurant in the pictures sent to Bella. As they watched they saw Sam and his security team disembark from the top and tail SUVs to scout the area and when they gave the all clear, Edward exited the middle SUV. He turned and smiled to reach in and help the beautiful blonde exit the vehicle.

Bella gasped slightly when she saw him smile at the woman and take her hand so gently.

The woman accepted Edward's help to exit the car but after stepping onto the sidewalk she turned and took the hand of a small child, a little girl who jumped from the car gaily.

Bella gasped again, not at the sight of the child but at the sight of the woman whom she could see from the front for the first time, she was very visibly pregnant. Bella reached across to the keyboard and pressed the spacebar to pause the video before giving Edward a confused look. He smiled at her, smirked actually. "That's Irina Kolosov; Yakov's wife... well, widow now. That's their daughter Magdalena. Just watch the footage kitten, you can ask me your questions afterwards."

Still confused, Bella pressed the spacebar again and watched in silence as Irina and her child walked towards the restaurant, followed by Edward and Jasper with Sam following up the rear. The door to the restaurant opened and Magdalena ran forward to enter, Irina went to grab her but lost her footing slightly. Edward reached out and grabbed Irina to stop her from falling. As he righted her they looked at each other and laughed.

Bella and Mrs Cope looked at each other, both realising the same thing at once. This was the still image she'd been sent which had Edward's arm around the blonde woman and smiling.

Edward let go of Irina and he picked up Magdalena to stop her running ahead of them. Irina thanked him in her thick Russian accent and they all entered the restaurant. Inside Edward helped the little girl to be seated next to her mother, Jasper sat on the other side of Irina and Edward sat across from them. There was another empty seat next to Edward.

Once seated, the little girl could no longer be seen by the camera as she was too small. The group chatted at the table, with Jasper telling stories of his recent wedding to Alice and sharing how he missed her. Edward spoke of his wedding to Isabella and how he wanted to introduce Magdalena to his own Elizabeth; he even told Irina that seeing her so healthy and heavily pregnant made him long to see his Isabella round with his child. Irina laughed and said she wouldn't wish her swollen ankles on anyone.

Once again Bella and Mrs Cope recognised the scene from the images on the email, except that Jasper had been cropped from the image.

After a short while an older, portly man joined them. Irina introduced Edward and then Jasper to her father and they all enjoyed lunch. There was no 'business' talk, just more chatting about enjoying the trip to Russia. Edward spoke often of enjoying married life and how proud he was of Isabella's business endeavours, he boasted of Elizabeth's adventurous spirit. Jasper mentioned trying to find a nice house in St Petersburg as that was where he was going to be based now that he would be spending at least half his time in Russia and wanting it to be suitable for his new wife Alice, who was Carlisle Cullen's only daughter. Irina's father offered assistance with finding a good home and then asked after Carlisle.

After lunch, Irina left with her father and Magdalena who gave Edward a kiss before she left. Irina said she wanted to have rest her feet but promised to meet them at the Club later to introduce them to her fiance.

After they left Edward paid the bill and left with Jasper, both looking very satisfied with the meeting.

The video footage ended.

Sam turned the laptop around clicked for a few seconds then turned it back again towards Isabella and Mrs Cope. "This is surveillance footage from the nightclub, there is no audio for this one, sorry."

The footage was in a nightclub. Edward and Jasper were standing at the bar in what was clearly a VIP area of a rather swanky club, both enjoying a drink and talking. Sam was standing off to the side and Bella recognised some of Sam's team positioned around the room keeping a watchful eye on things.

Irina joined them wearing a slinky, knee-length silver dress with her hair in a messy updo. From behind you would never know she was pregnant at all. Edward kissed her cheeks in greeting as did Jasper. The bar man gave her a fruity looking drink and then they moved to a table to sit down again. They were joined by a young, rugged looking man dressed in a smart suit who turned out to be Irina's fiancee. The footage showed them talking, drinking and laughing. Irina left to sit with some other women at a table close by while Edward, Jasper and her fiance talked for quite about twenty minutes. They didn't mention anything specific regarding business but it was clear they were coming to a mutually satisfying agreement. Eventually the men stood, shook hands and then went their separate ways after giving Irina a farewell hug.

The video footage ended and there was silence.

"Thank you Sam," said Edward. "Please continue with what we were discussing earlier."

Sam stood, closed the laptop, nodded to both Isabella and Mrs Cope before leaving the room.

The three of them sat in silence until Sam was gone. Mrs Cope spoke first. "Edward, I apologise for speaking to you the way I did earlier. I should've known you'd never hurt Isabella that way and I also should've known you'd never cheat, especially after... well, anyway, I am very sorry."

Edward was quiet for a moment and both Mrs Cope and Isabella found his silence increasingly disconcerting.

His voice was calm but firm: "Shelley, you have been a faithful friend as well as a loyal employee for many years. I owe you a debt which can never be repaid for all you have done for me and for Elizabeth. I am not angry with you, well... that's not true, I'm actually furious with you. You witnessed what life was like with my slut of a first wife. How could you possibly believe that I would betray my Isabella in that same way?" He paused and tapped the table a few times with his fingers. "I am angry with both of you for believing that about me but I forgive you... both.

"Thank you Shelley for defending my Isabella and looking out for her. I am grateful and pleased to know that if anything were to happen to me that you would stand by her."

Edward reached across to take Bella's hand: "Isabella I understand, even if it pisses me off, that you have had a lifetime of experiencing behaviours from the men in your life that have taught you to think the worst. I also believe that Leah and Sue are very bad influences on you. I won't say you shouldn't associate with them because I would never do that and I know how much you care for them. However, I hope that one day soon you will truly understand that you are a Masen now and all the bullshit that Jacob, William and your father carried on with is not how Masen men behave and certainly not how I will ever behave."

Bella nodded slightly but said nothing. She knew he was right and she also knew that the seeds of doubt in Edward were planted by Sue and Leah. Her doubts and fears had made it very easy for whoever it was who was trying to come between her and Edward; she determined she would never again be manipulated in the same way. Edward was right: they had to remain strong as a couple and believe in each other. There were many who would want to weaken his hold on the leadership of the Five Families and she would never again knowingly be the chink in his armour.

Mrs Cope cleared her throat: "Clearly the photos sent to Bella's email were taken from this video footage; selected and cropped to be as incriminating as possible to drive a wedge between you. Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Yes, the photos were clearly taken from our own surveillance footage which means we have a rat. This is why I couldn't talk on the phone about it. It stands to reason if your email was hacked and our surveillance film was hacked then our phones could be being tapped by one of our own as well.

"Sam and I think we know who it is but we must tread carefully so as not to tip them off. Knowing we have a traitor is another reason I was so worried when you took off on your own, Isabella. Security will actually have to be much tighter until we get the rat separated from the crew and dealt with, so please no more solo flights, okay?"

She smiled: "No more solo flights, Edward."

Mrs Cope left the room and returned with a tray with two cups of coffee and a plate with four cannoli. She walked behind Edward and placed her hand on his shoulder before leaving. She was sorry for her accusation and he understood.

Bella moved around the table to sit closer to him and served Edward his coffee and placed a cannoli on his plate: "Apart from all this drama, did the Russian trip go well?" she asked him.

"Yes, extremely well. Irina's father, Boris Yezhov, is the Pakhan of a large Bratva and that idiot Yakov was one of his brigadiers. When I was doing the research into Yakov's business dealings so I'd be able to pull the rug out from under him, I discovered that he was stealing from his own father-in-law.

"So I reached out to Boris via Irina who has been separated from Yakov for two years. She is Catholic and didn't want to divorce but being pregnant to Anton Ivanovich, who is another of Boris' brigadiers, was making life awkward.

"When I shot Yakov, I released Irina from a loveless marriage and once the appropriate mourning time is done she is going to marry Anton. We're invited to the wedding by the way.

"Irina's introduction to Boris at that meeting was her way of thanking me. Boris' offer to help Jasper find a house was code for offering his protection to Jasper and willingness to do business with us as partners. So we now have new business partners and suppliers in Russia which are already showing good profits and Jasper is safely under Boris' protection. I couldn't be happier."

He bit down into his cannoli and the cream burst out over his hands making Bella giggle. Edward offered his cream-covered hand to Bella: "Care for a taste?"

She held his hand with hers, licked her lips and keeping her gaze locked with his, she tongued his finger from base to tip before engulfing it in her warm mouth and moaning at the taste of the delicious cream.

"Oh fuck me," he moaned.

She popped off his finger and whispered, "Yes please."

* * *

 **A/N - aha, there's a traitor in our midst. Edward handled the Russian situation well don't you think - he's so smooth. I'm glad Jasper is safe and I'm glad everyone knows now that Edward is no cheat!**

Terms:

Pakhan - one name for a Russian mob boss

Bratva - one name for a Russian mob family or brotherhood

Brigadier - russian mob term for head of a business line within a bratva


	21. down to business

**A/N: SM wrote twilight I wrote this.**

 **Surprise, I am still here.**

 **Life's hard… too much happening… yada, yada, yada.**

 **So enough about me, let's catch up with our lion and his kitten.**

* * *

Sam was in his office reviewing security team reports from across the Cartel looking for hidden connections. He and Edward had already identified the rat in their midst but before they took action the boss wanted to know who they were working for and who else was involved.

So far they'd found two possible connections within the Cartel and now Sam was working back through reports and intel to see if he could find any evidence to back up their theory.

When he heard a soft knock at his door he checked the security monitor and was surprised to see Claire standing nervously outside his door. He placed the folders in his desk drawer and closed his laptop before going to unlock the door.

"Miss Claire, what brings you to my door?"

"Excuse me Sam, I am sorry for interrupting you. May I come in ... I need to tell you something?"

He had no idea what she wanted to talk with him about but he could see that she was a little nervous. He stood back and waved her into his office.

"Take a seat, please. Can I get you something Miss Claire? Coffee? Water?"

Claire walked into the room tentatively and was surprised to find that it was a warm and welcoming room. With Sam being one of Edward's key men and head of all security she really didn't know what to expect his office to look like but now looking around she realised this was very 'Sam'. The furnishings were solid and professional looking but not in any way ostentatious.

She admired Sam, he was always very kind and respectful towards her even though he knew everything there was to know about her; he always made her feel welcome and safe.

"Water would be great, thanks Sam."

He opened what looked like a cupboard door which was actually a fridge and took out a water bottle. He grabbed two glasses from another cupboard, poured them each a glass of water and then took a seat behind his desk: "Now, what is that I can help you with today?"

Claire took a sip of the cool water before placing her glass on the small table next to her seat: "Sam, I was very upset to hear what Jacob did to Isabella. He is a cruel and violent man, I am so grateful that Paul was there to stop Jacob before he did something even worse to her."

Sam nodded solemnly. Everyone who knew about what happened in Seattle was horrified. If Isabella had been more seriously hurt or even worse, killed, they all knew what would have followed. Edward would not have stopped until every member of the Black Family was dead, every single one.

Claire continued: "It's hard for me to think of my time with Jacob; I hate him. But I have been trying to remember everything I can, trying to think of anything that might give you a clue as to where he is hiding... anyway, I think I might have an idea about where he could be ... maybe."

This caught Sam's attention: "Miss Claire if you know anything, please tell me."

Claire gave him a small smile, she loved that he called her Miss Claire, he was such a lovely man. She took another sip of water and tried to collect her thoughts to explain her thoughts to him clearly: "I was certainly not Jacob's first side-girl. As I am sure you know he had many, many, girls before me. Almost all of these girls were only with him for a short time; he has a short attention span. When he tired of his current girl he'd always have a new girl lined up, primed and ready to go. I thought at first maybe he was hiding with Kim, the girl he'd lined up to be after me, poor thing. She was a drug mule for one of Jacob's teams so I made some calls but I found out she'd been arrested and is in prison."

She took another sip of water and ran her fingers through her hair nervously: "Then I got to thinking about the girl before me."

"Sheila?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that's her," Claire said. "She was the only one, other than me, that Jacob kept for any length of time. He actually kept her for six months and when he was done with her... well, he passed her onto an associate of his in Port Angeles. But what is interesting is that even then Jacob would go and spend time with her whenever he was in PA. I believe she really loved Jacob; God knows why, he treated her like horribly. I really think that Sheila would help him if he he was in trouble."

Sam was intrigued. They knew about Sheila but hadn't seen her as a good lead but if she actually cared about Black then maybe they should look into it.

"Who was the business associate that Jacob passed her on to? Do you know?"

"Well, that's the problem. I would have made some calls and tried to find out more but I didn't want to tip anyone off because the man she was given to ... well, he's the local Chief of Police."

"Hmm," Sam said. "Thank you for bringing this me, Miss Claire. You can leave it with me now; don't do anything more, okay?"

She nodded.

Sam looked at her for a moment; he liked this woman and wanted to put her at her ease.

"Miss Claire," he said. "You probably don't know much about me but I would like to share something about myself with you, if you don't mind?"

She gave him an encouraging smile.

"My mother was a side-girl too."

Claire gasped: "Really?"

"Yes. The man, my father, was a senior man in the Masen Family. Even though it is frowned on in the Masen family, some men still... Well, anyway when my father died, my mother and I were in dire straits as we owned nothing and he had been our only source of income. Thankfully Mr Masen Snr, Edward's father, stepped in and gave my mom a job in one of his restaurants. She worked really hard for years and eventually became the manager. Edward Snr even paid the rent on our apartment until I was finished with high school so that Mom could save as much money as possible, which she did and was able to buy her own house. I started working for the Family in one way or another when I was a junior in high school but Edward Senior and my mom made sure I worked hard at school. Their support paid off and I won a generous College scholarship so I worked hard and got my law degree before coming to work for Edward."

He walked around his desk and sat in the chair next to Claire. "My mother is a wonderful woman who worked incredibly hard to change her life when Edward Snr gave her the support and opportunity to do so. I see a lot of her strength in you, Miss Claire."

Claire gave him a warm smile: "Thank you for sharing that with me, Sam. Your mother did a good job raising such a lovely, respectful man."

He reached his hand to take hers: "Not now, because I know you are not ready, but sometime soon I'd like to take you out on a date... If you want to, of course."

She let out a small giggle and placed her other hand over his: "I'd like that, Sam. I'd actually like that very much."

He gave her a small smile and then led her out of his office: "I'll look into what you told me. Thank you."

She turned and walked away from him and he couldn't help but watch her.

He walked back into this office and called the boss.

"Masen," Edward answered on the first ring.

"Boss, Claire has just been to my office and has provided a possible lead as to Jacob's whereabouts."

"She hasn't been in contact with him has she?"

"No boss, she's upset about what happened with Mrs Masen and wanted to help. She's been thinking of anything she might know that would help us locate him. I am going to follow up on her lead and come back with a report."

"Good," Edward said and hung up.

Sam dove into the task of putting together a profile of the Port Angeles Chief of Police. He looked into his family, friends, financials, his work record, his taxes and all his known associations. He put together his findings and with the report in his hands he knocked on Edward's office door.

"Enter," Edward called.

"Boss, Mrs Masen." He acknowledged them both as he entered the room.

"Morning Sam," Isabella said. "Can I get you some coffee or tea?"

"No thank you, ma'am," he answered. He knew Edward didn't really like it when his wife served his men, so when he was on duty he made a point of never accepting anything unless Edward offered it himself. When he was off duty and they were mixing socially he accepted her offerings happily.

"Kitten, come and join us," Edward said. "Sam has been following up on a lead to Jacob's whereabouts which actually came from Claire. I'm sure you'll want to hear what he has to say." He held her seat for her as they all sat down at the small conference table.

Sam opened his report and began: "Claire suggested that Jacob's former side-girl, Sheila, might be a good place to look for him. She was passed on to an associate of Jacob's, Chief Liam O'Brien, but Claire believes Sheila is actually in love with Jacob and would likely do anything to assist him."

Isabella snorted: "Hard to believe any woman could 'love' Jacob Black, he's such a pig."

Edward smiled at her comment; he loved it when his fierce little kitten showed her claws. He turned back to Sam: "And what have you found?"

"Chief O'Brien keeps a second set of accounts under an alias 'Alistair Wolf'. Jacob has been paying O'Brien for years to look the other way whenever Jacob had a big deal going on in the area.

"Sheila is staying in a small house which is owned under O'Brien's alias. He keeps her in a comfortable style and she has an account at some of the local stores all charged to Alistair Wolf.

"Liam rarely visits her though. He seems to spend most of his time with his wife Siobhan, they have no children and travel each year to Ireland."

Edward raised an eyebrow as this information caught his attention: "This can't be a coincidence that Jacob got in with the Irish mafia and one of his crooked contacts goes to Ireland every year."

Sam chuckled: "Definitely no coincidence, boss. Liam or Alistair as he is known in Ireland is connected to the same group Jacob was dealing with, through his wife Siobhan. It is actually her family connection not his."

Sam could almost hear Edward's brain working through this information and how he could use it to his advantage. Edward had brokered a good deal with the Irish and they were now on very good terms.

Sam pointed to some figures in his report: "Recently Sheila's grocery bill has been considerably higher than previously, which would seem to indicate she is feeding more than herself.

"If Sheila is harboring Jacob and his crew, which I believe she is, then I doubt Liam knows about it. From what I can gather Liam and Siobhan have no respect for Jacob since he blew the deal with her family connections as well as trying to rip them off."

Edward drummed his fingers on the table. He really wanted to go to Port Angeles, to personally locate Jacob and rip his throat out but he couldn't leave at this moment. He had a deal brewing with the McCarty's and was meeting with them all week to work out some contracts for their construction company which would be extremely profitable for the Cartel. He and Isabella were also attending the Mayor's charity ball and taking the McCarty's as their guests so they could meet the new contacts.

"Sam I want you to take a team to Port Angeles and retrieve Jacob. I want you to bring back Liam and Siobhan as well. Work with Paul but I want you to be lead on this. I will reach out to my Irish contacts and let them know we're going to be 'inviting' Liam and Siobhan to Chicago for a discussion."

"Will do, boss." Sam left the folder with Edward and headed out. He'd have to put together a team to travel with him as well as ensure the security is tight while he's away. He would hand over the security arrangements for the McCarty's visit and the Mayor's Ball to Jane. He texted Jane and Seth to meet him in his office in an hour.

Seth ran one of the tightest crews in the whole security team. His father and father's father were made men in the Masen Family and he had earned his own stripes in the Family in Sam's own crew. Seth's team were experts in hostage and extraction work so they're skills were perfect for this mission.

Sam went to his kitchen and made himself some food and by the time he made it back to his office Jane and Seth were already waiting outside his door. They were bickering of course, they always did.

"When are you two going to move past foreplay and just get a room?" he laughed.

"In his dreams," Jane said, punching Seth in the arm as she followed Sam into his office.

"Ow... fuck," Seth said as he rubbed his arm.

Seth and Jane had a weird relationship which Sam neither understood nor cared about. They were his most loyal crew leaders and he trusted them with his life, literally. They'd each been responsible for saving his life at least once as he had done for them. They'd worked together for years from their earliest time working the streets for the Family, through promotions to their positions now leading Masen's security and they'd all profited from their performance.

"We have a lead on Jacob Black's location and the Boss has authorised me to proceed with an extraction. Seth I want your team with me. We believe he's in Port Angeles staying in a house just outside PA proper. We should expect resistance. The jet will be ready and we'll head out in two hours. Jane you will take over here in Chicago; you're across the details of the plans for the McCarty visit and also the Mayoral Ball but I'd like to run through them again with you before I head off."

Seth left to gather his crew and prepare equipment while Sam spent the next hour going over every fine detail with Jane for arrangements in Chicago. He then went to pack his own gear and made his way to the airport to meet up with Seth and his crew.

They spent the flight going over all the intel and surveillance information, as they planned their tactics. Seth's crew were well-trained and highly disciplined; made up of two women and three men, they had a 100 percent success rate on extractions. Precision and stealth was their trademark; they could extract their target from the highest level of protection before any alarm could be raised.

They mostly handled corporate and political hostage extractions which was extremely profitable for both the crew and the Masen Family. Governments all around the world hired the team and since they were an illegal operation they could use what ever means was necessary to complete their mission. They had no one to answer to other than Edward and they never let him down, ever.

Sam texted Edward when they landed and received his confirmation to proceed. Paul and his crew met them at the landing strip with enough SUVs for the whole team and their equipment.

After a short conversation and agreement on tactics Paul and his crew went to meet with Liam and Siobhan and extend Edward's invitation to go to Chicago, while Sam and Seth's crew went to extract Jacob and his men.

They surrounded Sheila's house moving to their assigned positions to wait until the agreed strike moment. They set up infrared and audio surveillance to monitor what was going on inside the house.

It was twilight and while the team were hoping for a heavier veil of darkness before entering the house, it was clear from the audio that Jacob was suffering from cabin fever and was planning to head out into the city. Seth put everyone on alert that they may need to move ahead of schedule and to be alert for his go signal.

Inside the house Brady and Quill were trying to calm a very angry Jacob, reminding him that it would be unwise to go out as they could be discovered. Sheila was laughing and trying to encourage Jacob to go out, suggesting that they could go dancing; a hard slap was heard and Jacob was shouting at her to shut her slut mouth and to go take a shower because she was too disgusting for him to look at. She could be heard sobbing and the infrared showed her heading to the other side of the house to a bathroom attached to one of the bedrooms.

Seth signalled the green light as this was the perfect opportunity. The three targets were in one room and distracted while the bystander was at the other end of the house.

The team moved in positioned under each window and entrance while Seth and Sam moved towards the front door.

In the same moment Seth burst into the room and each of the team stood ready to shoot through the windows to cover him. Seth took out Brady and then Quill, both with one shot to the head, before standing over them to shoot them each once to the heart.

Sam quickly walked in behind Seth and covered the stunned Jacob's mouth with thick tape before injecting him with Sodium Pentathol. Within moments Jacob was out and they carried him out to the front SUV. The rest of the team carried out Brady and Quill dumping their bodies into the second SUV while all the equipment was loaded into the third SUV. Less than three minutes had passed from their entry into the house until they were loaded up and headed out having even closed the door behind them.

When Sheila went back into the lounge room wrapped in her silk bathrobe she found that Jacob, Quill and Brady were gone. She was about to fume with anger that they had gone out without her when she saw the two blood stains on the carpet letting her know that shit had gone down. She covered her mouth as she screamed and ran to the bedroom to pack her bags. She tried calling Liam but his phone was disconnected. She realised that he was likely gone too and it was time to get the hell out of town. In her bedroom she threw on some comfortable travelling clothes, pulled down her suitcase from the top shelf of her cupboard and threw in some clothes, shoes and toiletries. She reached into the basket she kept under the sink which was filled up sanitary pads and tampons. She emptied it on the floor and untaped a bag she had hidden there with about $50,000 in cash. She went through Jacob, Quill and Brady's things looking for valuables and squealed with delight when she found Jacob had over $100,000 in cash hidden in his suitcase. She threw everything into her car and sped out of town heading for Phoenix and a new start.

When Sam and Seth's team arrived back at the airport they loaded up the jet while Paul's team took over disposal of Brady and Quill's bodies.

With the rather nervous Liam and Siobhan and the incapacitated Jacob loaded into the jet they took off for the return trip to Chicago.

The job had gone smoothly but they all knew it wasn't over yet so there were no celebrations on the flight.

Jacob was secured into a seat with handcuffs and tape across his mouth. He would be awake before they arrived back and would need further sedation before disembarking.

Liam and Siobhan spoke quietly to each other in gaelic; they had resigned themselves to waiting until they arrived in Chicago so they could talk with this Edward Masen. They had no idea why he wanted to talk to them but seeing Jacob bound, gagged and doped into unconsciousness they worried their association with Jacob was going to cause them some serious problems.

Sam ignored them all, he took out his phone and sent Jane a text before going to debrief with Seth.

Jane was standing to the side of the dance floor at the Mayor's Ball watching over Edward and Isabella while her team were positioned around the room, on the roof, in the basement and by the exits. She looked at her phone and saw Sam's message: "Extraction successful."

Edward was spinning Isabella around the dance floor so Jane waited until they were making their way back to the table before passing on the message.

"Mr Masen," she said quietly as she walked them to their table. "All is well in Seattle, sir."

Edward nodded that he understood.

"Do you have to leave Sugar?" Isabella looked disappointed, she loved being out with Edward and was enjoying spending time with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Not unless you want to kitten. Sam has retrieved our baggage from Seattle but I will be dealing with that tomorrow."

She beamed a happy smile as he pulled out her chair but before they could resume their seats the Mayor and his wife stopped by their table.

"Your chef has done a fantastic job with our menu tonight, Mrs Masen," the Mayor said. "The duck was simply mouthwatering."

"I am glad you enjoyed it, you must be sure to put in a bid for a private dinner party catered by our Chef Michael, in the silent auction."

"Oh yes that's a wonderful idea," the Mayor's wife said.

"Kitten, why don't you take the Mayor's wife over to the auction table to put in her bid while I introduce the Mayor to Emmett and Rosalie."

"I'd love to, let's see what other goodies there are to spend our money on too."

The two women happily walked away together while Edward brought the Mayor to his table. Emmett and Rosalie McCarty I'd like to introduce you to our Mayor. The four of them discussed the massive building projects the Mayor had asked for help with, since Edward had the unions in his pocket. The Mayor would deliver all the necessary permits, McCarty construction would legitimise the deal and deliver the builds, while Edward would guarantee the workers and price.

They sealed the deal with a handshake and Edward promised to send the necessary paperwork to the Mayor's office by the end of the week.

The Mayor left to find his wife and Isabella returned with one of Jane's team close behind her keeping her safe.

"Did your meeting go well?" she asked them as she resumed her seat.

"Very profitably," Emmett said as he popped the cork on a bottle of champagne.

Rosalie passed out the glasses. "Alla famiglia," she said as she raised her glass.

"Alla famiglia," they toasted their good fortune and then told Isabella all about the deal they'd finalised with the Mayor.

Earlier that week after summoning up her courage Bella had told Edward that if she knew more about what was going on in the illegal side of their business as well as the legal activities then she would not have been so easily influenced by the photos sent to her from Edward's russian trip. She would have already known who he was meeting with and why.

Edward had listened to her concerns. Though he held reservations at first, he decided that now that they were legally married and she had already proven to be a great asset to him with some of the legal Masen business that if he were really going to make Bella is partner in this life he shouldn't keep her in the dark. She was right, it was too dangerous and she was actually safer when she knew what the hell was going on.

So he'd spent the past few days sharing all the Masen Family business interests with her as well as an overview of the Cartel's activities.

As they were celebrating their latest deal Edward noticed Isabella take a sip on her champagne which was only enough to wet her lips. He leaned down, kissed the nape of her neck and then whispered in her ear: "You don't like the champagne kitten? You enjoyed it well enough in our honeymoon suite."

She blushed and leant over to whisper back to him: "I didn't get my shot when it was due last month."

His eyebrows came together as he frowned trying to understand what she was saying: "What are you saying? Do you think you are pregnant?"

"No... well I suppose I could be ... it's unlikely to happen so soon but ..." she stammered.

He smiled his wicked crooked smile: "But you want to start trying for a baby. Is that what you are saying my love?"

She looked to him with a beaming smile.

He immediately signalled to Jane that he wanted to leave and she called for the cars and alerted the team.

Bella was a little concerned by Edward's sudden change in mood: "Edward, are you happy? You aren't angry that I made this decision without you?"

"Kitten, I told you that it was up to you but that I wanted a child with you as soon as you were ready. Why would I be angry with you? I can't wait to see you round with my child."

"So you are happy then?"

Edward looked at her and his eyes looked almost black with desire: "Happy doesn't come close to the emotions I am feeling right now, my naughty little kitten."

He reached over, lifted Bella from her chair and threw her over his shoulder. "Emmett, Rosalie we'll see you tomorrow," he said as though having a small woman thrown over his shoulder was perfectly normal.

He turned and strode through the banquet hall towards the exit. People laughed as he bid them good night as he passed them, all the while with Bella slung over his shoulder squealing and giggling.

When they got to the cars he selected the third vehicle and deposited his wife into the back seat. She squealed with delight at his boyish behaviour.

"Shh," he teased. "Or I will take you here in this car with all my men surrounding us."

She stilled immediately but whispered: "You would never do that."

He took her hand and squeezed it as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear: "No I would never do that. But when I get you home and in my bed kitten, I am going to fuck you so hard that you will scream my name over and over again as I plant my seed deep inside you."

* * *

 **A/N: So a little of Sam's point of view; we met Seth who seems to have a thing for Jane and Jacob is caught and on his way to Chicago to meet his retribution. Best of all our Lion and his kitten are heading home for some baby making. They might need to keep at it for awhile ... should be fun.**

 **If you're still with me, it would be great to hear your thoughts. Ciao for now!**


	22. the dreaded rat

**A/N: SM wrote the Twilight Saga. I wrote this.**

 **I just loved the comments and notes you sent me for the last chapter.**

 **Your patience and support has been a blessing I could never have predicted nor managed without.**

 **Now where were we… ah, yes… babymaking :)**

* * *

Once out of the car Edward lifted Bella back up into his arms, only this time he carried her bridal style with her arms wound around his neck, her fingers gently playing with the locks of his hair. She loved his hair. He kept her in his arms as they travelled in the lift up to their floor, holding her close as he whispered sensually to her, kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. As soon as the doors opened Edward continued straight to their room; he was a man on a mission.

When they entered their bedroom he kicked the door closed behind them. "At last," he sighed.

He set her down gently, holding her as close to his body as possible. "I love this dress on you kitten," he said as he slid his hands down her sides and then moved them around to her back. "It is absolutely sinful but right now I just want it gone." He slid the zip down slowly as he whispered into her ear: "My cock is aching for you."

She moaned at the lustful sound of his voice and the feel of his hands moving down her back. He traced his fingers back up to her shoulders holding her gaze as he slipped her dress from her shoulders.

He took a step back and held her hand as she stepped from the dress, leaving her in only her barely-there pale blue, silk chemise and her shiny silver killer high heels.

He tilted his head to the side as he took in the glorious sight of his sexy wife in the lingerie he'd bought her: "I love putting you in silk; it looks so beautiful on you as it clings to your luscious curves." Still caught in his gaze, she was unable to move even if she'd wanted to. His power over her was complete, she'd do anything for him.

He stepped towards her again. "Undress me kitten," he whispered.

Her hands went to his chest, sliding up to his shoulders and pushing his jacket down his arms. She tossed it over the lounge chair by the fire before turning back to him to loosen his bow tie. Next she undid his cufflinks and slipped them into the pocket of his pants. She undid his shirt buttons slowly and with his shirt pulled free she slid it from his body.

Lowering herself slowly to the floor, she undid his shoes and removed them one at a time followed by his socks. Still kneeling on the floor she reached up to undo his belt and pants before sliding the zip slowly, opening his pants and reaching her hand into his boxes to wrap her fingers around his swollen cock. She looked up into his eyes and licked her lips.

He gave her a crooked grin and shook his head as he lifted her from the floor: "No licking my cream tonight, my naughty little kitten. I plan to pump all my seed into your pussy and won't stop until it is dripping down your thighs."

"Oh god," she moaned.

"Edward," he corrected as he pulled the duvet back and lay her on the bed.

"But right now I am hungry since we left the Ball before I had my dessert. He pushed her chemise up and pressed her legs apart. He gave her a devilish half-smile before taking one long swipe of his tongue along her bare pussy lips; Bella released a deep groan and pushed her fingers into his hair.

He licked and fucked her with his tongue until she came hard, then he shifted to suck and nibble on her clit as he pumped two fingers inside her and drifted his other hand underneath her to gently push a finger into her tight rosebud. She screamed in ecstasy and he licked up her juices hungrily before moving up her body, his dick now dripping with pre-cum. He couldn't hold off any longer he had to have her.

He grabbed a pillow and placed it under her hips to tilt her pelvis up; he lined the head of his cock against her entrance and slowly pushed his way in. She was so tight, he closed his eyes and reveled in the sensation of her tight pussy gripping hold of him.

"Oh Edward," she moaned. "Please… please, fuck me."

He leaned down to kiss her: "Hold on to me, kitten."

Almost incoherent with desire, she reached up and grabbed hold of his arms; she loved his strong muscular body, his tattoos and the lustful look in his deep green eyes. He pulled back until he was almost out of her body before slamming back in; she screamed with pleasure and begged him for more.

Only too happy to oblige, he slid her legs up over his shoulder, grabbed her ass cheeks in his hands and pounded into her over and over again. She was still wearing the killer high heels and that just made him harder for her; the sight was too tempting so he bit her leg just above the ankle as he thrust hard into her again and again. She came so hard she thought she would black out.

"Oh, no you don't," he said as he dropped her legs down, pulled out of her and flipped her over onto all fours. "I'm not done with you yet."

He pushed back into her hard from behind; his thrusts finding an even deeper spot within her. Bella turned her head so she could watch Edward's movements in the mirror giving her a fantastic view of his ass clenching with each powerful thrust.

"Enjoying the view, kitten."

"God yes, I love to watch you."

He pulled her up so that her body was flush with his, grabbing hold of her tits as he continued his punishing pace. "Jesus," he groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic.

"Bella," she corrected as she squeezed her internal muscles to milk him of his orgasm.

"Fuck," he roared, biting her neck as he came harder and longer than ever before in his life. Slowly he released his grip on her breasts and gently laid her on the bed, following her down and pulling her close to his body. After a few minutes of silence as slowed their breathing, he grinned as he nuzzled her neck: "Well that was one."

True to his word Edward took Bella again and again through the night. After round three Bella went to take a shower before he pulled her back into the bed.

"Edward, please I'm all sweaty and well… sticky," she complained.

"I know and that's how you'll stay; I want my swimmers to have a chance to do their job," he teased. "Count yourself lucky I don't hold your legs up in the air to make sure my boys are going in the right direction."

She laughed and struggled against him to try again to escape the bed but their playful wrestling only stimulated round four, after which Bella didn't care if she was sticky, she fell into a deep sleep anyway.

The next morning Bella woke alone in their large bed, which wasn't unusual as Edward rarely slept the whole night. She, on the other hand slept like the dead after their deliciously exhausting night together.

She rolled out of bed, aching in all the right places and desperate for a hot bath. When she went to the bathroom however, she found a note from Edward - ' _No hot baths - give my boys a chance! Love you, kitten.'_

She laughed but acquiesced to his ridiculous demand and took a long shower instead of the bath. In fact, she didn't really have time for a long soak anyway since they were going to lunch with the McCarty's at noon and she wanted to spend some time with Elizabeth before they left. She loved that little girl so much and now that the school term had started, Bella preferred to remain in Chicago as much as possible rather than travelling too much for work.

Edward was so pleased with her decision that he set up some offices for her and Claire in his building downtown. So each weekday they would take the limo to drop the girls off at school and then go on to work, together.

Bella was managing her businesses well by holding daily skype meetings with her out of town business managers. She would still have to travel to New York and Seattle occasionally but she was hoping to keep it to a minimum, especially since they were officially trying for a baby.

She was also excited to be working with Edward on some of his local Chicago businesses, the legal ones anyway. In fact, she was even going to be helping out with the McCarty construction deal now that they'd locked it down with the Mayor.

Bella relished the idea of spending more with Rosalie, whom she saw as an excellent role model for balancing career, family, as well as the Cartel business. Edward was delighted, glad to see Bella spend less time with Sue and Leah Black and more time with a Masen-aligned family.

Working in the same building as Edward also meant that Bella was able to learn more about Cartel business although he was still keen to keep her closer to the legal side of things, for her own safety.

After blow-drying her hair and dressing for the day, Bella made her way to the kitchen for breakfast. There she found Mrs Cope and Elizabeth making pancakes.

"Mmm, something smells delicious," she said as she walked up behind Elizabeth who was standing on a chair near the stove 'helping' Mrs Cope cook.

"Morning mommy. We are making blueberry pancakes," Elizabeth said proudly.

"Oh Good," Bella said. "I hope you've made a double batch because I am starving."

"Uh, huh," said Mrs Cope with a small smile on her face. Shelley had noticed that Bella's appetite had changed recently and though no-one had said anything to her, she hoped that maybe there was some good news to be shared.

Bella sat down at the table determined to ignore Mrs Cope's hint that her hunger was something more than just having worked up an appetite overnight. She didn't want to get her hopes up, her doctor had explained that although some women fell pregnant straight away while for others it took some time despite no longer using any form of contraceptive. She had tried to explain this to Edward between rounds 2 and 3 the night before but he didn't seem to care. She smiled thinking of his passionate love-making and the delicious ache she could still feel between her legs.

She shifted her thoughts away from her husband's muscular form to focus on his daughter's smiling face instead.

"Lizzie, don't forget we're having lunch with Mr and Mrs McCarty today," she said.

"I know mommy, I gonna wear my denim dress, blue leggings and the flower hat we buyed in New York."

Last time Bella was in New York she'd taken Lizzie shopping to buy her some lovely new clothes. It was a challenge for Bella to shake off her upbringing and embrace Edward's attitude of allowing Lizzie to wear whatever style clothes she liked. Bella relaxed more when she realized she could get Lizzie to wear dresses if she could wear leggings underneath them. Lizzie also seemed to take a liking to wearing hats with her outfits so they'd had lots of fun finding little hats and cute caps to wear with each outfit.

"We _bought_ in New York." Bella corrected. "Your outfit sounds very nice, I'm sure you'll look lovely. The McCartys will have their new baby with them won't that be nice."

Lizzie scrunched up her nose. "Babies stink," she said as she jumped down from the chair and came over to the table to take her seat next to Bella.

Mrs Cope laughed: "Yes, sometimes they do. But they're also very cute and lovely to cuddle."

"If you say so," Lizzie said, but she didn't sound convinced.

"Henry is a lovely little baby, Lizzie," Bella said. "I think you'll like him when you see him; he smiles all the time."

Shelley snorted: "I'd hardly call him little, Bella. He was over ten pounds as a newborn! A natural birth too, so I hear - poor Rosalie."

Bella paled a little thinking of trying to push out such a large baby from her body. She gave an involuntary shiver at the thought of it.

"How big was I when I was born Gamma C?" Lizzie asked. Bella listened intently for the answer hoping it was nowhere near 10 pounds. Shelley laughed and tousled Lizzie's hair: "Oh you were a tiny six pounds, little one. Light as a feather and quiet as a lamb. Such a good baby."

Bella let out a breath of relief. Her heart warmed to see the look of love Mrs Cope gave Elizabeth; it was Shelley who looked after that little girl practically from birth, since her flaky mother had no interest. Bella found it hard to believe that anyone could be so cold as to ignore their own child but thank goodness Edward had Shelley there to help him. They'd done a great job together.

Bella, Mrs Cope and Lizzie tucked into their food, laughing and sharing stories of LIzzie as a baby. Bella loved it and grew even more excited at the thought of bringing another child into such a loving home.

As they were cleaning the kitchen, Jane burst into the room picked up Lizzie and shouted "Code Red".

Bella stood still shocked for the beat of a moment before remembering what had to be done. They'd all done this drill time and time again. So she took Shelley's hand and followed Jane who had Lizzie held tight to her chest. Two more guards joined them, one at the front and one at the rear. They were heavily armed and Bella knew from the looks on their faces that this was no drill.

Code Red meant intruder; armed intruder. Someone was here to harm them.

Shelley undid the zip of the front pocket of her apron and pulled out a Glock 43 9mm and released the safety: "Don't worry Bella I am a crack shot." They were heading for the safe room and Bella prayed they reached it before the intruder reached them.

When she saw the frightened look in her daughter's eyes Bella immediately reached out for Lizzie: "Give her to me Jane, I'll look after her; we need your defensive skills right now." Jane released Lizzie to Bella's care and immediately pulled her weapon and took point, leading them towards the safe room.

As they entered the final passageway all the lights went out and the sound of gun shots filled the air. Lizzie screamed with fear. It was chaos. Their way was blocked. Mrs Cope pushed Bella to one side and shot three times before taking a hit herself and falling to the ground. Bella wanted to help her but she knew she had to protect Lizzie above all else. She bent down and took the gun from Shelley's hand, relieved to see her friend was still breathing though she was unconscious.

She stood again and looked for her options. She couldn't go forward as there were multiple intruders ahead being held off by Jane who was shouting orders to her crew and talking to someone on her phone. Bella became aware that her phone was ringing in her pocket; it was 'suga suga', her ringtone for Edward but should couldn't stop to answer it. She had to get Lizzie out of the firing line.

She withdrew down the passage holding LIzzie to her chest as tightly as she could. Bella tried to think of another way to the safe room but with all the noise and chaos she just couldn't think straight. As she turned to head back towards the kitchen she felt a piercing pain in her side; she'd been hit but she couldn't stop, all she could think of was protecting Lizzie.

She turned and fired several shots back down the hallway even though she couldn't really see anyone; she was just trying to provide them some cover.

She entered Edward's library, this was a room she and Lizzie knew well. Although she desperately wanted to close the door behind her, she left it open as she knew it had to appear as she had found it, so as not to give away that they'd entered the room. She made her way to the far corner next to a tall bookcase and squatted on the floor standing Lizzie in her front of her.

"Shh, baby girl. We'll be fine, your Daddy is coming to get us and he will find us. You know that don't you." She desperately tried to get strong eye contact with her daughter to show her that she believed Edward would come for them.

Lizzie nodded: "My Daddy will gut them like a fish for scaring us."

Bella chuckled: "Yes he will. So we just have to hide until he comes to get us, okay."

Lizzie let out a small hiccup sob and then wiped away her tears: "I'm the best at hiding, aren't I Mummy."

Bella softly stroked Lizzie's head and kissed her cheek softly: "Yes petal, you are the best at hiding. Remember when we played hide and seek with Claire and Anita and I couldn't find you at all?"

Lizzie nodded and smiled.

"Well baby, I want you to go to that hiding spot again now and stay there until Daddy or Mummy call you out. I will stay here hidden behind the couch."

There was another round of gunshots and a scuffling in the hallway so Bella hurriedly reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She put it on silent and gave it to Lizzie: "When you get in your hiding place, call Daddy. You know how to do that right?"

Another nod from Lizzie.

"Only talk to Daddy, if anyone else answers hang up and turn off the phone. Understand?"

"Yes Mummy."

"Good girl, now go."

"But what about you Mummy? I don't want the bad ones to get you."

Bella smiled and kissed her forehead: "I am fine baby, I have this gun and I will shoot anyone who comes in this room unless it is your Daddy or Jane. Now go and stay there, no matter what you hear."

Lizzie ran to one of the bookcases and crouching down she slid open a small hatch door which you would never believe was there unless you hadn't seen her open it. She climbed in and slid it closed.

Bella ran back to the long couch in the corner of the room where Edward often lay down to read and she squatted down on the ground behind it. She had a good view of the open door but was able to keep herself out of sight. She checked the gun and tried to remember all she knew about shooting a weapon; she got herself into the best position she could manage, ready to shoot any fucker who tried to come anywhere near her daughter.

The burning in her side was becoming more and more pronounced; she was determined to ignore it until this was all over. She heard more shouting and more gunshots but then things became deathly quiet.

The sound of doors being opened up and down the hall with no voices to be heard, fed her fear that the wrong ones had come out on top of the battle in the other part of the house. Surely if it were Jane or Edward searching the rooms they would be calling out to her.

Bella's heart was beating out of her chest as she realised that whomever it was, they were getting closer and closer to this room. She adjusted herself again to make sure she could get a clear shot at the door.

Torn between shooting the minute they showed their face at the door and staying quiet so they didn't find her at all, she tried hard to calm her breathing and slow her heart rate. She needed to think clearly and act decisively. Once again she channelled her husband's example of stillness and strength and stoically resolved to act as she needed to protect her daughter.

The footsteps sounded closer and she saw a movement at the door.

It was Alec.

Alec who was one of Edward's closest men. His best undercover security. Was that why he was silent or was he part of the attack? Was he the rat?

She hesitated.

She waited.

What should she do?

Noise could be heard from down the hall; someone else was coming. She tried to watch the door as well as keeping an eye on Alec who silently crouched down against the wall just inside the room to the side of the doorway. What was he doing?

Her breathing picked up as she waited to see who was coming down the hall.

With her focus on the door she hadn't noticed Alec's eyes scanning the room until she looked back to check on him again. It was then she realised that he was staring right at her.

He raised one of his fingers to his mouth to warn her to be quiet and she breathed a sigh of relief that Alec must be one of the good guys and not the rat. They both turned the focus back to the door and both had their guns at the ready.

Bella wiped the sweat from her eyes. Her body was straining to cope with the fear driven adrenalin and her gunshot wound. She could not faint she had to protect Lizzie.

Soft footsteps could be heard just outside the door; Bella readied herself to shoot and she could see that Alec too was poised to act as soon as the enemy showed their face.

A gun was the first thing she saw and then he was there. It was Laurent, Emmett's right hand man.

Bella was stunned.

Could Emmett have betrayed Edward? She couldn't believe that.

Was Laurent acting on his own? There was no time to think. Laurent broke from his stealthy approach and instead suddenly burst into the room shooting in all directions.

Bella could hear Lizzie scream but she knew she wasn't hit as she was on the other side of the room. She turned back to see Alec spread out on the floor.

Laurent stood, walked over to Alec and shot him again once in the head; Alec was dead and she was now alone with Laurent.

He took his gun and then turned to look around the room, knowing Bella must have been there somewhere: "Mrs Masen, it's time to come out of hiding. I've killed the attacker. You're safe now."

What? Was Alec the rat and Laurent her saviour or was Alec innocent and Laurent was the rat? Her sight was becoming fuzzy and she was losing focus; she couldn't think straight. She knew if she took a shot she would probably miss him, and she would then give her position away but if she didn't shoot immediately she might pass out and then he might get to Lizzie.

She wiped the sweat from her eyes again trying to clear her sight so she could take the shot.

Just then Lizzie slid the hatch open bursting out and running to her mother; she was too frightened to stay hidden any longer: "Mummy, Mummy. I'm scared."

The gun fell from Bella's hand when she wrapped her arms around her sobbing daughter. Laurent paced towards them: "Ah, there you are."

He raised his gun towards them; Bella curled around Lizzie to try to keep her from harm.

The last things Bella heard was one gunshot, the sound of Laurent's body falling next to her with a heavy thud and Lizzie's screams in her ears.

Then she passed out.

Edward stood for a moment his gun still aimed at Laurent whom he'd just taken out with one bullet to his brain.

He then walked into the room with Jane standing by his side; she'd been shot, twice, but was still on alert. Together they scanned the room. Seth appeared at the door a few moments after shouting to them that it was all clear. He knew better than to enter the room without letting Edward know it was him. Edward's speed and aim were lethal.

They moved around the library checking that no one else was in there before moving over to find Bella curled into a ball as though she was wrapped around something. Edward could hear a muffled cry and looked to Jane to help him move Bella carefully. When they managed to uncurl her grip they found she was wrapped around Elizabeth who was sobbing and covered in blood.

Edward seized his daughter and frantically checked her for damage: "Are you alright Petal? Are you hurt?"

"No, Daddy, I'm fine… it's Mummy...they shot her."

Edward held Lizzie close to his chest and turned to Jane who was checking over Bella. His voice was cold as steel: "Is she alive?" He was bracing himself for the worst.

"Yes boss, she's alive. Looks like the bullet went straight through but looks like she's lost a lot of blood."

Seth was on the phone giving an update on the number and condition of the wounded to the Masen doctor who was already on her way with her team. He then went to get his team's medic who was triaging the wounded ready for when the doctor arrived.

Jane went to check on Alec but he was gone.

Seth was soon back with the medic who quickly cleaned Bella's wound and placed clean gauze over it. Taking one of Edward's hand he pushed down over the bandage: "Keep pressure on this to help slow the bleeding until the doc arrives. I need to go work on the others."

Jane, Seith and Ian, the medic, quickly disappeared down the hall, leaving Edward sitting on the floor next to Bella with his hand pressed down on her wound and his other arm wrapped around his daughter. He was whispering quiet words of comfort and love to Lizzie as she sobbed against his chest: "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"What are you sorry for petal?"

"Mommy told me to hide and stay there until you came for me but I couldn't hide anymore… I was too scared and wanted to be with Mommy."

"It's okay petal, you were very brave to hide as long as you did," he said and kissed her gently on the top of her head.

"No, it's not okay. Mommy dropped her gun because she had to hold me and then Laurent found us. Mommy rolled over me to keep Laurent away from me. I hate him," she said.

"I know baby. I hate him too."

Bella stirred and gave out a small moan. Edward called to her: "Wake up Isabella. I'm here now, love; come on kitten, wake up for me."

Her eyes fluttered a little but she only gave another moan before sinking back again.

"Doctor Gerandy is coming in boss," Seth called from the door. Almost immediately the doctor came in with one of her team.

"Mr Masen, you'll need to back now so we can take care of your wife," she said taking control of the room. Edward leaned back against the couch and tilted Lizzie so she couldn't see Laurent's dead body which was still splayed on the floor near them.

After a few minutes, Edward had to ask: "How is she Sarah?"

"She'll be fine," she replied. "The bullet didn't hit anything vital as it passed through her; the medic's done a good job cleaning it and the bleeding has slowed. We've activated my clinic room in the security wing and we'll move her there once I get word they're ready. She'll be fine Mr Masen."

"How is Shelley," he asked.

"She's fine, it was a superficial wound to her arm but she hit her head as she fell and that's what knocked her out. She's furious though and keeps complaining that her gun is missing."

One of Sarah's staff came and spoke to her quietly. The doctor then turned back to Edward: "We're going to move Mrs Masen now. Is there anything else I should know?"

He frowned: "She could be pregnant?"

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. We'll take good care of her Mr Masen."

Edward watched as the doctor and her team lifted Bella to a gurney and rolled her carefully from the room. He looked down at his daughter who clung to his chest and then his gaze moved back to Laurent's body; his thoughts already turning to revenge.

Aro Volturi and William Black would soon feel his wrath.

* * *

 **A/N: wow… everybody okay? I have the next chapter mostly written so i hope it won't be so long before the next update - let's just say Edward is very very angry.**

 **As always I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

 **Ciao for now.**


	23. Chapter 23: the lion's roar

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight; I wrote this.**

 **okay - you get one warning folks - this is a mafia story and Edward is about to prove that he is Boss.**

 **buckle up your seat belts we're in for a bumpy ride.**

* * *

"Any change?"

Sam looked up as Jane and Seth entered his office: "Nope. Boss hasn't moved."

He looked back at the monitor on his desk and Jane moved to stand beside him to look for herself while Seth sat in the chair in front of Sam's desk.

"If he wasn't breathing I'd swear he was dead," Sam said. "He's like a statue, just sitting there, staring at Mrs Masen."

Jane sighed, she felt so guilty for not protecting Bella and Lizzie better.

Seth looked up at her briefly, he knew how she felt. He felt it had let the Boss down and his family had paid for their mistakes.

Jane adjusted her sling and sat in the chair next to Sam keeping her eyes on the monitor screen: "Young Lizzie is asleep and Mrs C is with her; sitting in the rocker. They're both fine."

"Have you ever seen the Boss like this before?" Seth asked him.

"Just once... after his parents were killed."

They were quiet for a few minutes, just watching Edward as he sat still as stone keeping vigil over his wife who was still sleeping off the sedative the doctor had given her to help with the pain.

Sam sat back in his chair and scrubbed his face with his hands. He was fucking tired but he knew this day was a long way from ending. He went over to his counter and poured himself some strong black coffee: "After Edward's parents were killed he sat motionless for a long time in his father's office just staring out the window. I thought he'd lost it and my main concern was that we were vulnerable to a takeover but after a night of stillness Edward called us into the office and laid out a fully detailed plan of attack. He had figured it all out and knew exactly who we had to hit and how. It was a bloodbath but he was almost surgical in precision on who was killed and who was left."

Sam sat back down and looked to Seth and Jane: "That's what he's doing now; he's planning. And we need to be ready for whatever comes next."

Seth nodded and stood: "I'll get my team together and we'll check on our equipment. I have one small team escorting the Irish pair back to Washington; they left yesterday after their meeting with the Boss so the team are due back in a few hours. The rest of my team are on alert and at the ready."

"Good," said Sam. "I get the feeling we are going to need all hands on deck."

Jane stood next: "I'll check our teams and make sure everyone is here and ready, now that the cleanup is done."

Sam looked at her sling: "Are you up for this?"

She gave him a cold hard stare: "I'm going to slice and dice the traitors who led to this."

Sam gave a small nod understanding her anger and need for revenge. He looked at the monitor again to see his Boss, his friend, who had already lost so much, who relied on his team to protect his wife and child. Sam lowered his head in shame that the traitors had got around them, found a weakness and how he'd let Edward down.

"I won't bother telling you it wasn't your fault," she said. "Because I'm feeling it too - shame and anger - we'll get them Sam."

Edward was deep in his thoughts. When he first sat next to his wife as she recovered from minor surgery, his thoughts were chaotic. Anger pumped through his bloodstream screaming for revenge. As she slept he held himself still and over the passing hours his thoughts calmed, patterns emerged and he began to unravel the complexities of his enemies' actions.

As he looked upon the sleeping face of his beautiful wife, his little kitten, he thought of how he'd found her wrapped around their daughter; ready to give her life to protect his child. She was no kitten then, no, she was a lioness. His chest filled with pride at the thought of her strength.

He let his mind drift over the past months. So much had happened and he knew what had happened here in his own home was the sum of many moving parts. He just had to work out the pattern.

He stroked his kitten's hand and gently kissed her forehead before taking a seat and clearing his mind.

He had no idea how long he sat there working through all the players and piecing together their actions. Laurent, Alex, William, Jacob, Aro... so many motives to consider. Slowly as he considered it all, things became very clear.

By the time Bella began to stir from her drug-induced sleep he was ready and knew what he must do.

She opened her eyes and after a few moments of confusion she focussed on Edward's beautiful green eyes and gave a small smile.

"Hello sleeping beauty, you are awake at last," he said.

She gave a small sigh but then began to panic: "Lizzie?"

"She's fine love... thanks to you."

He helped her sit up, fluffing pillows behind her. Then he passed her a cup of water and she sipped at it slowly.

"Your wound is fine, nothing to worry about. You'll be a little sore but you'll heal quickly."

She nodded.

"Lizzie is fine. Shelley is with her and won't let her out of her sight."

That made Bella smile.

"There's my girl," he said lovingly. He reached under her and lifted her from the clinic bed. She leaned into him and with her good arm reached up place her hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I don't like you being in here; I'm taking you to our room. I want you sleeping in my bed, where you belong. "

A small blush bloomed on her cheeks. She loved her strong possessive husband.

He kissed the top of her head as he carried her through the hallways of their huge apartment and finally into their suite where he took her into their bathroom.

"Can you manage the toilet on your own love?"

She nodded and he left her to take care of things. She used the toilet and then slowly walked to the sink. She washed her hands and face and even brushed her teeth. She held her hair brush but realised she wouldn't be able to manage this on her own.

Edward knocked gently and then came in: "I'll brush your hair for you."

He lifted her again and sat her on their bed. Kneeling behind her he brushed her hair: "I love your beautiful hair, kitten. Please don't ever cut it too short. I like to run my fingers through it." He leaned down and whispered in her ear: "I like to grab it in my fist as I fuck you from behind and I know you like that too, don't you kitten."

She blushed and gave a small moan: "You know I do, sugar."

He chuckled: "No time for that now though love. You need to rest and I need to kill the motherfuckers responsible for this mess."

He stood from the bed and pulled back the duvet. He lay her back and kissed her forehead again.

She looked up to him: "Lizzie said you'd gut the traitors like a fish."

He laughed.

She rolled over and mumbled as she fell back to sleep: "I hope you do."

He stood over his sleeping wife and watched her for a few minutes before he turned to leave the room: "Don't worry, kitten. I will kill them all for you."

Edward pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Boss."

"Have you called everyone in?"

"Yes Boss; all teams are assembled. The Cartel Heads have all arrived and are waiting for you to call a meet."

"Have Claire work with Mrs Henry to organise a meet at my office downtown for this afternoon."

"Yes sir."

"Call Paul and Jane. I want the three of you in my office downtown in 45 minutes."

"Yes sir."

Edward ended the call. He made his way to Lizzie's room and found Mrs C sitting in the rocker watching over her. He leaned down and tucked Lizzie in tightly before turning to his old friend.

"I must go now and sort out this mess. You will stay with them?" he asked.

"You do what you must, Edward. No one will harm our girls again. I'll die first."

He nodded and left the room.

Edward went back to his room and took a hot shower. Wrapped in a towel he walked to his dressing room and selected his favourite black suit. He matched it with a crisp white shirt and a thin black tie. After tying the laces on his dress shoes he combed his unruly hair so that it was slicked back. He placed his 'sword of justice' in its holster and then put on his jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror as he button his jacket. He was ready.

He drove downtown and made his way to his office silently acknowledging Mrs Henry as he passed her.

When he entered his office he found Jane, Sam and Paul waiting for him in silence.

As he walked in, he looked every bit like the confident head of a large corporation. A closer look into his cold darkened eyes revealed the dangerous Boss of the largest mafia cartel in North America. They stood as he made his way to his desk. There'd be no excuses, no apologies. Not unless they wanted a bullet to the head.

"Sit," he barked. "We have a lot to do in short amount of time."

They holed up in Edward's office for the next four hours with Edward laying out his plans and working out their strategies. They were interrupted only by Mrs Henry when she brought them in food and coffee and then later to tell them that the other Cartel Heads were all settled in the Boardroom being looked after by Claire.

Satisfied that they had everything they needed in place Edward sent Jane and Paul to the Boardroom to join the others. He asked Sam to remain in the office to finish the legal document with Mrs Henry's assistance.

Edward walked downstairs to the holding cells.

He punched in the code to open the secure door, pushing it open he nodded to the two guards waiting for him who then followed him as he entered the holding cells.

Finding his captives trussed up and waiting for him he smiled: "Hello gentlemen, I am so pleased you accepted my invitation to join us here today."

Upstairs in the conference room, Sam and Mrs Henry joined the others. He took Claire aside to explain what he'd already told Mrs Henry. Both women understood the need for discretion so they made one last sweep of the room topping up beverages and passing around food before they left, locked themselves in Sam's office to wait for Sam's text that all was safe for them to emerge.

After Mrs Henry and Claire left left the room Sam called the room to order.

Five minutes later the doors burst open and 10 of Edward's men marched into the room dragging 10 blindfolded bloodied men who were trussed up with heavy rope.

When they made it to the centre of the room Edward's guards pushed the tied men to the ground roughly so that they were kneeling. Each guard stood behind a kneeling man with their gun cocked ready to execute Edward's orders as soon as they were given the sign.

The Family Heads and senior men of each of the Cartel stood silent and stern watching the events unfold.

After a few moments of silence the doors burst open with a violent thud. The sight before them was both glorious and terrifying.

Edward had entered the room shirtless sweaty and splattered with blood; looking like a demon. He was dragging Jacob's limp, beaten body behind him. The silence became more dense; the energy of anger, fear, exhilaration and anticipation filled the silence.

Edward's powerful presence was breathtaking.

He dropped Jacob's body in front of the kneeling men and he turned to the gathered senior men of the Cartel.

He was both magnificent and dangerous. His muscular body normally hidden under his tailored suits was tense and glowing with sweat; his back muscles rippled and his lion tattoo looked fearsome.

Several of the men in the room took a pace backwards in fear.

"Good evening my friends. I apologise for dragging you to Chicago so urgently but as you no doubt have heard we have a treacherous rat amongst us and it is time to silence him."

"Last night while I was meeting with our new Irish friends my home was invaded and the lives of my wife and child threatened."

There were angry gasps from around the room but Edward held up his hand: "Do not alarm yourselves my friends, my beautiful wife and daughter are both fine, as my team dealt with the invaders easily. But this action cannot go unpunished."

Again there were angry murmurings from around the room.

"These men here have betrayed our laws. They have betrayed our business contract and they have betrayed our most fundamental code. These cowards did not fight with strategy; they did not fight with their fists; they did not fight with their wits. These cowards went after women and children."

He turned to the men kneeling before him and gave a small nod to Sam who in turn signalled to his men to pull the captive men's heads back and remove the blindfolds so they were were looking at Edward.

The magnificent sight of Edward the Lion was terrifying; each man knowing that Edward would drain their blood that they were looking upon their demon of death.

Edward paced as he began to roar: "It is our Code, our contract with each other, that we will NEVER threaten or harm the women and children who are the future of OUR WAY OF LIFE."

"Each one of you have broken this code. Each one of you is a traitor."

He walked over to Jacob's barely breathing body: "You showed your loyalty to this prick," he said as he kicked Jacob's beaten body. "But he betrayed you all. It was not Jacob you were working for ... oh, no. this limp-dicked fool could not orchestrate this attempt at a coup."

He stood in front of the them all and pulled his own gun, his sword of justice from the its holster and screwed on the silencer. His men did the same with their own weapons.

He pointed the gun at Jacob's head and again his men followed his lead with the men kneeling in front of them.

Edward turned to look at the row of traitors before him: "Your businesses and assets will be brought back into the Cartel and the Head of your Family will see to the care of your wives and children. Even though you have dishonoured them by your treacherous actions, we will NOT dishonour them; we will protect them, house them and in our care they will shine.

"You will be a distant shadow of a memory. They will know of your treachery. They will know of your dishonour. They will know that you put personal greed and this fuck-wit's plans ahead of the welfare of your wives and children and loyalty to your Family. They will know that you have betrayed the Cartel which has trained you, supported you and from which you have profited."

He turned back to Jacob's still unconscious body: "You swore a blood oath of loyalty to put this Cartel first in all things and it is with your blood that you will now pay for your treachery."

At that he shot Jacob in the head and his men shot each of the traitors before them.

The room was silent.

Edward slowly turned to the members of the Cartel whose faces were grim: "Come gentlemen, let us move into the next room while the cleaning crew dispose of this trash."

He stepped over Jacob's body and led the others to the next room. The door was open and the men all moved into the rooms.

Once again Claire and Mrs Henry entered the room but instead of drinks or food this time they entered bearing documents and pens.

They set the documents and pens around the table and each family Head took their place.

Edward excused himself but returned within ten minutes freshly showered and dressed again in a crisp tailored suit, starched white shirt and thin black tie, looking like the consummate executive.

"Thank you for waiting gentlemen but I could hardly sit down with you to talk business wearing the blood of Black's idiot son, now could I?"

it was then that Carlisle asked: "Where is William Black, Edward? Will he not be joining us for this meeting."

"Oh, why of course he will," he said as he lifted the remote control on the table and pointed it at the large screen at the end of the room. "There he is."

All eyes went to the screen where footage of William could be seen; he was tied to a chair sitting next to Aro Volturi who was also restrained. Inexplicably, they both appeared to be soaking wet as they struggled to get free from their bindings.

Edward spoke again: "Now that we are all here, let's get on with the meeting shall we?"

Everyone looked confused as to why the Head of the Black Family was trussed up in what appeared to be a holding cell with the former Head of the Volturi Family and they looked to Edward to explain.

William and Aro were both shouting indignantly so Edward muted them via the controller: "Order, gentlemen. This is a meeting of the Heads of the Cartel not a bar brawl, if you please." He rolled his eyes and opening the folder in front of him he opened the meeting.

"We have a very full agenda to get through gentlemen, so may I suggest we get started." He looked around the room for their consent. While everyone in the room looked uncomfortable and confused by Edward's cold actions, they nodded their agreement to proceed.

"Thank you for your indulgence gentlemen. Agenda Item 1: identify the rat in our midst."

Edward crossed his fingers and placed his hands on the table. "Gentlemen, allow me to give you a little background and then I will throw to William and Aro to close out this agenda item."

"The invasion of my private residence last night was led by Laurent with some of his crew and some of Jacob's old crew. Laurent was killed on the scene last night but all of the surviving men have now been dealt with as you witnessed earlier.

"I've actually had my eyes on Laurent for some months given his sudden desire to leave the Cullen family and join the McCarty family instead. As you know this kind of move is rare within our Families unless it is by marriage.

"As it turned out marriage was at the heart of Laurent's move, not his own vows but those of Jasper and Alice. Laurent had planned to woo Alice Cullen with the hopes of one day marrying her and becoming the natural heir to the Cullen Family leadership. Given Alice's aversion to leadership herself it was obvious to us all, including Laurent, that the Cullen legacy would fall to her husband.

"Of course, Jasper foiled Laurent's plans when he successfully took the position of husband to sweet Alice instead.

Turning to Carlisle Edward asked: "How is sweet Alice doing with her pregnancy by the way Carlisle?"

Carlisle was a little rattled by Edward's sudden change in conversation: "She is the picture of health and despite being separated from her husband she is doing very well under my roof while Jasper carves out our new territory in Russia."

Edward was pleased to detect a tone of pride in his old friend's voice when speaking of Jasper, who was indeed doing extremely well in Russia though he missed Alice enormously.

"He will be returning in time for the birth and then they will both return to Russia once the baby is born, is that not so?"

Carlisle nodded. He was not too pleased at the idea of his only child living in such a volatile place but he could not interfere since it was of his own doing having insisted Jasper be the one to take over the new Russian territories.

"It turns out that Laurent did not give up on his ambitions easily, however," Edward continued.

"With his plans for Alice ruined, he asked to join Emmett's Family. Alec who was one of my most trusted men and Laurent's second cousin, vouched for Laurent's sincerity in his desire to join the McCarty's.

"So a trade was arranged and Laurent took over security for Emmett."

Edward began to drum his fingers on the table: "While I was in Russia working with Jasper, someone took some of our video footage, tampered with it and sent it to my Isabella in a foolish attempt to cause her to distrust my actions while I was away from her."

"I now know that person was Laurent. In fact his motivations were to cause the failure of the Russian trip so that Jasper would fail and cause Carlisle to take punitive action.

"Obviously, this didn't work and our Russian enterprise is proving exceptionally profitable largely thanks to Jasper's ingenuity."

"I suspected that Laurent was behind the tampering of the video feed but I didn't know who his contact was in my team; I have now discovered that it was Alec who was duped by his second cousin and sadly he has paid the ultimate price for putting his trust in his conniving cousin. I will note to Alec's memory that he protected my family against his cousin once he realised the danger."

Edward stood and began to pace the floor. All eyes were upon him as he continued to unravel the past few months of treachery: "But who was it that was behind Laurent, spurring him on and turning him against his oath and his Family? A good question."

"My good friend Caius gave me the clue I needed when he came to me telling me that he suspected his father was involved in some underhand activities when he had returned to America to attend my wedding to Isabella. A wedding, I might add, that Aro was not actually invited to attend."

"The final clue to our rat came from my sweet Isabella herself, unknowingly. But I will share that with you later my friends."

He took his seat at the head of the table once more: "So Aro was pulling the strings behind Laurent but who else was involved? It appears that William Black was none too pleased with my treatment of his son; casting him out of the Family and cutting him off from his inheritance and his ability to take over leadership of the Black Family. He therefore supported Aro's and Laurent's machinations with the supply of men and weapons."

Edward shook his head: "Crimes must be punished. I am surprised that Aro and William have not accepted this given their support for the old ways and this being one of our oldest of our traditions - the punishment to fit the crime."

"But there was someone else behind all this? Someone who has been working behind the scenes for years undetected. Can you guess who it is? Better yet, shall we go and ask Aro and William directly?" He stood from the table and walked to the door.

"Won't you join me, gentlemen?"

At this point having seen Edward in his full fury earlier and now with Aro and William tied up with mounting evidence against them, no one was inclined to challenge Edward's approach. They all stood and followed him to the cells below, albeit in tense silence.

The mystery of Aro's and William's apparent soaking wet state was solved immediately when the men entered the holding cells and the petrol fumes became apparent.

At this point Edward turned to Caius and put his hand on his shoulder: "My good friend, perhaps you should return upstairs as you may not wish to see... or smell this."

Caius understood that Edward was hoping to spare him from seeing his father's death and so he turned to go upstairs taking his second, Marcus, with him.

When all the other senior Cartel men were in the rooms they formed a semicircle around the trussed up men, leaving as large a distance as possible. It was clear they were here for the execution of these two leaders of Cartel families and so they braced themselves for what was about to happen. Their jaws set and their masks of indifference fixed upon their faces. Edward's earlier words ringing in their ears... 'punishment to fit the crime'.

Edward moved to the centre of the room, careful to step clear of the petrol and the urine which had leaked from the two tied men who were also now gagged.

He held in one hand a zippo lighter with a lion's head engraved upon it and in his other hand he held his ceremonial gun, the 'sword of justice'.

"Aro and William, you have been found guilty of treason against the Cartel... again. Previously, your attack was by honourable strategy and open warfare which you lost and your Family's suffered the humiliation of loss of territory and loss of profit."

He began to circle them: "This time, however, your betrayal was to cowardly orchestrate others to attack our wives and children." He spat on Aro and then on William.

Edward held up the zippo lighter: "You will burn for your crimes just as you tried to burn down our Cartel and break us apart."

The two men struggled and screamed their pleas to Edward for mercy which were muffled and unintelligible through their gags.

Edward then held up his gun: "I have one bullet in my gun. One of you will earn a mercy shot and be saved from feeling the pain of your skin burning off your bones. One of you will die quickly. Which of you will it be?"

He waved his gun from one to the other. Each man screamed for mercy, that he should be the one for the bullet and not the flame.

Edward smiled at them, a menacing, dangerous smile: "The one who tells me who is behind this all, that is the one who will earn the merciful death. The one who redeems himself and tells me which of the men in this room is my enemy, the one who tried to kill my wife and my innocent daughter."

The men in the room looked wildly at each other, knowing that Edward suspected one of them to be the rat. Several looked to the door and and realised that they had let Edward lead them to this room like lambs to the slaughter not guessing for a moment that their own lives were at stake.

Edward turned to the others: "One of you is my enemy. One of you sent men to kill my wife and my innocent child and one of these fools is going to tell me which one of you it is."

He gave the nod to Sam who ungagged Aro and William and moved quickly to the other side of the room. As soon as Sam was clear Edward threw the zippo to the floor and the fire began to consume both Aro and William who screamed in agony.

The sounds of their screams were deafening and the smell of their burning flesh and petrol was sickening.

Edward waved the gun in the air again: "TELL ME WHO IS THE RAT AND I WILL PUT AN END TO YOUR PAIN!"

Aro screamed: "Please Edward... it was... "

Just as he was about to squeal the rat's name a shot rang out from the side of the room and all eyes turned to see who had shot Aro.

Charles Swan.

Sam grabbed him and dragged him to Edward.

William screamed for mercy. Edward turned and shot him once through the head, right between his eyes, and William slumped in his chair.

Charles struggled in Sam's arms.

"I'm not the rat. I only shot to put my old friend out of his misery," Charles spat.

"Oh really?" Edward mocked. "Of the two men sitting there you chose Aro rather than William. William who'd been best man at your wedding, who'd been your closest friend for over 40 years? No, you chose Aro because he was about to tell me what I already knew. I have all the evidence I need, I just wanted everyone else to bear witness to your guilt."

Edward put the gun to the his father-in-law's head: "You fucking asshole; you tried to kill your own daughter."

"Fuck you Masen. You killed my son."

Edward shouted for all to hear: "Jacob! Jacob was your son, that's why you stood by him all these years. Why you put your faith in him even when he was running your business into the ground. Why you put him above your own daughter."

Charlie leaned towards Edward: "I don't give a shit about Isabella. I raised her to marry and be a dutiful wife to Caius and then with Aro's help Jacob, my son, would take over all the Volturi Family. But no, she had to catch your eye and become a fucking Masen and all my plans went to shit."

Edward smiled: "You know Charles, I promised my wife and daughter that when I found the traitor that I'd gut them like a fish." He pulled out his knife and thrust it hard into Charles' gut and then thrust it sideways almost cutting Charles in half.

Some of Charles' stomach actually fell out and Edward pushed the man off him and onto the still burning bodies of Aro and William: "You love your son so much, join him in hell."

Sam and Jane ushered the rest of the men out of the room and back upstairs to the meeting room.

Carlisle and Emmett stood next to Edward as he watched the bodies of his three dead enemies burn.

"Wow, Edward," said Emmett. "You knew it was Charles all along, didn't you?"

Edward nodded: "I didn't know for sure about Jacob being his son but I had my suspicions. I knew the rest. Come upstairs and I'll tell you what I know. We still have more to discuss."

Carlisle patted his back and laughed: "I think you need another change of clothes you have some rat entrails on your shoes."

"Oh shit! I fucking love these shoes," Edward said and followed them up the stairs.

After another shower and another change of clothes and shoes, Edward rejoined the meeting.

They all took their seats and after Claire served them all some whiskey they resumed their meeting.

"Thank you gentlemen for bearing witness as we resolved Agenda item 1 - finding the rat."

Carlisle interrupted: "Edward, apologies for the interruption but I am curious. You said that your Isabella had given you the second clue unknowingly about her father. What was the clue?"

"Ah yes. When Charles came to our wedding he was on his best behaviour. I later realised he came to meet with Aro and William. You will remember that Aro turned up even though he was not invited, it was so the trio could meet and plot their next moves."

He took a sip of his whiskey and enjoyed the warmth of it as it slid down his throat: "While on our honeymoon, Isabella told me that Charles had given her a brooch to wear on her wedding day which was part of her inheritance from her mother's side of the family and this reminded her that now that she was married she was entitled to access the inheritance. She asked me to look into it for her and raise it with her father. My lawyers found that Charles had already accessed her inheritance illegally, with the intention of keeping the property and investment portfolio for himself. The rest of the jewellry he'd already taken and most of it he'd given to Sue, his long-time lover."

"Now, enough gossiping. We have serious business to get through gentlemen. Agenda item 2 - Caius," Edward said as he turned his full attention to Caius. "Thank you for informing me of your suspicions as to your father's actions. You have proven your loyalty to me and more importantly to the Cartel and you have earned my thanks. I would like to offer you a share in my new business dealings with the Irish by way of reward for your loyalty. You will find the details in Appendix A of your papers. If you are happy with these arrangements please sign and I am sure one of our colleagues will witness. I have already signed my agreement."

"I am sure it is more than generous Edward," Caius responded. "I am honoured to sign and share this new venture with the Masen Family."

The other men banged the table to show their accord.

Edward nodded and watched as Caius signed the document with Marcus signing as witness.

"Agenda item 3 - Black Territory," he said. "All Black and Swan Territories are now Masen territory as compensation for the attack on my family and for the burdens the Masen Family has endured to clean up after the idiot Jacob. Are there any objections?"

The McCartys, Cullens and Volturi men all banged the table in agreement.

"Good deal," Edward said. "Paul come and take a seat at the table. You will serve as the Head of the former Black and Swan Territory which is now a subsidiary of the Masen Family."

Paul proudly took a seat at the table and Mrs Henry placed a document pack before him with a pen.

"If you are willing to accept this responsibility, you need to sign the documents in Appendix B and each of the other Family Heads will sign with you as this changes our Cartel constitution from five families to four: Masen, McCarty, Cullen and Volturi."

Paul immediately signed the document and passed it around the table for each other Head to sign.

Claire poured everyone another drink and each man saluted Paul's promotion.

"Thank you gentlemen that brings our business to a close unless anyone has any other business?"

Carlisle stood: "I wish to formally announce that Jasper Whitlock will be my successor as Head of the Cullen Family when the time comes."

Again the men around the table and around the room banged the table and when they quieted Carlisle added: "The Cullen Family accepts the terms of the new agreement and pledges its loyalty to Edward Masen as Boss of the Four Families Cartel."

Emmett stood and added his pledge: "The McCarty Family accepts the terms of the new agreement and pledges its loyalty to Edward Masen as Boss of the Four Families Cartel."

Caius stood with Marcus by his side: "The Volturi Family accepts the terms of the new agreement and pledges its loyalty to Edward Masen as Boss of the Four Families Cartel."

Edward stood and raised his glass: "I now declare this meeting at an end. Thank you gentlemen, here's to a profitable and prosperous future." He drank the last of his whiskey in one shot.

The Family Heads left taking their seconds, their senior men and their security with them. Mrs Henry gathered up the documents and took them away to be copied, lodged with the Cartel lawyers and then filed.

Edward let out a sigh. It was over. He was exhausted. Now he just had to go home and tell Isabella that her father was the rat who'd sent men to kill her but maybe that could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Charles - huh! who saw that coming?**

 **Life has been rather awful for me of late but i'm glad to have finally posted this chapter.**

 **I hope it was all you'd hoped for; I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


	24. secrets

A/N: SM wrote Twilight; I wrote this.

Thank you for your kind words - the last chapter was a doozy - here's what happens next

* * *

Claire strolled into Edward and Bella's shared home office: "Excuse me Isabella, but Mr Masen called to say they've just left Dinkel's Bakery and are heading back here to drop off Mrs Cope and to pick you up."

Bella was at her desk working; she didn't look up.

Bella had become even more focussed on her work since her father's death. She was furious when told that is was her own father who had been behind the plot to kidnap and then kill herself and Lizzie, as a means to negotiate Jacob's freedom from Edward.

At first Edward misunderstood Bella's anger and withdrawal into her work, thinking that she blamed him for killing Charles. He soon realised that she was deeply ashamed and hurt by her father's disloyalty.

Edward decided that if Bella wanted to channel her anger into her business work then that was probably the healthiest way for her to handle her emotions; if she needed to break down he would be there for her. He knew his kitten was stronger than Charles had ever given her credit for but he became worried about her stress levels when she insisted on not only organising her father's funeral but attending it as well.

She organised a combined funeral for Jacob, William and Charles since, according to the local papers, the three men had died together in a 'fishing boat accident'.

The funeral had been a sombre affair but not because of grieving mourners overcome with sadness, in truth Sue was the only person in attendance who was actually sad. She was in fact desolate, mourning the loss of her son, her husband and her lover all at once.

The other guests at the funeral were mostly made up of small contingents representing each of the Cartel Families, all of whom were aware that the deceased were traitors and the funeral was for 'show'. None of them wanted to be there, and certainly no senior men attended, due to the dishonour the dead men had brought to the Cartel.

Jacob's wife Leah flatly refused to attend the funeral. She was in shock but it was more from having learned of her mother-in-law's long-term relationship with Charles Swan, rather than the loss of Jacob. She was glad to be rid of her abusive husband; her only real concern was for her daughters' happiness and wellbeing.

Leah was saddened and angry with Sue for lying to her for years and especially for the way Sue supported Charles' and Jacob's treatment of Isabella.

Bella and Leah spent the night before the funeral talking, sharing stories and crying together. In the morning, they agreed that the only good thing to come of the knowledge that Jacob was a product of Charles' and Sue's affair, was the realisation that Jacob's daughters were in fact Bella's half-nieces.

Leah shared with Bella her fears for the future, so Bella convinced her friend to approach Paul for guidance, since he was the new Head of the Black Family and that would be the most respectful thing to do.

When Leah went to see Paul with Bella sitting by her side, he assured them both that Leah and her girls would remain under his and the Cartel's protection; they would always be cared for no matter what Jacob and William had done to dishonour their family name.

Paul also gave his blessing for Leah to take her girls to live with her grandparents who were elders of the Quileute tribe living just outside the small town of Forks. She had always loved spending time with the tribe but Jacob had forbidden it, so with him gone Leah wanted to go back to the Tribe's reservation and reconnect with her roots.

Paul told her to stay as long as she liked and that when she was ready, he would help her and the girls to start a new life wherever they wanted to settle. Bella secretly hoped that Leah would consider resettling in Chicago but knew it was too soon to discuss anything long-term.

At the funeral, Bella once more played the role of dutiful daughter. She wore a modest black dress, sat stoically through the service and at the graveside she threw a handful of dirt onto her father's coffin after they'd lowered it into the grave. Inside herself she was thinking she would rather spit on his coffin but she kept up appearances as she'd been raised to do.

She attended the funeral and wake alone, as she had refused Edward's offer to attend with her.

For one thing, she didn't want him to be away from Lizzie and she most certainly did not want Lizzie to attend the funeral of the men who had plotted to kill her. She, Edward and Mrs Cope were very aware that young Lizzie had been through a nasty trauma and needed to have one of family with her at all times.

Secondly, Bella knew that as Head of the Cartel, Edward's attendance at the funeral would be seen as a sign of respect for the deceased; she did not want anyone to think of her father as honourable. He was a pig. He had been an unfaithful husband, an overly strict, unloving father and a disloyal, dishonourable man.

Standing at his graveside she cast her mind back over all her memories and the realisation that the only times Charles had shown her affection or respect was when they were at events or surrounded by people her father wanted to impress.

When Jacob had married Leah, Bella had thought that her father's new anger towards her was due to disappointment that Jacob had not wanted to marry her, even though she was much too young to be married at the time.

After talking it out with Edward, Bella realised that Charles' anger at that time was most likely due to the fact that he could not claim Jacob as his own son or play a more significant part of the wedding. Instead he had to sit back as William spoke as father of the groom.

Not only had Charles been willing to marry her into a loveless marriage just to further his illegitimate son's ambitions, he had actually sent men to kidnap and kill her.

Edward held his young wife as she had sobbed in his arms when she finally accepted that her father had never valued her, never believed in her and he had never loved her.

At the wake after the funeral, there were no sentimental reflections or humorous stories about the lives of the three men. The members of the Cartel spoke only to each and then in quiet whispers as they ate and drank what was offered to them by the catering staff. Before leaving the event, they each stopped to pay their respects to Bella but none of them spoke to Sue. She was to be shunned by the Cartel members with only her closest relatives speaking with her. Everyone else did only as much as was their duty and then left.

Apart from Sue, there was no one who regretted the men's passing.

Although Edward was not in attendance, he sent a security team to protect his wife. The team was headed up by Jane who was under strict instructions to ensure everyone paid the respect that was due to the first lady of the Cartel but also to keep Sue away from Bella.

Bella had no interest in speaking to Sue who had been sleeping with Charles even when Bella's mother was alive; Sue and Bella's mother, Renee, had been best friends and it was this treachery that burned Bella most deeply.

Sue came towards Bella at the funeral carrying a large hand-carved jewellry box. Bella knew what it was but she would not relent and refused to let Sue near her; she signalled to Jane who blocked the sobbing Sue's approach. Jane accepted the box which contained Bella's mother's jewellry but refused to allow Sue to come closer.

When Bella returned from Washington to her home in Chicago, she locked the jewellry box in Edward's private safe. It would be a long time before she could look into that box and not think of her father's infidelity. Just thinking of him giving her mother's jewellry to his lover made her even more furious making her pour herself into her work even more. She was determined to prove that Charles was wrong and that she was worth something in her own right.

Claire sighed and walked closer to stand in front of Isabella's desk, clearing her throat to get Bella's attention: "Mr Masen said to make sure you were dressed and ready for the St Jude charity event."

Bella stood from the desk and turned around so Claire could see she was indeed already dressed ready to go out and then promptly sat back down to work on her laptop.

Claire stood in front of the desk leaning down to get in Bella's line of sight and giving her a huge cheeky grin: "Mr Masen also told me to tell you NOT to wear a dress but to wear jeans."

Claire then did a twirl of her own showing that she herself was wearing a very nice pair of skinny jeans.

Bella narrowed her eyes at her: "And how did Mr Masen know that I was wearing a dress?"

Claire giggled: "I don't know Bella, maybe it's because you ALWAYS wear dresses and skirts.

Bella pouted: "I don't want to wear jeans; I feel weird out in public wearing pants."

Claire walked around the desk and grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her out of the office: "Come on, you've done enough work for today. The St Jude's event has a carnival theme so there's going to be rides; you don't want Lizzie to miss out because you're wearing a dress and can't go on rides with her do you?"

Bella shook her head: "No, of course not."

Claire pulled her along some more: "It's going to be fun, you'll see. Now let's go find those sexy jeans that Greta sent for you last week; your butt looks amazing in those jeans and your husband will flip when he sees you in them."

Bella stopped being pulled along at that point and picked up her pace on her own: "Do you really think so? I mean that Edward will flip?" Edward had been so gentle and loving with her since she'd been shot but he hadn't made love to her and it was driving her crazy.

Claire giggled: "Oh he'll flip alright, especially if you wear that navy blue v-neck sweater; he won't know where to look? Your tits or your ass!"

Bella hit her friend's arm playfully, but inside she hoped that she was telling the truth: "Okay Miss Claire that will do, you cheeky thing. Tell me, are you travelling with us or are you and Anita travelling with Sam?"

Bella wiggled her eyebrows at Claire and sing-songed Sam's name teasingly.

Claire gave a small sigh: "Anita and I are going with Sam. She's with him now in his office waiting for me, so put on those tight sexy jeans and hurry up so we can all go and have some fun."

Bella laughed and shut the door in Claire's face playfully.

Sam and Claire had been on a few dates by themselves; she'd even had Sam over to her apartment for home dates as well as going out with Anita with them a few times on what Claire called 'family dates'.

Sam was besotted with Claire, as well as her daughter. He'd already introduced them both to his mother who was a little wary of Claire's intentions at first but was coming around.

Bella went to one of her lingerie cupboards; Edward loved to buy her sexy things to wear and she loved it but she had so many she had two sets of drawers just to store it all. She went through the drawers looking for Edward's favourite royal blue lace boy shorts and matching bra. She loved the set too as she knew they'd be comfortable as well as hoping they'd tempt her husband when she got him home.

She changed quickly and after brushing her hair thoroughly she pulled it up into a messy bun; she didn't bother with makeup since it was an outdoor children's event but she did put on some sunscreen since the weather was unseasonably warm and sunny.

She threw on the Golden Goose sneakers Greta had put in the last clothing package. They were stupidly expensive but they were cute and suited her outfit. She packed a small bag and stood in front of the mirror.

Looking at herself she felt satisfied that even with the jeans she did look quite nice. Claire was right about the top, it was modest but it did fit her form very nicely and she hoped it would get her husband's attention. She desperately missed his sexy touch.

As she stood there her thoughts drifted to her father again, he would have disapproved of what she was wearing. She could just hear him say, 'no decent woman would wear that in public, only slutty girls with no respect for their families go around in clothes like that'.

Hearing her father's voice in her head only firmed her resolve to not only wear the jeans but to like them too.

She gave herself a big smile and tried to give herself a pep talk: "You are Mrs Isabella Masen, CEO of Masen New York and Masen Washington. You are a wife, mother and business woman." She pointed her finger at her reflection: "And if you want to wear jeans you can damn well wear jeans."

She heard his sexy chuckle before she felt Edward's hands circle her waist and pull her back to press against his body: "Fuck yeah!"

He kissed her neck which was exposed to him and gave it a small bite. Bella groaned.

He looked at her reflection in the mirror: "You look beautiful, kitten. Your ass looks fuckable and your tits... damn." His hands started to wander up her body but then he stopped.

She pushed her ass back at him and caught his gaze in the mirror: "Fuckable ass? Is that what ... well, would you like... to do... that?" He'd always said he had no interest in anal sex and although she liked a little finger play she had no interest in anal sex either, but she was so horny and desperate for her husband, if that's what he wanted she'd try anything.

He smirked and licked her neck up to her ear and bit gently on her earlobe as his hand moved down her front to cup her pussy: "I have all I want right here, kitten."

He removed his hand and stepped back: "But we don't have for that now, it's time to go and Lizzie is waiting for us. She's very excited." He reached his hand for hers.

Bella shook her head to break free of the sexy haze her husband had induced and then giggled: "That was a little cruel Mr Masen. Just so you know, I expect you to finish what you started when we get home."

"We'll see," he said as he pulled her from the bedroom.

They met up with Lizzie in the foyer and at the sight of her beautiful daughter, Bella forgot about her sexual cravings, nervousness about wearing jeans in public and the annoying voice of her overbearing father in her head.

Instead she focussed on the gorgeous man holding her hand, the lovely little girl who jumped up into his arms and smiled as they all headed out on a 'family date' of their own.

The first week after Laurent and his men invaded their home, Bella only saw Edward for brief moments. He had insisted she rest in bed and would only allow Lizzie, Mrs C and Claire to visit her. She wasn't allowed to work and she wasn't allowed to get out of bed except to use the bathroom; even then Edward often carried her when he was there.

Edward had barely slept for the first few weeks. After dealing with the traitors, then reorganising the Masen Family structure to integrate their new territories and the business deal he negotiated with the Irish, he was also meeting with associates old and new who all wanted to work with the Masen Family.

Word was out of how ruthlessly Edward had dealt with the Blacks, Swans and even Aro Volturi. To say that there was a new respect and awe for Edward's leadership would be an understatement. As with all stories told by men in bars, embellishments were made and as if the story wasn't savage enough, Edward's reputation as a cold-hearted killer and merciless avenger took on epic proportions.

It was a profitable turn of events, however, as new business came Edward's way and no one pushed the Masens for a higher cut for fear of retribution or being cut out of the business altogether.

Edward wisely became more generous with his most loyal colleagues and associates; sending gifts, offering generous bonuses as well as inviting them into his new business ventures - legal and illegal. He knew how to win the loyalty of his network, he also knew that the associates who'd been working with the Blacks and with Aro had been ripped off and undercut at every turn, so it was easy to negotiate better terms for all concerned. It also helped that they were all shit-scared of Edward.

Edward even took Caius under his wing to show him how to restructure the Volturi business in such a way as to make even more profit in the long run while negotiating better deals for his crews and their associates.

Caius had been taught by his father but Aro had been doing a lot of deals with Jacob Black and Charles Swan behind Caius' back. They, like many macho idiots, mistook Caius' sexual preference for weakness and so it had been their plan to make Caius the Head of the Volturi Family in name only with the real power sitting with Jacob.

Marcus, however, was loyal to Caius and knew he had the potential to be a strong leader, if given the right training and guidance. Marcus didn't give a shit about Caius being gay, as far he was concerned Caius was smart, had a good head for the business, was hard when he needed to be and knew a good deal when it was offered.

As his Second, it was Marcus who informed Caius of Aro's betrayal and it was also Marcus who advised him to have a sit-down with Edward. This proved to be the best possible advice, it proved Caius' loyalty to the Cartel but also freed Caius of his misplaced loyalty to his father's way of doing business.

Caius had studied business at Princeton and when he came back into the Family business he felt that his father's obsession with the 'old ways' was costing the Volturi Family future profit with the kind of limited deals and short-sighted methods of treating their associates.

After Aro's funeral which was held in Italy, Caius returned and invited Edward to have a more active role and partnership in the Volturi business. Edward was pleased to step in and was relieved to find Caius was nothing like his fucked up father, Aro.

Edward insisted Caius come to Chicago to work on the new business structure and their new Irish deal. Caius accepted the invitation, believing this insistence to meet in Chicago to be a power play on Edward's behalf, since he was the Boss of the Cartel and Head of the now largest and most profitable Family in the Cartel.

In reality, Edward's insistence was because he didn't want to be away from Bella or Lizzie for too long. Edward made it very clear that anyone who wanted to see him or do business with him had better make an appointment and it had better be at his offices in Chicago. Everyone else thought just as Caius had done - that this demand was the Boss exercising his powers but Edward's crew knew better.

Mrs Henry was kept busy making sure everyone was appropriately hosted and that security were aware of every person who was coming through the offices. Claire had proven invaluable as she assisted both Mrs Cope and Mrs Henry with the influx of visitors.

Known only to Edward's inner circle, the security arrangements were complex and designed to change at a moment's notice, to ensure no one could bring their bullshit to Chicago and cause any trouble.

Not that anyone would as Edward was now so feared that only an idiot would attempt to double-cross him.

Security had become a religion to Edward. New surveillance equipment had been installed in all their buildings all over the country. There were multiple security checks to get in and out of their buildings and everyone was under scrutiny.

After Edward dealt with the traitors and his takeover of the Black and Swan territories was complete he knew it was time to reorganise his own crew.

Carlisle had officially named Jasper as his successor to the Cullen Family, so Edward had to name a new Second.

When Edward had announced Paul as Head of the Black and Swan territories, he did so because Paul had proven himself already in the region. Add to this that Paul was now married to Rachel, and raising the child she'd had with Embry as his own. He had put down roots in the Washington territories and Edward knew this would make him the perfect man to run the Cartel's interests in the area. With Bella managing all the legal entities in the Black and Swan territories, Edward was more than pleased to have Paul as her counterpart in the area, given his proven protectiveness of her when Jacob had first tried to kidnap her.

With Alec dead, Jasper managing the Masen/Cullen business in Russia and Paul managing things in Washington, it was Sam who was next in seniority.

So it was an easy decision to officially name Sam as his Second. Sam was honoured and when joining Edward in a few shots of celebratory vodka he asked Edward for his blessing to pursue Claire romantically. Edward gave him permission of course, on the condition that Sam's intentions were marriage; Claire had proven her loyalty, especially to Bella more than once, and Edward was very protective of her. Sam assured him that he wanted a long-term relationship with Claire and that definitely included marriage.

Edward then named Jane as his new head of security for both his own crew as well as for the Cartel. She was stunned. After the incident with Laurent she felt such guilt and blamed herself for what had happened with Bella but Edward made it clear that Alec had been the weak link in their security not her and not Sam.

When he wasn't working in his business interests, Edward was with Lizzie and Bella. Lizzie had bounced back remarkably well from the trauma of the home invasion but between Mrs Cope, Edward and Isabella they made sure she was never alone when she was awake so they could keep a close eye on her.

She'd had several breakdowns in the first couple of weeks, where she had cried and become uncharacteristically clingy but then she started to bounce back and even went back to school. Edward was reluctant to let her go but then Jane arranged for an increase in Lizzie's security team including several undercover team members working day jobs at the school. Edward was satisfied and relented.

Overall, life was going back to normal except in one significant area - sex.

When Bella had been shot, the blood tests the doctor ordered revealed that she was pregnant. Edward's joy at the news was short-lived however, when the doctor warned him that the trauma of the home invasion, being shot and the subsequent surgery may cause her to lose the baby.

The doctor suggested carefully to Edward that if Bella did lose the baby it might be kinder for her not to have known she was pregnant at all because it would only add to her emotional state.

Edward considered the doctor's advice and finally agreed that he would not say anything to anyone but he also asked about anything that could be done to give his child the best chance possible. The doctor advised that she would need to remain as calm, with as little stress as possible and to avoid anything too physical.

So Edward did everything he could to keep Bella calm. He pulled together all their personal staff and under the guise of her needing to recover from her surgery he gave strict instructions that Bella was to be protected from any and all stressful or physical activities. Claire offered to help with the arrangements for the funeral and Bella's travel to Washington. She also managed to schedule minimal appointments in Bella's work diary. Jane was told to keep certain people away from Bella with Sue being at the top of that list.

As far as Edward was concerned the doctor's advice also meant that sex was out of the question because his kitten was a wildcat in bed. Resisting her was a test and a trial. Just the glimpse of her tits in her silky lingerie as she hugged him in her sleep was enough to get him hard but he was determined no matter how much she tempted him that he would not give in to temptations; for his unborn child's sake.

He hated keeping this secret from his wife but he was more concerned that if he told her about the pregnancy that she would worry and it would add to her stress on top of everything else she was dealing with.

He decided it would be best to just let her 'discover' the news of the pregnancy by herself then she could get all the joy of finding out the news and telling him without fear or concerns for the baby's welfare, which is what would have happened if not for that screw-up Laurent and that fuck Charles Swan.

But Edward's self-control was weakening and he knew he would have to do something soon, like suggest she visit the doctor or use one of those fucking pregnancy tests.

His self-control was strong but every day his kitten was dropping more and more hints that she wanted him, and every night her lingerie was getting smaller and smaller making his abstinence harder and harder, pun totally fucking intended.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for your patience everyone - I appreciate your kind words of support.

Poor Bella, having to put on a brave face for her father's funeral.

And Edward, secrets are never a good idea in a marriage but I get why he's done it.

Your thoughts?


	25. a kitten's purr (pt 1)

**A/N: SM wrote twilight and other stuff. I wrote this and some other stuff.**

 **I hope everyone had a lovely holiday season. Christmas at my house is always a big deal and it was just lovely. My New Year's wish is for us all to find more love, kindness and compassion in our lives for ourselves and for each other.**

 **Thanks for your reviews and mentions, you guys squeeze my heart with your kindness.**

 **I started writing this chapter and just couldn't stop so now it is a two-parter because honestly it was just too long. I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish editing it. I promise.**

 ***mwah***

* * *

 _ **A kitten's purr - part 1**_

Bella woke up alone in bed ravenously hungry, in more ways than one.

Mostly, she was hungry for her husband who still hadn't done more than kiss her for weeks. While he seemed to be avoiding sex with her, he certainly wasn't avoiding her company. In fact, he had been more loving and more attentive than ever.

He sent her beautiful bouquets of flowers, enough to fill their penthouse with colour and their beautiful fragrance. He was also spoling here with gifts almost every day, from a jewelled Cartier watch to cute and funny little knick knacks, like the Chicago snowglobe he gave her the day before.

She had mentioned over breakfast one morning how the weather had turned, getting colder, and how she was hoping for a White Christmas. That evening at dinner Edward and Lizzie gave her the gift package with the snowglobe of a wintery Chicago skyline inside.

Thinking of the silly snow globe made her giggle.

But flowers, jewellry and little joke gifts aside, there was only one gift she really wanted from her husband and that was free access to his gorgeous body. She giggled again imagining him standing over her, naked and fully erect with a red bow tied around his huge cock. Hmmm, now that was a gift she'd love to unwrap.

But that was just a daydream because Edward had fallen into a new routine and it didn't involve making love to his wife.

Sleeping even less than usual, he would wake early each day and work in their shared home office making international calls with his many overseas enterprises. Then he would join Bella and Lizzie for breakfast before taking Lizzie and Anita to school and heading to his downtown office. He used his office gym at lunchtime each day and worked in his office until late afternoon when he made sure to be home for family time followed by reading his daughter to sleep each night.

Edward and Bella were also still keeping a high public profile, going out most nights to high profile events, charity balls, clubs and celebrity restaurants. Anything to be seen and ensuring paparazzi got plenty of photos of them which were syndicated around the world, letting everyone in the public world and in the mafia world know that with his destruction of the Black and Swan families that Edward's Cartel leadership was more stronger and more successful than ever.

On these nightly outings Edward was extremely affectionate and protective of his wife; when they arrived home he would bathe with her lovingly, kiss her passionately and even pet her a little but nothing more.

Seeing his physical reaction to her which was hard and prominent, Bella knew that it wasn't that he no longer found her attractive. He was stopping himself from taking things further and she had decided that perhaps this self-imposed abstinence was Edward's reaction to the home invasion and the ugliness of the events that followed.

She decided to be as patient with him as he had been with her when she was trying to come to terms with her father's' betrayal. Edward needed time and she would be a loving, patient wife and give him the time he needed, even if it was killing her.

She rolled over towards her bed side table to reach for her new watch to check the time but quickly rolled back after feeling a painful pressure on her breasts. They had been quite tender recently and she wondered, not for the first time, if going without sex for so long after having it almost daily, was having an actual physical effect on her - her breasts were sore, she'd had few mild dizzy spells and she was ravenously hungry all the time.

Since Bella's surgery, Edward had given Mrs C strict instructions on the menu and snacks to be available in the house stating that he wanted Bella to have the right nutritional mix for a full recovery. Bella had thought this was a little extreme but with her sudden increase in appetite she was actually grateful for his draconian approach to their diet or she'd worry about gaining weight. As it was, she did feel heavier and wondered if maybe she was retaining water.

She made her way to the bathroom to ready herself for the day and then went straight to the kitchen where she could smell something delicious in the kitchen.

Lizzie was already sitting at the table chatting to her gamma Cope, Bella placed a soft kiss on her daughter's head before taking the seat next to her: "Morning little one, how are you this morning?"

"I'm good mommy. It's Saturday and I love Saturdays. No school!"

Bella laughed and gave Lizzie a side hug before turning to her friend and housekeeper: "Mrs C, I hope all is well with you today."

Shelly smiled and nodded as she placed a cup of Irish Breakfast tea in front of Isabella.

Bella lifted the cup and took a sip: "Hmm, I just felt like a cup of tea but tell me Mrs Cope, what are you cooking that smells so wonderful?"

Shelly chuckled: "I'm not cooking anything my dear. As LIzzie said, it's Saturday, and according to Edward's menu regimen you are allowed a treat on Saturdays, so I thought you'd enjoy a break from the usual breakfast options of Bircher Muesli, Porridge and Acai Bowls with fruit."

She opened a large Dinkel's bakery box and with soft edged tongs placed the contents into a lined basket which she then placed on the table: "So I had some Custard Bismarck's sent over from Dinkel's this morning. Would you like one before Edward joins us and eats them all?"

Bella didn't answer she was busy watching Mrs Cope's every move, unable to take her eyes off the sweet custard-cream filled donuts as they were placed into the basket one at a time.

"Are those from Dinkel's?" Edward asked excitedly as he entered the room took a seat and grabbed a donut, all in one smooth movement.

Bella watched him bite into the donut with wide eyes. She wanted one of those donuts almost as much as she wanted her gloriously handsome husband who sat there in a pair of low riding jeans and a tight fitting white t-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower.

She swallowed loudly, trying to decide whether to leap onto her husband's lap or just steal the whole basket of donuts.

The sound of Mrs Cope clearing her throat and Lizzie's laughter broke Bella from her trance and the dilemma was solved as she blushed and simply reached for one donut. She'd almost forgotten her daughter and friend were in the room and was embarrassed by the sexy thoughts going through her head at the breakfast table.

She shook her head slightly to break free of her sex-deprived stupor and bit down into the donut giving out a little moan as the sweetness burst into her mouth. A little cream escaped which she caught with her finger before licking it clean. Her moan and the sight of her licking the cream from her finger caused Edward to swallow hard and give a little moan of his own as he adjusted himself as discretely as he could under the table.

Shelly rolled her eyes at their antics and Lizzie looked on in confusion: "Are you two okay? Don't you like the donuts?"

Edward reached over and kissed Bella passionately before resuming his seat and reaching for a second donut: "I love them, petal, they're almost as sweet as your mommy."

Bella licked her lips and muttered, 'sugar lips', before reaching for a second donut; they chatted happily as they all enjoyed the custardy treats.

Mrs C rose from the table to give Bella a glass of juice with a small medicine glass filled with vitamins. Bella grimaced but Edward picked it up and handed it to her: "Doctor's orders kitten, we need you healthy and fully recovered don't we?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he passed her the vitamins, confirming to Bella her belief that Edward was holding off from sex until he was sure she was completely recovered from her surgery.

She took the tablets all at once and swallowed them down with the fresh OJ before giving him a huge smile.

"Good girl," he said and leaned over to kiss her once again.

When he sat back down he looked at his phone to a text from Jane. He frowned but then forced a calmer expression to his face to talk with his daughter: "Your grandparents are due for their bi-monthly visit today, Petal."

Lizzie slumped slightly and nodded.

Edward understood how she felt, the Woods were a pain. However, since he cut Victoria off from her favourite expensive things as punishment for her false accusations against Isabella, the Woods' visits had passed without incident although Bella seemed to manage to avoid them, leaving it to Edward to sit with them as they visited their home.

If prior arrangements were made the Woods would take Lizzie on outings but only if Edward was available to go with them, as well as a full security team of course. Edward neither liked nor trusted the Woods so they were never left alone with his daughter but at the end of the day they were her only living grandparents and he wanted Lizzie to have the chance to be in contact with them, as long as they behaved themselves.

"Are there plans for an outing or is the visit going to be here?" Mrs Cope asked.

"Here," Edward replied.

Bella leaned over to her daughter: "Shall we bake them some cookies before they arrive?"

Lizzie smiled and perked up a bit: "Yes, please mommy, I love making cookies. Can we make your sugar cookies and draw pictures on them?"

Edward reached under the table to glide his hand up Bella's thigh: "Yes please kitten, you know I love your cookies."

Bella bit her bottom lip and squirmed in her seat; he really had to stop teasing her or she was going to explode. She narrowed her eyes at her husband: "Have you been good enough to deserve my cookies?"

Lizzie frowned again at the banter between her parents: "Gamma Cope, is this one of those kissy kissy things that I won't understand until I'm older?"

Mrs C laughed out loud: "Yes little one. Come along and let's get you dressed so you can help your mommy make those cookies."

After they left, Edward dropped to one knee next to Bella. She smiled at him lovingly wondering what he was up to. He reached into his pocket and drew out a jewellry box. She recognised the packaging as being from C.D. Peacock, Edward's preferred jeweller. They'd been in business since 1837 and Edward had told her that his family had been very good customers of that business almost as long as they'd been open.

He had bought her new Cartier watch from them; it was white gold with diamonds and sapphires surrounding the watch face. She loved it as it was not only beautiful but it was also quite delicate and suited her small wrist perfectly.

"What's this Edward?" she whispered.

He opened the box and pulled from it a white gold bracelet with diamonds and sapphires interwoven in the most elegant design.

"I thought it would match your watch," he said simply, as he clasped it around her tiny wrist. He leaned down and kissed the pulse point on the inside of her wrist: "I love you so much kitten, thank you for all you do for me and all you have given me."

He wanted to say, thank you for having my child but it was still a secret; a secret he grew increasingly uncomfortable keeping from his pregnant wife. He was so grateful to her for saving both his children with her bravery against Laurent, Lizzie and their unborn child. He wanted to express his love and thanks to her in any way he could, leading him to pay over $80,000 for her watch and then another $100,000 for the bracelet; she deserved that and more.

"Edward, it is so beautiful. The design is so unusual, is it old?"

"Yes, the design is old but the bracelet is new. It was originally drawn by one of Peacock's designers in 1918 but the man died in the spanish influenza epidemic that hit Chicago at that time, so the bracelet was never made. The manager told me the story when I was buying your watch and it seemed sad to me that the designer's vision was never created so I commissioned it to be made for you exclusively. No one else will ever wear this design, only you kitten."

She held his face in her hands and whispered: "I love you Edward, you spoil me and it is too much really but honestly I love it, thank you."

He kissed her hard and deep until they were interrupted by Lizzie tapping her father on the shoulder: "Why are you kneeling on the floor, Daddy? You already married mommy, you don't have to ask her again, do you?"

He chuckled: "No, I don't have to ask her again. But mommy is my kitten, you know, and sometimes I just want to show her just how much I love her."

Lizzie jumped excitedly: "Ooh, can I have a kitten daddy? I would love it and feed it and clean up after it, I promise?"

He chuckled, dropped a kiss on her head before standing and lifting her into his arms in one smooth movement: "We'll see Petal, we'll see. Now, I have some work to finish up and you have some cookies to make."

He kissed her cheek and placed her on the floor. He then kissed Bella's cheek: "I'll be in the office with Sam and Jane, love."

Bella watched his fine ass as he walked down the hallway and into his office, already talking to god knows who on the phone. She sighed and looked down at her beautiful bracelet. Edward had such exquisite taste.

Lizzie was already tying her special petal designed apron around her waist, ready to cook and soon the two of them were lost in their own world, baking and chatting and then decorating the cookies once they cooled.

They'd just cleaned up their mess when one of the security team announced that the Woods had arrived and were waiting in the formal lounge but that Edward was still engaged and had asked if she could greet them until he was available.

Bella sighed, she really hated these people and had not seen them since the day in Edward's office when they falsely accused her of cheating on Edward. She really didn't want to see them but she would do her duty until Edward came to tag her out.

As she left the room to go and greet their guests, Bella stopped to kiss Mrs Cope's cheek: "Thank you for loving Lizzie as a real grandmother should."

Mrs C offered to go with Lizzie instead but Bella knew Mrs C had plans for the morning, so she politely refused.

Bella and Lizzie entered the room to find the Woods sitting stiffly and quietly arguing with each other, although Bella couldn't hear the subject of their discussion.

"Ah, here she is at last," Victoria complained as she reached down to give Lizzie a hug. "Honestly Isabella, you're practically a teenager, you'd think someone as young as you would have more energy and would move a little faster. We've been waiting here to see our darling Tanya's child for ten minutes at least."

Bella forced herself to remain calm and spoke in a flat but polite tone: "I can assure you Mrs Woods, Lizzie and I came here directly once told of your arrival. At any rate, Lizzie is here now. Won't you have a seat?" Bella gestured to the two-seater lounge where Victoria and James reclined stiffly while she took a seat herself on the love seat next to Lizzie.

"So ELIZ-A-BETH," Victoria said pointedly drawing out Lizzie's full name. "What have you been doing at school?"

When Lizzie hesitated before answering, Victoria turned to Bella: "You have been taking my granddaughter to school haven't you, Isabella? I mean you are just a glorified Nanny after all, isn't it your job to take care of these things?"

James patted his wife's hand and she settled a little.

Lizzie piped up then: "Of course I go to school, Grandma Woods. I go every day with my friend Anita. We go to Sacred Heart and they teach us lots of interesting things and my teacher says I am very smart and mommy isn't my nanny. Gloria at school has a nanny but not me I have a mommy and a daddy."

Victoria leapt to her feet and pointed at Bella: "That slut is not your mommy. My sweet angel Tanya was your real mother. Good lord, just look at Isabella, she's just a slip of a girl here to satisfy your father's needs. Why she's so lazy she's even getting fat; she's practically bursting out of that blouse."

"That's it," Edward's deadly calm voice came from the doorway. While he was stuck in his office he had been watching the visit on his monitors and with Victoria's first sign of rudeness he had closed out his meeting and charged down the hallway. "Say goodbye to your grandparents Lizzie, this visit is over and they won't be back until they can be polite."

Bella stood with Lizzie who said a quick good-bye to her grandparents and practically skipped from the room towards the kitchen to ask her gamma Cope what a 'slut' was.

James tried to quieten his wife but she was muttering disgusting things about Isabella and about Edward too.

Edward waited a moment and then walked over to his wife and whispered: "I am sorry kitten, please leave me to see these idiots out of our house." She kissed him softly and went to find Lizzie.

He towards his in-laws: "You really are the most stupid fucking people I've ever met. You think you have the right to come into my home and just because I am not the room to witness it you think you can disrespect my wife in front of OUR daughter. I have monitors all over this house you morons and I can see everything that goes on and hear every word that is said."

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a moment before once again laying down the law: "I don't have to let you see Lizzie. I do it for her. Well, you have lost your visiting privileges for a year. If at that time you can keep a civil tongue in your head and actually show some interest in your grandchild, I will allow you to resume your visits. If not, then you will wait another year. You are both so fucking stupid, you probably won't earn visiting rights again until Lizzie's graduated Harvard."

Victoria pulled out of her husband's arms: "You can't do this to us. We'll take you to court, you see if we don't. She is Tanya's child and don't think we don't know that it was because of you that Tanya died."

She was staring at Edward who took another step towards her with a look on his face that would terrify anyone with the intelligence to see the danger: "Your daughter was the slut, Victoria, she offered up her sloppy pussy to any dick who could get it up to fuck her. My Isabella is a brilliant business woman, a kind friend, a loving FAITHFUL wife and is more of a mother to your granddaughter than your 'sweet angel Tanya' ever was. Now get the fuck out of my house. I will be sending the new notarized visitation papers to you directly; I strongly recommend you agree to my new terms if you ever wish to see your granddaughter again."

Jane ushered the Woods out of the apartment while Edward sat heavily on the couch, trying to get his anger under control, trying hard to resist the urge to go after the Woods and put a bullet in both their asses.

Finally Edward went to the kitchen to find his girls sitting around the table eating cookies, drinking glasses of milk and laughing their heads off.

"Grandma Woods is not a nice lady but she does go a funny red colour in her face when she talks about mommy," Lizzie told Mrs Cope.

"Well, you don't have to worry about her anymore Lizzie, love. Your daddy will make sure if she ever comes back she'll be on her best behaviour," Mrs Cope said.

Edward joined them at the table: "That's right petal. We don't allow anyone to be rude to the people we love, do we?"

"No," said Lizzie, in all seriousness. "No one should be mean to Mommy. I love mommy, she looks after me every day and she saved me from the bad man."

Isabella reached out and drew Lizzie onto her lap and hugged her tightly. It wasn't often Lizzie mentioned the home invasion but it was clear it was still on her mind.

Edward took a call while the girls cleared up the kitchen and put the rest of the cookies in the cookie jar. Once he ended the call he took Bella into the hallway away from Lizzie's inquisitive little ears: "Something has happened in Russia. I need to go the office downtown for awhile. Will you be okay?"

"Yes sugar. You go, we'll be fine." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for kicking them out. I really hated her calling me fat." She looked down to her chest: "But my boobs do seem to be bigger, maybe I am getting fat. "

He gave her a sexy smirk: "Shh love, I love your tits." He reached up and gave them a gentle squeeze and she arched her back pushing herself into him. He stepped back slightly and kissed her sweetly on her forehead: "I'll see you later, yeah."

"Yeah," she sighed, wishing that 'see you later' meant 'sex you later'.

Once he left, she looked down to inspect her boobs; the blouse did seem a bit tight.

She walked back into the kitchen and looked at the reflection of her upper torso in the microwave door. Mrs C watched her curious behaviour. There seemed to be quite a few changes in Bella lately. It was true Bella was eating more but she had also suddenly gone off coffee and some of her favourite foods.

It was like a cliche light bulb moment as Mrs C grabbed hold of Bella's arm: "Oh my god, sweet girl I think you might be pregnant."

Bella looked at Mrs C like she was crazy: "What?"

"Think about it, Bella. When was your last period?"

"I don't know, I went off the shot months ago but you don't always get a period straight away."

"Well think about it," Mrs C said excitedly. "Your breasts are definitely larger, are they tender?"

Bella nodded: "But they do get tender before I get a period, so that's not conclusive either. And I haven't had morning sickness."

Mrs C smiled at her: "Not everyone gets morning sickness you know. Some lucky ones don't get sick at all. But you have gone off coffee and eggs in the mornings which were your favourite things at breakfast time. Have you had any other symptoms?"

Bella sat down with a dazed look on her face: "Well I have been having little dizzy spells, especially when I first get out of bed in the mornings."

Mrs C clapped her hands excitedly: "That's it. You're definitely pregnant. I'm going to send Claire out to buy a kit and you can take the pregnancy test, okay?"

Bella just nodded. Pregnant. How wonderful, if it was true.

"Mommy? Do you have to study for your test? We have tests at school sometimes to make sure we've been listening to the teacher and I always get full marks. Can I help you study?"

"No, that's okay sweetheart. Your daddy already gave me all the help I need for this particular test."

"That's good. Daddy's very smart, he helps me sometimes and if he helped you I'm sure you'll get full marks too."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Lizzie, so cute.**

 **I have had four children (five pregnancies but I lost one) and each pregnancy was different. I didn't have morning sickness as such but I had a strong aversion to some of my favourite foods and strongly craved others. Everyone is different, I guess.**

 **The Woods really are very stupid aren't they. Oh well we won't see them back for awhile. What do you think is going on in Russia?**

 **As I said I have written the next chapter completely and have already done one edit so I shall do another and then post it straight away - Scouts Honour!**

 **Ciao for now lovelies.**

 **Reference:** As you know Dinkel's Bakery in Chicago is Edward 'sugar' Masen's favourite bakery, when I visited their site for research purposes of course, I found they now do online orders. Do you think they'd deliver to Australia? Ha, ha.  .com


	26. a kitten's purr (part 2)

**A/N: SM wrote twilight and other stuff. I wrote this and some other stuff.**

 **As promised here is a very lemony part 2**

* * *

 _ **A kitten's purr - part 2**_

Edward, Sam and Jane were in the downtown office discussing strategy after their conference call with Boris Yezhov and his brigadier Anton Ivanovich. Once they had their plans laid out, Edward asked Mrs Henry to summon Seth to the meeting as his team would be needed to execute the plan.

While they were waiting for Seth and enjoying the lunch Mrs Henry brought in for them, Sam looked down to his phone to read a text: "Um, Edward, I just heard from Claire's bodyguard that she's at the chemist buying a pregnancy test kit."

Jane laughed: "Shit Sam, you don't waste any time. How do you feel about becoming a daddy?"

"Actually, I think you should be asking Edward that question," he smirked. "Boss the kit is not for Claire, it's for Isabella."

Edward almost jumped out of his seat: "Really? Did Bella send Claire to get the test kit?"

Finally, he thought, she's thinking she might be pregnant.

Sam nodded with a growing smile on his face: "Is it time for congratulations, man?"

Edward blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair: "We'll see, let's hope so." He desperately wanted to shout that yes, it was time for congratulations but he'd kept the secret this long, he could wait a few more hours, barely.

Mrs Henry's voice came over the intercom to bring them back to the business at hand: "Mr Masen, Seth is here, shall I send him in?"

He leaned over the desk and pressed the intercom button: "Yes, send him in and Mrs Henry... could you send a dozen yellow roses express delivered to my wife from me, no note needed. Thanks."

"Certainly sir."

The door opened and Seth strolled in; he shot a wink at Jane who punched him in the shoulder and then he flopped into the waiting chair: "What's up Boss? Someone you need found or someone you need to become lost?"

"Both," Edward stated. "We've just been on the phone to Russia and apparently some moron attempted to kidnap Irina's father, Boris Yezhov."

Seth couldn't believe it: "Fuck, are you kidding me? Boris is the head of one of the largest mafia families in Russia, what kind of idiot thinks they can get away with that shit?"

"After interrogating the failed kidnappers, Boris found out they were working for the uncle of Irina's dead husband Yakov, who was once one of Boris' brigadiers."

"Yakov is the guy Edward killed while we were in Venice," Jane confirmed.

"Apparently, his uncle wasn't too happy with the money drying up once his nephew's demise led to their link to the Yezhov family being terminated," Sam added.

"Well, I don't suppose the uncle needs money now, since he's swimming with the fishes," Seth said.

"That's the thing," said Edward. "He wasn't part of the failed kidnap team, he was the 'brains' behind the job, so he is still at large and Boris thinks he's hiding in America."

Seth stood from his casual repose, switching visibly from larrikin to soldier: "I'll get my team together. Is Jasper my point man on this one Boss?"

"No, Jane is going to work with you. She's got all the background info and I want to keep Jasper where he is for now. This is my chance to do Boris a favour and I want to keep Jasper and the Cullens out of it. I'll keep them informed but this is a Masen favour, okay."

"Sure thing Boss," Seth said. He understood Edward's thinking and admired his strategic mind, always looking for that edge to keep the Masens ahead of the rest. Edward was the best and Seth really like working for him; it didn't hurt that working for Edward was also incredibly profitable.

"Come on sweet cheeks, let's go," Seth said to Jane.

"Hey that's Boss sweet cheeks to you mister," Jane said as she pushed past him to lead them out of the office. Edward rolled his eyes at their constant fighting but then settled back to work with Sam to layout the plans for handling Jasper, Boris and Carlisle so that everyone was satisfied.

When they were finally done with all their phone calls and had received confirmation from Seth that the team was set to go, he gave them the green light to execute the plan and then headed home.

On his way home, Mrs Cope sent a message to say she and Claire were taking Lizzie and Anita to the movies. Edward smiled realising they were giving him alone time with his wife. He couldn't wait to see her.

When he arrived the entry foyer table was decorated with a vase full of yellow roses and a small card with the message, 'Thank you Sugar', written in Bella's ornate handwriting.

He made his way through the apartment looking for his little wife but with no sign of her anywhere else he decided she must be in the master bedroom. He entered the room and called out for her: "Isabella, love, where are you?"

"I'll be right out," she called from the bathroom.

He took a seat in the chair by the fireplace which was blazing a warm and welcoming fire. He took off his tie, loosened his shirt, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He loved to warm his feet by an open fire, it was a Chicago thing, it just got so cold there.

He leaned back in the chair and turned to see his wife leaning against the doorframe watching him. Fuck, what was she wearing?

Bella was standing there in a black sheer Agent Provocateur Fifi slip. Edward had already tagged it on their website to go on his next order but here she was wearing it. She was fully naked underneath and the slip was so sheer he could see everything; her tits looked amazing, plump and full.

He gave her a half smile and then curled his finger, silently signalling for her to walk towards him. He leaned back into the chair again and enjoyed the show.

She blushed a little but then walked towards him slowly and with a hungry look in her eyes, her hair was teased and brushed out so giving her a sultry look. He held up his hand to stop her then signalled for her to pivot to give him an all round look at her. She smiled coyly and then turned around very very slowly. When he saw her round ass cheeks through the sheer fabric his dick grew harder.

Once she was facing front again he pulled her closer so that she was standing between his legs and he rested his hands on her naked ass: "What's going on, kitten?"

He moved his hands slowly up and down her thighs, his fingers getting closer and closer to her pussy with each upward movement. She moaned at his touch and huskily whispered: "I want ... I mean... I need... that is..."

"Yes love?"

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

There it was. At last, she knew and she'd told him. She'd had her moment and that fucker Laurent hadn't stolen this moment from her of telling her husband for the first time that she was carrying his child.

Edward stood and kissed her hard. "Thank you kitten. You don't know how happy this makes me."

She surprised him then when she leaned away slightly: "You already knew, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

He nodded: "Yes, love. I've known since you were shot. It was discovered when they did the blood tests. I should've told you. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me, I should have been told Edward ... hang on, is my being pregnant the reason you haven't touched me since I was shot?" she sounded confused and a little hurt.

He sat down pulling her down on to his lap: "Kitten, the doctor was worried you might lose the baby with all the trauma you went through. I didn't want to tell you in case ... well in case the baby didn't make it. I wanted to protect you but I realise now that was stupid and all kinds of wrong. I'm sorry my love."

She nodded and ran her fingers through his hair.

Then he smirked and teased: "But it was actually your fault I haven't made love to you."

"My fault? What did I do?" she pushed at his chest playfully to get away from him.

"You are so deliciously wild in bed baby, which is just how I like it, don't get me wrong. But the doctor said you need to keep calm and not to get too overexcited."

"That's ridiculous Edward," she huffed. "I can control myself."

He chuckled and then licked her neck up to her ear lobe: "Oh you can you? Well, let's see about that, shall we?"

She gave him a sexy smile and turned her head and kissed him as she continued to run her fingers through his soft hair.

He stood with her in his arms and then stood her in front of him: "Now kitten, about this lingerie." He stepped back, gestured to the sexy black slip and then crossed his arms over his chest: "We had an agreement, you and I; you choose your outerwear while I choose your underwear. You've been a very naughty girl, depriving me of the pleasure of buying this for you."

He walked her backwards towards the bed: "Now kitten, I want you to take it off ... slowly."

She gave him a lustful look and reached to the shoulder strap to slide it down her arm, when he stilled her hand: "Better yet let me take it off you."

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket knife. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he popped out the blade as Bella let out a small gasp of excitement and anticipation.

"Naughty little kitten," he whispered as he skillfully slid the blade down the front of the slip so that it fell open. She was panting as he trailed the blade down her back and sliced the fabric down the line of her spine.

"Are you hungry for me Isabella?" he asked as he sliced the slip down the sides and all the pieces drifted to the floor to pool at her feet.

She licked her lips and nodded slowly.

Edward retracted the blade of his knife and slipped it back in his pocket: "Good, because I am fucking starving for you my love."

He leaned in and kissed her firmly as he moved her back towards the bed.

"Lay down kitten," he commanded.

She moaned at his forceful tone and slid across the bed as he asked.

Edward stood over her enjoying the view of her beautiful body. He wanted to fuck her over and over but he had to control himself.

Locking his gaze to hers he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it from his trousers before he tore it away from his body. Her eyes were focussed on his hands as they drifted down his chest, undid his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and opened them.

He stood there like a sex god and she moved her legs trying to get some friction. She was so turned on: "I'm in love your body, Edward."

He gave her a lustful, half-smile but watching her become more aroused and sliding her legs over the sheets, he was struck with an idea and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Do you trust me kitten?"

"Completely."

"Good girl."

He reached down for something and then crawled up her body. He kissed her passionately as he took her wrists and raised them above her head. She was lost in his kiss but her eyes popped open when she felt something soft wrap around one of her wrists.

She broke away from his kiss to see what he was doing. She giggled: "What are you up to sugar?"

He straddled her torso, smiled and held up the pieces of the lingerie he'd cut from her body: "I think I've found the perfect use for this sexy lingerie you bought yourself, naughty girl."

He took her other wrist and tied it with the fabric to the bed before lowering his head down to lick her right nipple. He moaned at the taste of her and the way her nipple hardened, so he bit it lightly before sucking on it and pulled it with his teeth before letting go: "I can't wait to see you suckle my child at your breast, kitten."

He moved to her left breast and again suckled at the nipple, as Bella moaned and writhed beneath him.

It was tender but not painful. Bella was consumed with pleasure and could feel the familiar stirring of arousal through her whole body. She wanted him so badly.

His hands and lips moved down her body placing soft kisses and small bites. Her hips lifted and Edward sat up leaning over her with his face just above hers. He shook his head with his sexy half-smile: "Now, now kitten, you have to keep nice and still, remember."

He started his torcherous journey down her body all over again, licking, kissing and biting as he went. When he reached her pussy he looked up to her and her eyes were focussed on his, willing him to lick her and make her cum. He smirked and gently pushed her legs a little further apart before he leaned down to give her bare pussy one long wet lick and then nibbled on her clit.

She exploded with a powerful orgasm which shook her entire body.

Edward sat back on his haunches and watched her become overcome and writhe in pleasure: "You are so beautiful kitten but I can see that if I am going to keep my naughty vixen still, I am going to have to tied down these sexy legs."

He lifted her ankle to his lips for a kiss before tying it to the bed, repeating with her other leg. Bella's breathing was calming as she came down from her orgasm and she realised she was now fully spread out before him: "More Edward... please."

He licked his lips: "Oh baby, nothing could keep me from that luscious wet pussy."

Edward stood from the bed looking down at his sexy as fuck wife as he removed his trousers and stood over her with his cock erect and dripping with pre-cum.

Bella smiled as she realised that this was how she'd seen him in her fantasy that morning; all that was missing was the red bow.

He pumped his cock slowly as she followed his movements hungrily: "Would my naughty kitten some cream?"

She nodded enthusiastically: "Yes, Edward oh yes... please."

He went to the other end of the bed and pushed it away from the wall with her on it, she moaned watching the muscles on his abdomen tighten. He gently pulled her shoulders so her head was hanging just over the edge: "Open wide kitten."

Bella opened her mouth and hungrily licked the length of his swollen cock.

Edward moaned: "I'm not going to last long kitten but don't worry there's plenty more; I've kept it all for you." He took his cock and fed it to her, pushing deep down into her throat.

Bella responded with a deep, guttural moan which vibrated the length of his cock.

"That's right baby, suck me dry."

As he slowly pumped in and out of her mouth he leaned over and finger fucked her with two of his long talented fingers; she moaned around his cock again and he grunted with pleasure.

While pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy he leaned over her to tickle her clit with his tongue. Bella writhed under him and grunted around his cock; the sensation was incredible. Wanting more he engulfed her clit with his lips, sucking, licking and biting - his favourite combination.

Edward could feel her pussy squeezing his fingers tighter as her orgasm approached so he let go and pumped his cock more vigorously and deeper into her throat.

He suddenly pulled out of her mouth and as she screamed with her orgasm he came all over her tits. It was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen; Bella tied to his bed screaming with pleasure and covered in his cum.

As his breathing slowed he spread his cum over her chest with his fingers playfully: "There kitten, that was a good release of tension wasn't it. Don't you feel better, I know I sure as fuck do."

Bella could nothing but nod slowly with a sweet, satisfied, sexy smile on her face.

He walked into the bathroom and returned with a damp washcloth and lovingly cleaned his cum off her chest and once satisfied that she was all clean he placed a soft kiss on each nipple.

When Edward returned he went to the other end of the bed and reaching down he pulled gently on her hips to bring her head back onto the mattress: "I do feel better but I am still hungry. I think I need more of your cream, kitten."

He knelt between her legs, pushed her legs apart a little more and proceeded to feast on his wife. He licked and sucked her through two more orgasms before finally crawling up her body and thrusting his rock hard cock into her soaking wet pussy: "Christ Isabella you are so hot inside and so fucking tight; it's fucking fantastic."

With her legs tied down Bella could only raise her knees slightly and being unable to move as Edward pumped in and out of her relentlessly, only heightened her senses.

"Fuck, kitten. Your pussy is ... oh fuck... I love your pussy so much. I love you ... so much."

He thrust so hard and deep with his pelvic bone hitting against her clit each time, that she was practically sobbing as she came hard once again.

"That's it, squeeze me, oh kitten... fuck. "

He emptied into her and shouted her name before collapsing on her, only to quickly roll off her for fear of crushing her. They were both breathless and looking into each other's eyes as he untied her from her silky restraints. He wrapped her in his arms and she curled into him, practically purring.

"I love you kitten," he whispered.

"I love you too sugar," she said, placing a soft kiss on his hard chest.

She turned in his arms so that her back was to his front and his hands moved to lovingly stroke her abdomen.

"We're having a baby, Edward" she said quietly.

He could hear the wonder in her voice. He leaned over and placed a small kiss just below her navel: "Yes love, thank you so much for this miracle, this gift. I can't wait to see you round as my child grows inside you."

He leaned back and pulled her into his arms again.

Bella looked into his beautiful green eyes: "Do you want a boy this time Edward?"

He smiled: "I honestly don't care."

He squeezed her tight: "I just want you and the baby to be safe and healthy, okay."

Bella turned slightly and kissed his lips: "Does that mean you're going to tie me up for sex all through the pregnancy?"

He slapped her ass: "Liked it, did you?"

She moaned and nodded her head as he rolled her on to her stomach: "I can think of other ways to keep you still, kitten."

He pushed his hardened cock back inside her while straddling her with his legs, making it impossible for her to move. The sensation made them both moan with pleasure. He pumped in and out of slowly: "See. I don't need to cut up all your lingerie to keep you under control."

"Oh Edward," she moaned.

* * *

A/N: well i think we all feel better now, thanks Edward. Wow!

Did you like it? I hope so.

See you soon.


	27. a free man

**A/N: SM wrote Twilight. I wrote this.**

 **Thanks for all your good wishes and for your patience.**

* * *

"Mr Masen, your wife is perfectly healthy and fully recovered from her surgery. I do not believe there is any need to restrict her behaviour. She is perfectly fit for work, _fun_ and travel," Doctor Gerandy said as she playfully winked at Bella.

It had been weeks since Bella found out she was pregnant and this was already her second visit with the Doctor to discuss her pregnancy. She had an ultrasound this visit and both she and Edward were greatly relieved to find that all was well with both mother and unborn child. She wept when she saw her tiny baby and Edward marvelled at the child's heart beat.

"You see", Bella said. "Sarah says that I'm fine, Edward. She's a qualified physician of your own choosing and she agrees that I can certainly work more than two hours a day, I can still travel and we can definitely have sex whenever, wherever and however we want!"

Edward raised his eyebrow at his wife's outburst and Bella blushed as she realised what she had said and how she had said it, and in front of her doctor too. She mouthed 'sorry'. But Edward just chuckled. He loved her fiery nature and was pleased that she was growing more confident with him every day. He wanted, no needed, an equal partner in this life.

"Don't be embarrassed Mrs Masen," Sarah comforted. "It is perfectly normal for a woman at your stage of pregnancy to have an increased sexual appetite."

Bella looked down to her lap but Edward took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. She was right and every right to be annoyed with him. He _had_ been overreacting to her condition and he knew it. He was trying to stop himself but he loved his kitten so much and he didn't want any more harm to come to her than she'd already endured.

He had been pleasantly surprised when Bella had chosen their Family doctor to see to her care and he couldn't fault her logic. Bella liked and trusted Sarah, she didn't want to see a specialist who knew nothing of the Masen Family. Sarah was embedded in this life and understood the pressures and realities Bella lived with everyday.

"So, Mrs Masen can join me for the Russian trip?" Edward asked.

Bella looked almost comical as her face took on a pleading expression waiting for Sarah's response.

Sarah smiled at them both: "Yes, Mr Masen, your wife is in perfect health. As I am sure Mrs Masen will be travelling first class for the whole trip and that you will give your wife's protection your full attention and ensure her every need is catered for, I can assure you that it is quite safe for her to travel internationally at this stage in the pregnancy."

He nodded and Bella beamed with happiness.

Since the home invasion Edward had become obsessively protective of his kitten.

Since becoming Edward's wife and especially since her father's death, Bella had come to truly appreciate the freedoms she enjoyed as a woman in the Masen Family. She loved her work and she loved making her own decisions. But since the home invasion Edward was exhibiting some domineering behaviours which were all too familiar to her.

She understood his reaction though and tried to be patient with him. He had already lost his parents. His life was filled with violence and risk and despite his best efforts someone tried to kill his daughter, his wife and his unborn child. She understood his need to control their environment because he wanted to protect them and she couldn't be angry with him for that.

As they left Dr Gerandy's office, Bella squeezed Edward's hand and looked into his deep green eyes: "I'm fine Edward. Truly. I would never do anything to put our child at risk. You can trust me."

He gave her a small smile and placed a gently kiss on her forehead. He did trust her; it was the rest of the world he didn't trust. But he knew she was right and he would try to curb his dominant need to shelter her. He would try.

One week later the Masen Family entourage arrived in St Petersburg to attend Irina and Anton's wedding. Edward had accepted Jasper's invitation to stay with him while in the country rather than stay in a Hotel where security arrangements would be more difficult.

When they arrived, Edward took over Jasper's office and met immediately with Jane to go over the security arrangements. Jane had travelled ahead of the group and had been in Russia for a week ensuring all was safe for the Boss and his family's visit.

Jasper took Isabella, Lizzie and Mrs Cope for a quick tour of the house and then showed them to the wing where their rooms had been prepared for them.

Mrs Cope started to unpack their bags and Lizzie chatted excitedly about going to to Grand Maket Russia Interactive Museum. Her 'Poppy' Boris had promised to take her while they were in town. Poppy Boris was none other than the infamous Boris Yezhov, Pakhan of the Yezhov Bratva which was one of the largest mafia families in the region, second only to Tambovskaya Bratva.

To Lizzie though he was her Poppy Boris.

Edward had captured, tortured and then handed over the man who was idiot enough to orchestrate a kidnap attempt of Boris, and from that point on Yezhov has considered Edward and his family to be under the Yezhov family protection. This new situation opened many new doors for Jasper, as Masen's local agent, to take up many new business opportunities. The profit increase to the Cartel was significant and Edward was extremely pleased with Jasper's performance.

Bella was curious that Alice was not in Russia yet. She understood from Rosalie that Alice had gone into labour early but that despite this both Alice and their son was doing extremely well.

When Bella found out that Alice had still not joined Jasper in their new home in Russia, she thought perhaps it was too soon for either of them to travel. She had asked Edward if they should visit Alice at her father's house while en route to Russia, but he had refused.

Secretly, Bella was relieved not to visit, she didn't really care for Alice, finding her to be quite spoiled and selfish but as First Lady of the Cartel she wondered if it wasn't her duty to pay a visit and she would of course have enjoyed seeing the baby. But when Edward had said no, she accepted his decision on the matter, even if it did seem odd; Alice was his cousin after all.

Bella thought that Jasper must be struggling with not being able to be with his family at this precious time so she took the opportunity to speak quietly about it, as Mrs Cope took Lizzie off for a bath.

"Congratulations on the birth of your son Jasper. When will he and Alice be joining you here?" she whispered.

Jasper sighed, thanked her politely for her good wishes and then excused himself quickly: "Please excuse me, I should go and debrief with Edward as soon as possible. There is much I need to share with him. Please make yourselves at home, the staff know that you are my most honoured guests and will see to your every need. Don't worry they all speak English very well, so you can ask them for whatever you need."

Bella thought his behaviour was very odd but years of being taught to not ask questions of the men in the Family, or to push into anyone else's business, stopped her from asking him anything more.

Relieved that Bella was not going to ask any questions, Jasper gave her a small smile and turned to head downstairs to find Edward.

Jasper, Sam, Jane and Edward spent the next few hours going over the business accounts. Jasper explained all the new business that was coming their way thanks to the new official endorsement the Masens now enjoyed in the Russian underworld.

He also explained the costs involved in running the business as there were many politicians and officials who needed to be paid off. Jasper's accounts were well maintained and transparent, so that Edward could easily trace all expenses and revenue. He was very pleased with how the Russian business was shaping up.

They were joined by Nicolai, who was Jasper's new second-in-command for the Russian operations. Nicolai and Sam ran through the itinerary for Edward's visit in terms of business meetings while Jane explained the security arrangements she and Nicolai had worked through.

Edward was very impressed with Nicolai, whom he'd heard a great deal about before this first meeting, from Jasper, Jane and even Boris. He was young and hungry for advancement but his family had been in the mafia for generations, so he was well schooled in the right way to progress through the family.

After four hours of talking business, Edward released Nicolai, Jane and Sam, asking Jasper to wait behind.

Jasper called for coffee to be served and he and Edward made small talk until the coffee arrived and they were once again alone and not to be interrupted.

Edward was silent, he poured his coffee and he sat waiting for Jasper to tell him what he already knew. Jasper's look and nervousness reminded Edward of the day he had to confess to his father that his wife was sleeping around on him. That was a difficult day.

Jasper knew he had to confess to Edward - it was his duty, but it was hard. He was ashamed to tell Edward what had occurred but there was no getting around it. He had to come clean.

"Edward," he started. "I have some unsettling news to share with you."

Edward knew what was coming but he would wait and let Jasper tell him; it was important and respectful for Jasper to come forward with his news. So Edward placed his coffee down and waited for Jasper to speak.

"Edward, it is all such a mess." Jasper leaned down and covered his face with his hands. Still Edward waited and did not speak.

Jasper sighed: "Edward, Alice's child is not my son."

Ah, there it was. The ugly truth.

"You know this already of course, but let me share what I know."

Edward nodded. He felt for his friend but he knew he had to wait until Jasper had shared the whole story. .

"Alice played me. She used me. I was such a fool. I dishonoured you, and I dishonoured Carlisle, all in the name of a love which was a lie… well on her part anyway."

"It's Laurent's child. Fucking Laurent. The man who betrayed the Cartel, who worked with Charles and Aro behind our backs. The man who tried to kill your wife and child."

Jasper stood and began to pace the room as he spilled the whole sob story, becoming increasingly angry as the story unfolded.

Apparently, when Laurent was part of the Cullen Family he had put great effort in to woo'ing Alice but they kept their relationship secret as her father was against her dating. He only allowed her to socialise in group activities and only with Family members, no outsiders.

She had met with Jasper one or two times socially but always in a group when he was visiting Boston with Alec who had relatives there including Laurent. She knew Jasper was sweet on her so she used this to spend more time socially with Laurent.

Jasper was very taken with Alice and wanted to go to Edward and then Carlisle to ask permission to pursue her romantically but Alice wanted to be secretive, telling him that her parents were very strict and wouldn't let her date before finishing her degree.

He was uncomfortable but he knew he wanted to be with her so he started dating her in secret all the while she was still seeing Laurent.

"She gave her virginity to that bastard Laurent while holding me back, saying she was holding out for marriage." He scoffed at his own stupidity.

"When she found out she was pregnant she snuck away from her security detail and went to Laurent's to tell him the news. When she arrived at his apartment building she waited in the shadows of the reception area hoping to surprise him. When he arrived, however, it was Alice who was surprised to find he was with another woman, she watched them head up to his apartment and as the elevator doors closed she saw him lock his lips on the woman's neck as she in turn was groping his dick through his pants."

"It was then Alice realised that she'd been played and that Laurent had used her to get ahead in the Family. When she went home her mother told her about the meeting with the Five Families that would be hosted by Charles Swan and his daughter Isabella. Alice begged her mother to let her attend, knowing this was her chance to see me and trap me. She needed a father for her baby."

"She sent me a message offering to meet me in my Hotel room. When she was there she pounced. She told me she couldn't resist me any longer and wanted me. She promised me, we could speak with you and her father and come out from the shadows.

"I was so weak I gave in to her. I wanted her so much and when I made love to her that first time I was so careful, thinking she was a virgin. When I didn't feel her hymen, she told me some sob story about horse-riding and taking a fall as a teenager but that she was a virgin in every other sense. Fuck, I was so gullible.

"A month later she told him that she was 'late' and then a week after that she called in tears, saying she'd used a pregnancy test and that she was pregnant with my child.

"It was then that we came up with the plan to ask for your help to gain her parents' permission to become engaged.

"She broke it off with Laurent and told him that she was in love with me and that he would become both her husband and the next Head of the Cullen Family. He was furious and used his cousin Alec's connections to move his allegiance from the Cullen Family to the McCarty Family, bringing him closer to you and the Masen Family."

Jasper sat back down in his chair and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"When Alice went into labour, I was so worried because by the date from when I first made love to her, the birth was too early. I worried for her and I worried for the baby. I jumped on a flight and headed to Boston. When I arrived, Alice and the baby weren't in hospital she was already back in her father's house, which I thought was odd. I mean a premature baby needs special care, even I know that."

Jasper looked over at the bar and was tempted to go and get a drink but Edward shook his head slowly so Jasper sat back in the chair and continued his story.

"When I arrived I was desperate to see my wife and child but Carlisle and Esme met me in the foyer and took me to Carlisle's office. Esme looked like death and Carlisle looked like he'd aged ten years.

"I was growing increasingly agitated and begged to be released to see Alice and our child but Carlisle demanded I stay. Esme took a seat on the couch in the office and Carlisle sat behind his desk."

Jasper took a deep breath and once again furtively looked to the bar, desperate for a drink.

"Jasper, my old friend, you will not drown your sorrow or anger in alcohol. You will not. Now continue, what were Carlisle's terms?"

Jasper looked to his friend, mentor and Boss and nodded. No he would not succumb to alcohol, he'd given up enough of his honour through this disaster of a marriage. Edward was right. And of course, Edward knew that Carlisle had a deal on offer.

"When I sat in Carlisle's office, he told me that the child was not mine. That it was Laurent's. He told me all the sordid details of Alice's relationship with that traitor while Esme sobbed quietly. I was in shock.

"I tried to deny this story and spoke of Alice's love for me but then he had Alice brought into the office and she carried our… her... son, her black full-term, 9 and half pound son.

"The child was not mine. He was not premature. He was beautiful, sleeping the sleep of the innocent in his treacherous mother's arms.

"Alice apologised over and over but she admitted that what Carlisle had told me was the truth. Carlisle had Alice escorted from the office and I sat in shock. Esme gave me a large glass of whiskey and whispered to me how sorry she was for what her daughter had done."

Edward turned in his chair and stared out the window for a few moments. His mind went back briefly to the day he shot his wife and her tiny-dicked lover. He remembered the anger he felt. He wondered briefly if Jasper felt that same anger and what he planned to do about it; Edward turned back to face Jasper and asked again about Carlisle's terms.

"Divorce," Jasper said. "Carlisle presented me with the papers which had already been signed by Alice. He offered me freedom."

He pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes again, trying desperately to control his emotions. He was hurt and angry. He remembered the feeling of shock he felt that terrible night in Carlisle's office. In one night his whole world collapsed around him. He went from being a concerned husband worried for his wife and newborn child, to a single man with no wife and no child.

"Carlisle laid out his whole neat solution. The divorce would be effective immediately. He has irrevocably nominated me as the next in line for the Cullen Family leadership. He told me that although he would care for and support his daughter, that Alice would be cut out of the Cartel business and neither she nor her children could ever claim leadership rights. They have situated her on a small house on the grounds of their estate and will support her while she finishes her architecture degree. Neither Alice nor the child will have the Cullen name nor will they keep my name, that was my only stipulation in the agreement. Her name has been changed to take Laurent's family name."

Jasper sat with his head in his hands and the two men sat in silence.

Finally Edward spoke: "I am sorry my friend. I know that you truly cared for my cousin."

Jasper looked up, his eyes wet with tears that never fell: "I fucking loved that bitch. I want to kill her, Edward. I want to strangle the life out of her. I am so angry."

Edward spoke softly: "That is your right, Jasper."

The two men stared at each other. Jasper realising that Edward had been faced with treachery and had enacted his right for vengeance. But with Edward, his wife had betrayed not only Edward but young Elizabeth too.

"No, I won't do that. I wouldn't do that to the child. He is innocent. I love...loved his mother; though she is a conniving, manipulative bitch. I'll get my revenge another way. I will build this business and I'll fall in love again, in time. I will have a wife who loves me and I will have children of my own. You did it Edward, you have your second chance."

Edward nodded: "Yes and you will too, my friend. Hold on to your anger, it will strengthen you. You have built a good business here and when it is time you will take your place as Head of the Cullen Family. You have my support, always."

"Thank you Edward, that means a great deal. I am sorry I fucked up so badly. I never should have let Alice manipulate me but I have to take responsibility for my own actions. She's a bitch and I hate her now, but I betrayed your trust and Carlisle's, when I went behind your backs to start my affair with Alice. But i will do everything in my power to regain your trust Edward. I promise you that."

Edward shook his hand and they walked out of the office together: "Just keep making good money for the Cartel, Jasper and all will be forgiven."

Just before they left the office Edward spoke to him in a low voice: "I will tell Isabella what happened and then we will not to speak of Alice again. You will find a good wife Jasper, I know you will, but until then… you are a free man." He waggled his eyebrows and chuckled as he left Jasper to find his kitten.

Jasper shook his head. The last thing he wanted was any women his life right now. It would be a while before he would get over Alice; he was angry and hurt yes, but his heart ached as well. He loved her and she played him. He was a fool. No he would concentrate on business - making deals and making money - that was his gift and he would stick to that until his heart was mended. He hated sounding like such a pussy, even in his own head.

Edward made his way to his rooms and arrived to find his wife sitting in their suite wearing a deep blue silk negligee covered with a very small silk wrap. She was sitting reading on a large couch by an open fire, with her long lean legs crossed and her top leg bouncing a little.

He stalked towards her licking his lips and already removing his jacket and tie.

She looked up from her book and smiled: "Are you hungry sugar?"

He nodded slowly and started to under his belt.

She made a small 'oh' sound as he stood in front of her. Sliding his hands down her arms he lowered himself to kneel in front of her. He slid his hands along her thighs to her knees and then pushed them apart, delighted to find her bare and ready for him: "I am very hungry kitten, so lie back while I take my fill of your delicious pussy."

She moaned as she lay back in the chair; he pushed her legs further apart and proceeded to feast on his wife. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair while he kept her legs apart with his hands on her knees. She could feel her orgasm growing and he could feel her inner walls pulsing on his tongue, so as he continued to lick, suck and nibble on her pussy he reached down and unzipped his pants and then pushed them down. She arched her back and shuddered with a powerful orgasm and he stroked himself as he watched her cum. God she was beautiful. He leaned forward and entered her with one powerful thrust. He took her legs and placed them over his shoulders and pumped into her over and over again. She scratched at his chest: "My little kitten has claws, naughty girl." He pumped into her even harder and she called out as her orgasm took over. Her throbbing pussy milked his cock and he came hard inside her. He kissed her breasts, as he lay over her as they each caught their breath. He massaged her legs as he placed them down gently on the floor and then leaned forward to kiss her adorable baby bump. He sat up and looked down at her: "I love you so much kitten. I am a lucky man to have such a wonderful woman who loves me despite all my flaws."

"I do love you Edward. You are perfect… to me."

"Kitten, I need to tell you what has happened with Alice and Jasper," he said as he gently pulled her up from the couch. "Have you eaten? I am fucking starving, let's call for some food and then I will tell you everything."

They sat in their suite and ate some supper, while Edward explained all he knew about the situation with Jasper and Alice. Isabella was shocked to say the least. She knew Alice to be a selfish creature but she never would have believed her so manipulative.

"What of the child?"

"He is fine, love. Carlisle and Esme love Alice and the child is their grandchild; they will take care of both of them. Don't worry."

"So Alice is shunned from the Cartel?"

"Yes. Come let's take a bath and then we must go to bed. You will need your rest, we have a traditional Russian wedding to go to in the morning. It's going to be a long day."

* * *

 **A/N: So Alice and Laurent. Poor Jasper. I am glad the baby is okay though. So a Russian wedding, sounds like fun. I've never been to one but I have been researching them. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
